LOS CRISTALES DEL SILENCIO
by GingerLestrange
Summary: (DRAMIONE) El amor a veces se nos da en las personas que menos pensamos. Una mirada, una conversación o un solo roce pueden hacer que nuestro tan bien formado universo se desestabilice y cambie su rumbo para siempre.
1. Prefacio

**LOS CRISTALES DEL SILENCIO**

 **Prefacio**

* * *

Siete son los cristales que guardan el secreto de la libertad y una nueva profecía ha sido descubierta que vendrá a poner en jaque la seguridad del mundo mágico y muggle. Solo una persona es la clave para mantener el equilibrio

 _Un Dramione de Ginger Lestrange_

 ** _Yo no tengo alas para decirte mis heridas y en el cielo pasan nubes el pájaro de nieve.  
Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar_**

 ** _No tengo ventana para asomar mi soledad y hasta_**

 ** _los cristales del silencio lloran silencio_**

 ** _Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar_**

 ** _No tengo hoy ni ayer, pero sí tendré un mañana para volar...  
Yo voy por las calles con tu nombre cerrado en mi puño  
Y voy arrastrando una bufanda con recuerdos hacia el olvido  
Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo, qué bonito sería... amor... amar_**

El amor a veces se nos da en las personas que menos pensamos. Una mirada, una conversación o un solo roce pueden hacer que nuestro tan bien formado universo se desestabilice y cambie su rumbo para siempre… Eso le ocurre a Draco Malfoy cuando se da cuenta del tiempo pedido hostigando a Hermione Granger y que ha desperdiciado su vida odiándola.

Pero también siente que ya es demasiado tarde para poder remediarlo, pues entiende que es imposible estar al lado de ella, porque estando con él, ella correría peligro.

Un amor que luchará en medio de una guerra oculta. Una guerra de poderes e influencias. Una guerra en donde muchos podrían salir lastimados.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J. . 


	2. Escapando de tu amor

Se encontraba sentado, alejado del bullicio del festejo, viendo cómo sus amigos reían, brindaban y celebraban porque al fin terminaban su año escolar y se alejaban de Hogwarts para siempre.

Ese año para Draco Malfoy, el chico que había sido estigmatizado por sus amigos, olvidado por sus profesores e ignorado por quienes decían seguir sus preceptos, hoy también terminaba su educación formal en magia y hechicería para comenzar una nueva realidad totalmente diferente a lo que había vivido hasta entonces.

Ese año —el séptimo curso— había resultado ser especialmente arduo para él, ya que luego de finalizada la guerra, tanto él como su madre, fueron enjuiciados por los delitos de conspiración, tortura y homicidio. No obstante, ambos fueron absueltos, puesto que el mismo Harry Potter, junto a sus dos inseparables amigos ―Granger y Weasley― testificaron a favor, lo cual significó la libertad de él y de Narcisa.

Sin embargo, en sus planes no estaba regresar al colegio y enfrentar a sus compañeros de Slytherin quienes lo habían catalogado de cobarde, muchos por haberse enterado de que no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, otros porque no quiso entregar a Potter a Voldemort, y otras tantos, porque se rumoreaba que durante el cautiverio de magos y brujas en la mansión Malfoy, él no había querido participar matando o torturando gente.

Pero nadie sabía el precio que debió pagar tanto en manos de su padre como con Bellatrix Lestrange; nadie sabía que en más de alguna oportunidad efectivamente tuvo que utilizar la maldición cruciatus en inocentes para salvar la vida de su madre quien vivía en constante amenaza de muerte por parte de su propia hermana, la que se regocijaba del dolor ajeno.

En cuanto a su padre, éste no alcanzó a ser juzgado porque había escapado, apoyado por uno que otro funcionario del Ministerio que aún se mantenía fiel a las creencias de Voldemort. De eso, ya había pasado un año. No sabía nada de Lucius, realmente no tenía intenciones de buscarlo, y esperaba que él no lo buscara. Sabía que su padre, tenía arraigada esa idea de Voldemort de limpiar a la comunidad mágica de la gente que no tuviera un origen propiamente mágico. Debía entonces tener mucho cuidado pues sabía que su padre tarde o temprano daría con él y con Narcisa. Por eso, todos los que estuvieran a su lado corrían riesgo y eso, él no quería que ocurriera.

Sus amigos… ¡Qué amigos! Al final se daba cuenta de que solo dos, de todos los que decían apoyarlo, se quedaron con él: Blaise y Theodore, de las chicas, solo Parkinson se mantenía ligada a ellos. ¿Por qué nunca pudo enamorarse de Pansy, si había sido tan buena amiga, exponiéndose incluso a ser llevada a las mazmorras del colegio, cuando gritó delante de todos, que entregaran a Potter? Es que ella, era su amiga. Nada más. Una excelente persona que ahora bailaba con Theo en la pista y se le veía la alegre.

Dio un sorbo a su trago y decidió salir. Recorrer el colegio por última vez. Solo unos horas más y llegaría el tren que los llevaría de regreso a sus casas. Lo bueno era que no volvería a esa mansión que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Su madre, había comprado una nueva casa en los suburbios del Londres muggle, lejos de la comunidad mágica para que juntos pudieran iniciar una nueva vida. La fortuna Malfoy se había visto reducida debido a que el Ministerio de Magia había confiscado muchos de los bienes adquiridos por su padre producto de inversiones poco claras, negocios fraudulentos y en mucho de lo casos, por lavado de dinero, orientado a compras fantasmas que solo hacían solventar las arcas de los mortífagos para llevar adelante la causa de Voldemort.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que, por lo pronto, no vería a su padre. Sin embargo, temía que estuviera por ahí replegado, en busca de aliados para contraatacar a quienes derribaron a Voldemort. Por eso debía ser cauteloso y no confiar en cualquier persona.

Mientras avanzaba por medio de los presentes, escuchó algunos murmullos, su apellido y una que otra risa. ¡Qué más daba! Si ya estaba acostumbrado a esa situación que día tras día la tuvo que vivir durante el último año en ese colegio. Lo bueno es que ya no iba a escuchar esos comentarios nuevamente, ni soportar las indirectas de muchos.

Salió del gran salón, adornado con guiznarlas, globos y luces de colores que daban la imagen perfecta a un grupo de personas que por dentro estaban corroídas por el dolor, la frustración y, en muchos casos, deseos de venganza. Era evidente que algunos querrían cobrar esa venganza con él, pero gracias al apoyo constante de la directora del colegio, tal venganza no se llevó a cabo. Pero, ¿qué ganaba el Ministerio obligándolo a él a cursar ese último año en Hogwarts? ¿Darle un escarmiento? ¿Reírse del apellido Malfoy? Debió hacer lo que su padre hizo: desaparecer, irse lejos y andar errante por el mundo. Pero ante todo estaba su madre, a quien no pensaba abandonar.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos y corredores del castillo. En cada esquina, un recuerdo. En cada aula, un dolor. Sentía que su corazón se apretaba de tantas emociones vividas en aquellas paredes. Pero un Malfoy no podía llorar, aunque quisiera. Aunque su alma estuviera destrozada, no podía darse el privilegio del desahogo. Nadie sabía las veces que solo su almohada era el fiel testigo de su dolor, nadie entendería su actuar y tampoco él se gastaría en dar explicaciones.

Caminó sin rumbo unos veinte minutos mientras que de apoco el bullicio y la música se fue apagando. Sin quererlo y sin proponérselo, sus pies lo llevaron a subir y subir escaleras. Sí, la Torre de Astronomía que tantas veces fue testigo de toda su frustración y dolor, era su destino final.

Sus pies se hacían pesados cada vez que subía un peldaño más, pero extrañamente el ambiente tenía un olor dulce y envolvente. No era el típico olor a humedad y a piedra enmohecida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Algo raro había en el lugar. Empujó la gruesa puerta de madera que daba paso al viejo salón en donde solo había una que otra butaca, mesas sin usar y, lo más importante, un gran telescopio, mágico, muy parecido a los antiguos que usaban los muggles, pero este se encontraba cubierto con manto grueso. Mas eso no era lo que le llamó la atención…

En el balcón, apoyada al borde, estaba ella: Granger. Se trataba de ella, sin duda alguna. Sonrió sin querer. Esa chica estaba tan cambiada, en su físico, en su forma de hablar y de tratar. Ella, junto a la mayoría de Gryffindor era de los pocos que no lo señalaban. Incluso, en más de alguna oportunidad habían cruzado algunas palabras y realizado trabajos juntos, ya que ni ella, ni sus amigos, lo había menos preciado o tratado mal. Si no tuviera Granger el estigma de hija de muggles, habría intentado acercarse más a su persona. Pero no era por eso que no lo hizo en el último año. Era porque temía que su padre quisiera en algún momento destruir todo lo que a él le causara felicidad. Y si Granger era esa felicidad, posiblemente pagara las consecuencias. Conocía a la perfección a Lucius, era un hombre vengativo y perverso, y sin una pizca de piedad.

Si bien Granger, no era el ejemplo de felicidad que él hubiese querido para él, el hecho de verla simplemente había valido la pena el alejarse de todos. La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía ella ahí sola, con un vestido largo color rosa pálido, con su espalada descubierta y mirando las estrellas? Se veía angelical, aún con su cabello corto. Sí, Granger, había dejado atrás su enmarañado cabello, para dar paso a un femenino cabello corto de un castaño claro. Definitivamente en ella no había rastro de la niña de dientes disparejos y cabellos desordenados que siempre compitió con él por las calificaciones. ¡Vale! No era ella la competía. Era él que detestaba que una chica de origen muggle fuera quien siempre le ganara. ¿Es que no tenía una pizca de tolerancia a la frustración? Suponía entonces que era la razón por el cual él siempre buscaba motivos para agredirla. Es que era impensable que alguien como ella le ganara a él, a Draco Malfoy, un hijo de familia con linaje e historia mágica.

Sonreía ahora al analizar lo errado de su pensamiento, lo arcaico de esas absurdas ideas y de lo infantil que pudo haber sido. Si tan solo hubiese buscado amistad con ellos, quizá su último año en Hogwarts, su vida no habría sido tan caótica. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse por algo que jamás podría haberse dado.

Se acercó despacio hacia ella. Advirtió que a su lado había un vaso con algún tipo de licor o bebida dentro, pero ella solo miraba el cielo. Sus brazos y espalda estaban al descubierto, mientras que en una silla, unos pasos más atrás, reposaba un tapado de la misma tela del vestido.

Draco lo tomó e instintivamente lo olió. Era el suave y atrapador aroma que hipnotizaba todo el espacio. Carraspeó un poco, para hacer notar su presencia, pero sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

—Granger ¿no tienes frio? ―habló con sumo cuidado para evitar que la joven se asustara, poniendo el chal sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, esta solo bajó su cabeza y tratando de disimular su estado, se limpió el rostro, el cual ahora él podía ver en su esplendor. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces… ―intentó hablar pero ya se había dado cuenta de que Draco la había descubierto.

—Yo siempre vengo a este lugar, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, a estas horas, sola, perdiéndote la fiesta de despedida, sin un abrigo y más encima llorando.

Hermione le regaló una dócil sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el chal, cruzándolo por sus brazos y pecho. Suspiró profundo y sin dejar de mirar al cielo infinito le respondió:

—Solo lloro por la despedida es todo.

—O porque tu novio anda feliz de la vida, bailando con la que se cruce por el camino ―acaba de ver a Weasley abrazado una chica de Ravenclaw pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Granger.

—Si te refieres a Ronald, él es no es mi novio. Lo fuimos hace casi un año, luego de terminar la guerra, pero no funcionó.

—Y eso te destrozó el corazón. ¡Vamos Granger, no seas cursi! Hay muchos otros por ahí. Mírate, ya no eres esa niña desabrida de hace tiempo, eres toda una mujer…

—¡No te pases Draco Malfoy, sigo siendo la misma! ―el tono utilizado no era para nada amenazante, por lo que Draco sonrió.

—¿Comiste algo? ―preguntó con la intención de no seguir ahondando en el tema.

—No mucho. Un par de bollos y decidí alejarme. Harry desapareció con Ginny, ya sabes… en sus «cosas» y Ron con sus conquistas. Así que, no teniendo más que hacer, decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo para despedirme y luego, no sé… me dieron ganas de venir a este lugar. Desde esta torre se puede ver todo. Además es solitario y da espacio para reflexionar.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada a Hermione, eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba y lo que había sentido al ir a ese sitio.

Sin mayor análisis, tomó su varita e hizo aparecer una mesa con mantel blanco largo y sobre ésta comida, que trasladó desde las cocinas, se trataba de una cena para dos y algo de beber.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno ninguno de los dos ha comido como es debido. Así que te invito.

Ella sonrió. A pesar de no haber tenido el contacto que hubiese querido con Draco Malfoy durante ese año, el momento le resultaba complemente novedoso y atrayente. Aceptaría una especie de «cita» junto a su eterno y declarado enemigo.

Cenaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era como si ambos se comunicaran sin palabras. Un sonrisa, un gesto bastaba. Era como estar en casa. Se conocían desde niños y se odiaban desde niños. Mas, hacía un año que ese odio ya no existía. Solo había un tremendo dolor por parte de ambos: ella por haber perdido a sus padres, asesinados por mortífagos y él por haber sido enjuiciado y tachado de traidor.

Ambos con su dolor a cuestas, sin sus amigos siquiera a su lado, pero ambos ahora compartiendo como si existiera una amistad de años, en donde el diálogo estaba sobra, las palabras no eran necesarias y solo las miradas con unas leves sonrisas bastaban.

Al cabo de una hora ambos se pusieron y juntos otra vez fueron al balcón a disfrutar de un trago: solo un sabroso ponche hecho por los elfos del colegio.

—¿Qué dirían tus amigos si te vieran conversar conmigo?

—¿Qué dirían los tuyos, Malfoy, si supieran que compartiste una cena conmigo?

—No creo que a Zabini ni a Nott, menos a Parkinson, les interesaría. Los otros pues… no son amigos.

—En verdad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, Malfoy. Sé de los momentos horribles por los que has pasado.

—También sé que tú no la has pasado nada de bien.

—No, me ha costado superar el asesinato de mis padres.

—De verdad que los lamento ―Hermione sonrió con un poco de tristeza. De verdad que no quería abordar ese tema con Malfoy pues aún le dolía demasiado ese triste episodio de su vida.

—Creo que no debí decir eso. No fue mi intención molestarte.

—No te preocupes. Debo vivir con eso siempre. Me costará superarlo, lo sé. Pero mejor cuéntame de ti, ¿qué harás al salir del colegio? ¿Estudiarás?

—No lo sé. Hay muchas cosas inconclusas que mi padre dejó al huir… creo que apoyaré a mi madre en el tema financiero. Es posible que deje pasar un año mientras ordenamos nuestra nueva vida y luego estudiaré algo relacionado con el tema contable, y ¿tú? Me imagino que querrás ser abogada y trabajar en el ministerio.

—Pues sí, abogada o medimaga, aún no lo tengo definido. El próximo mes debo enviar la solicitud a la universidad mágica...y todavía no me decido.

—Una cosa no tiene relación con la otra… son dos carreras totalmente diferentes.

—Y capaz que decida ser maestra ―añadió sonriendo.

Y así habían conversado largo rato, riendo, recordando anécdotas, ambos sin caretas ni falsas creencias. Eran ellos, dos personas adultas hablando del tiempo desperdiciado en odios sin sentidos, en palabras necias que los hacían sufrir, en una guerra estúpida que dejó mucho dolor en ambos bandos.

Estaban recostados en un sofá que Hermione había hecho aparecer. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras éste había dormitado unos minutos. Cuando sintió que su cabeza no encontró apoyo, despertó y se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía apoyada la suya en su hombro y dormía. Su rostro era de total tranquilidad, sin embargo él no había quedado conforme con la respuesta de ella. Intuía que en corazón algo le estaba causando daño, ¿un amor quizá? Era muy posible. Él estaba seguro que se trataba del poco agraciado de Weasley. Nunca le cayó bien el pelirrojo así como tampoco había reparado en que le podría estar causando dolor a Granger. Él tenía entendido que eran novios, mas, nunca los vio juntos. Debió ser como Granger le había explicado: un amor de unos días y luego, adiós.

En fin, quizá Granger escondía otras cosas, o tal vez nada y todo era porque él no tenía conocimiento de su vida. ¡Estúpido! En el último día se venía a dar cuenta de que ella podría haber estado a su lado. Pero, ¿él podría tener a una mujer como ella consigo, sin hacerla correr riesgos? Sabía que no.

Miró la hora en su reloj de mano, y se dio que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Solo tenía una hora para cambiarse, desayunar y abordar el tren en Hogsmeade. Y… despedirse de la chica que dormía tranquilamente en su hombro. La miró nuevamente, ese corte de cabello, esos aretes en forma de flores del mismo tono de su vestido… ¡por Merlín! Era la belleza misma personificada. ¿Dónde había quedado Hermione, la sangre sucia que tanto odió? Definitivamente se había ido, para dar paso a una hermosa mujer, fina, elegante y definitivamente atractiva.

Ese pequeño movimiento que hizo con su mano para retirar un mechón de cabello que caía rebeldemente en el rostro de ella, fue suficiente para que despertara. Al verlo solo sonrió.

Intentó levantarse, pero Draco, tan hábil en su experiencia de amante y conquistador, logró rodearla con sus brazos, quedando ella unos centímetros más abajo que él e imposible de poder huir.

—Buenos días.

Hermione sintió que su estómago había subido hasta su garganta. Draco estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver su rostro pálido, sus labios finos, sus ojos grises tan cerca, como nunca lo imaginó. El aroma de él era embriagante, sutil y varonil. Era la mezcla perfecta de menta y perfume masculino que realmente hacía que sus sentidos se activaran completamente.

No podía responder, sus palabras estaban retenidas en alguna parte de su cerebro y sentía que si hablaba posiblemente balbuceara sin posibilidad de articular alguna palabra coherente.

—¿Amaneces muda todas las mañanas? ―sonrió. Draco también había esbozado una sonrisa al ver que ella no respondió.

—Buenos días, Malfoy. No amanezco muda. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar y verte casi encima de mí.

—No estaría mal acostumbrarnos a esto, ¿qué dices?

—Que el hecho de dormir en un sillón te ha puesto de mente. Vamos, Malfoy. Es hora de irnos.

—Sí, tienes razón

Sin querer se había él puesto nervioso. ¿Él nervioso? ¿Y por qué? Granger era una chica como las demás ¿no? (Ni él se lo creía).

Hermione se puso de pie y mientras arreglaba su vestido de las pequeñas arrugas que había provocado el hecho de estar semi acostada en un sillón, Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—Es nuestra despedida.

—Así es. No nos volveremos a ver y espero que te vaya muy bien en todos tus proyectos, Malfoy.

—Yo te también te deseo lo mismo, Granger ―miró a los ojos, tan bellos que era imposible dejar de admirarlos.

—Bien, nos vemos ―agregó ella, intentando eludirlo, pero Draco, le tomó el brazo e impidió que ella pudiera avanzar.

—Aún no ―fue lo único que dijo antes de acercar su boca a la de ella y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar al sentir que Draco Malfoy la estaba besando. No cerró los ojos pues temblaba por completo, sin embargo, Draco no iba a cesar en su lucha. Se detuvo un instante, separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos. Al ver la leve sonrisa de ésta, no dudó y esta vez el beso fue un poco más fuerte. Hermione, con todas sus defensas disminuidas, cerró los ojos y se rindió al beso, sintiendo como Draco Malfoy, con una pequeña fuerza, había logrado abrir su boca y entrar en ésta. Su lengua había hecho contacto con la de ella, logrando que ambos comenzaran a beber de cada uno. A disfrutar el hecho de ser hombre y mujer en un beso colmado de pasión. Parecían comerse el uno al otro. Draco la apretaba contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella había cruzado sus brazos por sobre el cuello de este y enredado sus dedos en el sedoso y blanquecino cabello de él…

Draco retrocedió con ella hasta el sillón, recostándola en él y logrando quedar sobre el delineado cuerpo de Hermione, de pronto, ambos sintieron que un fuego enorme los invadía y que la ropa ya no les hacía falta.

Draco besó con vehemencia el cuello de Hermione mientras que su mano comenzó a levantar el vestido para tocar los torneados muslos de ella. Hermione por su cuenta sintió que su feminidad estaba al borde, húmeda completamente, advertía que sus órganos internos le ordenaban ser poseída, sentirse mujer. Con el cuerpo tembloroso y sus dedos poco avezados, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, entre beso y beso, sabían que sus cuerpos se deseaban y que ese momento no se volvería a repetir…

Sin embargo unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos quedaran inmóviles, con sus respiraciones totalmente agitadas.

—¡Malfoy, sé que estás allí! ¡Abre la endemoniada puerta! ¡El tren se irá sin ti! ¡Sé que estás allí…y sino sales a la cuenta de tres, yo entraré!

Era la voz de Blaise Zabini que se escuchaba segura y casi enfada al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione sintió que despertaba al mundo. ¿Qué idiotez estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Quería tener sexo con Draco Malfoy? Pero, sin embargo… si lo analizaba bien Draco era todo lo que ella hubiese querido… un hombre que la escuchaba y que la hacía sentir mujer. Más… la realidad era otra.

Draco se levantó, llevó sus manos a su cabeza y respiró profundo, mientras notó que Hermione también lo había hecho, arreglando su vestido que a esa altura, él ya había deslizado por los hombros de ella y uno sus pechos, había alcanzado a besar.

No dijo nada. Sabía que si no abría la puerta, Blaise entraría.

—Lo siento ―dijo él casi en un murmullo.

—Yo también.

Draco se acercó la puerta con la intención de que su amigo no ingresara pero éste apenas la entreabrió, ingresó raudamente a la habitación, encontrándose con Hermione que acababa de colocarse el chal cubriendo sus hombros.

—Perdón, Granger. Yo no quise molestar ―dijo titubeante y avergonzado.

—Andando, Zabini.

Draco tomó del brazo a su amigo y se retiró del lugar.

Hermione sentía que su rostro ardía por lo estúpida que había sido. Había estado a punto de entregarse a Malfoy, olvidando todo lo vivido. Olvidando a su verdadero amor. Olvidando todo el dolor que ese rubio engreído la había hecho sufrir.

Sabía que aún faltaba una media hora para que el tren saliera. Daría un par de minutos para que Draco y Zabini se alejaran y luego ella iría a su torre con el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa.

Esperó dos o tres minutos y se armó de valor para salir. Sabía que a muchos les llamaría la atención verla a esa hora y con el vestido de fiesta, pero total, era el último día y nadie se atrevería a preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. Y si alguien osaba a hacerlo, pues como toda buena actriz, guardaría silencio.

Se dio el valor y salió rumbo a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, luego de haber bajado unos cuantos escalones, escuchó a Draco hablar con su amigo. Se detuvo, pues oyó su nombre.

—Y, ¿qué tal? Así que en la última noche, te metiste con Granger.

Draco sabía que Hermione estaba cerca y que lo escuchaba. Debía hacerlo… debía hablar… debía hacer que ella terminara odiándolo, no podía exponerla.

—Pues ya ves. Granger cayó redondita… a pesar de todo, terminó acostándose conmigo. ¿Y sabes? Es una fiera en la cama.

Hermione sintió un dolor inmenso rompía en su pecho producto de la decepción. Con Draco no había hecho el amor, no había tenido sexo con él… quizá si Zabini no hubiese llegado… pero no. Entre ellos nada había pasado. Y ahí estaba él jactándose de algo que no había ocurrido. Le daría la cara. Era valiente y lo enfrentaría. No se quedaría con ese dolor, debía decirle que era un cínico y un cobarde. Lo mejor era que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Salió de su rincón y lo enfrentó.

—¡Eres un desgraciado Draco Malfoy! Entre tú y yo nada ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo te atreves a inventar semejante mentira? ¡Eres un maldito!

—¡Vamos Granger, no te hagas! Anoche la pasaste muy bien… Y me pedías más ―el dolor de las palabras pronunciadas, en Draco hacían eco en su corazón, sentía que se derrumbaba por dentro, que el dolor se multiplicada en cada célula de su cuerpo al ver el rostro de decepción de ella, que con solo una conversación, que con solo un beso, había hecho cambiar su vida para siempre.

—Malfoy, eres un patán, lo peor. ¡Te odio!

Pero Hermione no pudo seguir hablando. El llanto se lo impidió y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, Malfoy?

—Es necesario, Blaise. No puedo exponerla.

—La has destruido y ella te odiará por siempre.

—Prefiero que me odie. Así nada le pasará. Nadie puede estar cerca de mí sin correr riesgos.

Y así Draco Malfoy, abordó momentos más tarde el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Londres. Sabía que la chica que había cambiado su mundo, lloraba desconsolada en algún compartimiento del tren, odiándolo y maldiciéndolo por su cobardía. Pero sabía que ese era el camino correcto. Nadie que quisiera vivir tranquilo podría estar en la vida de él.

Su vida era un constante peligro, sabiendo a su padre libre, dispuesto a atacar y destruir en cualquier momento.


	3. Órdenes Ministeriales

Tres años. Tres largos años que estaba totalmente alejada del mundo muggle. Sin sus padres allí, no tenía ningún lazo que la uniera a ese lugar.

Se había dedicado a estudiar leyes en la Universidad Mágica de Londres. Yendo y viniendo desde la ciudad hasta su nuevo hogar. Sí, ese hogar era La Madriguera. Vivía con los Weasley desde que había salido del colegio, pero bien sabía que era una familia prestada. Tarde o temprano tendría que dejarlos. No eran de su sangre y por más que Molly y Arthur intentaron hacerla un miembro más, provocando encuentros con sus hijos varones, el amor simplemente no llegó.

En un momento creyó estar interesada en Ronald, pero ese amor no se dio y no fue porque ella no pusiera su parte. Realmente lo quería… hasta aquella noche en que probó esos labios que jamás podría borrar de su mente.

Draco… Draco Malfoy le movió el suelo firme que pisaba. Sus convicciones se desvanecieron y sus tan sólidos sentimientos hacia Ron, se habían esfumado. Los besos y las caricias de Draco, su tono suave de conversación, la claridad de sus pensamientos, las pequeñas bromas sarcásticas habían calado en ella, a tal punto que solo bastaron unas horas para quedar totalmente enamorada de ese hombre.

Hasta el presente recordaba cada segundo de aquella noche inolvidable… aquella noche en que creyó que había conocido a otro Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, había sido solo una ilusión. Al despertar, ese Draco que le mostró una faceta distinta, la que realmente tenía: seguía siendo el mismo arrogante, engreído, manipulador mortífago que todos conocían. No escatimó en mentiras para alardear delante de su amigo respecto de una relación entre ella y él, inexistente. Siendo incluso capaz de mentirle en su cara.

¡Descaro y falsedad! Esa era la realidad de Draco Malfoy y ella la muy necia llegó a creer en él. Pero, sin embargo, luego de pasado el tiempo, llegó a comprender esa extraña actitud. Era imposible para él fijarse en ella. Menos siendo quién era y cargando el peso de «heroína de guerra».

¿Qué importaba eso ahora? En realidad, no recordaba si eso en algún momento le sirvió para algo. Para lo único que le valió fue para que pusiera una barrera entre ella y Malfoy. Estaba segura que él había pensado bien las cosas y eran evidentes los miles de kilómetros de distancia que los separaban. La infinidad de circunstancias y dolor que los alejaba irremediablemente. Podría quizá argumentar el arrepentimiento de Draco en lo referido a aquella noche. Mas no entendía ni perdonaría jamás la forma de intentar resarcir todo. No, ese no era el camino. Y ni ella era quién para absolver ese proceder.

Se abrazó a sí misma queriendo abrigar su cuerpo, era mes de septiembre y corría una suave brisa helada. A esa hora de la tarde y, como aún no comenzaba el semestre en la universidad, tarde a tarde se acercaba a la colina próxima a La Madriguera y se sentaba en la sombra de ese árbol. A pensar en él… lo recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando lo vio. Y hacía tanto que no sabía nada de él… Lo último que supo fue que su casa muggle, aquella que con tanto interés le habló esa noche, había sido incendiada, sabían que era una venganza por parte de los prosélitos de Voldemort, aunque según Harry, esta había sido obra el propio Lucius Malfoy quien, furibundo por el actuar de su hijo y de Narcisa, había logrado dar con ellos y cobrarse por la osadía de negarse a participar de sus planes de reivindicación de la causa mortífaga.

Se le apretaba el corazón de tristeza cuando recordaba las palabras de «El Profeta» cuando dio a conocer que se había encontrado el cuerpo de Narcisa Malfoy, luego de una semana del incendio. Temía que Draco estuviera sufriendo en manos de su padre. Aunque para muchos, incluso para miembros de la Nueva Orden del Fénix, Malfoy era un mortífago más, que se había dejado seducir por su padre.

Los tiempos eran difíciles a pesar de que Voldemort estaba muerto, destruido por Harry Potter, los mortífagos se habían replegado y cada día ganaban más sectarios, sometían y destruían a su antojo. A tal nivel que el Ministerio, como en años anteriores, negaba tales aseveraciones diciendo que todo estaba bien y que la situación se encontraba controlada.

Pero los de la Orden sabían que no. Entendían que los tiempos cada vez estaban más complicados. Cada vez desaparecía más gente y muggles inocentes morían. Era como si Voldemort estuviese en gloria y majestad. Pero todos sabían que eso era obra de los mortífagos. Algunos creían que era Lucius Malfoy quien los guiaba, pero muchos pensaban que Malfoy no estaba solo, que debía tener a otros que lo apoyaban o incluso creían que los mortífagos estaban de tal manera constituidos, que no era un líder que los guiaba, sino que eran varios los que dirigían esa clandestina organización. Incluso se sospechaba que ciertos poderes políticos estaban siendo manipulados, ya que el ministerio poco y nada apoyaba las acciones de la Orden, inclusive en más de una oportunidad su quehacer se veía opacado por objeciones, a veces sin sentido ni sustento, que les impedía indagar sobre el origen de los crímenes que se cometían.

Y para acabar un día que valía nada… esa maldita carta del Ministerio. Carta que hacía rato tenía apuñada entre sus manos. ¿Cómo era posible que quisieran manejar la vida de las personas a su antojo? Lamentablemente no tenía escapatoria. Tanto ella como Ronald habían sido condenados en vida.

Ella había recibido esa carta en la mañana y presentía que Ron también, pero en el ministerio, ya que tanto él como Harry eran aurores.

Cuando recibió la carta, no quiso que nadie más se enterara, porque si Molly o Arthur lo sabían, de seguro era el momento en que todos se estarían festejando.

En ese instante sintió unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban. Giró y vio que una figura atlética y alta, de cabello pelirrojo se acercaba. Ronald con los años se había convertido en todo un hombre. Totalmente atractivo y su sonrisa amplia hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules que sonreían desde lejos.

—Hermione, al fin te encuentro. ¿Leíste la orden del ministerio?

Hermione se puso de pie ayudada por Ron. Suspiró profundo y le enseñó el documento que tenía arrugado entre sus manos.

—Sí Ron, lo leí. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no me quiero casar contigo.

—Hermione, créeme que si esto me lo hubieran ordenado hace cuatro o cinco años, te juro que estaría saltando de alegría, pero ahora… Ven, Harry nos espera, trajo noticias desde el ministerio.

—Ron, ¿tus padres ya lo saben?

—Pues lamentablemente a ellos también les llegó la notificación. Mi madre ya estaba haciendo la lista de invitados.

—¡Oh, no!

—¡Oh sí, Hermione! Andando. Mira que si no hacemos nada, realmente querrán que nos casemos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No muy lejos de allí, en una de las colinas cercanas dentro de una fortaleza erigida por magia y oculta tanto de magos como de muggles, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Miraba por la ventana hacia las colinas circundantes. Conocía el lugar y sabía en donde estaban. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella. Temía que su padre se enterara de sus sentimientos, los que había mantenido ocultos por todo ese tiempo intentando olvidar lo ocurrido aquella noche en que había conocido el amor verdadero.

Debía mantener el equilibrio y por tanto seguir haciendo su papel de hijo digno de su padre a sabiendas el riesgo que ello significaba. Debía ser el mismo frío y calculador, Draco Malfoy que todos conocían no dando espacio a la duda.

Sintió que alguien bajaba la escalera que daba a los pisos superiores. Y ahí estaba su padre: altanero y totalmente renovado. Su cabello blanquecino bien peinado en una coleta que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros y empuñada su varita en forma de bastón con una cabeza de serpiente labrada en plata y oro, bajaba cual conde en su territorio.

—Pensé que estarías con el resto ―dijo refiriéndose a los otros mortífagos que a esa hora se encontraban reunidos en un salón de la casa revisando sus estrategias de ataque.

—No padre. Tengo entendido que tendrás una reunión con Nott y Goyle esta tarde ― mientras hablaba se acercó hasta su padre.

—Pues sí. Tenemos un plan para por fin hacer creer a la comunidad mágica, que tanto mortífagos como no mortífagos pueden vivir en paz. Y así de apoco nos iremos apoderando de todo.

—Y se puede saber, cuál es esa fórmula.

—Pues me casaré, Draco. Soy viudo y me puedo casar cuando quiera.

Draco apuñó su mano. Ya sabía en qué condiciones su padre había quedado viudo. Era un vil asesino y tenía la valentía para gritarlo. Pero debía contenerse. No quería que se enterara de nada. Mal que mal, él era un mortífago y debía comportarse como tal.

—Y se puede saber, ¿con quién te casarás?

—Ya lo verás hijo. Será para todos una sorpresa. Tanto, que me terminarán amando, pero claro, ese matrimonio tiene todo un historial. No será de inmediato. Ya te enterarás…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione y Ron ingresaron a la casa y de inmediato un torbellino pelirrojo la abrazó y la cubrió de besos, por el futuro matrimonio. Al fin Molly Weasley veía sus sueños hechos realidad.

—Calma madre. Debemos ver este tema. Hermione y yo, ni siquiera somos novios. No nos pueden obligar a casar.

Ron había tomado la mano de Molly para liberar a Hermione del inminente ahogo que sufriría en brazos de ella.

—Sí, bueno, yo esperaba que con esto se dieran cuenta de que son tal para cual —intentó disculparse.

—Mamá, uno se debe casar enamorado. Ven Hermione, Harry nos espera.

En la habitación contigua, estaba Harry revisando una carta, a su lado se encontraba Ginny, su novia, con quien tenía planes de matrimonio desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero tanto uno como el otro siempre tenían motivos para cambiar la fecha de matrimonio. Luego de tres fechas fallidas habían optado por no volver a hablar del tema.

—Chicos, no les tengo buenas noticias.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny y esta la miró con tristeza, tomándole la mano.

—El Ministro ha sido claro. Se deben casar dentro de dos semanas. No da otras opciones.

—¡Dos semanas! Pero Harry, ¡están locos!

—Hermione, han dicho que es necesario, pues es la única forma de entregar seguridad y pruebas tangibles al mundo mágico de que los héroes de la guerra están unidos. Además por lo que logro entender, quieren que la gente tenga un tema para hablar y que se olviden de la amenaza existente, al menos por un tiempo.

—Pero, ¿y si simplemente no nos casamos? Nadie nos puede obligar ―propuso Ron y Hermione asintió esperanzada.

—Creo que en este caso, no hay opciones. Ron, a tu padre lo pueden despedir del ministerio, cerrar la tienda y a Hermione cancelarle la matrícula en la universidad. Tratarán por todos los medios de destruirnos si ustedes no se casan. Eso, sin contar con que «El Profeta» se encargará de inventar quién sabe qué cosas… ya saben lo que escribía cuando Voldemort estaba vivo.

Tanto Hermione como Ron se quedaron en silencio. Harry tenía razón. La presión social podría ser tan fuerte que de seguro los destruiría. Además el hecho que Arthur pudiese quedar sin trabajo complicaba todo el escenario.

—Vamos chicos, denles el gusto. Se casan y listo. Nadie sabrá que no se aman. Luego se pueden divorciar.

—No es tan así, Ginny. Pedirán confirmar que el matrimonio se haya consumado y lo que es peor, van a exigir un embarazo antes del primer año de matrimonio —informó Harry.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban oyendo. Era una verdadera pesadilla esa orden del ministerio, ¿es que no tenían escapatoria?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Se miraba al espejo, nunca se había visto como hasta ese día... cabello peinado en forma casual, pero completamente liso, una hermosa corona de flores blancas y su traje de novia: un largo y sencillo vestido blanco.

Sí, era el día de su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley, pactado y arreglado por el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Tanto ella como Ron habían aceptado, coartados por la presión que ejercía éste en la vida de magos y brujas.

Sí, se casaban aún sin amarse, solo para evitar mayores complicaciones a la familia. El tema de los hijos lo verían más adelante. Habían logrado que el ministerio les diera un plazo de tres meses para consumar el matrimonio aludiendo que eran amigos y que era difícil amarse como hombre y mujer de un día para otro, por suerte, Harry había movido las pocas influencias que le quedaban, logrando, por lo menos aplazar la fecha para consumar la unión.

En cambio para Hermione, era el tiempo justo para ver la mejor forma de huir. Para Ron, era el tiempo justo para buscar una salida.

Pero para los padres de Ron era un sueño hecho realidad. Se habían dedicado tanto a la boda, que desde el momento en que recibieron la notificación, la casa era un ir y venir de gente. Arreglando, acomodando cosas, en fin, todo a objeto de festejar ese tan ansiado enlace. Era el momento para Molly y Arthur de ver sus esfuerzos hechos realidad.

—Te ves muy linda amiga.

—Gracias Ginny. Pero ya sabes qué opino de esta tontería.

—Lo sé. Tanto tú como Ron se están casando obligados… ¡Ay! Y tanto que se amaron y es impensable que ya no sientan nada.

—No sé qué tanto me habrá amado Ron… lo que era yo, pues sí… lo quise mucho y sufrí cuando andaba con una y con otra y me dejó de lado, pero eso es pasado. Nunca estuvimos hechos el uno para el otro. Y si me dices que no sentimos nada, pues no es así. Yo quiero mucho a Ron, pero no para que sea mi esposo, y yo sé que a él, le ocurre lo mismo.

—Hermione, sé que serán felices. Debes estar tranquila. Por sobre todas las cosas, mi hermano te respeta.

—Lo sé. Pero el matrimonio es más que eso.

Al cabo de una media hora, unos golpecillos en la puerta de la habitación sonaban con timidez. Sabía que ya era hora de bajar, pues la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Iría del brazo de George Weasley quien la entregaría a su hermano Ronald. A pesar de todo lo mediático de su matrimonio y de lo arreglado que estaba, hubiese deseado que fuera su padre quien la guiara hasta el altar.

¡Tanto que extrañaba a sus padres! A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no tenía noticias sobre quienes los habían asesinado. Cada día estaba más convencida que todo estaba manipulado, que si bien Voldemort había muerto, su legado había sido adoptado por otros fanáticos que, desde el anonimato y las penumbras manipulaban a destajo algunos poderes políticos y legislativos. Y una de esas, era el dejar impune el asesinato de diversas víctimas de la guerra.

La guerra… esa guerra aún no terminaba, pero nadie quería reconocerlo.

Bajó con dificultad las sinuosas escaleras de madera de La Madriguera, ayudada por George, cuyo rostro denotaba preocupación. Tanto era, que llevaba su varita en la mano. Eso le llamó la atención a Hermione.

—Tu varita, Hermione, ¿dónde la tienes?

—En mi pierna. Por qué, qué ocurre.

—Nada, primor. Es solo precaución.

—George, por favor, ¿ocurre algo?

—Bueno, hay sospechas de que pudieran atacar algunos mortífagos, pero no es nada. Tú solo te debes preocupar por tu matrimonio.

—Como si me preocupara…

—Hermione, todos sabemos lo que ocurre. Pero ten confianza en que con mi hermano serás feliz. Ron es buena persona.

—Lo sé, George.

Se tomó del brazo de George y se encaminaron hasta la habitual carpa gigante de color blanco que la familia disponía en el patio cada vez que tenían un evento.

Los rostros de muchos era de preocupación o eso fue lo que Hermione alcanzó a advertir entre los miembros de la orden que estaban con sus varitas a la vista e invitados de la familia.

Avanzó mientras se escuchaba una música de piano, amplificada por magia, hasta llegar al altar en donde Ron la estaba esperando.

Lo que vino después ocurrió solo en una fracción de segundos: uno de los invitados que se había inclinado a recoger algo en el suelo, muy cerca de Hermione, terminó por asirla de la cintura y apuntarla con su varita en el cuello, apartándose con ella unos pasos.

Otros invitados, sacaron sus varitas y amenazaron a los miembros claves de la orden: Harry Potter, los Weasley y Ronald.

Estaban de tal manera diseminados dentro de los invitados que lograron evadir los controles de acceso, vulnerando la seguridad.

Hermione intentó sacar su varita, pero su vestido le impedía realizar el movimiento.

—Ni lo intentes pequeña —dijo el hombre en forma amenazante. Una mujer que estaba a unos pasos y que apuntaba con su varita a los otros asistentes, se acercó a Hermione y rápidamente le quitó la varita que ella llevaba atada en la pierna.

Luego se colocó al lado del hombre e hizo un círculo de fuego con su varita, al alrededor de los tres, aislándolos del resto. Hermione temblaba de nervios, ¿qué querían esos hombres con ella? ¿Por qué tanta gente estaba en contra de ellos? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Antes de desaparecer con sus captores, alcanzó a visualizar que todos los demás traidores y que amenazaban a los invitados, también habían desaparecido.

Odiaba esa sensación de vértigo al desaparecer, pero el proceso duró poco o eso fue lo que le pareció, pues ya había tocado el suelo cuando se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación.

Tenía miedo. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por segundo, cuando levantó su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la observaban sorprendido.

Verla vestido de blanco, no era un buen presagio y, realmente, no le agradaba.


	4. Negociar

Draco se apresuró a acercarse a los captores mientras que Hermione no hizo ningún movimiento, tratando de evitar, en lo posible, que él la examinara demasiado, sobretodo que advirtiera su atuendo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué le tenía que importar a él si ella estuvo a punto de casarse o no? Por otra parte, ahora entendía todo: Draco y su padre seguían en las mismas andanzas, tan retorcidos y viles como el mismo Voldemort.

Mortífagos al fin y al cabo. Nada había cambiado en ellos.

Miró al frente, fijando su mirada en un punto no definido, resignada a esperar lo que fuera: si la habían capturado era porque nada bueno le tenían planeado. Esperaba que sus amigos intuyeran quiénes estaban detrás de todo y fueran por ella. Pero, ¿dónde demonios se encontraba? De acuerdo al tiempo transcurrido desde que la habían sacado de su «tan anhelado matrimonio» hasta ese lugar, no habrían sido ni veinte segundos en el traslado. Eso quería decir que estaba cerca de La Madriguera, en una de las colinas aledañas. Pero también era posible que todo fuera obra de un hechizo para confundirla y podría estar en la selva del Congo en África sin saberlo.

—¿Quién dio orden de capturarla? ―preguntó Draco acercándose en forma intimidante hacia el hombre que tenía aprisionado el brazo de Hermione.

—Su padre, joven Malfoy ―respondió el mortífago casi temblando―. Él nos encomendó esta misión y la hemos cumplido―. El hombre sabía que a una palabra del hijo del jefe indicando algún error, estaba perdido. Por eso la presencia tan cercana de Draco Malfoy, simplemente lo ponía nervioso.

—Vete. Desde ahora yo me haré cargo ―intentó él tomar el brazo de Hermione pero la mujer que estaba detrás, avanzó y se puso en medio, impidiendo que Draco lo hiciera.

—Debemos cumplir órdenes, señor Malfoy. Y nuestra orden es entregar a esta mujer a su padre. No a usted, joven.

—¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda mi autoridad, bruja? ―Draco se acercó a la mujer y le habló muy cerca del rostro. La mortífaga intentó soportar la mirada de él, pero no pudo. Bajó su vista tratando de mantener sus dichos.

—Es que debemos cumplir con las…

—Tanto mi padre como yo damos las órdenes, ¿entendido? ¿O quieres que le hable a Lucius respecto de tus andadas a media noche hacia las mazmorras a ver a cierto rehén?

La mujer lo miró sin entender. Sabía que eso no era cierto pero, ¿a quién le iban a creer más, a ella que era una mortífaga que había huido durante la batalla, o al hijo de quien comandaba todo?

—Veo que entiendes, mujer ―finalizó Draco.

La bruja inclinó su cabeza y efectuó una señal a su acompañante, quien de inmediato zafó el brazo de Hermione, la que sintió un enorme alivio cuando el hombre la liberó. Era de seguro que debía tenerlo amoratado pero no pensaba dar muestras de dolor. No delante de Malfoy. ¡Maldito! El muy cínico seguía siendo el mismo mortífago de siempre. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos planes que le contó la noche que se graduaron de Hogwarts? De seguro todo debió haber sido mentira. Cada día se odiaba más, por lo estúpida que había sido al haber caído en las redes de él.

Los mortífagos se miraron entre ellos y salieron por un pasillo lateral de la vieja mansión. Draco esperó a estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y tomó a Hermione de ambos brazo. Ella sintió la diferencia, entre lo bruto y brusco que había sido aquel horrible hombre, versus la suavidad del toque de Draco; con manos más delgadas y un aroma suave, de extraña combinación entre pomelo, mentol y salvia. Tal como lo recordaba desde aquella noche. (Su chal, ese que usó para combinar con su vestido, aún guardaba ese aroma, producto de un hechizo de permanencia que ella misma le había aplicado. ¡Otra vez, tonta!).

—Granger, escúchame ―la miró a los ojos, después de tanto tiempo, aún recordaba lo bello que eran esos ojos cafés y ese rostro perfecto. ¡Estúpido! Tanto tiempo perdido odiándola y mirándola como lo peor, pudiendo haber estado con ella desde el principio. Si eso hubiese ocurrido, ella no estaría vistiendo ese ridículo vestido de novia. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué hacía Granger vestida así? ―¿Te ibas a casar?―. No pudo reprimir la pregunta. ¡Quería saber qué estaba haciendo ella antes de ser capturada! Pero odiaba ser tan evidente.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó sin entender. ¿Qué le importaba a Malfoy si ella se iba a casar o no?

—Quiero decir… Bueno, escúchame bien: no digas nada, ni hagas ni un gesto. Y por favor a todo lo que oigas de ahora en adelante, no hagas ni un comentario, ni siquiera una mueca o un gesto, ¿entendido?

Hermione lo miró seria y no dijo nada.

—¿Entendido, Granger? ―volvió a preguntar.

Ella seguía quieta, cual estatua. ¿Se estaría riendo de él? La meció fuerte para que reaccionara. Tal vez podría estar bajo el efecto de algún hechizo.

—¡Vamos, Granger! ¡Responde! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—Me acabas de decir que no haga ningún gesto ―dijo entre dientes y en forma cansina. Draco entendió. Hubiese reído, pero no era el lugar ni la ocasión.

—Está bien… Está bien. Yo lo dije, andando. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho.

La volvió a tomar de un brazo, sin oprimirla, y avanzó con ella por otro pasillo.

La duda lo carcomía. Tenía que saber si realmente estaba casada, no podía quedarse con eso, pero ¿cómo abordaba nuevamente esa pregunta? ¿Cómo saber lo que realmente había ocurrido?

—No me casé. Tus amigos me capturaron antes, si eso es lo que me quieres preguntar.

—¡Vaya Granger, ahora eres adivina! ―bueno, por lo menos eso respondía su interrogante.

—Me lo preguntaste hace un rato, te iba responder, pero me interrumpiste.

Draco se detuvo en seco, tanto que Hermione había avanzado un paso más y casi cae al piso cuando éste no siguió a su ritmo.

—Y dime, ¿con quién te ibas a casar? ―preguntó directamente, sentía que su garganta se secaba ¿qué era eso? ¿Estaba sintiendo celos? ¡Debía estar enfermo si sentía celos!

—Pues… ―si le decía que era con Ron, se iba a reír. Recordaba claramente que Draco sabía que Ronald se había cansado de serle infiel. ¿Qué diría si al final ella, la muy necia, se casaba con quien tanto la había engañado?

—¿Estas casada, verdad?

—No, tus amiguitos interrumpieron mi feliz matrimonio. Y no, no me casé.

—¿Con quién? ¿Quién se atrevió a pedirte matrimonio, pequeña fiera?

—¡Fiera tu abuela! ―gritó Hermione, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Granger ―pero la voz de Draco iba disminuyendo conforme hablaban. Hermione entendió que temía que alguien los escuchara.

—Entonces no hagas preguntas.

—Necesito saber los detalles, si quieres que te ayude.

—Yo no te he pedido tu ayuda.

—La necesitarás. Anda dame los detalles ―Hermione lo miró enojada pero sabía que realmente necesitaba el apoyo de alguien así que se rindió a entregar los detalles.

—Me iba a casar, pero justo en medio de la ceremonia los mortífagos atacaron y me raptaron. Fin de la historia.

—¿Con quién te ibas a casar, Granger?

—Con Ronald Weasley ―Draco la miró sin creer lo que acababa de oír. La soltó, cruzándose él de brazos.

―Al final igual seguiste con ese perdedor bueno para nada.

—¡No hables así!

—¡Ah claro! Porque lo amas, ¿no?

—Eh… pues… ¡Sí, claro que lo amo, era mi novio!

—Entonces olvídate de tu novio. Desde ahora estarás conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Guarda silencio. Déjame todo a mí. Luego entenderás qué ocurre.

Volvió a tomar a Hermione del brazo —ese gestito estaba realmente hastiándola— y avanzó con ella unos cuantos metros más hasta una puerta de doble cuerpo, confeccionada con madera y hierro forjado, que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Draco sacó su varita y esta de inmediato se abrió.

Aquel lugar era una especie de biblioteca y oficina. Al fondo y, delante de una gran estantería con libros, estaba el escritorio en color negro, con pergaminos regados por rededor, unos cuantos tinteros encima y unas plumas. Más cerca de ellos, estaban dispuestos unos sofás y tres sitiales estilo Luis XV, en madera labrada y fina. El piso era de mármol blanco y de las alturas colgaban dos lámparas antiguas que parecían tener piedras preciosas, pues los destellos y brillos eran realmente hermosos.

A un costado y al lado de uno de los ventanales, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy sentado en un gran sofá bebiendo un trago de una extraña copa. Al ver a su hijo dejó de inmediato la copa en la mesa que estaba a un costado de él, tomó su varita y avanzó con paso seguro hacia ellos. Vestía ropa oscura y una capa con ribetes de seda negro. Estaba pulcramente peinado y se notaba que cuidaba demasiado su presentación personal.

—Veo que ya la trajeron. Y vienes lista para casarte, por lo que veo...

Pero Hermione, haciendo caso a lo dicho por Draco, solo mantuvo la vista fija, sin decir nada y sin mirar a Lucius.

—¿Qué pretendes, padre?

—Quiero demostrarle al mundo mágico, que podemos crear una alianza entre mortífagos y gente de la orden… ―Draco asintió. Entendía a dónde quería llegar su padre―. Pero considero que adelanté mis planes ―Lucius, con su varita, tocó el cuello de Hermione, levantando un mechón de cabello que caía hacia el hombro. Luego dirigió la punta de la varita hacia el escote del vestido. Momento en el que Draco se dio cuenta de que era bastante pronunciado dejando en evidencia los atributos de ella, que eran perfectos, redondos y suaves. ¿Y pensar que él los había tocado y besado? ¿Qué diría su padre si lo supiera? Porque a juzgar por la cara de baboso de Lucius, podría jurar que se veía en medio de ellos.

Hermione sintió miedo, ¿y si al muy desgraciado se le ocurría desnudarla allí? Con bastante disimulo movió sus ojos hacia Draco el que entendió de inmediato ese pequeñísimo gesto.

—Dices que adelantaste los planes. Eso quiere decir, entonces, que ya no la quieres acá.

—No he dicho eso, hijo.

Lucius recobró la compostura, carraspeó un poco y bajó la varita. Avanzó hasta su escritorio para sentarse allí, pues parte de su anatomía había despertado y sabía que tanto la sangre sucia como su hijo se habían dado cuenta.

Draco había aguantado la risa. Ver a su padre así, era de fotografiar para luego burlarse en su cara. Hermione rodó los ojos al ver la cara de Draco. ¿Cómo podía reírse en un momento así? Claro, no era él a quien había capturado, o debía decir «¿Rescatada de su boda no deseada?»

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

Con su varita apuntó a Hermione para que avanzara a su lado a fin de quedar frente a Lucius en el escritorio.

—Que voy a dejar a esta… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Señora o señorita?

—No se ha casado padre. Tus hombres la tomaron justo antes de contraer nupcias con el amor de toda su vida ―lo último lo dijo mirándola directamente.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces la mantendremos oculta por un tiempo. Diré a Kingsley que no tenemos nada qué ver en su desaparición, para que los de la famosa Orden la busquen por otros lados y cuando se cansen, diremos que la encontramos y que ella, como muestra de su agradecimiento, se casará conmigo.

A Hermione le dieron unas ganas enormes de gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese hombre ¿qué se había creído? ¡Ella no se iba a casar! ¡Podría ser su padre! Es, más… ¡Su abuelo!

Parecía que a Draco tampoco le gustaba la idea, porque su rostro estaba tenso y había guardado silencio por un par de segundos.

—Específicamente, ¿qué planes tienes?

—Lo de siempre, hijo. Prestará servicios… ya sabes. Luego veremos cómo lo arreglamos.

¿A qué se referían con ello? ¿Qué clase de servicios tendría que prestar? ¿Qué era eso de «luego lo arreglamos»? Lo que fuera no pintaba para nada bien.

Draco carraspeó, respiró profundo y se inclinó un poco hacia su padre.

—Yo la pido.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Yo la pido.

Lucius lo miró incrédulo. Su hijo jamás había pedido una para él. En realidad no eran muchas las mujeres que habían capturado, pero nunca él se había interesado en ellas. Es más, siempre trataba de alejarse de esos procedimientos.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—Necesito una mujer conmigo.

—¡No me digas! Como si no supiera que te has cansado de tirarte a la chica Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass…

—Quiero una estable y que solo me sirva a mí.

—Es que, ¿sabes, hijo? Pensaba dejar a esta «heroína» exclusiva para mi servicio personal.

Draco apuñó sus manos. No estaba saliendo como pensaba. Al parecer su padre no iba a ceder y él no estaba dispuesto entregar a Hermione a las garras de su padre porque ya sabía lo sádico y a veces hasta pervertido que solía ser.

—Déjamela. A cambio ofrezco traerte a un miembro de la orden ―no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ni cómo demonios iba a conseguir a un miembro de La Orden del Fénix para entregarlo a su padre, pero no tenía más armas con qué atacar.

Lucius se echó atrás en su sillón. Si bien le fascinaba la idea de tener carne fresca en su cama y para todo servicio, más le atraía la idea de mostrar a un miembro de la famosa Orden muerto y degradado delante de la sociedad. Sonrió de medio lado mientras jugaba con su varita.

—Está bien ―respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

Draco sonrió y miró a Hermione. Ésta sintió un alivio tremendo. Más no se imaginaba qué planes tendría Draco para con ella. Como fuera, no iba a ser tan desagradable compartir con Draco que con el pervertido y cara de psicópata sexual, de su padre.

—Con una condición.

Hasta ahí les llegó la alegría, ¿con qué sorpresa les iba a salir ahora, Lucius?

—Mañana quiero pruebas de que esta noche, Granger fue tu mujer.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¡Ella no se pensaba acostar con Draco! ¡Ni loca! ¡Ni muerta! (Bueno, ni tanto, sabía que en medio de los besos y abrazos de aquella vez, casi termina haciendo el amor con él…)

—¿Mi mujer?

—Sí, quiero saber si lograste someterla… sabes a qué me refiero. Mañana en la mañana veré qué tan hombre eres, hijo mío. Si no has logrado estar con ella, simplemente me la dejo a mi servicio.

Hermione sabía que había prometido guardar silencio, pero estaba que le gritaba a esos dos, un par de cosas… ¿Qué se habían creído? ¿Se la estaban rifando? ¡Desgraciados, babosos!

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Mañana pasaré mi varita y veré si huellas en ella… ―dijo arqueando una ceja, momento en que Hermione había apuñado ambas manos y encogido su hombros, dispuesta a gritar.

—Bien, padre. Te dejo. Me llevo a esta fiera.

Draco tomó del brazo a Hermione, esta vez sí que lo hizo con fuerza y casi la sacó a rastras del lugar, pues iba poco menos que corriendo con ella. No quería que su padre se arrepintiera del acuerdo, ni que Granger terminara gritándole las cuantas verdades que ambos se merecían.

—Draco…

—¡Calla!

—Pero…

—¡Silencio, Granger!

No la dejó hablar, simplemente avanzó con ella un par de pasillos más, hasta llegar a la sala en donde había aparecido al principio. Allí había una escalera amplia, la cual subió casi corriendo con ella del brazo. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer pues Draco no daba tregua al descanso.

Hasta que llegaron al tercer piso y avanzaron en medio de varias puertas por un pasillo interminable. Al final estaba el dormitorio de Draco, una habitación grande, en tonos oscuros y de ventanas con cortinas grises.

Al entrar, la soltó mientras que con su varita cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre, Draco? ¿Qué mierdas pasa? ¿Por qué tuviste que negociarme con tu padre? ¿Qué pretenden?

Draco hizo unos cuantos movimientos más con su varita para evitar ser escuchado desde el exterior para finalmente mirarla seriamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad, Granger? Pues siéntate. Acá hay tantas cosas que no sabes… Bueno, hasta ahora solo Potter, Nott y yo lo sabemos. Pero creo que a partir de ahora, muchos más tendrán que saberlo.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?


	5. Verde Esmeralda

Todo era descalabro en La Madriguera. Los mortífagos se habían encargado de destruir a diestra y siniestra el tan bien organizado matrimonio Weasley-Granger, en donde Molly había puesto su empeño y talento.

Todos estaban preocupados pues nadie se imaginaba qué podría haber ocurrido con Hermione, en dónde se encontraba, si estaba bien o quién la tenía.

Por lo mismo, Ronald y Harry, luego de que los mortífagos desaparecieran y de que tanto Molly como Arthur se calmaran un poco por lo sucedido, habían ido al ministerio con la idea de reunir al resto de los aurores para organizar de inmediato la búsqueda de Hermione en todos los lugares posibles.

Pero a pesar de que Harry y Ron, y el resto de la familia se habían encargado de calmar a Molly, ella se encontraba totalmente destruida. Jamás imaginó que su anhelado sueño se viese truncado de esa manera. Su hijo sin novia y ella sin ver a Hermione casada con su adorado Ronald. En ese momento descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny quien estaba inquieta y con ganas de salir en la búsqueda de su amiga, pensando en la mejor forma de poder salir de allí y hacer algo útil. En ese momento ingresaron a la sala sus hermanos Charlie y Percy, cada uno con bandejas con algo de comida que se había logrado salvar del desastre ocurrido.

Molly se puso de pie para acomodarlas sobre un mueble, instante en el que Ginny aprovechó para poder salir de la sala y dirigirse al lugar en donde había quedado de reunirse con su otro hermano, George, en las afueras de La Madriguera.

Por su parte George se encontraba junto a Bill y Fleur, ya que todos habían decidido que era hora llevar a cabo una reunión con los miembros de la Orden. Por lo mismo habían determinado, no dar aviso directo a sus padres pues ambos estaban preocupados por despedir a algunos familiares que aún estaban en la casa, ordenando y salvando lo que se podía salvar. En tanto todo estuviera más tranquilo, Percy o Charlie les informarían que todos estaban en Grimauld Place, lugar a dónde estos últimos también debían dirigirse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry y Ron salían de la oficina del Jefe de Aurores, con cara de decepción y ofuscados, pues su propia jefatura no les había entregado ninguna solución a corto plazo en relación a lo ocurrido con Hermione, señalando que la mayoría de los aurores se encontraba revisando algunos ataques masivos a muggles en diversos poblados cercanos a Londres y, sabiendo que Hermione Granger era una experta en hechizos y también una de las que peleó contra Voldemort, dudaba mucho que ella estuviese en peligro, por lo demás confiaba en que podía defenderse sola. Así que tanto Harry como Ron, pidieron hacerse cargo ellos mismos del caso, el cual les fue entregado de inmediato. Claro que tendrían que arreglárselas solos, pues con refuerzos no contarían.

No iban a hacer ningún comentario porque temían que alguien los escuchara. Avanzaron silenciosos por uno de los fríos corredores del Ministerio, tratando de llegar rápidamente al sector de las chimeneas para poder salir luego rumbo a la casa de Harry.

Mientras caminaban algo les llamó la atención. Un gemido, un llanto casi imperceptible que venía de una de las oficinas.

Harry miró a Ron y este no supo qué hacer. Luego nuevamente el llanto. Ron hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Harry para que vigilara mientras él ingresaba a una de las oficinas.

No quiso golpear la puerta, solamente giró la perilla suponiendo que ese movimiento podría estar de más, pues perfectamente ésta podría estar cerrada con magia. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al abrirse la puerta sin mayor complicación.

—Ve, yo vigilo ―dijo Harry, quien se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo que habitualmente utilizaban las visitas que esperaban a ser atendidos por algún burocrático funcionario del ministerio. Intentó mostrarse relajado, la idea era que nadie sospechara de ver al Auror Potter en ese lugar. Lo bueno era que a esa hora poca gente transitaba por ese sector.

—Bien ―respondió Ronald, ingresando a la oficina.

Una vez que abrió la puerta advirtió de inmediato que se trataba de la oficina de Astoria Greengrass, la hija de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, la que aún se encontraba en la escuela de leyes mágicas. Sabía que tenía ese cargo administrativo al interior del Ministerio, solo por ser la hija de quien era. Pero como parecía que el nepotismo estaba instaurado en el ministerio, nadie había hecho reclamo alguno, a pesar de que los comentarios de pasillo no se hacían esperar.

La oficina era pequeña pero bastante acogedora e iluminada para encontrarse en los pisos inferiores. Luminarias que daban la impresión de estar a con luz de día natural a lo que se sumaba un tranquilizador color verde aguamarina, daban el escenario perfecto para encontrarse en un día de campo. Sin embargo, lo que vio no tenía nada de agradable.

En el suelo estaba la joven Greengrass llorando. Él la había visto un par de veces, era una mujer delgada, menuda y de ojos verdes profundos, con un cabello liso de corte melena y rubio. Jamás había cruzado palabra con ella, pues consideraba que era inalcanzable, una verdadera hija de la alcurnia. Además que, cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, ella estaba un par de cursos menos que él, eso sin nombrar que era una Slytherin y él un Gryffindor. Lo bueno era que su padre no había abrazado las artes oscuras durante el régimen de Voldemort, lo que le había valido un alto cargo en el Ministerio, posterior a la guerra. No obstante era sabido que sí fue simpatizante, lo cual a la postre le sirvió para delatar a unos cuantos mortífagos.

Se acercó hasta ella, quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. No obstante, cuando advirtió que ya no se encontraba sola, se puso de pie de un salto y lo apuntó rápidamente con su varita.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ―preguntó en forma rápida, arreglando su cabello con su mano libre.

—Ronald Weasley; te escuché llorar; la puerta está abierta ―respondió en el momento que se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía el labio inflamado producto de un corte y una parte de su rostro estaba roja. Muestra inequívoca de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo que le habría provocado esa herida. Bajó su mirada y notó que en sus brazos también se mostraban algunas marcas moradas y rojas. Al parecer alguien la había tomado de ambos brazos.

Miró a su alrededor y vio unas cuantas cosas tiradas en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había ocurrido. Alguien había golpeado a esa mujer. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer eso? ¿Por qué ella no se defendería siendo bruja?

Se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió uno pasos pero su pierna se dobló. Ron rápidamente la tomó antes de caer al piso.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

La muchacha levantó su mirada y no pudo contener el llanto. Ron solo optó por abrazarla con la intención de contenerla, dejando que ella pegara su rostro a su pecho.

—Fue Cormac, mi novio ―confesó.

Ron no dijo nada. Sabía de quien se trataba. El famoso jugador de quidditch y seleccionado nacional, Cormac McLaggen. Varias veces Ginny había hablado de él, diciendo que era un verdadero zopenco y un hombre totalmente agresivo. Se creía el galán de las mujeres y a la primera estaba dando de golpes. Incluso se había enterado de que en un tiempo hasta fue demandado por lesiones a una de sus novias.

¿Cómo era entonces que la fina y delicada Astoria Greengrass hubiese caído en sus redes? Era obvio que el tipo gustaba de mujeres bellas y sobre todo aquellas con las cuales su fuerza no tuviera competencia.

—Dijo que volvería ―agregó ella, reaccionando y mirando hacia la puerta totalmente aterrada.

—No te hará nada. Afuera está Harry Potter y yo estoy acá contigo.

—No entiendes. A él no le importa nada de eso. Dijo que tenía que regresar con él…

—¿Habían terminado?

—Yo le dije que no podíamos seguir pues debo cumplir con mis compromisos familiares… ¡Dios, no sé por qué te digo todo esto! Lo siento.

La muchacha se separó de Ron y buscó una silla para acomodarse. En el intento, se volvió a doblar la pierna. Ron nuevamente se acercó a ella, ayudándola a sentarse.

—Debes irte, pronto volverá. No es bueno que te encuentre hablando conmigo.

—Nada de eso, tú te vienes con nosotros. Te debe atender un médico. Además si te dejo aquí, el tipo podría volver a agredirte. Dime, ¿por qué no usaste tu varita para defenderte?

—Me desarmó antes y se la llevó.

—El robo de varitas es penado por la ley.

—No creo que logre mucho demandándolo, su fama lo precede… Aunque de igual forma estoy dispuesta a realizar la denuncia por lesiones.

—Entonces, andando. Vamos. Te llevaré con nosotros.

La muchacha guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Weasley tenía razón, debía atenderla un médico y obligatoriamente tenía que salir de esa oficina antes que Cormac regresase.

—Mi padre no debe saber nada. Le escribiré una nota diciéndole que estaré con mi hermana Daphne por unos días. Luego le avisaré a ella.

Ron acercó a Astoria en su silla hasta el escritorio en donde ella tomó una pequeña hoja amarillenta de carta, untó una pluma en el tintero y le escribió la nota a su padre. Ronald sonrió al ver la pulcra caligrafía de la mujer, con arabescos hermosos y una letra cursiva digna de ser utilizada en partes de matrimonio.

Luego de escribir las líneas, miró a Ronald indicándole que hiciera con su varita el hechizo para convertir ese papel en un memorándum interdepartamental.

El documento se transformó en una especie de avioncito de papel muggle y se elevó al aire a la espera de que le abrieran la puerta para dirigirse finalmente hacia su destinatario.

—Vamos, es hora que te vea un médico.

Ron tomó de la cintura a Astoria para ayudarla a caminar y esta cruzó el brazo a través de la espalda de él dejando su mano enganchada en una costilla de Ron. Este quiso reír, pues ese era su punto débil con las cosquillas.

—Lo siento ―dijo ella al darse cuenta del respingo que dio él.

—No es nada, vamos ―sin embargo fue solo un par de segundos que Ron se quedó clavado en esos hermosos ojos verdes que tenía a escasos centímetros. ¡Era una mujer bellísima! Pero triste. Le sonrió y en ese momento se juró que el estúpido y engreído de Cormac pagaría el ser tan poco hombre. Nadie golpeaba a una mujer, ni le hacía daño. Menos si en algún momento le hubiese dicho que la amaba. Eso, definitivamente no era amor.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta y al abrirla, el memo salió rápidamente rumbo a la oficina del Wizengamot. Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ron con la muchacha y sobretodo en el estado en que esta se hallaba.

—Buenas ―saludó ella―. No estoy en mis mejores días, señor Potter.

—No te preocupes ―Harry sonrió y vio que Ron le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera preguntas. Eso, sin mencionar que le había llamado la atención que le dijera «Señor Potter».

—Nadie me puede ver así, por favor ―añadió mirando a ambos aurores.

—Sí, claro ―Harry tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo evanescente sobre la muchacha, entendiendo desde ya los planes de Ronald.

Los tres caminaron hasta el sector de las chimeneas ubicado cerca de la recepción del ministerio. A esa hora del día, ya pocos funcionarios quedaban y los que andaban por ahí, poco y nada se percataron de la extraña forma de caminar Harry y Ron, quienes traían entre ambos a la muchacha.

Ingresaron a la chimenea y comenzaron su trayecto hacia Grimauld Place, la casa de Harry Potter.


	6. El Fénix Renovado

Apenas ingresaron a Grimauld Placer, los tres advirtieron que había otras personas en uno de los salones, ya que se escuchaban algunas voces.

—Llevaré a Astoria a la habitación de invitados ―indicó Ron en voz baja.

—Está bien. Yo le diré a Luna que suba a verla. Es la única medimaga que tenemos aunque todavía le falten algunos meses para obtener su título, es en la única que confío.

—¿Lovegood? Ella es extraña ―dijo Astoria con una suave sonrisa, entendiendo que no lo decía con ninguna mala intención.

—Sólo un tantito ―respondió Harry sonriente.

Mientras Ron subía las escaleras con Astoria, Harry se dirigió al salón. Al verlo, los presentes lo saludaron, algunos guardaron silencio y otros de inmediato se acercaron a preguntar sobre la situación de Hermione.

Allí estaban: Ginny, su novia; Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, George y Bill Weasley; y Fleur, esposa de Bill.

Los miembros de esta nueva orden eran diez, faltando entonces Percy y Charlie Weasley, que pronto llegarían, Ronald que estaba en el segundo piso y Hermione Granger.

—Luna, por favor sube al segundo piso, Ron necesita tu ayuda.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a mi hermano? ―preguntó Ginny de inmediato.

—Nada, él está bien. Trae a una chica que está malherida ―informó.

Luna se apresuró a tomar un pequeño maletín y sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué se sabe de Hermione? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hará el ministerio al respecto? ―preguntó Neville.

Harry avanzó hasta el fondo de la habitación quedando a la cabecera de la rústica mesa y se apoyó de brazos cruzados en la pared. Lo que les iba a decir, estaba seguro que no les iba a gustar.

—Bueno, estamos solos. El ministerio no nos ayudará en la búsqueda de Hermione, así como tampoco el cuerpo de aurores.

Los allí presentes se miraron entre sí y no entendieron qué estaba ocurriendo. De ser eso cierto, las sospechas de que el ministerio estaba siendo manipulado tenían mayor credibilidad.

—Bennett ha dicho que no pondrá a aurores para que busquen a Hermione, porque confía en las capacidades de ella para defenderse y porque actualmente la mayoría de los aurores están preocupados de los sucesos muggles que posiblemente tengan origen mágico. Ya saben, eso del puente en Norteamérica que colapsó y de los extraños sucesos meteorológicos en el desierto del Sahara. De igual forma, nos autorizó a Ronald y a mí, hacernos cargo del caso de Hermione, dejándonos libres de cualquier otra misión.

—Eso indica que estamos como hace cuatro años. La orden deberá enfrentar esta amenaza sola.

—No tan solos, Bill. Tenemos nuevos aliados ―era hora de hablar y de decirle al resto lo que realmente estaba sucediendo―. Apenas lleguen todos, les contaré lo que ocurre. Hay algo se está gestando y debemos comenzar a actuar. Por lo pronto yo había comenzado a tramitar un par de alianzas, las que hasta este momento han resultado positivas.

—No entiendo, Harry, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Era necesario, Ginny. Es un tema realmente delicado, pero con todo lo ocurrido hemos estimado que ya es hora de que todos lo sepan.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos se escuchó las voces inconfundibles de Percy y Charlie Weasley que habían llegado, así como la de Ronald que bajaba las escaleras. Los tres ingresaron a la sala, saludaron y se sentaron. Ron se acercó a Harry para tomar su lugar a un costado de la mesa de reuniones.

—¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Astoria.

—Bien, ahora duerme. Ese desgraciado la golpeó demasiado… Luego te explico todo ―Harry asintió en el momento que Luna también se dirigía a su lugar.

Harry miró su reloj y ya era la hora acordada. Inhaló profundamente y dio un pequeño carraspeo a fin de que sus compañeros tomaran atención. Dada la circunstancia, no hubo necesidad de que levantara la voz o de que otro interviniera pidiendo orden.

—Bueno chicos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos. Es hora de decirles lo que realmente ocurre, aunque antes voy a presentarles a dos miembros más de nuestra Orden, faltando un tercero que hoy no puede estar presente.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin entender todavía qué estaba ocurriendo. A Ron eso no le pareció para nada bien. Creía que Harry le había contado todo pero al parecer no era así. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo entonces? Lo que fuera, según parecía, venía a fortalecer la Orden. Sin embargo, le daba mala espina pensar que un complot o algo peor se estuviese gestando en el mundo mágico. Eso sin mencionar el rapto de Hermione a vista y presencia de todos, sin saber hasta el momento en dónde, ni cómo se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Harry dio una nueva mirada a su reloj, y esta vez salió de la sala. Luna, aprovechando el pequeño relajo en la reunión, se acercó a Ron y se puso en cuclillas a un costado.

—Tiene una laceración en la pierna. Fue una patada Ron, un golpe muy fuerte, por poco y se la quiebra…

—¿Ocurre algo? ―indagó Ginny desde el otro lado. Estaba muy intrigada, odiaba cuando Harry y Ron se traían temas entre manos y no le participaban nada a ella.

—Bueno sí, chicos ―habló Ron, debía informales lo de Astoria, a pesar de que aquello no tenía relación alguna con los temas que abordaba la Orden―. Cuando estábamos a punto de regresar del ministerio, escuchamos un llanto en una de las oficinas. Al ingresar vi que se trataba de Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Quién? ¿Esa rubia que se cree modelo? ¡No me digas que la tienes acá!

—¡Vamos, Ginny, deja que Ron hable! ―dijo Bill que estaba a un lado. Ginny se había cruzado de brazos echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Se notaba que le caía mal la huésped de Ron.

—Bueno, sí Ginny. Ella está acá. Fue agredida por su exnovio y no quería que su padre la viera en esas condiciones. No dio más detalles, solo que está muy asustada, por eso Luna la atendió.

—¿Y cógmo se encuegtra la mugchacha? ―preguntó Fleur, quien a pesar de los años, no lograba erradicar su acento francés. Aunque todos sabían que eso la hacía única y le daba el toque especial.

—Ahora duerme, pero tiene varios golpes de puño en su cuerpo. Necesita reposo y tranquilidad ―informó Luna.

—¿Y quién fue ese animal? ―al fin preguntó Ginny. Si un hombre agredía a una mujer de esa forma, no era digno de llamarse hombre y toda mujer que fuese agredida, era su amiga. Entonces, aunque no lo quisiera, debía agregar a esa lista a la refinada de Astoria.

—Tú lo conoces Ginny, se trata de Cormac.

—¡Es un cavernícola! ¿Cómo mierda se fue a meter ella con tal espécimen? ―preguntó George que se había mantenido silente en la conversación. Ronald solo se encogió de hombros.

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió e ingresó al lugar Harry, secundado por dos jóvenes más, conocidos por todos: elegantes y distinguidos. Vestidos ambos con pantalones negros y con camisas de cuello alto, también negras. La diferencia, era uno traía chaqueta negra y el otro no. El primero era Theodore Nott, un joven de piel blanca, labios finos, cabello negro y algo desordenado; alto y delgado. El otro era moreno, de facciones totalmente varoniles, labios gruesos y ojos negros; de complexión atlética y de hombros anchos: Blaise Zabini. Ambos ex Slytherin e hijos de mortífagos.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen estos acá?! ―preguntó Percy quien se había puesto de pie en forma inmediata, pero Charlie se apresuró a sentarlo de un tirón.

—Harry nos está explicando. Debemos esperar.

—Así es ―se apresuró Harry a hablar―. Yo he estado trabajando con ellos desde hace un tiempo. Al menos con Nott y su compañero… Zabini solo hoy llegó de su destierro y ha optado por unírsenos.

—¡No me digas que hay más serpientes en esto! Harry, no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

—Weasley, en efecto hay otra serpiente más ―respondió Nott en forma pausada a Ronald, acaparando de inmediato la mirada de Ginny quien desde el colegio estaba impactada por la sensual masculinidad de ese chico. El problema era que ella era Gryffindor y él… bueno, no estaba del lado bueno.

—Antes de que hagan conjeturas debo explicarles lo que sigue… ―intentó hablar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Theodore Nott.

—Lo haré yo.

—Adelante.

—Hace dos años, cuando había comenzado a estudiar en una universidad muggle, junto a un compañero, este sufrió en carne propia la ira de los mortífagos, siendo capturado junto a su madre. Al poco tiempo él se puso en contacto conmigo y decidimos seguirles el juego, pero con la firme idea de utilizar nuestro conocimiento en su contra. Por eso y, luego de un tiempo contactamos a Potter para informarle que los mortífagos estaban replegados y trabajando desde el anonimato. Hay varios infiltrados en el ministerio y tantos más entre los muggles. Nada de lo que ocurre es casual: los accidentes en masa, los problemas meteorológicos, terremotos y cosas similares, han sido producto de la venganza de algunos seguidores de «Ya Saben quién».

—Así es. No les quisimos decir, pues esperábamos que nuestras sospechas fueran eso… solo sospechas. Pero la situación cada vez se pone peor. Hay muchos magos y algunas brujas desaparecidas, y el ministerio se niega a reconocerlo. Tal como ocurría hace un tiempo. Hoy nos dimos cuenta, cuando no nos quisieron ayudar en lo ocurrido con Hermione ―Agregó Harry.

—Por lo mismo, estamos acá. Nosotros tenemos acceso libre con los mortífagos, para ellos, somos uno más. Hijos de quienes comandan todo ―dijo Blaise Zabini.

—¿Dices, Zabini, que estás en contra de tu papito? ―Ron aún no entendía bien esa extraña alianza creada por Harry esas serpientes.

—Estoy en contra de todo lo que en su cabeza podrida haya. Es mi padre, pero yo también pienso y no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas.

—¿Y qué planean? ¿Quieren, acaso, apoderarse del mundo mágico? ―era Percy haciendo uso de su habitual sátira. Blaise lo miró unos instantes y luego habló:

—Eso es lo que ocurre. Ellos tienen un plan, al cual aún no podemos tener acceso. Sin embargo, nuestro compañero tiene más posibilidades de acceder esa información.

—¿Y quién es ese tercero? ¡Ja! No me digan que es Malfoy, porque ahí sí que me cago.

—Pues entonces anda limpiándote el culo desde ya, Ronald Weasley, porque el tercero efectivamente es Draco Malfoy. Y es quien nos puede ayudar en la búsqueda de Hermione Granger ―dijo Nott.


	7. Sin Alternativas

Hermione llevaba rato de pie frente a la ventana mirando el paisaje que tenía en frente. Sabía perfectamente que era un hechizo, porque la imagen de la ola reventando en las rocas era idéntica al que había visto hacía unos tres minutos y otra vez la secuencia se repetía. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos veían no dejaba de ser maravilloso y tranquilizador que, aun sabiendo que eso no era real, deseaba bajar hasta esta ese lugar para tirarse en la arena y sentir cómo la brisa marina acariciar su rostro.

Dio un suspiro, como si con eso lograra sentir la frescura del mar y la tranquilidad del paisaje.

Hacía varios minutos que Draco había guardado silencio, luego de explicarle todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella, desde se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en el mundo mágico y de que los poderes políticos, de una u otra forma se mostraban reacios a tomar las medidas necesarias en las diversas situaciones sin explicaciones y en los grandes desastres que nuevamente azotaban al mundo no mágico. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar sumida en sus estudios, extrañando a sus padres, el famoso recuerdo de quien tenía a su espalda, en fin, sumida en su dolor, la habían hecho obviar el rol activo que mantuvo durante la guerra contra Voldemort.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta que, gracias a su poca preocupación, otros habían comenzado a tener mayor intervención y por ende, mayor atención por los actuales sucesos que, de acuerdo al relato de Draco, pronto todos sabrían qué planeaban realmente esos mortífagos replegados en algún lugar de Inglaterra.

Se giró hacia Draco mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. De verdad que echaba de menos su varita. Esos mortífagos no se la habían entregado y Draco, en medio de todo, tampoco se la había pedido. Aunque ahora lo que menos le importaba era eso. Total, si se la hubieran entregado a Draco, era muy posible que esta descansara en el escritorio de Lucius. Quizá era mejor que aún estuviera en posesión de ese par, tal vez así la pudiera recuperar.

—Así que cierras tu mente y eres doble agente…

—Sí, si así lo quieres llamar ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acomodaba en la cama, semi sentado.

—¿Lucius mató a tu madre?

—Lo hizo ―contestó serio, mas no mirándola. Al parecer ese recuerdo lo atormentaba demasiado.

—¿Y por eso te decidiste a cooperar con la Orden y abandonar tus actividades mortífagas?

—No, Granger. Desde antes de la batalla de Hogwarts que no soy mortífago. Cuando hablamos aquella vez en la torre, ¿recuerdas? Tenía planes con mi madre, quería estudiar. Pero cuando llegaron esos a mi casa y la incendiaron, entendí que mi padre debía pagar por todo. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía dejar nada al azar. Y por eso con mi fiel amigo, Nott, contactamos a Potter. No fue una conversación de amigable entenderás, pero Potter es inteligente (en realidad no creí que lo fuera, no estando tú presente…) ―Hermione sonrió―. Pero se dio cuenta de que estábamos en lo correcto, de que hablábamos con la verdad y de que debíamos vigilar los pasos de todos los mortífagos. Desde ese día, es que trato de pasar la mayor cantidad de información a Harry. Nadie más de la Orden sabe que Theo y yo estamos filtrando lo que sabemos.

—Pero…

—Yo sabía que algo iba a ocurrir hoy, por eso anoche le informé a Potter que tuviera cuidado. No sabía que iban a sabotear tu matrimonio... tampoco sabía que te casabas… Lo siento ―dijo sintiéndolo de verdad porque si ella se iba a casar era porque realmente estaba enamorada de Weasley.

Hermione hizo un extraño gesto como dando a entender que era lo de menos. ¿Era su imaginación o poco y nada le había importado el no haberse casado?

Ella avanzó hasta la cama y se sentó al otro costado, pero a los pies.

—Ese matrimonio lo había arreglado el Ministerio. Tanto Ronald como yo estábamos obligados a casarnos, bajo amenaza… No teníamos otra salida, más que acatar.

Draco se sentó derecho y miró a Hermione a los ojos. ¡Esa sí que era una noticia interesante! ¿Quién querría obligarla a casar? Y, ¿con qué fin?

—Fue el Ministro de Magia quien nos dio esa orden. Ya que con eso podríamos centrar la atención del pueblo en otros temas.

—Un distractor, mientras el ministerio se llena de mortífagos o magos con sed de venganza.

—Algo así.

Draco se puso de pie mirando su reloj, momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, y tanto ella como él, no habían cenado.

—¿Tienes hambre? ―Hermione asintió―. Bien, mira voy a llamar a algún elfo y si quieres te quitas ese ridículo vestido para que estés cómoda.

—¡No es ridículo! ¡Es un hermoso vestido de novia!

—Granger, no necesitas un vestido así para verte bien. Anda quítatelo. Total en un rato más no necesitarás nada de ropa. Recuerda lo que dijo mi padre.

—¡Ni sueñes que me voy a acostar contigo! ¡Debes estar loco! Además somos magos, podríamos hacer un hechizo y engañar.

—¿Engañar a Lucius Malfoy? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo puedo hacerlo, porque tengo la misma capacidad mental que él, pero a ti pequeña fiera, te descubrirá a la primera.

Hermione lo miró con rabia. Si tuviera un ladrillo cerca, de verdad que se lo hubiese largado por la cabeza. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¡Ja! Que ni soñara con que ella iba a terminar en medio de sus sábanas. ¡Primero muerta!

—Ni sueñes con decir que no, Granger. O estás conmigo por las buenas…. o estás con mi padre, por las malas. Yo no te voy obligar a nada. Tú decides. No soy ningún pervertido que obligo a las mujeres. La quiere, bien… pero por las buenas ―dijo dando un sonoro y poco caballeroso bostezo y se encaminó hacia la puerta―. En el baño hay una bata mía y en estos cajones hay camisas, por si te quieres probar una. Yo, ya regreso.

Abrió la puerta y antes que saliera Hermione se acercó, tomándole un brazo.

—Como sea Malfoy, igual te agradezco esto que haces por mí.

—No te agradezcas tanto, Granger. Igual yo tendré que hacer mi «sacrificio» ―y miró la cama, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le hizo una mueca y lo soltó de una―. Piénsalo. No hay alternativa mejor para ti.

—Mi varita ―dijo cambiando el tema del «sacrificio» de ambos.

—¿Qué?

—Mi varita, Malfoy. La tienen esos mortífagos.

Draco ya había reparado en ese detalle. Aprovecharía de recuperarla antes de que su padre se apropiara de ella. No respondió, solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras Hermione dio un suspiro de resignación. No estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con Malfoy. Pero claro, tampoco tenía que ser tan hipócrita, hacía unos años estuvo a punto de hacerlo con él. Pero aquella vez había sido por gusto propio, no por imposición.

Giró y miró el closet de Draco y una cómoda que estaba cercana. Buscó en los cajones reparando en lo pulcro y ordenado que él tenía todo. Sonrió, pocos hombres de los que ella conocía eran así. Es más, solo recordaba a su padre que era así de ordenado, porque el resto, ni hablar…

Se fue al baño y mientras se quitaba la ropa se dio cuenta que en su brazo izquierdo tenía un par de marcas amoratadas producto del agarre de esos mortífagos. Dio otro suspiro de resignación, para luego meterse bajo el chorro de agua… una dulce y reparadora ducha de unos diez minutos, dejando que el agua caliente limpiara su cuerpo y le destensara los músculos.

Al salir del agua y luego de secarse, optó por volver a ponerse su ropa interior… Que no creyera ese rubio deslavado que iba a andar sin nada debajo. Luego de lo cual, se colocó una camisa blanca que había elegido del closet, la cual le llegaba hasta los muslos. Lo bueno era que las medias de nylon blancas con encajes superiores le cubrían bastante. Esperaba eso sí, que no resultaran tan sensuales... Loskk zapatos blancos de novia eran de tacón mediano y por lo tanto no le molestaba volver a usarlos.

Se miró al espejo y luego de secar su cabello, lo peinó con una trenza hacia un lado. Los jabones y esencias de la ducha de Draco eran de gusto refinado, pues su piel olía exquisitamente a vainilla. (¿O era que Draco había hecho algún hechizo antes de salir de su cuarto?)

Al abrir una gaveta del mueble, advirtió que allí había productos femeninos: maquillajes, desodorantes, cremas, algunos perfumes. Todo sellado y nuevo. Muggle, tal como ella lo usaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, con magia se podían hacer muchas cosas…

Y si ideó todo aquello, ¿por qué no pensó en su ropa interior? Bueno, eso era lo de menos para Malfoy.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos y luego de arreglarse lo suficiente salió a la habitación. En la mesa de estudio reposaba una bandeja con comida, consistente en un plato con ensalada, pollo asado, un vaso de leche, pan y algo de fruta. Draco no estaba, suponía que debía andar por ahí con su padre o quizá buscando su varita. Aunque dudada lo último, quizá eso para Draco no era primordial.

Cerca de las once de la noche y, cuando Hermione ya se estaba quedando dormida sobre las cobijas, sintió que Draco abría la puerta y daba un golpe al cerrarla. Ella se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama. Sin darse cuenta de que la camisa se había levantado un poco más, dejando al descubierto sus muslos. Draco no pudo evitar mirar las torneadas piernas de ella adornadas con esas medias que… ¡Madre! ¡Sí que eran sensuales y totalmente provocadoras! ¿Y si se las quitaba con los dientes…?

Hermione advirtió en ese casi segundo en que Draco fijó sus ojos en las piernas de ella, que algo por su mente había cruzado, así que sin disimulo, se cubrió.

—¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó al notar que algo no andaba bien.

—Mi padre ya tiene tu varita, Granger. No me la va a entregar. Ese par se la dio a él, luego que yo te traje a mi cuarto.

Hermione guardó silencio. Temía que algo le ocurriera a su varita. Quería mucho ese artefacto, pues le traía muchos recuerdos de sus padres.

—Bueno, de igual forma creo acá no la podría utilizar.

—No, no podrías. Bien. Voy a darme una ducha y luego me vengo a acostar contigo.

—Draco, por favor, no hagamos nada. Debe haber alguna forma de impedir esto.

—Granger, no la hay. Mi padre mañana pasará su varita por ti, y si no hay restos de mi… ya sabes… ―Hermione sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo de solo imaginar a que se refería él―. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí, hazla.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡¿Y eso qué te importa?!

—¡Granger, debo saberlo!

—Ni sueñes con que te voy a decir si lo soy o no. ¡Además tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo!

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie.

—Mira, para mí tampoco es gracia tener que acostarme contigo en forma obligada. Pero es el único camino que tenemos. Primero, porque no quiero ser descubierto y segundo porque creo que a ti tampoco te gustaría prestarle esos servicios a mi padre. ¡Y no me salgas con que hay otros caminos, pues no los hay!

—¡Entiéndeme! Es que esto es… es… ¡Es de no creer! ¡No nos pueden obligar a estar juntos!

—No se trata de eso. Mi padre quiere te someta a mi antojo… que te haga sufrir… ¡Eres tú quien debe entender!

—De ninguna forma.

—Me obligas, Granger. Pero no hay salida, ¡andando!

La tomó fuertemente de la mano y la llevó casi corriendo fuera del dormitorio.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—¡Silencio y sígueme! Ahora verás qué te espera si no quieres entender que no tenemos otro camino.

Draco caminó con paso firme por el pasillo interminable de esa planta hasta llegar a la primera puerta que estaba frente a la escalera. Al abrirla, se encontraron en una habitación que solo tenía un par de sillas y frente a ellos un ventanal de vidrio oscuro. Sin embargo al acercarse, se podía ver perfectamente qué había al otro lado.

Draco se puso detrás de Hermione colocando ambas manos en el cuello de ella, con la intensión de impedir que esta girara la cabeza.

—Observa ―ordenó.

Hermione sintió que su respiración se detenía, que su corazón estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un colapso. Negó con su cabeza, pero Draco, con sus dedos logró que volviera fijar la vista al frente.

—No te pierdas detalle.

Hermione pestañeó y siguió viendo la escena. La habitación del lado era una sala en donde había unos cuantos sofás. Adentro se encontraban dos hombres y unas cuantas mujeres. Algunas adultas y otras más jóvenes.

Una, había sido elegida, mientras las otras que estaban desnudas eran sacadas del lugar.

—Todas ellas son sirvientas de la casa ―le dijo Draco al oído―. Y una vez cada dos días deben venir acá y dar otro servicio a los mortífagos que no tienen esposas, ¿entiendes?

Adentro una joven morena de unos veintitantos años, era tocada y acariciada por esos hombres quienes mientras se excitaban con el cuerpo de la mujer, también procedían a quitarse sus ropas.

—Draco, no quiero ver esto.

Los hombres habían recostado a la chica en el suelo mientras uno le practicaba sexo oral y ella comenzaba realizarlo al tipo que tenía frente a ella.

Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia Draco, dando la espalda a la escena que observaba.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto?

—Que veas lo que pasa. Esas chicas, algunas son sirvientas de algunas casas de magos… Squibs o brujas caídas en desgracia. Otras, son indigentes muggles, a quienes nadie extraña. Si no te quedas conmigo, terminarás como ellas. ¿Quieres estar allí dentro?

Draco la giró nuevamente y Hermione logró ver un par de segundos cómo los dos hombres poseían a la muchacha al mismo tiempo y lo peor era, que parecía gozar.

—Está bajo un hechizo, ¿no?

—Algunas veces son hechizadas a objeto de todos puedan disfrutar… la idea es no dañarlas para que puedan seguir trabajando. Al final, a algunas les termina gustando. Y otras, bueno…

—¡No me digas que le borran la memoria!

—No, nada de eso. Sabes que ese hechizo es detectable para buenos magos. Las chicas que no se adaptan, bueno son… son asesinadas, Granger.

—Desde cuándo... ¿desde cuándo tú lo sabes? ―volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y los hombres estaban de pie, con la muchacha en medio, uno delante y otro detrás.

Hermione negó con su cabeza y fijó su mirada en Draco, el que simplemente no miraba la escena. Tenía una mueca de asco dibujada en su rostro.

—Desde que me uní. Pero no puedo hablar aquí ―Hermione entendió.

—Draco, sácame de este lugar, por favor.

Él aceptó, tomándola de la mano para llevarla nuevamente de regreso a la habitación.


	8. ¿Suficiente con una vez?

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que Draco había entrado en la ducha y ella daba vueltas y vueltas en la habitación. Ahora entendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Debería estar agradecida de que Draco la hubiese ayudado. Ahora bien, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¡Y justo ahora! ¡Justo ahora que estaba olvidando a ese insoportable de Malfoy!

¿Por qué no le había pasado esto hacía un par de años atrás? ¡Seguro que no se la pensaba tanto! ¿O quizá estaría en la misma situación? No podía negar que no sería ningún sacrificio tener sexo con Malfoy, el tema era que ella tenía involucrado sus sentimientos, desde hacía ya tres años. ¿Qué tan difícil sería entonces? ¡Tonta y mil veces tonta! ¿Cuántas mujeres matarían por estar en su lugar? Y ella haciéndose la difícil, en consideración que Draco estaba bastante bien, ¡un espécimen digno de probar!

Pestañeó y movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos que le estaban oscureciendo la mente.

Se sentó en la silla cercana a la mesa, mientras Draco ya había salido de la ducha. No lo miró. No se giró. Tenía vergüenza de verlo a la cara, pensando que muy posiblemente dentro de unos minutos lo tuviera dentro de ella… ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Eso no podía ocurrir!

Un golpe en la mesa la sobresaltó. Draco había puesto un frasco delante de ella.

—Es una poción anticonceptiva. Bébetela.

Hermione lo miró con rabia. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en eso? Iba a gritarle pero luego reaccionó. Él estaba en lo correcto al pensar en ello, pero…

—¿Por qué no usas un preservativo?

—¿Condón? ¿Esos plásticos muggles? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Me gusta a la antigua…

—¿Nunca has usado condón? ¿Conoces los riesgos de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual?

Draco dio un bufido, no era el momento para que la sabelotodo le diera clases de educación sexual. Se giró y la miró al rostro.

—Los he usado, Granger. Me cuido con quien debo. Pero contigo, no tengo el… ¿cómo llamarlo? Mmm «fuego de la pasión» ¿Me entiendes? Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no? Anda bébelo y ven a acostarte.

Hermione lo miró con rabia y se giró. Mientras Draco apagaba la luz central dejando solo las lámparas de los veladores encendidas. Hermione tomó el frasco y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos frente al espejo y con el estómago retorcido por los nervios tratando de calmar sus temblores. Escuchó el grito de Draco.

—¡Granger, me voy a dormir!

Hermione se miró una vez más al espejo, dio un largo suspiro de resignación y miró por fin el famoso frasco. Rápidamente lo abrió y se bebió el líquido. Tenía sabor a fresa, nada malo, nada viscoso (como generalmente eran las pociones). Se giró para volver a la habitación, pero antes recordó haber visto un perfume en una de las gavetas, se devolvió y lo olió. Era el perfume de ella, ese que usaba cuando era adolescente: jazmín y rosas, ¿Cómo Draco…? Bueno, a estas alturas nada le sorprendía. Lo abrió y puso una gota de este detrás de cada oreja.

—¡Granger!

Otra vez el impaciente de Draco _—_ _Bien. Tranquila. Relájate. Esto es solo parte de tu trabajo… ¿Quién querría un trabajo así?_ ―. Rió porque a pesar de lo extraño del escenario y de lo complicada que se encontraba, realmente no estaba dispuesta a ceder su «difícil situación» a nadie.

Salió despacio del baño y se sentó en la cama, sin mirar directamente a Draco, de soslayo vio que estaba con su torso desnudo sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

Se quitó los zapatos y, sin hacer ruido, se metió bajo las cobijas, cubriéndose con ésta hasta casi su boca.

Draco por su lado, si bien tenía muchas ganas de estar con ella, porque no quería ser un mentiroso consigo mismo, ya que desde aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía que soñaba con los pechos que había saboreado y con la boca de ella dentro de la de él… que ansiaba el día en que pudiera concretar lo que aquella vez quedó inconcluso.

Pero era claro que el hecho de estar coartados por la sombra de la obligación, evidentemente todo lo ponía más difícil. Pero era cierto que ansiaba volver a tocarla y por sobretodo, hacer el amor con ella, ya que como fuera, durante todo este tiempo y a pesar de saber que lo de ellos no podía ser, por el riesgo que implicaba para ella, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Es más, estaba seguro que eso era amor… o querer… o deseo… ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Algo sentía por Granger! (A parte de las ganas de tener sexo con ella).

—Debes decirme si eres virgen, Granger ―reiteró girándose en la cama para quedar de lado, a pesar de ella seguía de espaldas mirando el techo.

—No lo soy, Malfoy. Tengo casi veintitrés años.

—Bien, eso me deja tranquilo. ¿Con quién?

—Con quien qué…

—¿Con quién estuviste antes?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? ¡No seas intruso!

—¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

—¡No preguntes bobadas! Ese es un tema que solo a mí compete.

—Fue Weasley, ¿no? ―Hermione lo miró y rodó los ojos―. ¿O el grandote jugador de Quidditch? ¿Krumm? ¿O con ese grandulón descerebrado de Cormac?

¿Cómo sabía que ella había salido con Cormac? ¡Diantres! Draco sabía muchas cosas de ella.

—No te diré nada. Eso a ti no te debe interesar.

—Fue con Weasley, me quedó claro.

—Estuve con los tres, ¿conforme? ―Draco la miró sin entender―. Por separado, por supuesto ―aclaró intentando no reír en su cara.

Draco solo hizo un gesto aprobatorio. Por lo menos la chica que tenía frente era sincera y no daba tantos rodeos. Aun así se daba cuenta de que no a la primera vez se acostaba con alguien. Y entre tanta conversa, su «muy querido acompañante de batallas» se había dormido en el momento menos indicado…

—Entiendo. Bien, ¿comencemos? ―Hermione resopló resignada.

—Sí, claro… ¡Pero sé cuidadoso!

—¡Y tú no me distraigas! ―se acercó a ella y vio que estaba aun con la camisa puesta―. Granger, no seas «mata pasiones». Yo estoy sin ropa, y tú estás vestida como si estuviera nevando.

—Entonces, no mires.

—¡Te voy a ver de todas formas!

—Pero no todavía.

Draco negó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras Hermione hizo un movimiento rápido y se quitó la camisa, arrojándola a los pies de la cama. Luego se volvió a cubrir con la cobija. Draco nuevamente se acercó a ella, cruzando un brazo hasta apoyar su puño en la cama, a un costado de su cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella. ¡Dios! Era condenadamente bella… Se sentía como un horco al lado de esa mujer, y pensar que tantas veces la trató de fea en el colegio, siendo que en realidad era hermosa. Lo hacía solo para herirla, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Con su mano libre le logró quitar la cobija que esta tenía agarrada. Luego por debajo de las sábanas, rozó sus piernas con las de ella. Viendo cómo Hermione instintivamente había mojado sus labios con su lengua y que ese roce había provocado un pequeño temblor en ella. Eso bastó para que se posicionara sobre Hermione, realizando un pequeño movimiento para separar sus piernas y quedar entre ellas.

Hermione no quería mirarlo. Respiraba en forma dificultosa. Draco estaba sobre ella, sin hacer ningún movimiento y no había dejado caer todo su peso sobre sí, pues estaba apoyado con sus puños en ambos lados de su cabeza.

De repente sintió algo suave entre sus piernas. Suave, húmedo, frío… y ¡lacio! Miró asustada a Draco y este comprendió qué pasaba. Simplemente no había logrado una erección.

Hermione apretó sus labios, el roce de Draco entre sus piernas y no con su intimidad, porque aún ella estaba con su prenda interior, le provocaba cosquillas. Si se reía, Draco pensaría que se burlaba de su pene no erecto. Pero no era eso, ella entendía que eso podría ocurrir dada la situación en la que se encontraban. Era solo el hecho de sentir eso tan íntimo del famoso Draco Malfoy tocándola y lo único que le estaba causando eran cosquillas.

No. Imposible no reír. Tanto que no aguantó y largó una carcajada. Draco la miró enojado y rojo de vergüenza, pero no abandonó su posición. Es más, esta vez bajó su cadera, momento en donde Hermione sintió el peso de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento… es que me haces cosquillas.

—Vamos Granger, esto es serio. Si no lo hacemos, mañana a esta hora estarás en el cuarto de mi padre y yo seré el hazme reír de todos, ¿quieres eso?

—No, claro que no. Pero es que tu…

—Lo sé, pero es que tú no haces nada, Granger. ¡Soy hombre, no máquina!

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y lo encontró tan bello y tan aproblemado, que borró la sonrisa de su cara. Se dio valor y con la punta de sus dedos le acarició la espalda. Draco la miró sorprendido. Los dedos de ella, eran mágicos.

—Algo ocurrió aquella vez, Granger, en donde casi nos hacemos el amor, ¿recuerdas qué fue? ―preguntó acercando su rostro al de ella.

A estas altura Hermione sentía que nadaba en su humedad, si bien Draco no había logrado aún una erección como aquella vez, ella simplemente sentía que ya no podía aguantar más.

Asintió. Sabía qué había sido y no iba a esperar a que él lo hiciera. Fue ella. Tomó la cabeza de él para guiar su boca a la de ella.

Draco sonrió al sentir los labios de Hermione en los suyos. Eso bastó. Tomó las manos de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras su boca tomaba el protagonismo que deseaba, besando esa boca, metiendo su lengua y hurgando cada espacio de esta. ¡Sabía exquisito! Recordaba su sabor y la forma de recibirlo.

Su lengua comenzó a bajar por su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo todo lo que tuviera a su paso.

Soltó las manos de ella para poder acariciar sus pechos mientras mordía uno de los pezones y los succionaba, haciendo que Hermione soltara un par de gemidos y arquera su espalda.

Mientras sostenía uno de sus pechos con su otra mano bajó hasta la intimidad de ella, metiendo su mano entre la prenda interior, logrando tocar ese edén húmedo, con que tantas noches soñó. Sintió como ella gemía al contacto con su piel. Mientras no soltaba el pezón que tan sabroso y seductor le resultaba.

Un dedo… luego dos ingresaban al cuerpo de ella… Estaba lista y él también. Hábilmente la besó hasta el ombligo, en donde quitó el bikini que le estorbaba. Y nuevamente volvió a su posición original. Tomó las piernas de ella a cada lado y se posicionó sobre ella, momento en el que iba ingresando en forma a su cuerpo.

—Draco… ―musitó su nombre en medio de gemidos de placer.

—Hermione... ¡Oh Dios, eres bellísima!

Su boca la volvía a devorar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y con su movimiento pélvico y el de ella, lograba ingresar en lo más profundo de su ser.

Hermione sentía que estaba en el cielo, volando por alguna parte, comiendo chocolate, quién sabe qué… mientras los candentes movimientos de él iban en aumento al momento que sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Separó aún más sus piernas intensificando ese movimiento pues sabía que estaba punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Draco se dio cuenta y su boca volvió a la ella, mientras ingresaba su lengua y jugaba, sintiendo que el placer máximo estaba punto de llegar.

Un grito se escuchó en la habitación, acompañado de un gemido ronco de él.

Sus cuerpos extasiados y totalmente mojados, descansaban uno sobre el otro. Ambos con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus corazones a punto de salir de sus pechos.

Al cabo de un minuto, Draco aún seguía en su interior. Levantó un poco su cuerpo, tratando de no aprisionarla demasiado y la miró a la cara. Tenía un suave rubor en sus pómulos y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? ―ella sonrió y abrió los ojos.

—Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien ―sonrió y suavemente salió del cuerpo de ella. Momento que aprovechó para acostarse a su lado. Luego cruzó su brazo por la espalda de Hermione atrayéndola a su cuerpo―. Hay sacrificios que vale la pena hacer ―agregó y Hermione sonrió. Sí, él tenía razón.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, dándole un pequeño beso. No dijeron nada. Tenían que calmarse. Acaban de hacer el amor (o de tener sexo) aún ninguno de los dos lo tenía complemente claro. Lo único real era que había sido lo mejor que en mucho tiempo les había ocurrido.

Draco cerró los ojos, cuando advirtió que la respiración de Hermione era armoniosa y acompasada, muestra inequívoca que se había quedado dormida.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana, Draco sintió un pequeño hielo en su espalda. Al girar en la cama vio que Hermione no estaba a su lado. Se sentó y pensó en lo peor: que ella había huido, que estaba en peligro o que…

Hermione salió del baño con la camisa puesta de él, pero sin abotonar, dejando ver en la penumbra el perfecto cuerpo que hacía un par de horas había sido de él. Una sonrisa de calma se apoderó de Draco, acompañada por una respuesta de ella limitándose solo a sentarse en la cama.

Se iba a acostar, pero Draco se apresuró a sentarse detrás de ella, besando su cuello y deslizando la camisa por los hombros de ella, dejándola nuevamente desnuda.

—Draco, era una vez.

—¿Crees que bastará con una vez, para convencer a mi padre? ―Hermione se volteó y lo miró de frente. Mordió su labio inferior y otra vez sus hormonas habían vuelto a activarse. Draco le tomó su mano y la guió hasta su virilidad, esta vez totalmente excitada.

—Creo que podríamos intentar, estar seguros ¿no? ―dijo en un susurro totalmente seductor, momento en el que Draco ya había vuelto a invadir su boca dejándola nuevamente bajo de sí…

No podían dejar espacio a la duda, y total, trabajo es trabajo… y a veces hay que disfrutarlo…


	9. Cambio de Planes

Lucius Malfoy se hallaba de espaldas hacia la ventana. No había dicho palabra alguna durante la reunión que estaban aún sosteniendo con sus secuaces, debido a que el día anterior había tomado la mala decisión de entregar a esa sangre sucia a su hijo, pues no esperaba que el consejo con sus aliados anticipara lo que ya habían planeado y que él, había tomado con tan pocas expectativas.

Edmond Nott, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de cabello oscuro, contextura delgada y que se notaba la preocupación por su apariencia física, se encontraba de brazos cruzados de pie al costado de la sala, mientras que Reidar Zabini, opuesto a lo que era Nott: gordo, calvo y poco metódico con su vestimenta, miraba con odio a Malfoy. Si bien los tres eran conocidos Mortífagos, supuestamente amigos desde el colegio, luego de la guerra esa supuesta amistad había desparecido pues cada uno había luchado por mantenerse a salvo de los aurores y evitar caer en Azkaban. A excepción de Nott, que estuvo unos cuantos meses preso por haber irrumpido en el Ministerio de Magia, antes de que este reconociera formalmente el retorno de Voldemort. Solo cuando los mortífagos se habían replegado e infiltrado a alguno de los suyos en el ministerio, recién pudo lograr su libertad.

Ahora, tanto Nott como Zabini demostraban su total desapruebo ante la orden que les había llegado directamente del ministerio: Malfoy debía decir que contraería matrimonio, nada más y nada menos que con una de las heroínas de guerra que había derrotado a Voldemort, ya que supuestamente ellos, habían logrado rescatarla de un grupo de delincuentes que lo único que querían era cobrar rescate por ella.

Con esa acción, los Mortífagos podrían mostrarse libremente ante la comunidad mágica pues darían muestras de que estaban arrepentidos de sus actos y que era posible que Mortífagos y magos comunes pudieran vivir en armonía. Para Kingsley Shacklebolt, actual Ministro de Magia, esa era la solución para dar inicio a la reconquista de lo que tan arbitrariamente les había sido arrebatado.

En efecto, Shacklebolt, si bien no era mortífago y en alguna oportunidad formó parte de la Orden del Fénix, luego de haber visto tanta muerte y destrucción, había cambiado su forma de pensar y estaba seguro que lo que ofrecía Voldemort era totalmente valedero y no imposible de llevar a cabo, pues su ideología, luego de analizarla a cabalidad, podía afirmar que era totalmente aceptable:

* Superioridad de los magos de sangre pura, lo cual otorgaba el derecho de dominar a los inferiores (mestizos, squibs, muggles, animales mágicos o no mágicos, así como cualquier criatura no humana del mundo mágico: duendes, elfos, gigantes, etc.)

* Los muggles eran catalogados como inferiores por ser quienes corrompían y destruían el linaje mágico, así que toda relación entre muggle y mago o bruja debía ser erradicada, con eso se legalizaba el exterminio de todo ser que no fuera mágico.

* El fortalecimiento de la calidad mortífaga y magos/brujas de sangre pura, con lo cual los primeros podrían mostrarse ante el resto de la comunidad mágica.

* Y por último expandir sus fronteras: como seres superiores no podían estar relegados del resto del mundo y vivir a escondidas. Debían fortalecerse de tal manera que fueran capaces de dominar al mundo y gozar de todas las riquezas de este.

Esas eran sus doctrinas y por las que, a pesar de tener a muchos detractores, estaban dispuestos a luchar contra quien fuera con tal de que todos, de una vez por todas, entendieran que ese era el camino correcto y el que merecían.

—Está bien. Hoy mismo hablaré con mi hijo. Ayer le entregué a esa chica para que se le sirviera en forma personal pero si la orden es que yo deba estar con ella y tratarla como a una dama… ―comenzó Lucius a hablar luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

—Como a una dama delante del resto. Acá entre nosotros, será siendo una vulgar sangre sucia ―agregó Zabini escupiendo saliva hacia la mesa. Nott lo miró con asco.

—Eso me queda claro, Reidar ―respondió Malfoy sin siquiera dignarse a mirar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione se encontraban aún en la habitación este, que estaba vistiéndose en tanto que Hermione ya lucía su «disfraz» como ella misma se autodefinió. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y por tanto debían darse prisa, pues no podían levantar ninguna sospecha, empezando por ser puntuales.

Ella llevaba ropa de sirvienta al estilo francés: un vestido oscuro por sobre la rodilla y un delantal blanco. Hermione se sentía ridícula utilizando esa ropa pero era la que debía ponerse con tal de engañar a Lucius.

—No te sientas mal, Granger. Al final igual te ves bien ―dijo Draco mientras ella se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la habitación, en donde su rostro mostraba una evidente mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, claro. Parezco fetiche sexual.

—Lo eres.

Hermione giró hacia él intentando mostrarse enojada, pero no pudo. La forma de hablar de Draco, en medio de lo que les ocurría, la hizo reír. Al final de cuentas él era su fetiche y ella el de él, se dijo.

—Te ves bien. Andando, ¡ah! Y ya te dije, piensa en cualquier cosa, menos en que lo de anoche fue consensuado, ¿estamos?

—Lo de anoche… lo de medianoche y lo de esta mañana… ―agregó Hermione entre dientes, recordando que prácticamente no habían dormido nada.

Draco terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Hermione lo miró a los ojos poniendo las palmas en el pecho de él.

—Lo que hemos hecho, Granger, creo que hace tiempo nos lo debíamos.

—Tal vez… Bueno, creo que sí.

Draco le tomó la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella.

—Sabes que ahora tendremos que actuar y debes ser consciente de que todo lo que te diga no será cierto.

—Lo sé, Malfoy. Descuida.

—Con suerte lograré que permanezcas en mi cuarto y que no prestes servicios en la mansión ―Hermione asintió, entendía que Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental con tal de mantener todo en silencio y que ella solo debía responder de la mejor manera―. Dame tus manos ―Hermione respiró profundo pues sabía qué venía ahora. Draco hizo aparecer unas esposas antiguas de metal en las manos de ella. Luego de echarles llave, la guardó entre sus ropas―. Sé que es incómodo pero debe ser así.

—Falta un detalle, Malfoy.

—¿Detalle? ¿Cuál?

—Se supone que me tomaste a la fuerza pero no tengo ninguna marca visible de ello ―Draco la miró intrigado, no estaba dispuesto a agredirla con tal que todo pareciera más real.

—No te pienso golpear, Granger.

—¿Eres mago, Malfoy? ―Draco sonrió y giró sobre sí, tomando su varita. Hizo una par de movimientos en el aire con el cual aparecieron unas marcas amoratadas en el cuello de ella, también logró inflamar un poco el costado del labio, además un tono morado y rojizo apareció debajo de un ojo y una que otra marca en los brazos.

—¿Te duele?

—¿Debería dolerme?

—No, pero parecen tan reales… Bueno, según sé, el efecto durará solo un día. ¿Te quieres ver en un espejo?

—No déjame así.

—Bien, ahora sí, andando.

—Draco, espera. Antes de salir, dime una cosa. ¿cómo es que sabías qué perfume yo utilizaba? La talla de mi ropa, mi color favorito… lo digo por la ropa interior que hoy me dejaste sobre la cama.

—No seas curiosa, Granger. Basta con que tengas lo que te siempre te ha gustado. No te preocupes del cómo, si no del por qué.

—El ¿por qué?

—¡Agg! Ya, andando ―a veces le exasperaba que ella fuera tan observadora y que preguntara por todo, ¿cómo no era capaz de darse cuenta de que ella tenía todo aquello simplemente porque él se interesaba de verdad? ¡Mujeres! Siempre queriendo ver más allá.

Salieron juntos de la habitación. Hermione, cual buena actriz iba con su cabeza gacha y Draco a su lado, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, advirtieron unos pasos que subían por la escalera, pero él simplemente siguió erguido caminando. Antes de enfrentarse al primer escalón para descender, una figura femenina, vestida igual que Hermione estaba frente a ellos, cargando algunas sábanas en sus brazos.

—Buenos días, joven Malfoy.

Draco solo la miró de soslayo y movió su cabeza. La muchacha lejos de incomodarse por tan frío saludo, siguió sonriendo.

—Espero que una de estas noches se acerque al salón… Bueno, también yo espero seguir siendo elegida… ―Draco tomó a Hermione del brazo para seguir caminando pues la mujer estaba impidiéndoles el paso―. Mmm veo que ha llegado una nueva, si gusta joven Malfoy, yo puedo enseñarle algunas técnicas…

—No te le acerques, Cassidy. Solo lo diré una vez.

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia la mujer con una mirada para nada amigable siendo el tono arrastrado de sus palabras tan fríos, que Hermione le recordó a como le hablaba a ella en sus años de colegio.

La mujer guardó silencio y solo arqueando una ceja, en medio de una sensual sonrisa, se alejó.

—Vamos Granger.

—¿Quién era ella? ―preguntó curiosa, pues la mirada de la muchacha había sido demasiada coqueta, cosa que sin querer le había molestado.

—Ella es una de las chicas del servicio, pero debes tener cuidado, es adicta al sexo. Creo que está en su hábitat. Además tengo entendido que es bisexual y por lo visto tú le has gustado ―Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se detuvo en seco.

—Yo pensé que te miraba a ti ―Draco rio de medio lado y meneó su cabeza.

—¿Celosa?

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy!

—Entonces, avanza. Y tranquila, pues dudo mucho que quiera acercarse a ti con lo que le dije. ¿Viste? Como te decía anoche, no todas las chicas son obligadas, algunas lo hacen por su voluntad propia.

—Ya veo.

Draco condujo a Hermione hasta el despacho en donde el día anterior había conversado con su padre, sin embargo al tocar la puerta y luego abrirla, constató que allí no había nadie. Supuso entonces que él debía estar en alguna reunión en el gran salón, el cual se encontraba solo a unos metros de ellos.

—Creo que tendremos que esperar.

Sin embargo, ambas alas de la puerta del salón se abrieron al momento en que Lucius salía desaforado de ese lugar con cara de pocos amigos.

—Veo que llegas unos minutos atrasado.

—No entretuvimos, ¿No cierto, muñeca? ―dijo a Hermione tomándole la barbilla momento en el que ella giró su rostro en forma brusca demostrando su total desagrado.

Lucius sonrió al ver que su hijo sí había logrado someter a la sangre sucia con lo que su rostro de inmediato se destensó.

—Así que tuviste una noche un tanto ajetreada ―observó, examinando con su mirada cada centímetro de la muchacha. Vio unas cuantas marcas de forcejo en las muñecas y en los brazos, así como rastros de mordeduras en el cuello―. Un tanto renuente a tus caricias, por lo que logro apreciar. ¿Era virgen, por lo menos?

Hermione lo miró con ganas de morderlo y de arrancarle la piel a pedazos. ¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué le importaba a él? De seguro que deseaba que Draco la hubiese violado… ― _Calla, Hermione… Deja de pensar. ¡Concéntrate!_

Por su parte Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba flaqueando y no podía ser descubierta sino todo lo echaría por la borda.

—Pues sí, padre. Pero parece que era un tanto sádica. Con cada golpe que le daba, gemía de placer. ¿No es así, Granger? ―Hermione miró a Draco y entendió que estaba a punto de meter la pata. Guardó silencio y bajó su cabeza en señal de sumisión.

Lucius sonrió con maldad y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su hijo.

—Bien hecho. Ven, acompáñame y trae contigo a Granger. Hay novedades.

Lucius volteó y regresó al salón. Hermione miró a Draco haciéndole un gesto con sus ojos como diciendo ― _¿Y ahora qué?_ ― Draco negó con su cabeza, tomándole dócilmente el brazo para seguir a Lucius. Al ingresar al salón, ambos vieron que Malfoy no estaba solo: Nott, Zabini y el Ministro de Magia también estaban presentes.

También observaron que a un costado de la puerta de acceso había otro hombre haciendo una especie de guardia. Se trataba de otro mortífago que, no teniendo rango simplemente estaba dedicado a la seguridad y al orden. Draco ya lo conocía, pues hacía tiempo que tenía ese cargo.

—Acá está la famosa heroína de guerra, ¿qué te ha pasado? ―Kingsley Shacklebolt se había puesto de pie y recorría de arriba a abajo a la chica, esta lo miró directamente a los ojos y no pudo quedarse callada.

—¡Traidor! ―le gritó.

—¡Silencio, mocosa! ―el hombre le iba a propinar una bofetada, pero Draco se interpuso en su camino.

—No la toque. Ella me pertenece.

—Veo que tu hijo se toma bien el rol de dueño de esta mugrosa ―añadió Kingsley riendo socarronamente, seguido por los otros tres mortífagos presentes.

—Vamos Draco, no seas tan protector. Al fin y al cabo, ya no te pertenece.

—¿De qué hablas, padre?

Vio que Lucius se sentó en su lugar a un costado de la mesa, cruzando sus manos sobre esta.

—Como verás, hemos sostenido una reunión…

—No des tantos rodeos, Malfoy. Dile a tu hijo que la sangre sucia se casará mañana contigo y listo. Mientras más pronto hagamos esto, más rápido podremos volver al mundo mágico y no andar por ahí camuflados como camaleones ―dijo Nott denotando su desidia.

—¿Qué significa eso, padre? ¡Ayer hicimos un trato!

—Bueno sucede que… ―empezó a hablar Lucius, pero el Ministro lo interrumpió.

—Se lo diré yo ―el hombre comenzó a juguetear con su varita, pasándola de una mano a la otra, mientras miraba con indiferencia tanto a Draco como a Hermione―. Es necesario que nos mostremos ante la comunidad mágica como un grupo que ha «enmendado» su camino. Tanto así, que tu padre junto con sus aliados, en un acto de infinita bondad, ayudó al ministerio en la búsqueda de Granger. Quien fue encontrada en manos de unos simples delincuentes. Y en agradecimiento, la chica, quien siempre estuvo enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, ha aceptado casarse con él. Con ello, se podrá firmar un acuerdo entre Mortífagos y comunidad mágica para que apoco comencemos a retomar nuestro poder.

Hermione miró a Draco intentando internalizar lo que el hombre acababa de explicarles. ¿Cómo podía tener la mente tan retorcida? ¿Dónde estaba el Kingsley que ella conoció? Se sentía intimidada por los planes de esos hombres y segura al lado de Draco, pero al parecer ella no seguiría con él y eso realmente la asustaba.

—Pero, padre, anoche yo la pedí. Ella es de mi propiedad.

—Pues ya no. ¡Guardia! ―Lucius llamó al hombre que estaba apostado en la puerta, vigilando―. Llévala al cuarto de las criadas y que la preparen para que esta noche esté lista para el festín. No soy avaro ―añadió mirando a Draco con burla―. Antes la pienso compartir con mis amigos― Rió mientras el hombre la tomó fuertemente para sacarla de ahí.

Draco quiso interponerse, pero ella le negó sutilmente con su cabeza. Debían seguir fingiendo. Él dio un suspiro y pensó que era hora de volver a actuar. Hermione tendría que probar qué tan valiente era y qué tanto lo era él como para someterla a lo que venía con tal de evitar los planes de Lucius Malfoy.

A la mente de Draco solo tres letras se le vinieron a la mente: «TTX» y era momento de abrir otra vez su caja muggle.


	10. No Me Ignores

Theodore Nott se acaba de levantar. Tanto él como Blaise pasaron la noche en casa de Harry Potter ubicada en Grimmauld Place, pues habían sostenido una reunión hasta altas horas de la madrugada y, para no levantar sospechas en sus respectivas casas, prefirieron quedarse a pernoctar allí. Total en sus hogares era normal que ellos se quedaran en otros lados a que llegaran de amanecida. Ambos durmieron en el salón de la planta baja al lado de la chimenea. Nott utilizó el sofá y Blaise en un saco de dormir muggle que Harry le había facilitado, el cual había instalado muy cerca del fuego. Según él, porque le hacía falta alguien a su lado que le abrigar los pies. Cuando había dicho eso delante del resto, su mirada se había ido directo hacia una rubia de ojos expresivos y que era la «médico en práctica» del grupo.

Como Luna siempre andaba preocupada de otras cosas, pasó desapercibido lo dicho por el moreno, sin embargo para el resto no. Y no faltó quién, luego de la reunión, le había preguntado si se iba a quedar a abrigarle los pies de Blaise. Luna solo rió y se retiró a su casa, pues ella sí tenía que llegar, si no su padre se preocuparía ya que aún la veía como una adolescente. Antes de irse les había dicho que regresaría temprano para ver cómo seguía la huésped, Astoria, quien solo debía descansar y tomarse un par de pociones para minimizar las marcas de los golpes dejadas por su Cormac.

Bill y Fleur se quedaron también en la mansión, así como George y Percy. Incluso, Ginny, pero esta última había preferido dormir en una habitación apartada de Harry, a quien le llamaba mucho la atención. Sin embargo, respetó su decisión, quizá realmente estaba cansada y no quería dormir con alguien a su lado, aunque claro, tampoco podía hacerse el ciego. Hacía bastante rato que Ginny estaba renuente a sus caricias, a estar a solas con él, a no querer hablar de matrimonio y por supuesto no faltaba la excusa para no estar juntos.

En la mañana a eso de las diez, y mientras Harry aún estaba en la ducha, Ginny ingresó a su cuarto, pues quería hablar con él. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que aún su novio se encontraba en el baño, así que se sentó en la cama para esperarlo.

Era imperioso hablar con él antes de regresar a casa. Era hora de dejar las cosas claras. Si bien el momento no era el adecuado, considerando lo que había ocurrido con Hermione y la negativa del ministerio en ayudarlos, sentía que era importante platicar sobre la relación de ambos la cual hacía mucho tiempo que se había enfriado, pues las discusiones eran una tras otra haciéndola insostenible.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Harry salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla oscura en la cadera y secando su cabello con otra un poco más pequeña. Al verla le sonrió.

—Me visto y vamos a desayunar.

Ginny no dijo nada y bajó su mirada mientras Harry se vestía, quien notó de inmediato que a su novia algo le ocurría, mas no dijo nada. Esperaba que ella iniciara el diálogo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó una vez vestido. Ginny se puso de pie, debía hablar. Era ahora o nunca―. Te noto diferente, ¿es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? Siento que me ignoras, que no me hablas… Dime qué te ocurre, Gin, ¿estás enojada por algo que hice? Si es así, dime qué es para poder remediarlo.

—Lo que ocurre, Harry, es que desde hace un tiempo tú y yo no estamos bien. Creo que está de más seguir con esto ―bien, ya lo había dicho. Era mejor terminar luego que dilatar una situación que al final de cuentas no los llevaba a ningún sitio.

Harry la miró incrédulo. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Su Ginny le estaba diciendo que ya no serían pareja?

—¿Debo entender, entonces, que estás terminando conmigo?

—Creo que tú lo hiciste antes, cuando pospusiste nuestro matrimonio una y otra vez.

—Pero yo pensé que tú estabas de acuerdo.

—No tenía más opción más que aceptar. ¿Qué querías? Que te rogara para buscar una nueva fecha. No, Harry. Yo no mendigo amor… y de tanto intentar y esperar, me cansé. Siento que no soy la misma, ni tú el mismo…

—No te entiendo. Yo siempre te he visto feliz, nunca me has dado indicio de no querer estar conmigo. Te he visto contenta a mi lado, con tus amigos… saliendo con Luna, con Ron, con Hermione… nunca pensé que…

—Eso es lo malo, nunca piensas… Nunca piensas en mí. En tu vida hay otras prioridades.

—¿Hay otro? Es eso, ¿no?

—Si existiera otra persona, te hubiese dejado antes. Pero no, aunque acabo de conocer un prospecto… ―odiaba esos arranques de celos infundados que solía tener Harry. ¿Por qué no aceptaba que lo de ellos ya no daba para más? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que obligadamente debía haber otro? Pero si quería pensar así, en forma tan retrógrada, pues bien, que lo hiciera.

—Es Nott, me di cuenta. No soy tonto ―hubiese querido disimular sus celos pero no podía. Se había dado cuenta de la mirada de ella hacia ese Slytherin y de él a ella. ¡Qué fácil era mandar todo al demonio por una simple atracción! Porque era eso, ¿no? ¿O era que Ginny simplemente respondía que «Sí» para no entrar en discusiones?

—Harry, sé que esto no te va a matar, porque tú tampoco me amas. Tú y yo peleamos, no congeniamos… Si me gusta o no Theo, eso no viene al caso. El tema es que nuestra relación ya no da para más. No te debes cegar a lo que realmente nos ocurre.

—Yo siempre he estado a tu lado, jamás te he obligado a nada. Nuestra relación ha sido siempre de las mejores. Y aun así me culpas de que no haya funcionado… ―Harry le tomó las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, pero era como tomar una gélida roca. No sintió ninguna calidez por parte de su novia.

—No, no te culpo. Simplemente creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar.

—Ginny, yo te amo, aunque quizá no tanto como te lo mereces, si no esto no estuviera pasando. Aun así, no quiero que se acabe. No quiero estar cerca de ti y que me ignores.

—Jamás te ignoraré, Harry. Seremos amigos, o eso pretenderemos.

Harry le soltó las manos y sintió el peso de la mirada de Ginny. En el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría.

—Me voy a ver a mis padres y en la tarde regresaré por si hay novedades. Si saben algo antes, me avisas ¿sí? Que tengas buen día. Y debes estar tranquilo, que entre nosotros no haya nada, no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos. Es más, creo que somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

Harry sonrió de mala gana mientras su ahora, exnovia, salía por la puerta de la habitación y un dolor en su pecho se gestaba. La quería muchísimo, tanto como para sentir que una parte de él acababa de marcharse. Se sentó en la cama, ya hasta el hambre se le había esfumado. Debía calmarse, dejarla ir era algo inevitable. Sin embargo, le dolía… le dolía como nada, aunque entendía que mucha culpa de lo que acababa de ocurrir debía atribuirla a su propia responsabilidad.

 _Todo empezó a ir mal desde que confundiste  
tus derechos con el amor y me viste como un rival  
Tus ideas respeté y siempre te ayudaba yo nunca te obligue a nada  
(a nada) y si aun así me ves culpable háblame o deja que te hable  
Amor, amor, amor – Amor, amor, amor  
júzgame y condéname o créeme y sálvame  
Amor, amor, amor – Amor, amor, amor  
ódiame y atácame o quiéreme y ámame  
no me ignores _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ginny salió de la habitación de Harry con el corazón apretado. Sentía que lloraría, pero no lo haría. La cobardía de ambos para enfrentar lo inevitable era lo que mantenía esa pseudo-relación que ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo bien. Entendía que Harry la amaba pero la pasión de los primeros años ya no era la misma y las constantes discusiones habían hecho que ese amor, que durante años pensó que sería el único, se terminara.

Bajó la escalera para dirigirse a la chimenea que estaba en la sala, deteniéndose de repente al ver a esos dos ex Slytherin muy bien acomodados, uno en un saco de dormir negro sobre la alfombra y al otro sentado aún en el sofá. Theodore Nott al verla se puso de pie, cual caballero al ver a una dama. Se veía radiante, al parecer se había levantado temprano y bañado, contrario a su amigo que aún estaba hecho un bollo en el suelo. No obstante, Blaise intentó también ponerse de pie, pero lo único que logró fue enredarse en el saco, dar una vuelta y caer en seco nuevamente al piso. Al intentar otra vez ponerse de pie, hizo un par de movimientos extraños que lo asemejaban a un gran gusano oscuro girando alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala.

Theo negó con la cabeza y pasó por sobre su amigo, para acercarse a Ginny que miraba atenta la extraña situación que acababa de ocurrir. Luego de observar unos segundos la escena, se cubrió la boca para que su carcajada no fuera tan sonora.

—Generalmente es menos estúpido de lo que has visto, Weasley ―Ginny rió de buena gana.

—¡No sigas Nott! O le diré a ella que te pedorreas de noche ―gritó Blaise desde el piso.

—Son un par de payasos. Permiso, me debo ir ―dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Podrías quedarte a desayunar. La francesita Delacourt dijo que estaba preparando algo exquisito para todos… además supongo que te gustaría desayunar con tu novio ¿no? ―preguntó Theo dando una mirada de soslayo hacia el piso superior. Ginny sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no somos novios.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Todo está bien.

—Si quieres, podemos hablar.

—¿Hablar contigo? ¡Vamos Nott, que no sabes ni juntar dos sílabas que empiezas a tartamudear y te saltan las babas! ―Ginny volvió a reír y Theo también. Blaise solía ser impertinente pero a la vez sus bromas eran agradables.

—En realidad, sí que son un par de payasos. Voy a casa. En la tarde estaré de regreso a ver si ustedes logran contactarse con Malfoy y saber en qué situación se encuentra Hermione, en el caso que él sepa algo.

—Yo iré a mi casa en un rato más. Espero que Malfoy vaya por esos lados, en caso contrario, en la noche me daré una vuelta por la suya. Solo espero que tengamos buenas noticias.

Ginny le regaló una leve sonrisa y caminó hasta la chimenea saltando por sobre Zabini, el que aún luchaba con el cierre de su saco. Ella lo miró divertida, no explicándose cómo ese muchacho podía jactarse de ser mago. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita y el cierre del saco cedió abriéndolo completamente. Lamentablemente para Zabini no fue la mejor solución, pues había quedado al descubierto que el bóxer que llevaba era blanco con corazones rojos, lo cual no pudo evitar que tanto Nott como Ginny se miraran y se largaran a reír.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del piso superior, Astoria Greengrass acababa de despertar. Durmió tan profundamente que le parecía que había invernado. Se sentó en la cama y vio que Ronald Weasley se encontraba frente a ella con las piernas dobladas sobre el sofá y con su cabeza sobre uno de los apoya brazos de este, cubierto solo con una chaqueta.

Sintió una ternura tremenda al ver a ese muchacho a quien apenas conocía, que había cuidado su sueño y rescatado de la oficina, haciendo incluso que una medimaga la examinara. Estaba infinitamente agradecida de él.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata que encontró sobre esta, pues la noche anterior, Luna la había ayudado a desvestirse, así que solo estaba con una blusa y su ropa interior. La bata debía de ser una de las chicas, pensó. Cruzó el cinturón e hizo el nudo, antes de acercarse a Ron.

Se colocó en cuclillas frente a él y le tocó una mano. Ron, al sentir el suave tacto de la muchacha, lentamente abrió los ojos, al verla frente a él sonrió.

—Buenos días, Astoria.

—Buenos días, Ronald Weasley ―saludó mientras este se desdoblaba de su complicada posición―. Gracias por todo, pero no era necesario que te quedaras toda la noche cuidándome. Ya ves… mira, estoy bien.

—Eso me agrada mucho. Pero preferí quedarme acá, por si algo pasaba. Ahora tengo un hambre que me devoraría la despensa de Hogwarts, anda bajemos a desayunar.

—Me daré una ducha y bajo. Además debo saber cómo está mi padre.

—Deja eso para luego. Es muy pronto aún para que vayas a tu casa. ¿Sí? Si gustas le envías una lechuza, además Luna te debe ver nuevamente.

—Por hoy, te haré caso.

Astoria fue hasta el baño, pero antes de entrar giró y miró nuevamente a Ron.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo, Ronald, te lo agradezco de verdad ―Ron sonrió. Le bastaba con verla bien. Jamás había visto una mujer tan bella como Astoria, que si tuviera que vigilar su sueño eternamente, lo haría de buena gana.

—Te espero para desayunar.

—No demoro. Bajo en diez minutos.


	11. TTX

Hacía casi una hora que Hermione había sido sacada por el guardia que estaba en la sala. Draco había tomado asiento a un costado de la larga mesa, mientras escuchaba cómo su padre y los otros tres, hacían preparativos para la boda.

¡Qué estupidez! ¿Quién creería realmente que Hermione Granger siempre había estado enamorada de Lucius Malfoy y que este también se había sentido atraído hacia ella? ¡Pues nadie! ¡Menos creerían que ellos, cual samaritanos, la habían rescatado de las manos de unos delincuentes! ¡Delincuentes! ¿¡Qué más delincuentes que los que tenía frente a él?! (Incluyendo a su padre). Lucius estaba tan enfrascado en los planes con sus amigos que dudaba que quisiera saber qué pensaba Draco en esos momentos. Aunque a estas alturas poco y nada le importaba la reacción de su padre.

Asco sentía al escuchar cómo su padre se regodeaba pensando en la reunión que tendría en la noche junto a Nott y a Zabini con los cuales quería compartir a su futura esposa. Decía que eso sería para que la sangre sucia entendiera cuál era su lugar y que cualquier paso en falso simplemente le costaría la vida, tal como le había ocurrido a Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco se puso de pie, debía actuar cuanto antes. Si bien había estado con Hermione toda la noche, aún no sabía qué sentía por ella, pero una cosa tenía clara: ella jamás sería de su padre, ni de ningún otro, estando él pensando en ella. Y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, pues las caricias, los besos y todo lo expresado durante la noche no era simplemente el cumplimiento a una orden o a un castigo: era deseo verdadero con pizcas de… ¿amor? ― _Dejémoslo en deseo_ ― se dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie e intentando ocultar sus pensamientos que estaban totalmente centrados en Hermione.

—Voy a desayunar algo ―dijo en señal de disculpa para poder salir de la sala.

—Veo que el gasto de energías de anoche fue mucho, ¿no? ―Lucius se había acercado a su hijo y mirado a los ojos―. Te conozco, Draco… soy tu padre. Y podría asegurar que entre tú y la sangre sucia no ocurrió nada―. Draco guardó silencio cerrando su mente―. O puedo también inferir que lejos de someterla, ambos disfrutaron de lo lindo, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿De qué hablas, padre? ¡Cumplí con lo mío! Que no hayas verificado lo que realmente ocurrió, no es culpa mía. Bastaba con que pasaras tu varita por sobre ella y quedarías convencido.

Lucius rió mientras que en un movimiento rápido tomó a su hijo de la ropa y lo pegó en la pared. Los otros tres que estaban en la sala se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos pero con una sonrisa irónica en sus rostros.

—¿Crees que nací ayer, Draco? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con esa sangre sucia?

—¡No sé de qué hablas, padre! ¡Suéltame! Ya no soy un niño pequeño al cual castigabas por gusto ―Draco dio un fuerte empujón a su padre mientras que un movimiento rápido y certero lo apuntó con su varita―. Si te dije que tomé a Granger a la fuerza, fue porque así ocurrió. Use magia para someterla. No creas que es lindo tener sexo con alguien que grita y chilla y que se defiende con todas sus fuerzas. No soy como tú, te lo he dicho…

Lucius sonrió al escuchar las pocas creíbles palabras de su hijo, momento en el cual también arreglaba su cabellera. Tomó aire y llevó sus manos hacia atrás, ignorando que su hijo lo estaba apuntando con su varita.

—Como sea, hijo. Esta noche, esa pequeña sangre sucia sabrá cuál es su sitio, ¿no así muchachos?

—No cuentes conmigo, Malfoy. Soy casado. Si mi mujer se entera… ya sabes, es bruja ―dijo Edmond Nott.

—Y la mía ―agregó Reidar.

—Y yo soy el Ministro. Ganas me dan de participar, pero ya sabes, tengo otros compromisos a esa hora.

—Por lo visto, padre, tendrás que buscarte a otros acompañantes.

—¿Quieres ser tú?

Draco lo miró a los ojos y no pudo disimular su odio, hubiese querido que no fuera su padre y haberle dado un buen puñetazo en su cara. Pero al contrario de eso, se relajó, bajó la varita y la guardó.

—Como dije hace un rato, iré a desayunar. Con permiso.

Draco salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás mientras escuchaba las risotadas de los cuatro que allí habían quedado.

Desapareció apenas se encontró en el pasillo y apareció en su habitación. Se acercó hasta la cama y con la varita hizo que ésta se echara a un lado, luego movió una tabla suelta del piso y sacó una caja de lata que allí se encontraba guardada. Se sentó en la cama y nuevamente con la varita procedió a abrirla. Adentro había algunos documentos, tarjetas, llaves y lo más importante un par de frascos. Los revisó y vio que la fecha de vencimiento aún no se cumplía. Sacó solo uno y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Luego procedió a dejar todo como estaba y se dirigió, mediante la desaparición, al sector de las mazmorras que, a diferencia de la que tenía en su antigua mansión, esta se encontraba acondicionada para que allí vivieran algunos elfos domésticos y la servidumbre de la casa. Era una especie de conventillo, en donde las celdas eran habitaciones, sin barrotes. En lugar de ellos, había paredes de concreto o madera, que hacían las divisiones internas. Además se encontraba iluminada completamente, con baños en cada cubículo y una cocina común que se disponía justo en el centro del recinto.

Cuando las mujeres que allí estaban realizando limpieza, lo vieron, inmediatamente se irguieron y con una sonrisa nerviosa hicieron una reverencia. A excepción de la criada que había visto anteriormente, Cassidy, la cual se le acercó en forma seductora.

—¿A quién busca, joven Malfoy? Yo estoy desocupada.

—No te busco, Casiopea. Busco a Hermione Granger ―la muchacha al escuchar su nombre verdadero cambió su sonrisa por una evidente mueca de desagrado y le indicó que Hermione estaba en la habitación de frente, la que tenía la puerta entornada.

Draco dio unos pasos hasta el lugar indicado y terminó de abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vio que Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina aún con sus manos atadas con las esposas y su ojos rojos. De seguro había llorado.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó hasta ella. Instintivamente la tomó de los brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie y la abrazó fuertemente. Hermione solo puso su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras sentía cómo Draco le acariciaba la espalda y le depositaba un suave beso en la frente.

Sin decir nada sacó de su bolsillo la llave e inmediatamente soltó las esposas. Hermione se tocó las muñecas que se encontraban marcadas por el acero.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Había que hacerlo. Acá las chicas intentaron sacármelas, pero no pudieron.

—Nadie podría… esas esposas son mágicas, tanto que solo se abren con la varita de quien le puso la llave o con la llave… esta, que es la única ―dijo mostrándole la llave, la cual luego de utilizarla la colocó junto a las esposas e hizo que desaparecieran―. Pero ven, tenemos que hablar. Es importante hacerlo ahora mismo.

Draco procedió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con su varita. Luego se percató que esa era un habitación con dos camas, un velador en medio de ambas un pequeño closet a los pies y algo de ropa doblada sobre una tabla de planchar.

—Es la habitación de Cassidy ―informó Hermione. Draco dio un suspiro. Debía sacar cuanto antes a Hermione de allí porque si no caía en las garras de Lucius, de Cassidy no se salvaría.

Le tomó las manos a Hermione, invitándola a sentarse en una de las camas, mientras él se sentó en frente a ella.

—Quiero que pongas mucha atención en lo que te voy a de decir, Granger ―ella lo miró atenta y asintió―. Mi padre se dio cuenta que lo nuestro no fue forzado.

—¡Dios!

—Pero yo no le reconocí nada, así que creo que sigue con la duda. El tema es que se va a desquitar contigo. Tranquila, tengo la solución… Pero debes ser valiente. Muy valiente.

—No te entiendo.

Draco sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño frasco que contenía una pastilla en su interior y se lo entregó a Hermione.

—¿Qué es esto? ―Hermione miró el rótulo, sin comprender más nada―. ¿TTX? ¿Fuerzas Armadas de Inglaterra? ¿Qué es? ¿Una medicina muggle o algo similar?

—Es algo más que una medicina. La TTX es la abreviación de la tetrodotoxina. ¿Has oído hablar de ella? ―Hermione negó, ¿a dónde quería llegar Draco con todo aquello? ¿Qué hacía él con eso que era tan muggle en sus manos?―. Pero entonces me imagino que sabes algo del pez globo.

—¿Pez Globo? ¿Tetrodo… y no sé qué cosa? Draco, dime qué ocurre, qué tienes planeado, ¿qué significa esto?

—No hagas tantas preguntas, Granger… Y solo escucha ¿sí? La tetrodotoxina o TTX es una neurotoxina letal de origen marino, los peces globos la poseen. Si entras en contacto con esta toxina y no eres atendida por médicos, tienes aproximadamente unas tres horas de vida. Esta pastilla es una derivación de esa toxina. Tratada y utilizada por la milicia muggle en caso extremo. Simula la muerte de los combatientes ya que reduce el latido cardiaco a uno por minuto. En definitiva estás muerta.

Hermione miró a los ojos a Draco. Ya entendía qué quería hacer Draco, sabiendo que eso involucraba muchos riesgos.

—Me la debo tomar, ¿no?

—Así es. Te suicidarás. Si estás muerta, nadie te puede hacer daño.

—¿Y si tu padre quiere comprobar que realmente lo estoy, y me lanza… no sé un crucio o un avada?

—No sentirás nada, porque estarás muerta. Hermione, esto te pone en el límite de la vida y la muerte. En cuanto al avada, no te preocupes. Eso no ocurrirá. Si ya estás muerta, no te querrán matar nuevamente.

—¿Me dolerá? ―Draco asintió―. ¿Estaré sola? ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago? ¿Y por qué mejor no me ayudas a escapar de este lugar?

—No estarás sola, en todo momento te acompañaré. Si no lo haces, pues… Hermione, esto se pone cada vez peor y mi padre está cegado por el odio.

—Entiendo.

—Y no te puedo ayudar a escapar porque eso sería poner en riesgo todo. Además, este castillo está totalmente custodiado. La única forma que tengo de sacarte de aquí, es muerta ―guardó silencio unos segundos y luego continuó―. Y en cuanto a que si te dolerá… Pues sí, sí te dolerá. Morirás, Hermione. Sentirás la muerte, por eso te decía que debes ser valiente. Yo sé que lo eres―. Las manos de Draco estaban en los hombros de ella, mientras Hermione apretaba en su puño el frasco y una lágrima se le escapó―. Es normal que tengas miedo.

—¿Y si realmente muero? Siento que aún no estoy preparada para partir.

—Eso no pasará. Tengo tres horas para aplicar el antídoto. Legalmente para los muggles este antídoto no existe, pero en realidad sí existe y yo lo tengo. Debes confiar en mí, Granger.

—Confío en ti. Pero, ¿cómo te conseguiste esto?

—No tienes que pensar mucho. Por ahora basta con que sepas que tengo esta herramienta que puede ser tu salvación. El tiempo corre y mi padre te quiere para él, pero antes te quiere compartir con esos animales…

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y abrazó fuertemente a Draco quien solo le acarició la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

—Tengo miedo, Draco.

—Lo sé Granger. Esto se pone cada vez más complicado.

—¿Y si tu padre se entera? ¡Se desquitará contigo!

—Espero que no, por eso no debemos dejar ningún cabo suelto ―tomó su barbilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Mientras lo hacía sabía que eso no era propio de él, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Algo estaba sintiendo por Granger. Algo que iba más allá del simple deseo de salvarla―. Debes saber que no sé por qué hago todo esto. No sé qué siento por ti… yo solo sé que...

—No te gastes en pensar, Malfoy. A mí me pasa lo mismo ―dijo dándole una sonrisa y acariciando su rostro. Realmente no sabía qué sentimientos tenía hacia él. Pero sí estaba segura que junto a él, todo cambiaba de color―. Dime, ¿cómo lo haremos?

—En media hora más, procura que haya alguien en esta habitación y que te vea tomar la pastilla. Los síntomas comenzarán de inmediato. Yo estaré acá cerca y apenas escuche que alguien llama, vendré. Y si no escucho nada, igual en treinta minutos estaré acá, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Además, si alguien te pregunta de dónde conseguiste esa pastilla, debes decir que es un veneno para ratas que tú traías y que estabas dispuesta a ingerirlo durante la boda obligada con Weasley.

— Me queda claro. ¿Y luego?

—Luego te llevaré ante mi padre y verá que estás muerta.

—¿Y después?

—¡Granger, no hagas tantas preguntas! Solo confía en mí.


	12. Te digo amor

Hacía casi veinte minutos que Draco había salido de la habitación en donde se encontraba y en su mano tenía empuñada el pequeño frasco que podría significar su libertad o su fin. Sabía que los riesgos eran altos pues la droga que tenía en sus manos era experimental, pero totalmente efectiva a la hora de simular una muerte. ¿Caería Lucius y el resto de sus secuaces en este nuevo embuste? Malfoy era inteligente y un mago avezado que era casi imposible engañarlo, pero no tenían otro camino.

Lo que había empezado casi como un juego con Draco, sintiéndose poco menos que en la gloria cuando este negoció su libertad, imaginando incluso llegar a huir juntos, hoy se les escapaba de las manos, poniéndolos a ambos en un cuerda floja. Caer significaba la muerte. Su sueño de verse al lado de él, fuera de esas paredes, era imposible.

La realidad era otra. Ella era una prisionera de un grupo de mortífagos que lo único que querían eran mostrarse al mundo mágico como entes de buen vivir a costa de su libertad y su dolor, pues Lucius Malfoy estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir, degradarla como mujer y exponerla ante sus amigos, antes de mostrarla como la señora Malfoy. Tal enlace era obvio que ablandaría muchos corazones, pues el hecho de ver a la heroína casada con un ex mortífago ponía un antecedente a favor de este último pudiendo incluso situarlo en un alto cargo en el ministerio.

Sabía que Draco haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar que Lucius le colocara una mano encima, por lo tanto debía poner de su parte. ¿En qué momento todo había cambiado para ella? Hasta hacía unos días su único horizonte era evitar por todos los medios casarse con Ronald y huir lejos. Pero ahora se encontraba frente a algo peor y escapar era casi imposible. Ahora comprendía todo. Nunca el Ministerio tuvo intención alguna de que ella se casara con Ronald. Desde un principio estuvo todo planificado. La idea era mostrar a los mortífagos como los salvadores de la novia que había sido raptada desde su matrimonio. ¡Qué ilusos! ¿Cómo ninguno fue capaz de ver más allá y darse cuenta de que todo estaba manipulado?

Dio otro suspiro y abrió su mano. Ahí estaba el frasquito con una sola pastilla en su interior, ¿cómo Draco la habría conseguido? ¿Militares, había dicho? ¿Muggles? ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Cuándo? Draco tendría que sentarse un día entero delante de ella y explicarle todo lo que se traía entre manos. Pero por ahora, solo le restaba confiar… confiar en aquel que siempre creyó su enemigo y con el cual hacía solo unas horas había tenido la mejor noche… Pero de algo que estaba segura, para ambos había sido un regalo en medio de todo lo que estaban viviendo. ¿Qué sentía por él? No podía seguir negándoselo, desde aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía que no había pasado un día sin pensar en él, en añorar sus caricias y desear sus besos. Sí, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era simplemente la respuesta a un deseo guardado por tanto tiempo que solo se iba a satisfacer uniendo sus cuerpos como tanto lo habían ansiado. ¿Lo quería? Sabía que era más que eso: Draco significaba todo lo contrario a lo que ella hubiese imaginado como pareja: engreído, autosuficiente, inteligente y ahora se sumaba, valiente, dispuesto a ir en contra de su padre con tal de salvarla.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras lentamente procedía a destapar el frasco y esperaba a que Cassidy le trajera un vaso de agua que le había solicitado hacía un par de minutos.

En ese momento la mujer de ojos expresivos y de largo cabello azabache, ingresó a la habitación con el vaso de agua, dejando tras de sí la puerta abierta.

—Acá está tu agua, Hermione. ¿Te sientes bien? Desde que vino el amo Malfoy que no has hablado. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que va a ocurrir en la noche? ―Hermione la miró a los ojos, recibiendo el vaso de agua y entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería la mujer―. Debes estar tranquila, relajada y dar rienda suelta a tus deseos. No te debes cohibir. Si luchas contra ello, terminará mal. Pero si pones de tu parte, al final terminarás gozando.

Cassidy hablaba como si tener sexo en _gangbang_ fuera lo más natural del mundo. No es que ella fuera una puritana o que se admirara de ciertas conductas sexuales, pero para ella el sexo estaba destinado a dos personas que si bien no se amaran, pudiera tener algún vínculo o gusto que les diera las herramientas necesarias para poder unirse en placer. El sexo forzado, las violaciones o las orgías, simplemente para ella no estaban hechos y prefería morir antes que entregar su cuerpo a un grupo de hombres que lo único que harían sería verla como un trozo de carne al cual devorar.

La muchacha se había girado hasta su clóset para buscar algún atuendo para que Hermione luciera durante la noche, escogió una minifalda de cuero negra y una blusa corta, al voltearse para mostrarle la ropa a su nueva compañera, vio que esta se había llevado una pastilla a la boca y se la había tragado con el agua. Al principio no entendió qué había ocurrido, pero luego Hermione tuvo una expresión de desesperación, llevándose las manos a la garganta y cayendo de rodillas al piso. Cassidy tiró la ropa lejos y se acercó corriendo a Hermione.

—¿Qué te has hecho? ¿Qué tomaste?

—Voy… voy… a morir.

—¡No! ¡Estúpida! ¡Vomita! ¡Vomita! ―intentó girar a Hermione para que devolviera lo que se había tragado pero era ya tarde.

Hermione estaba de espalda acostada en el piso y sentía cómo poco a poco perdía la sensibilidad en sus extremidades así como su lengua comenzaba a adormecerse.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa pastilla? ¿Te la dio el joven Malfoy?

—No, era mía ―iba a hacer un esfuerzo para evitar cualquier sospecha hacia Draco―. Antes de que me trajeran…Yo me iba a casar, obligada. Pero me pensaba suicidar antes de ello. La pastilla siempre la mantuve conmigo.

—¡Eres una tonta! Pero no dejaré que te mueras. ¡Auxilio!

Cassidy salió corriendo del cuarto a pedir ayuda. Hermione solo cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo ardía. Una vez fue víctima de la maldición cruciatus por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esto era muy similar. Solo que el dolor no llegaba de golpe. Sino que iba creciendo poco a poco. Era como si miles de agujas comenzaran a recorrer su cuerpo y a cada pinchazo, este inmovilizaba una parte de su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, tanto que creía escuchar sus propios latidos. Debía ser que la presión arterial que había subido. El zumbido en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar. No controlaba el dolor, sabía que lloraba pues sus ojos estaban nublados, mas no lograba sentir las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

No supo en qué momento, alguien la tomaba y ponía su cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Vamos Granger, tranquila. Sé fuerte. ¡Déjenme solo con ella! ―era Draco que acababa de llegar al escuchar los gritos de Cassidy.

—Debe ver a un medimago, joven Malfoy ―dijo una de las mujeres que estaba allí. Mientras Cassidy solo se cubría la boca por el miedo.

—Es tarde. Lo que sea que haya tomado, no tiene vuelta atrás. ¡Váyanse, déjenme solo con ella! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Las mujeres retrocedieron y salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Draco apoyó la cabeza de Hermione en sus piernas y le tomó con fuerza la mano, que ella apretaba a más no poder.

—Dra…

—Tranquila ya pasará ―sentía que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Sabía que el dolor que ella estaba experimentando era inmenso y que efectivamente ella iba a sufrir una sensación de muerte. Más no era así, aunque el riesgo que corrían era tal que un paso en falso pudiese significar la perdición―. Siempre te dije que eras horrible y sangre sucia… lo siento tanto. Lo hacía sin pensar―. Ella intentó sonreír―. Pero ¿sabes? Eres preciosa, Granger. Y lo de la sangre me importa un puto comino.

—Lo sé, Draco.

—Me gusta que me digas «Draco». ―Pasó su mano por el rostro de la muchacha que estaba empapado por las lágrimas, fue una especie de torpe caricia.

—Duele… mucho.

—Tranquila, amor. Ya pronto pasará.

—Draco, por favor, prométeme que si me pasa algo…

—¡No te pasará nada! Todo saldrá como lo tenemos planeado.

—Por favor, prométeme que ayudarás a Harry y a Ron en esto.

—Seguiré ayudando, siempre.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, mientras su corazón comenzaba ahora a latir cada vez más lento y un sudor helado le corría por la frente. Draco la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

—Te quiero, Granger. No sabes cuánto ―ella dio un suspiro fuerte y un temblor invadió su cuerpo.

—¡Draco!

—Ya pasará, amor.

Él la miró a los ojos, pero los de ella estaban fijos, quietos mirando la nada. La estrechó entre sus brazos y sin querer sintió como si ella verdaderamente hubiese muerto. Su cuerpo esta inerte y sus latidos de corazón detenidos, solo haría una pulsación en un minuto más, totalmente imperceptible. Tomó el frasco vacío que estaba en el piso. Y cambió el rótulo mediante magia. Luego aplicó un hechizo de indetección a Hermione a fin de que nadie pudiera ver si su estado obedecía una catatonia o efectivamente a muerte.

La tomó en brazos y salió del cuarto con ella cargándola. Afuera estaban algunas mujeres, pero fue Cassidy quien se acercó a ellos.

—¿Ha muerto? ―preguntó

Draco solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente y desapareció con ella, para llegar a la sala del primer piso en donde se encontraba su padre tomando un trago, pues la reunión con los secuaces había terminado.

Al verlo se sobresaltó, llamándole la atención de cómo traía a la muchacha. Sus brazos colgaban hacia un lado y su cabeza hacia atrás. Draco la acostó en uno de los sofás y le entregó el frasco a su padre.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Veneno para ratas? ―preguntó leyendo la etiqueta del frasco.

—Según parece lo tenía entre sus ropas. Pensaba utilizarlo antes de la boda con Weasley… o después, no lo tengo claro.

—Pero ¿Está…

—Muerta. Sí, padre. Granger se acaba de suicidar.

—¡Eso es imposible!

Lucius se acercó a la muchacha y la tocó. Efectivamente estaba inerte. Quitó su mano de inmediato. Y ahora, ¿qué le diría al ministro? No, de seguro era otro embuste de su hijo. Ya no podía confiar en nadie. Tomó su varita para verificar si la chica estaba viva.

Draco sintió que se detenía su respiración. Esperaba que el conjuro que había realizado fuera tan efectivo que su padre no lograra notar nada, mientras Lucius ejecutaba una floritura en el aire con su varita.

—Enérvate ―dijo, pero nada. Hermione seguía inerte. La muchacha estaba muerta y ya no había vuelta atrás―. Ya sabes qué hacer. Igual que lo hicimos con el cuerpo de Narcisa. Déjala en un camino en donde luego lo encuentren. Ella se suicidó, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—¿Nada que ver? ¡Padre ella se mató porque no quería ser tu mujer! ¡Porque anoche la obligué a estar conmigo bajo diversos hechizos! ¿Cómo que no te tenemos nada que ver?

—Acabas de decir que ya tenía planeado matarse porque no se quería casar con el pobretón de Weasley. Anda ve y has lo que tengas que hacer.

Draco giró hacia Hermione para tomarla en sus brazos y disponerse a salir.

—¡Espera un segundo! Se me ocurre que si encuentran el cuerpo de ella, sabrán que tuvimos relación con su muerte. No son tontos y nos asociarán como sea. Lo mejor es que nadie nunca la encuentre.

—¿A qué te refieres? ―Draco se volvió hacia su padre, no alcanzando a tomar a Hermione en brazos.

—Hay que deshacernos del cuerpo. Debes cremarlo. No debemos dejar evidencia.

—¿Incinerarlo? Pero…

—Dile al par de zánganos de tus amigos que te ayuden. ¿Desde cuándo que no vienen a la casa ese Nott y el inútil de Zabini?

—Dos tres días, no lo recuerdo. No sé en dónde puedan estar.

—Bien. Le diré a otros que vayan, entonces.

—¡No! Yo lo haré.

—No, Draco. Tú no. Tú te quedas conmigo. Quiero estar seguro que el cuerpo de esta pequeña sangre sucia, sea eliminado completamente.

Draco no esperaba esa reacción de su padre. Debía actuar pues el tiempo corría para poder aplicar el antídoto, sino Granger moriría.

—Dame un par de segundos. Iré por Nott y Zabini ―Lucius aceptó.


	13. Enfrentados

Todo se complicaba. No podía dejar a Hermione sola con Lucius en la sala. Conocía a su padre y era capaz incluso de profanar el cuerpo de ella. Lamentablemente no confiaba en nadie de la casa. Aunque quizá si lograra que este se entretuviera por un rato…

Despareció dando una mirada a Hermione que estaba quieta sobre el sofá y Lucius sentado en al lado de la chimenea apoyado en ese bastón con forma de serpiente en de acostumbraba llevar su varita.

Debía arriesgarse. No tenía otra opción. Desapareció y fue directo a la mazmorra en busca de Cassidy.

La chica que estaba en su habitación recogiendo la ropa que había elegido para Hermione, mostraba signos de haber llorado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde la tienen? ¿Van a llevar su cuerpo con su familia?

—Necesito que prestes atención. Quiero que vayas a la sala en donde está mi padre y lo entretengas.

—¿Entretener?

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Mi padre la odia, a pesar de que sus intenciones era mostrarla como su esposa, temo que quiera destruir con sus propias manos el cuerpo de ella. Además me ha pedido cremarlo… ―la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos. No era costumbre entre los magos y brujas cremar los cuerpos ya que eso les recordaba los amargos días de la Inquisición en donde mucha gente mágica murió (algunos se salvaron haciendo conjuros especiales), así como también muchos muggles inocentes.

—Debo ver la forma de evitar que eso ocurra. Mientras tanto debo ir por un par de amigos. Ve a la sala y procura que mi padre no se acerque a Granger. Es posible también que quiera… no sé… profanar su cuerpo.

—¿Dices que tu padre quiera tener sexo con una muerta?

—No necesariamente, pero sí querer destruirla.

—¡Oh no! Voy de inmediato, joven Malfoy.

—Demás está decir que tú y yo jamás hemos hablado. Lo sabré Cassidy. Sabes qué poderes tengo.

—No se preocupe joven Malfoy.

Draco desapareció de la casa y fue directamente a la casa de Theodore Nott, debía conversar con su amigo y explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como tenía autorización para aparecerse en la casa de éste lo hizo directamente en la habitación de su amigo, quien se encontraba leyendo «El Profeta», recostado en su cama. Al verlo aparecer casi cae de esta por la impresión.

—¡Demonios, Malfoy! ¡Hace horas que te espero! ¿Sabes algo de Granger? ¿Es cierto que la tiene tu padre?

—Hola Theo, sí estoy bien ―dijo irónicamente.

—Lo siento, amigo. Pero todos están convulsionados con lo que ha ocurrido ―mientras hablaba puso un hechizo muffiatto a la puerta―. Mi padre hace poco que llegó de tu casa. No me dio detalles, pero dijo que Granger iba a pagar.

Draco miró por la ventana de la habitación hacia afuera, esperando no encontrar a mortífagos intentando espiar.

—Así es, la tiene mi padre. Pero he debido matarla.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡¿Cómo que mataste a Hermione Granger?! Draco, ¡¿te volviste loco?! ¡Somos miembros de la Orden se supone que debemos…!

—¡Deja de hablar estupideces, Theo! Dije «la maté», por decirlo de algún modo. Se encuentra en un estado catatónico a raíz de un veneno utilizado por los muggles. Sin embargo, ya cuento solo con un par de horas para aplicar el antídoto, sino ella morirá. Mi padre quiere deshacerse del cuerpo.

—Entonces que lo haga. Así la podemos rescatar sin problemas.

—No es tan fácil. Quiere incinerarla y para eso los necesita a ustedes… a ti y a Blaise.

—Yo no voy a matar a Granger.

—¡Y supuestamente eras más rápido de mente que yo! ¡No la vamos a cremar! ¡La vamos a proteger! Anda, ve con Potter, Zabini y el estúpido de Weasley. Que nos esperen en la usina abandonada que está al otro lado del río, fuera de la fortaleza… ya sabes―. Theo asintió―. Luego me esperas allí para cuando llegue con Granger. Es posible que mi padre quiera participar… En ese caso, habrá confrontación… ¿Entiendes?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto Casiopea había llegado hasta la sala en donde se encontraba Lucius Malfoy junto al cuerpo de Hermione. Y tal como lo había previsto Draco, el padre de este se encontraba de pie frente a la muchacha inerte y con su varita recorría el pecho de la muchacha, haciendo a un lado la blusa para ver el encaje del sostén que ella llevaba puesto.

Casiopea carraspeó y se acercó por la espalda hacia su amo, rodeándolo con sus brazos y metiendo su mano entre los botones de la camina.

—¡Vete criada, no te he llamado!

Lucius dejó he mirar a Hermione para girar hacia la sirvienta que era conocida por todos por aparecerse de repente ofreciendo sus servicios de buena gana.

—Ella ya no te puede servir. Está muerta, ¿no?

Lucius volvió a mirar a Hermione que estaba pálida, pero parecía más que muerta, simplemente dormida.

—Draco dice que se suicidó ―Lucius apartó de su mente las ganas de quitarle la ropa a Hermione y se volvió a sentar en su sillón, tomando su copa de vino que estaba a medio beber.

—Bueno, el joven Malfoy estuvo conversando con ella, como media hora antes de que ella se tomara esa pastilla. Luego él se fue y ella, mientras yo le buscaba algo que vestir para esta noche, se la tomó… debió tenerla con ella.

—Pues sí, o puede que alguien se le haya dado―. Otra vez se desilusionaba de su hijo. ¿Quién más que él le pudo haber dado ese veneno a Granger? Ya extraño se le hacía que la muchacha trajera consigo algo tan peligroso. La pregunta era ¿por qué Draco la prefería ver muerta que al lado de su padre? Era un Malfoy, debía reconocerlo, y ningún Malfoy era fácil de entender. Sin embargo, todo le era demasiado extraño. Pues bien, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su hijo en el afán de hacer las cosas a su antojo.

—¿Le parece, amo, que yo ocupe el lugar de ella, esta noche?

—Sí… sí, vete ya. Necesito pensar.

En ese instante apareció Draco en la sala. Había hecho todo tan rápido que aún se sentía un poco agitado. Miró a Hermione y vio que tenía la parte superior descubierta. ¡Maldito degenerado! ¿Qué le había hecho? Miró a Cassidy y esta de inmediato le negó con la cabeza en forma sutil, indicando que Lucius no había alcanzado a hacerle nada.

—Bien, los dejo. Con permiso ―dijo la muchacha.

—Theo y Blaise me esperarán en la fundición. Voy de inmediato.

—No tan rápido, hijo. Creo que te acompañaré. Quiero cerciorarme de que te desharás del cuerpo delante de mí. ¡White, Clark! ¡Vengan de inmediato! ―gritó Lucius llamando a dos mortífagos.

—¿Para qué llamas a esos dos? ―eran los captores que habían traído a Hermione a la mansión, el hombre y la mujer que se aparecieron en el matrimonio de ella y Weasley.

—Nunca está de más llevar a quien te cuide la espalda.

Draco intentó disimular la rabia. Su padre sospechaba, esperaba que el tema no se siguiera complicando. Ya solo le restaba poco más de una hora, por lo que se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de Hermione, pero su padre lo detuvo.

—Eres mago, Draco. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por el cuerpo de una impura?

Se hizo a un lado, mientras Lucius con su varita levitó el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él. En el instante en que llegaban a la salón los dos Mortífagos convocados.

—White, toma el cuerpo de esta mujer y llévala a la fundición frente al río. Nosotros te seguimos.

El hombre tomó a Hermione y la arrojó en su hombro cayendo los brazos de esta en la espalda de él, desapareciendo de inmediato. Draco no esperó nada más y lo siguió.

Lucius sonrió decepcionado. Si su hijo había entregado el veneno a esa mujer, se le notaba demasiado que estaba arrepentido. De seguro jamás pensó que la muy estúpida se lo tomaría.

—Andando ―dijo a la mortífaga y ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la fundición.

El lugar estaba apartado unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión escondida de los mortífagos. Draco no conocía muy bien el lugar, pues cuando había ido lo había hecho mediante otros medios. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba la usina, que correspondía a una antigua fundición minera muggle abandonada con los años.

Apareció solo un par de segundos detrás de White quien aún tenía a Hermione en su hombro y avanzaba hasta la abandonada construcción que era una especie de galpón de fierro forjado y polvoriento. Al fondo se divisaba un espeso bosque en cuya orilla corría un caudaloso río.

—¡Ey, espera!

—Yo no cumplo órdenes suyas, joven Malfoy ―respondió el hombre que avanzó sin mirar a Draco, momento preciso en que salieron de la instalación Theo con Blaise, ambos blandiendo sus varitas. Draco les hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que las bajaran. Ellos entendieron que algo no andaba bien. Hipótesis que fue confirmada al ver llegar a la mortífaga Clark junto a Lucius Malfoy.

White, por su parte, solo prosiguió su marcha hacia el interior de la fundición. Draco les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que siguieran. Lucius y la mujer los secundaron.

—Ahora será el fin de esta mugrosa ―dijo Clark a Draco entre dientes. Hubiera querido responderle con un _crucio_ , pero si lo hacía quedaría en evidencia. Esperaba que Nott hubiese alcanzado a ver los de la Orden y dar aviso, si no, todo estaba perdido.

Ingresaron al lugar y justo en el centro se hallaba el balde en donde se vaciaba el metal fundido. Hoy todo apagado, la fuente de ignición estaba un poco más atrás. Draco suponía que activarían todo mediante magia y lo peor, el tiempo corría…

—Deja el cuerpo en el balde ―ordenó Lucius y White de inmediato puso el cuerpo de Hermione dentro. Draco pensó que lo lanzaría con fuerza, al menos el hombre había resultado magnánimo al posarlo con delicadeza.

Theo y Blaise se miraron entre sí, pues ya sabían qué debían hacer. No obstante sabían que esos tres (Malfoy, Clark y White) eran hábiles con sus varitas y que la acción que realizarían a continuación los dejaría al descubierto y por tanto, como traidores hacia la logia de los mortífagos. Sin embargo, era la única forma de salvar a Granger.

—Bien Draco, ahora podrás sentirte satisfecho. No quedará huella de lo que hiciste.

—¿De qué hablas, padre?

—Supe que fuiste tú quien le dio ese veneno a Granger para que acabara con su vida. Al parecer te resulta más estimulante ver a la sangre sucia muerta que casada conmigo.

—Pues si crees que así fue, pues bien. Quizá tengas razón en que no estaba acuerdo de te casaras con ella, pues harías el ridículo y nadie se tragaría el cuento de que ella y tú se amaban. Además, es mejor muerta. Así todos estarán pendientes de dar con ella, antes de buscarnos a nosotros, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes toda la razón. Enciende el fuego ―ordenó.

—Oh, no. Ese honor te lo cedo a ti, padre mío.

Lucius sonrió y movió su varita para que la fundición iniciara el proceso. Al hacerlo, el fuego debajo del tazón de metal comenzó a arder, momento exacto en donde detrás de unas columnas de fierro oxidado, apareció Harry, Ron, Ginny y Bill Weasley lanzando varios rayos aturdidores hacia los tres mortífagos.

Theo aprovechó el descuido y saltó sobre las llamas sacando a Hermione del tazón, sin darse cuenta de que el fuego había alcanzado una prenda de ella y esta comenzaba a quemarse. Ginny, atenta, lanzó un chorro de agua y lo apagó. Theo sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja Weasley.

Draco intentó simular que defendía a su padre. Harry al verlo asintió, pero Ron que estaba totalmente encolerizado le lanzó un fuerte hechizo aturdidor a Lucius antes de desaparecer junto a Harry y a Theo quien llevaba a Hermione.

Mientras tanto Zabini aún luchaba contra White y Clark. Ginny, que aún no se retiraba, pues se había dado cuenta de que Blaise estaba en problemas y que no podía descubrir a Draco, había decidido quedarse unos segundos más para ayudarlo.

Le dio unos buenos rayos aturdidores a la mujer, quien sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un _avada_ a la pequeña de los Weasley la cual lo evadió con soltura, luego de lo cual tomó de la mano a Zabini y desapareció con él

Draco se arrodilló frente a su padre para ver como estaba, aunque poco le importaba, pero debía seguir con el teatro. Los otros dos mortífagos aún estaban tirados en el piso.

—Yo sé a dónde fueron. Déjame ir tras ellos.

—Ve hijo y deshazte de ese par de traidores. Ya quiero ver la cara de Edmond y Reidar cuando les diga en qué andan sus hijos.

—Bien.

Draco desapareció para ir al lugar de encuentro pactado con Theo, el cual estaba solo a unas dos millas de la fundición abandonada.

Al llegar, Harry tenía recostada en el piso a Hermione y Ginny le tenía tomada la mano. Ron, al verlo se acercó, temía que su hechizo le hubiese hecho un daño mayor a Lucius, pues como fuera, no acostumbraba a dañar de esa manera. Pero tratándose de Malfoy y de sus pretensiones, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Lamento haber herido a tu padre de esa forma, Malfoy.

—Él está bien. No te preocupes. Debo llevarme a Granger de inmediato.

—Pero… ¡No! ―Ginny lloraba, era en extremo doloroso ver a su amiga en este estado, como muerta…

—Yo sé de un lugar en donde está el antídoto y ya no hay tiempo. Estamos pasados en la hora. Hace diez minutos debimos haberlo aplicado.

Sin preguntar nada más Draco se acercó y tomó en brazos a Hermione. Para todos fue extraño ver la forma en que Malfoy tomó a Hermione y con el cariño que la miró, ¿qué había ocurrido entre ellos? Pero sabían que no era el lugar ni el momento de preguntar.

—Deben decir a toda la comunidad mágica que ella ha muerto, que su cuerpo fue cremado… es la única forma de que yo pueda seguir entregándoles información. Si no, todo se acaba. Sabrán que mentí con lo de su muerte.

—Entendido ―respondió Harry.

—Será doloroso para todos. Pero si es la única forma… que así sea ―corroboró Ronald.

Harry dio un beso en la frente a su amiga, mientras Draco realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida y desapareció con ella en brazos.

Los otros se miraron entre sí, entrelazaron sus manos y también se esfumaron del lugar.


	14. Despertares

Sintió un leve calor en su cuerpo que la recorría desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta su columna vertebral, y de pronto comenzó a tener conciencia de quién era ella, de su cuerpo, de la posición en la que estaba y de lo que había ocurrido. No obstante, las punzadas la estaban torturando… le dolía todo.

Quiso gritar, pero su boca no logró emitir sonido alguno y sus ojos no se abrían. Por más que intentaba separar los párpados, era inútil. Su consiente había despertado, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en los brazos de él, cuando sintió que la vida se le escapaba y agradecía a Dios el hecho de no morir sola y que esa compañía fuera él.

Recordó haberlo visto triste y sufriendo con ella su dolor. Los ojos de Draco... ¡Sí, esos hermosos ojos grises estaban acuosos cuando ella agonizaba!

Si pudiera sonreír, de seguro lo habría hecho, porque a pesar del dolor que sentía estando allí (donde fuera que estuviera) una especie de dicha la invadía. Draco Malfoy había expresado un extraño sentimiento de cariño hacia ella…

―¡ _Espera un momento, Hermione Granger! No fue un «extraño sentimiento». Él te dijo claramente que te quería y te llamó «mi amor»… No, eso no fue así. Claramente debí estar alucinando…_

Su estado era tan caótico, o eso era lo que presentía, pues sus pensamientos iban y venían y se mezclaban con varias interrogantes y con el dolor que experimentaba. Sentía que respiraba en forma dificultosa, que si sus pulmones se inundaban con oxígeno, este ingresaba en forma dolorosa a su cuerpo y que al exhalarlo, era como si fuego emanara de su sistema respiratorio. En fin, todo le dolía.

Además el hecho de no poder ejecutar ningún movimiento, sumado a la imposibilidad de comunicarse y a que su boca estaba seca, era el escenario perfecto para querer dormirse y no despertar jamás. Pero tenía sed, pero ¿cómo pedir agua, si no podía articular ninguna palabra? En ese momento advirtió que no estaba sola pues logró escuchar en forma difusa algunas frases lejanas acompañadas de un eco irreconocible que retumbaba en su cabeza. ¿Con quién o quiénes se hallaba? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Draco… ¿qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué aceptó tan estúpida idea? Muerta. Sí, muerta debía estar… lo que ocurría es que aun su subconsciente se negaba a esa nueva realidad… y si así era estar muerta, ¿por qué diablos seguía con sed?

― _¡Demonios! («Demonios», no se puede decir estando en el cielo…) ¡Ja! Bruja tonta. Debo ser muy estúpida para creer que estoy en el cielo… Espera. Relájate Hermione y piensa…_

Pero las agujas le seguían clavando el brazo. Ahora el otro. No era solo sensación, realmente le estaban clavando los brazos… ahora solo debía calmarse, quizá la ansiedad le estuviera jugando en contra.

Se relajó. Quizá sus nervios estaban obnubilándole la cordura. Y mientras intentaba calmarse comenzó a recordar paso a paso todo lo ocurrido previamente. El dolor tremendo luego de ingerir esa pastilla, y nuevamente el rostro de Draco aparecía en sus pensamientos con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas.

Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos. Definitivamente algo no había salido como lo planearon. Entonces, ¿en verdad estaba muerta? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¡Que alguien por favor la ayudara!

En ese preciso momento notó que una suave mano se había posado en su frente y algo húmedo era puesto en su boca. Sí, era un algodón con agua, pero no tenía fuerzas para abrir la boca. Tenía sueño. Realmente quería dormir. Pero sabía que ya debía llevar bastante tiempo inconsciente.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Ya estás bien.

Esa era una voz femenina y casi maternal quien le hablaba en forma serena.

—¿Cómo sigue?

Esa segunda voz era inconfundible era la de él. Hizo su último esfuerzo, si esta vez no lograba abrir los ojos o articular alguna palabra, definitivamente se rendiría al sueño.

—Dra… Draco… ―al fin su boca había realizado un sonido y su voz sonaba casi inaudible. Creyó estar disfónica, como si hubiese estado gritando todo el día en un estadio de quidditch.

—Granger, acá estoy ―Draco se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Se encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital, con un suero conectado a su vena cubital―. Ya estás bien… De regreso con nosotros―. Draco le besó la frente y la mujer que estaba a su lado tomó una bandeja con unas jeringas y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

—Draco…

—Descansa, Granger. Nos diste un susto, pero ya estás bien ―Draco besó suavemente los labios de Hermione, lo cual fue como un elixir de vida, pues le dio las energías necesarias para que abriera los ojos. Al fin sentía que tenía control de su cuerpo y definitivamente, no estaba muerta.

Ella sonrió al verlo tan cerca, aunque algo cambiado, su barba había crecido y hasta se encontraba un tanto demacrado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo…

—Estuviste en coma casi dos semanas, Hermione. Nos demoramos en traerte a este lugar porque tuvimos que luchar contra los mortífagos de mi padre ―no le pensaba contar que querían cremar su cuerpo, quizá luego lo haría, pero no por ahora, pues estaba recién recobrando la conciencia―. Por eso el antídoto no surtió el efecto necesario. Sin embargo, se hicieron todos los esfuerzos combinando magia y ciencia, y acá te tenemos―. Terminó de explicar.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió y entró una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabello negro con un par de mechones blancos, todo atado en una coleta, vestida con ropa de enfermera antigua: un traje blanco y celeste que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la rodilla. Al acercarse un poco más, Hermione la reconoció de inmediato. Tan bella, tan elegante y tan distinguida como siempre. ¿Realmente estaba viva? Porque a quien tenía enfrente supuestamente había muerto hacia un par de años.

—No, Hermione Granger. No soy un espectro, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Estoy tan viva como tú o como Draco.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba frente a ella sonriente, radiante y Draco la miraba con una ternura que jamás había visto en él. Era esa una mirada de real admiración de un hijo hacia su madre.

—Yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. Me creen muerta. Pero acá estoy, viva ―mientras hablaba, con una jeringa, colocó una solución al suero que Hermione tenía en su brazo.

—Es solo antiinflamatorio muggle… Veneno muggle… antídotos, muggles. Ya estás mucho mejor, Hermione. Eres una mujer fuerte ―dijo brindándole una suave sonrisa. Luego tocó el hombro de Draco y solo con su mirada le indicó que la acompañara.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

Draco salió con su madre mientras otra enfermera regresaba a la habitación cargando una charola con sopa.

Draco y Narcisa salieron al pasillo, el cual era un lugar con paredes de piedra iluminado por una ventana en vitral al fondo en donde se situaba una escalera también de piedra rústica. En las paredes estaban situadas un par de antorchas, apagadas en ese momento, pues la luz que irradiaba la ventana era suficiente a esa hora del día.

—Ha sido la poción. No el antídoto muggle ―confesó a su hijo.

—Lo sé, madre. Iré yo mismo a darle las gracias.

—No hijo. Ya sabes cómo es él. No quiere que nadie lo vea. Es mejor así. Nadie debe saber que él también está vivo.

Ambos miraron por el vitral hacia una torre en el ala izquierda del castillo, y una sombra oscura corrió una cortina de una de las ventanas, evitando cualquier contacto con el exterior.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una chica daba vueltas como loca en una habitación oscura. Alguien la había atrapado ese día que se disponía a asistir a su trabajo en el mundo muggle.

Desde que sus padres fueron condenados a Azkaban, Pansy Parkinson se había mudado a Londres con lo poco de la fortuna que le quedaba a la familia en donde había logrado habituarse a su nueva vida, trabajar en una empresa como secretaria, pagando el alquiler de un departamento y tratando de mostrarse una más ante el resto, sin contar a nadie lo que había sufrido y por todo lo que había pasado.

Ya llevaba casi dos años viviendo así y se había habituado, incluso tenía amigas muggles y uno que otro pretendiente, lo cuales nunca le faltaban. Sus dotes de seductora jamás lo había olvidado y eso lo ponía en práctica cada vez que podía. Muy triste podría estar, pero eso no le restaba las ganas de pasarla bien cuando un chico agradable se le cruzaba en el camino. Sin embargo, aún no había logrado establecer una relación seria.

De niña idealizó tanto a Draco Malfoy que cuando llegó a su adolescencia y, en medio de una inminente guerra, pensó que sería el hombre de su vida. Sin embargo, la personalidad de Draco, sus constantes arrebatos de odio, producto de su situación familiar y lo poco y nada que ella representaba para él —solo un par de noches de sexo a la semana y luego adiós—, terminaron por destrozar su joven corazón enamorado.

Con el tiempo lo había perdonado y entendido que Draco vivía su propia guerra. Luchando contra las órdenes de su padre y sus valores personales. Debió haber sufrido muchísimo cuando su madre murió o cuando se enfrentó a un jurado en el ministerio, el cual terminó sobreseyéndolo. Probó al final de cuentas que el único culpable era su padre, Lucius Malfoy. Pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿dónde estaba Draco? Si bien mantenía una vida muggle, las noticias del mundo mágico igual llegaban a sus oídos, pues el diario «El Profeta», siempre estaba informando de diversos movimientos. Y allí se había enterado de que muchos decían que Draco formaba parte del bando de los mortífagos que intentaban recuperar su poderío. Ella, sinceramente no lo creía. Esperaba que no. Y si lo estaba, debía tener una buena razón para haber vuelto al lado de su padre.

Intentó abrir la ventana que estaba a un lado, pero nada. Sabía que debía existir más de algún hechizo en el sitio en donde se encontraba. La pregunta era, ¿para qué la querían a ella? Sus padres estaban recluidos en Azkaban cumpliendo condena, ella nunca se declaró mortífaga, nunca abrazó las artes oscuras, aunque muy en el fondo en un momento llegó a creer que deberían existir colegios para hijos de muggles y colegios para sangre pura, pero ese pensamiento pertenecía a su pasado, cuando estudiaba. Con los horrores de la guerra y todo lo sufrido, al final de cuentas poco y nada le importaba la mezcla de clases, el estatus de sangre, incluso las clases sociales. Aprendió que lo mejor de la vida era disfrutar de lo que se tenía y ser feliz con las personas que la rodeaban. Cosa que en su época adolescente no aquilató como debía, moldeando una especie de personalidad depresiva, la cual intentaba ocultar pero que siempre estaba latente en su vida.

Sí, Pansy Parkinson a pesar de lo superficial que muchos la creían, fue una chica sometida —al igual que muchos hijos de magos de familias de renombre, de sangre pura y adineradas—, a creencias que luego de la guerra quedaron obsoletas. Pansy había terminado viviendo con los muggles, a quienes tanto odió, y quienes fueron los únicos que la recibieron y acogieron. Con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlos y a entender lo difícil que era para ellos vivir sin magia, sin embargo el uso de la ciencia y de la tecnología venían a reemplazarla y eso realmente le sorprendió y por lo mismo, se maravilló con tantos inventos, que llegó al convencimiento de que realmente no necesitaba de la magia para vivir con ellos.

Ahora temía. No sabía cómo la habían encontrado, sus padres eran las únicas personas que sabían en dónde ella se encontraba. Entonces no se explicaba cómo habían dado con su paradero y para qué… con qué fin la querían a ella.

Un hombre la había seguido por varias cuadras antes de ingresar al metro de la ciudad. Ella se dio cuenta de esa situación e intentó mantenerse en medio de los muggles, mientras que con su mirada buscaba un buen sitio para poder desaparecer. Cosa que no hacía de continuo porque se había habituado a vivir sin magia con la intención de mostrarse igual al resto y sin llamar la atención. Ese día, cuando creyó haber burlado al individuo que la seguía, fue detrás de una pila de botes de basura adosados a un costado de un kiosco al interior del metro, el cual era el lugar propicio para irse a su departamento, pero antes de hacer el conjuro de desaparición, el mago la tomó por sorpresa, la desarmó, quitándole su varita, para luego asestarle un hechizo aturdidor. Esos eran sus recuerdos recientes, hasta que despertó en esa habitación, sin su varita y sin nadie que le explicara qué le había ocurrido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la figura de un hombre que no conocía estaba allí. A su lado una mujer joven, vestida con ropa de sirvienta, cargando una especie de maletín de cosméticos en una mano y un colgador con ropa en la otra, lo acompañaba. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza, con una extraña y lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señorita Parkinson, sea usted bienvenida. Hoy será la invitada de honor en nuestra fiesta privada de esta noche. Cassidy, ya sabes qué hacer…


	15. Melina Lestrange

Una muchacha de unos veintitantos años, bastante atractiva y de hermosos ojos marrones con cabello negro largo que caía hasta la cintura en forma de espirales, de mirada penetrante, se encontraba meciéndose en uno de los columpios que estaban en la pequeña plazoleta del poblado Orismung situado en las afueras de la Comuna de Beatengerg, en el norte de Suiza.

Era un lugar de ensueño: con montañas nevadas alrededor, grandes prados verdes circundando el lugar y casas pequeñas de colores similares: blanco y café de madera, con tejas en rojo, otorgaban la sensación de encontrarse inmersos en un pueblo extraído de un cuento de hadas. Tranquilo, con niños jugando en rededor, cielos celestes con solo un par de nubes en las alturas de los macizos y un aroma a pasto recién cortado, que inundaba los sentidos.

Era el lugar perfecto para vivir, pues ese país, tanto en la parte mágica como muggle se había mantenido al margen de cualquier conflicto bélico. Por lo tanto era el sitio de deseado para tener familiar, criar a sus hijos… es decir, vivir en paz.

Sin embargo para la muchacha que se mecía con su mirada perdida en un punto no definido de lugar, no era así. Para Melina ese sitio no era perfecto, nunca lo había sido. Era su encierro… su inicio y su final. Condenada al anonimato, purgando culpas que no le pertenecían. Hundida en un lugar en donde nadie la conocía… Ese lugar no era para ella y sabía perfectamente a dónde debía ir.

Mientras se balanceaba sin levantar los pies del piso, sintió algo caliente deslizarse por su brazo derecho. Al mirar advirtió que un hilo de sangre corría por éste. De inmediato soltó su mano de la cadena de fierro que sostenía el columpio y se limpió, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, la atención de ese momento no era para ella, sino para una pequeña niña de no más de seis años, que haciendo uso de sus poderes mágicos, sin pensarlo de seguro y sin saber que eso estaba prohibido, levitaba un par de flores las que llegaban de vez en vez al regazo de su abuelo que estaba a unos cuantos metros más allá. Unos reían, otros aplaudían.

Sí, era un pueblo tranquilo y sobretodo, acogedor. Sus casi dos mil habitantes eran en su mayoría magos y brujas venidos de varios lugares de Europa, muchos huyendo de la guerras mágicas de las cuales ella había sido protegida.

Llevaba toda su vida viviendo en casa de una familia magos amigos de su padre, los Widmer, quienes la habían acogido desde pequeña recibiendo por su cuidado una considerable suma de dinero que había cubierto todos sus gastos, incluso pagado su colegiatura en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons.

Ni siquiera con esos años logró borrar de su mente las ganas de emprender vuelo y volver con los suyos, buscar sus orígenes y ser quien debía ser, por derecho y voluntad propia.

Cuando creyó que podría irse, siendo mayor de edad y, pensando en seguir estudiando en una universidad mágica de Londres, los Widmer no la autorizaron y desde ese día, la vida familiar ya no era la misma. Más de alguna vez había estallado en gritos y su «padre» Heinz Widmer había terminado castigándola y encerrándola en su cuarto.

Ya estaba cansada y ese día había quedado todo saldado. No había vuelta atrás. Esa mañana se había cobrado por todos los malos ratos, los encierros, las negaciones y la falta de libertad que durante veintitrés años tuvo que soportar al lado de su familia adoptiva. Quienes se encargaban de sacarle a relucir su origen cada vez que podían… la maldad de su madre, de la guerra que había sido librada y en donde ellos habían evitado a toda costa que la afectara. Intentando por todos los medios sembrar en ella el odio hacia su madre, quien nunca supo de su existencia.

Un día, mientras sus padres estaban fuera de casa y, pudiendo ya realizar conjuros fuera del colegio, buscó cartas o algún documento que le explicara su origen. Allí encontró una carta de su padre Rodolpus Lestrange, en donde hablaba que el hechizo aplicado a Bellatrix había resultado por demás efectivo y que esta se encontraba convencida de que su hijo varón había nacido muerto. Los recuerdos reemplazados eran tan reales que su verdadera madre nunca se enteraría que su hija había nacido sana y que le había sido arrebatada antes de conocerla.

Desde ese momento odió con toda su alma a su padre biológico y a los adoptivos, pues cada vez que podían le hablaban de lo malvada que había sido Bellatrix, una fiel colaboradora de Voldemort y que gracias a ella mucha gente muggle y mágica había muerto. Lejos de odiarla y maldecirla, Melina admiraba a su madre. Había sido una mujer fiel a sus preceptos y si bien había estado en el lado opresor, sentía que ese era el lugar correcto; que la ideología de Voldemort en relación a una comunidad mágica sin contaminación alguna con sangre muggle era la correcta. Por eso se encargó de estudiar cada movimiento de la guerra, cada batalla, los nombres de los involucrados y, a pesar de no estar presente en cuerpo, sabía que su alma siempre regresaba al pasado y acompañaba a Bellatrix en todos sus movimientos.

Entendía que su madre debió ser una mujer triste, a pesar de todo, pues suponía que fue casada en forma obligada con su padre y que este debió estar acostumbrado a mandar en su vida o modificar su memoria cuantas veces había querido. No la culpaba de la veneración que esta llegó a sentir por Voldemort, es más, siempre creyó que su madre más que admiración hacia su mentor, sintió una especie de atracción verdadera por él. Pero eso jamás lo sabría. Jamás tendría una conversación con su madre, jamás la abrazaría, jamás besaría su mejilla y le diría: _—_ _Te extraño, mamá._ Porque Bellatrix jamás supo de su existencia. Jamás enteró de las noches que pasaba llorando abrazada a su almohada, clamando por sus abrazos, por una palabra de consuelo que solo una madre sabe dar. Jamás sentiría una caricia de ella… Se la habían arrebatado… todos ellos debían pagar… nadie tenía derecho de alejarla de alguien tan importante como su madre.

Sobretodo debían pagar aquellos quienes la odiaron y quienes dieron fin a su vida…

Tenía todo planeado… hoy, lo que por años pensó, se había cumplido, incluso antes de lo esperado: Heinz y Verena, habían muerto. No supo cómo, pero durante una de esas muchas discusiones, una fuerza desconocida la invadió completamente e hizo que su boca conjurara dos maldiciones imperdonables, saliendo los respectivos rayos de colores rojo y verde. Primero fue un crucio, experimentando una alegría enorme cuando ellos se retorcían en el piso pidiendo clemencia y luego, sintiéndose dueña del poder, les dio un avada kedabra a cada uno.

Era libre, al fin. Pero debía huir… eso era lo que tenía planeado desde hacía tiempo. Sonreía con nerviosismo mientras empacaba todo y mediante un hechizo reductor, lo echaba a un bolso de mano, que en ese momento estaba a sus pies.

Sin embargo, luego una voz interna, una que muchos le llaman «conciencia», le había dicho:

 _—_ _Debes entregarte para que se haga justicia. Has asesinado a quienes te cuidaron por todos estos años._

Con tantas dudas y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, salió de la casa y se sentó en columpio que estaba frente a esta. Su casa, a su espalda, ahora lucía una puerta entreabierta, atenta a que pronto llegaran aurores de su ministerio y la apresaran. Bastaba con que a un vecino le llamara la atención e ingresara y descubriera los cuerpos inertes de los Widmer.

Pestañeó y meció con fuerza su cabeza. Algo la hizo reaccionar. El viento, un grito, o una voz interna, pero eso no podía quedar así. Ella no podía irse presa y seguir encerrada de por vida, si ya llevaba toda una vida encerrada.

—¡No, no me entregaré!

Se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó el bolso que estaba en el suelo y corrió a su casa, cerrando tras de sí la puerta que adrede había dejado entornada hacía unos minutos.

Con su varita hizo que volaran algunos muebles y cayeran cosas al piso y se desparramaran por doquier. Algunas incluso, sobre los cuerpos fríos de sus padres adoptivos.

Luego, de entre sus ropas, extrajo una daga y se cortó el brazo izquierdo, pues la sangre del derecho había parado de fluir. Tal sangre, la utilizó para esparcirla por la sala, dando muestras de lucha de su parte.

Se giró hacia una de las ventanas, moviendo un poco la cortina a la espera de que alguna persona pasara cerca.

Cuando advirtió que un matrimonio iba por allí, activó un hechizo para que esas personas escucharan claramente una disputa en donde unos hombres amenazaban a Verena y a Heinz, diciéndoles que venían por Melina.

Cuando vio que varias personas estaban dispuestas a ingresar a la casa, simplemente desapareció. Se iría al poblado más cercano muggle desde donde vería la forma de regresar a Inglaterra.

Ya sabía a dónde debía ir.


	16. Los Siete Cristales

Hermione se había vestido con ropa casual pero abrigada: jeans y un chaleco de lana en color rosa pálido. El día estaba frío, era mediado de octubre y era evidente que en cualquier momento caería una fuerte tormenta.

Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que realizar, pero sin embargo la única persona que podía dilucidarlas era Draco Malfoy, a quien no había visto desde hacía tres días, cuando había despertado del coma.

Tres largos días en que la única compañía que había tenido era la enfermera que le llevaba algo de comer y libros para leer. Tenía prohibido levantarse, órdenes de la medimaga: Narcisa Malfoy, quien iba dos veces al día a verla, pero como no le tenía la confianza necesaria, no se atrevía a preguntar nada. Ella solo le hablaba de que había evolucionado bien, que la fiebre había cedido y que ya no había peligro. Por lo mismo ese día la había autorizado a levantarse. Aunque Hermione estaba segura que Narcisa Malfoy hubiese querido que se quedara en cama por todo el invierno. Entendía que había aceptado dar el alta, solo por la insistencia de ella.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con un pasillo frío, una ventana en vitral al final de este y unas cuantas antorchas encendidas. Debían ser alrededor de las diez de la mañana, pero no estaba totalmente claro, debido a las negras nubes que presagiaban un día de copiosas lluvias.

Al avanzar hacia la ventana en busca de la escalera que estaba al final del pasillo, un rayo iluminó su rostro y el trueno, al cabo de un par de segundos, se escuchó como si hubiese nacido allí mismo. Con tal fiereza había iniciado la tormenta, que instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho, pues los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de inmediato. Generalmente no se asustaba por cualquier cosa, menos por un trueno. Debía ser el hecho de no saber en dónde se encontraba y el no ver caras conocidas que le dijeran qué había ocurrido, cómo estaban sus amigos, en dónde estaba Draco y qué hacía allí Narcisa Malfoy.

Mientras escuchaba que la tormenta ya había dado inicio, sintiendo cómo el agua sonaba afuera, comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera de piedra en forma de caracol que descendía enjuta hacia no sabía dónde. Mientras lo hacía suponía que estaba en una especie de torre, ¿en un castillo entonces? Aparentemente, sí. Aunque algo tenía claro: eso no era Hogwarts.

Al llegar a una planta inferior se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala totalmente iluminada, en donde se encontraba un escritorio, un mueble con varios pergaminos, un estante con pócimas y medicamentos muggles. En centro se hallaban dispuestos un par de sofás antiguos pero en buen estado, al fondo una chimenea encendida que otorgaba el abrigo al lugar. En frente había un gran ventanal. Se acercó y por fin pudo ver un jardín inmenso, con plantas crecidas y maleza por todos lados, no estaba cuidado y eso quedaba en evidencia. Por las paredes del castillo había crecido musgo y diversos arbustos por todas partes.

Una pileta en forma de gárgola que tampoco estaba funcionando, daba el toque mágico al lugar, a pesar de lo horrible que era la estatua.

Definitivamente se trataba de un castillo medieval, muggle. De seguro abandonado con los años. Giró hacia el lado oeste y pudo ver un espeso bosque que circundaba la construcción.

—Te has levantado, Hermione Granger ―Narcisa Malfoy estaba a su lado, se había perdido en la hermosura del bosque que no advirtió la presencia de la mujer a su lado.

—¡Señora Malfoy! Disculpe, no la escuché… sí, sí, estoy bien. Gracias por todo.

—Llámame Narcisa, por favor. Y no me agradezcas nada, niña. Hice lo que debía hacer ―sabía que esa respuesta no era la que la muchacha esperaba, lo notó en su mirada, la cual desvió hacia una de las torres del castillo.

—¿En dónde estoy? ―preguntó Hermione luego de observar dos torres que estaban frente a ella.

—En el Castillo de los Cristales del Silencio ―Hermione giró de inmediato y la miró casi incrédula. Narcisa sonrió―. ¿Conoces la leyenda?

—Sí, claro que sí. Creo que todos los magos y brujas la conocemos, pues se trata de uno de los primeros acercamientos entre muggles y magos. Cuando los magos entregaron a María Estuardo este castillo para que se mantuviera oculta.

—Así es Hermione. Este era el castillo de la reina María Estuardo o María Primera, oculto de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra en donde María pensó recuperar su trono antes de ser apresada. El castillo se mantuvo oculto de los muggles ya que con ella murió el conjuro que lo hacía visible. Algunos de los guerreros que lo habitaban en ese momento lograron huir y otros se perdieron… ―dijo clavando su mirada en el bosque que estaba frente a ellas.

—O sea que estamos en Escocia ―por lo menos, geográficamente ya sabía en donde se hallaba y cuán lejos estaba de La Madriguera, sitio al cual llamaba hogar.

—Pues sí. Nos encontramos en Escocia. Exactamente en las afueras de Stirling… María dejó este castillo poco antes de ser apresada en 1567… nunca regresó… Sin embargo, alcanzó a entregar a una de sus sirvientas (dicen que fue a una lavandera), la clave para buscar el castillo y cómo vivir en él y mantenerlo oculto. Desde entonces la clave pasó de generación en generación en esa familia… hasta nuestro tiempo. Aquella sirvienta, a la larga resultaría ser hija de magos… una squib de una de las familias más antiguas con magia ―Narcisa sonrió con tristeza, como si la leyenda le tocara alguna parte de su corazón.

—¿La familia Black?

—Así es. Yo siempre supe de la existencia de este castillo, incluso el hechizo para poder hacerlo visible y cómo mantener su anonimato, pero nunca creí que fuese necesario utilizarlo. Es más, creo que hasta lo había olvidado. Solo cuando Draco se vio en la obligación de hacerme aparecer como muerta, para evitar que Lucius me asesinara realmente, es que vi este lugar como un refugio, tal como lo vio la Reina María.

—Me imagino que ha puesto muchos encantamientos para evitar que los mortífagos lo encuentren o que se enteren de su existencia.

—¿Yo? Yo no, Hermione. Son los Cristales del Silencio

—Pero yo pensé que ese era solo el nombre del castillo… por sus vitrales…

—No. No es solo eso. Los cristales realmente existen. Ven, acompáñame, quiero que veas algo.

Narcisa giró y caminó hasta la puerta. Hermione la siguió. Al fin estaba teniendo respuestas, las que no la dejaban de sorprender.

Salieron del salón y avanzaron por un pasillo exterior en donde se sentía la humedad de afuera, pero no se mojaban pues caminaban por la orilla del castillo en donde un saliente del mismo les servía de protección.

Luego giraron hacia un costado y Narcisa abrió un portón de madera de dos cuerpos con su varita. Al ingresar caminaron por un patio interior con varias plantas en maceteros, que al parecer eran medicinales o especiales para pociones, pues estaban etiquetadas y dispuestas en un orden específico. Narcisa se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de Hermione, pues esta última había aminorado su paso deteniendo su mirada en un par de maceteros.

—Luego te explicaré qué hacemos realmente en este castillo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pues continuaban las interrogantes, sin embargo se apresuró en seguir a Narcisa quien había abierto otra puerta para seguir caminando. Ingresaron y ambas subieron por una escalera correspondiente a una de las torres del castillo.

Ingresaron a una sala que parecía una biblioteca abandonada, en donde se dirigieron hacia una puerta que estaba en uno de los costados. Narcisa hizo un par de movimientos con su varita, diciendo una frase en latín: — _Maria, Mater amata ostenade nobis veritas tua._

Adentro era una pequeña salita iluminada solo con par de velas perennes adosadas en una pared, la habitación no requería mayor iluminación pues lo que había en el centro otorgaba la luminosidad necesaria.

En una mesa de mármol cubierta con una cúpula de vidrio en su interior se encontraban siete cristales que emanaban una especie de calor y una luz que invitaba a la paz.

—Esos Hermione, son los Cristales del Silencio.

—Insisto: yo creí que era solo una leyenda. Los estoy viendo y aun así me cuesta creerlo ―Hermione se acercó emocionada al pequeño domo de cristal para observarlos más de cerca.

—Cuando los magos le dijeron a María que este castillo era seguro, también le entregaron los Siete Cristales del Silencio: El cristal más alto, el transparente… ―explicó Narcisa―, entrega quietud al pueblo; el blanco, pureza a los corazones que aman de verdad; el rosa, sabiduría a quien gobierne; el azul, entrega al líder el poder de guiar en la oscuridad; el café, da el alimento del alma, la paz; el amarillo, determinación para tomar decisiones en el momento necesario y la fuerza para continuar un nuevo camino. Por último el cristal negro es el que otorga la magia del camuflaje. Los siete cristales entregan su poder, formando en su conjunto una valla impenetrable al castillo. Sin embargo el que crea el poder del camuflaje y nos hace invisibles, es el negro. Por lo tanto ese cristal no podría faltar. Los otros pueden utilizarse en caso de emergencia para los fines que fueron creados.

—Entiendo.

—Este lugar, Hermione Granger, es un hospital ―confesó Narcisa―. Los cristales nos mantienen ocultos y así podemos realizar nuestra labor sin ser descubiertos―. Hermione la miró sin comprender―. Sí, Hermione, somos varios medimagos y unas cuantas enfermeras. Atendemos a los heridos en batallas… esas que el ministerio no quiere dar a conocer. Los sanamos y luego los regresamos a sus casas. Tratamos siempre de modificar sus memorias para que nadie sepa quienes los ayudaron. Los únicos que saben de nuestra existencia, son algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—No, imposible. Yo sabría…

—Draco se lo contó a Harry Potter hace tiempo, hasta ese entonces solo estaban enterados los jóvenes Nott y Zabini. Pero me imagino que a estas alturas, ya toda la Orden debe estar enterada. Incluso una de tus amigas, vendrá pronto a ayudarnos…

—¿Luna?

—Así es. Cada vez hay más gente que necesita de nuestra ayuda y ella, desde hace un par de días aparece por las tardes. No la has visto porque yo le pedí que no se acercara a ti todavía. Aún no estabas por completo recuperada.

Hermione comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa admirando cada cristal. Sentía una especie de calor en su rostro, y unas ganas enormes de tocarlos la invadieron.

—Eso que sientes ahora, es contra lo que hay que luchar. Por eso se mantienen ocultos, muchos quisieran tenerlos, pero al tocarlos, la angustia te invade. Solo la dueña de los cristales, en este caso yo, por descendencia sanguínea, podría ceder la custodia de uno o de todos los cristales. Por eso están tan protegidos.

La muchacha miró a Narcisa nuevamente, quien también estaba prendada del color de los cristales.

—¿Por qué me muestra todo esto, Narcisa? ¿Es usted medimaga? Tiene un hospital, pero…

—Creo que mereces saber la verdad. Debes entender que no solo esto guardamos en el castillo, sino que también ayudamos a la Orden en forma anónima. Y sí, soy medimaga. Nunca ejercí porque me casé muy joven Lucius Malfoy. Solo ahora he puesto en práctica mis conocimientos. Claro que he recibido mucha ayuda y he tenido que volver a estudiar, pero ha sido muy satisfactorio estar al otro lado, es decir, con los buenos… ―Hermione sonrió. Sabía a qué se refería―. Además, no solo los cristales custodiamos en este castillo… sabemos que algo se avecina… y pronto… y que es una nueva amenaza.

-¿Volde ...

—¡No nombres a ese desgraciado! Él es el origen de todos los males de nuestro mundo… No, Hermione. No me refería a él.

—¿Y entonces?

Narcisa pestañeó un par de veces, para cortar el imán que la unía a los cristales, dio un leve suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para borrar de ella la imagen grabada de los colores y formas de los atrayentes cristales.

Se dirigió hasta un armario antiguo que se encontraba en el fondo. Abrió las puertas y dentro solo se encontraba una esfera de cristal de un tenue resplandor, con una especie de líquido blanco que parecía arremolinarse en su interior. Tal esfera se encontraba sobre una base de madera en donde decía el nombre de alguien y un año. Hermione se sorprendió y se acercó rápidamente.

—Eso es una… ¿una profecía?

—Así es.

—Yo pensé que todas habían sido destruidas en 1996.

—Algunas se salvaron. Me imagino que el Ministerio las ha de tener custodiadas en algún lugar secreto, pero esta profecía es posterior a esa fecha. Ven acércate más ―Hermione fijó su mirada en la base de la misma y logró leer:

—Nimphadora Tonks, mayo 1998.

—Es una profecía de un poco antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

—Yo no sabía que Tonks tuviera estas habilidades.

—Si te refieres a adivinación, pues te diré que no es necesario ser adivino para crear una profecía… es como el sexto sentido que todos alguna vez experimentamos. De repente sientes que algo puede ocurrir y ocurre, así sin mayor explicación. En el caso de los magos o brujas, si llegamos a sentir algo similar es mejor dejarlo plasmado en una profecía… puede que se cumpla o puede que no. Anda tómala. Es necesario que la escuches quizá nos ayudes a esclarecer a qué se refiere. Draco dice que eres la bruja más inteligente que él haya conocido y que quizá tú nos puedas orientar.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar el nombre de él y Narcisa se dio cuenta. Se acercó un poco más estirando sus brazos para tomarla con sumo cuidado entre sus manos. Era liviana, como una pluma y parecía que cualquier fuerza, por muy pequeña que fuera, haría trizas el cristal del cual emanaba también un calor, pero era suave sin llegar a lastimar.

Apenas hizo contacto con su piel, una voz ya conocida, la cual que hacía años no escuchaba, invadió la sala, diciendo:

— _La hija del príncipe, amante oscura y fiel su madre, ocupará el lugar de la segunda para ser primera, recuperando la fuerza fallida de su amo. Temed Orden, magos y muggles. La apartada vuelve, con todas sus fortalezas: bella como un ángel, calculadora como una hiena y venenosa cual serpiente, llega a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Su debilidad será su dividido corazón._

Luego hubo un par de segundos de silencio, mientras Narcisa y Hermione analizaban las palabras pronunciadas. La joven dejó la esfera en su sitio y miró nuevamente a la medimaga.

—No sabemos a qué se refiere ―agregó Narcisa.

—Dice que viene alguien a ocupar el lugar que dejó una segunda… ¿Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo hijos? ―Narcisa sonrió. Ella también había pensado en su hermana cuando la profecía hablaba de «la segunda».

—Bueno, yo la vi embarazada pero luego nos enteramos de que su hijo había muerto.

—Quizá no fue así…

—Pero habla de un príncipe y Rudolphus Lestrange, era cualquier cosa, menos un príncipe.

—Yo sé de otro, pero es improbable… creo.


	17. A la Orilla del Camino

Draco estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Se tomaba la cabeza una y otra vez, y daba de patadas a los muebles. Hacía un par de días que había salido junto a unos mortífagos por encargo de su padre, a buscar a un par de aliados que estaban escondidos en la península de Los Apeninos, especialmente agazapados en tres de los montes más altos itálicos, llamados: Greco, Gorzano y Teminillo. Al final de cuentas la avanzada había sido un éxito. Los Mortífagos ocultos allí habían accedido unirse a la cruzada del Ministro de Magia y Malfoy.

Sin embargo, eso no era problema para Draco… el problema era el que se había encontrado esa mañana cuando llegó a la mansión. Su padre estaba radiante, sonriente y al preguntarle qué había ocurrido, lo llevó hasta el calabozo, un espacio que se había habilitado en uno de los sótanos del lugar, alejado de las habitaciones en donde estaban las mujeres de la servidumbre. Pudo de inmediato reconocer los cuerpos inertes de los señores Parkinson.

Con autosuficiencia y casi alegre Lucius Malfoy le había dicho que hacía un par de días el ministerio les había otorgado la libertad por haber prestado ayuda entregando el nombre de algunos mortífagos para que fueran apresados y condenados.

—Fue una excelente treta de Shacklebolt… dio la orden de liberación y los atrapamos. Ya era hora que estos traidores pagaran por lo que nos han hecho.

Los cuerpos estaban uno sobre el otro. Al parecer habían muerto abrazados con un hechizo imperdonable.

Draco dio la última patada a un armario dentro de su habitación, tomó su varita y desapareció. No le importó lo cansado que estaba ni si Lucius se daba cuenta de que no estaba. Total, ya poco le importaba, además sabía que su padre no lo seguiría, porque a pesar de todo, continuaba creyendo que él era un mortífago más… uno con pocas ganas de participar. Prefería que creyera que era un flojo y un bueno para nada, incluso un cobarde, a que se enterara de que hacía tiempo tenía un doble rol.

Como Harry Potter lo había autorizado a aparecerse en Grimmauld Place lo hizo en plena sala, en donde se encontraba Ronald Weasley conversando animadamente con Astoria Greengrass, quien luego de recuperarse había presentado su renuncia en el Ministerio y optado por alejarse por un tiempo de su padre y de su ex novio. Ronald y Harry le habían dado un espacio dentro de la casa y se notaba la presencia femenina en esas dos semanas, pues la casa parecía otra. Iluminada y limpia, fiel reflejo de la oficina que Astoria detentaba en el Ministerio.

—Malfoy, ¿qué ocurre? ―Ronald se puso de pie y se sorprendió al ver en esa facha al pulcro Malfoy vestido con ropa de días y sucio.

—¿Dónde está Potter y el resto? ―preguntó de inmediato. Tenían que estar todos o al menos la mayoría para explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Acá estoy ―Harry bajaba las escaleras, mientras que Theo y Blaise salían de la sala de reuniones junto a George y Ginny Weasley.

—Bien, están casi todos. Tenemos que hablar ―les dijo Draco―. Ha ocurrido algo grave.

—Vayamos al salón ―invitó Harry caminando hasta la puerta de entrada al salón.

—Bien, yo los dejo ―Astoria se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero Harry la detuvo.

—No Astoria, debes participar de la reunión. Mientras más seamos los miembros de la Orden, más fuerte nos haremos ―Astoria sonrió y lo siguió. Ronald se acercó a la chica, tomándole la mano.

—¿Contenta? ―preguntó al oído.

—Espero no defraudar ―respondió con voz baja, mientras el resto ingresaba a la reunión.

—No lo harás ―dijo Ronald, totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

Cuando todos estaban en sus lugares, fue Draco quien tomó la palabra.

—Se trata de Pansy Parkinson… sus padres fueron absueltos hace un par de días por el Ministerio.

—Sí, nos enteramos ―dijo George Weasley―. «El Profeta» todo lo publica.

—Lo que ocurre, es que esa liberación no fue algo que el Wizengamot haya determinado. Fue una decisión unilateral tomada por el Ministro de Magia. Un plan urdido junto a los mortífagos. Los señores Parkinson fueron asesinados anoche, luego de ver cómo torturaban a Pansy ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ―Harry no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar mientras el resto quedaba perplejo con la revelación.

—¡Dios, Pansy! ―Astoria se llevó ambos manos a la boca, su dolor era muy grande, pues se trataba de su amiga, a quien hacía años no veía.

—Anoche la golpearon y… y la ultrajaron. Yo no estaba cuando ocurrió. Llegué hoy y me enteré. No pude hacer nada. Dice Lucius ―ya hasta le avergonzaba llamarlo «padre»―… que no la mataron… que la dejaron viva intencionalmente para que los magos se den cuenta de que los mortífagos aún pueden hacer mucho daño.

—¿Te dio alguna pista de dónde podía estar? ―preguntó Theo.

—No, pero supongo que ha de estar cerca del Poblado Kindgdom Spring… ―respondió Draco.

—Eso es cerca de mi casa, ¿por qué crees eso? ―preguntó Ron de inmediato.

—Esa es una de las cosas de las que no puedo hablar, supongo que hay algún tipo de hechizo que me impide hacerlo ―reconoció Draco.

—Ha de ser porque cerca ha de estar el cuartel de los mortífagos ―dijo Harry, sabiendo que en efecto esa era la respuesta. Tanto Draco, como Theo o Blaise de seguro tenían algún tipo de hechizo que les impedía dar el lugar exacto de la ubicación de la morada de los mortífagos. No existía otra explicación, solo les quedaba confiar en ellos pues todos habían dado bastantes muestras de que eran de fiar.

—Y aunque ustedes pudieran entregarnos el lugar exacto, ha de ser casi imposible dar con ellos, pues me imagino que han de utilizar avanzados hechizos de ocultamiento ―añadió Ginny.

—Chicos, creo que eso es lo menos importante en este momento. Hay que ir por Parkinson cuanto antes ―fue Astoria quien habló y todos asintieron.

—¡Andando! ―ordenó Harry.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Miró hacia un costado y vio a unos cuantos metros un camino de tierra, pero no podía caminar hasta allí pues sus piernas estaban doloridas, y las plantas de los pies con llagas y cortes profundos.

Se apoyó nuevamente en el árbol y quitó un mechón de cabello que estaba pegado a su rostro con un poco de sangre que salía de su labio. Tenía frío, estaba nublado y parecía que pronto llovería. Una brisa helada le trajo a la mente algunos trazos de lo vivido las últimas horas.

Fue secuestrada y llevada a ese lugar, quién sabe dónde, vio a sus padres amarrados frente a ella cuando esos hombres a rostro descubierto, la tocaban y besaban. Lucis Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sofá frente a ella, junto al Ministro de Magia. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, mirando y riendo con la situación?

Luego un rayo salió de una de las varitas de esos hombres: una maldición imperius fue directamente hacia ella, obligándola a realizar cosas que jamás imaginó, delante de sus padres, mientras Malfoy y el ministro reían y brindaban mientras ella, cual bizarro espectáculo, era la primera actriz.

Los imperius se repetían una y otra vez, haciéndole decir palabras obscenas y pedir más mientras esos tres la tomaban al mismo tiempo. No hubo parte de su cuerpo que no fuese abordado y sometido. Lo peor, ella sentía placer… era el hechizo que la obligaba a hacerlo, pero en el fondo, su ser quería gritar, huir, maldecir, pero lejos de aquello, su cuerpo terminaba pidiendo más y accediendo a todo.

Después, no recordaba bien, solo se vio tirada en el piso, cuando un cruciatus la golpeó de lleno. Uno de los hombres se lo había lanzado, diciéndole: ―No todo en la vida es placer―. Al final los tres le dieron el mismo hechizo, como el momento cúlmine de un momento de lujuria. Era como si ellos también gozaran sexualmente con el dolor de ella, quien se retorcía en el suelo, mientras sentía como golpes eléctricos cruzaran su cuerpo y finas y afiladas hojas de cuchillo cortaran su piel.

Estando casi agónica, logró ver cuando el mismo ministro lanzó las maldiciones asesinas a sus padres, los que habían llorado y suplicado por su hija durante todo ese proceso, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla.

Malfoy se había acercado a ella y arrojado esa túnica con la cual estaba cubierta en esos momentos, diciéndole:

—Cuando los de La Orden te encuentren, diles que esto ha sido solo una advertencia. Cada bruja, cada hombre o niño que no acepte el nuevo régimen, será sometido a la fuerza o simplemente exterminado.

De ahí todo se volvió oscuridad, despertando en ese lugar. Estaba enlodada, golpeada y violada… Lloraba, ¿por qué no estaba muerta? ¿Qué querían lograr con aquello? ¿Por qué a sus padres los habían asesinado delante de ella? ¿Por qué abusaron de ella? ¿Qué les había hecho para que la castigaran de esa forma?

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse. No quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Al moverse notó que un corte en su costado la estaba desangrando. Sentada en un charco de sangre, sabía que sería su fin si no era atendida pronto.

Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba un milagro. Sí, que esa gente fuera alguien conocido… o mejor alguien que no la conociera, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido o contar lo vergonzoso y humillante que había sido su experiencia. Sin embargo, no tenía más fuerzas. Quien fuera, que se acercara pronto.

Los pasos seguían acercándose, momento en el cual escuchó una voz femenina y luego otra masculina, quiso abrir los ojos, pero ya era imposible, no le quedaban fuerzas.

—¡Harry, la encontramos! ―gritó Ronald a Harry.

—¡Harry, Draco, por acá! ―era Astoria quien los llamaba.

Ron y Astoria habían llegado al lugar, pues tal como les había dicho Draco, era posible que estuvieran en las cercanías Kindgdom Spring, así que todos se habían ido en su búsqueda, desplegándose en las cercanías del camino.

Harry llegó corriendo, pues estaba por ahí cerca, se puso en cuclillas y le tomó el pulso. Mientras en ese momento aparecían en el sitio, Blaise y Draco, pues también habían escuchado los gritos de Ron y Astoria.

—Está débil. Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

—A San Mungo ―propuso Astoria.

—No, no es seguro llevarla allí. Yo sé de otro hospital. Potter, Weasley, andando. Astoria, Blaise… vayan con el resto y avisen que tenemos a Parkinson.

Harry tomó en brazos a Pansy y fue Draco quien hizo el conjuro, pues sólo él sabía cómo llegar al Castillo de los Cristales del Silencio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las nueve de la noche y Hermione no había querido cenar pues aún sentía que el efecto de las pociones y algunas medicinas muggles le habían cobrado la cuenta a su estómago.

Así que optó por ir a su cuarto a intentar ordenar un poco, ya que sin varita, sabía que muchas cosas se demorarían más de lo acostumbrado.

Advirtió que todas sus cosas estaban allí. Tres maletas con ropa, un baúl con libros y un par de cajas con otros objetos personales. Esa debía haber sido Ginny quien empacó todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a Draco? ¡Diantres! ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Y sabía que eso no era bueno. No era bueno estar tan preocupada por él. No era bueno, pensar tanto en él. No, no era para nada bueno…

Sintió en ese preciso instante un golpe en la puerta y de inmediato corrió a abrir. Frente a ella estaba Draco, descuidado, un poco sucio y se notaba cansado.

—Draco...

No alcanzó a decir palabra alguna, pues él se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando su nuca con una mano y con la otra adueñándose de su cintura, pegando su boca a la de ella, devorándola un beso ansiado y casi salvaje.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. La había sorprendido, solo al cabo de un par de segundos terminó colgándose al cuello de él y rindiéndose al beso, tan deseado y añorado. Ansiaba volver a sentirse en los brazos de él.


	18. Amigos

Esos fueron eternos segundos de besarse como si aquel se tratase del último encuentro que tendrían en sus vidas. Draco no quería soltarla, ni ella quería zafarse de sus brazos, solo ansiaba rendirse a sus caricias, tan añoradas en los últimos días. Sentir cómo la abrazaba, cómo sus manos recorrían su espalda y cómo ella enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello de aquel joven que tanto la hizo sufrir en su adolescencia y por quien hoy su corazón latía con fuerza, solo por verlo… solo por tocarlo… solo por oler su perfume masculino…

Sin embargo debían respirar y calmarse, pues habían otras cosas que debían tratar, antes de terminar nuevamente enredados en la cama.

Se miraron a los ojos, tratando de controlar los instintos mientras sus respiraciones poco a poco volvía a ser pausada. Entretanto, Draco le regaló una sonrisa.

—Se nos está haciendo costumbre... Me refiero a que no sé si aún estamos «cumpliendo nuestro deber» ―dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. Esos bellos ojos marrones que eran el perfecto contraste con su cabello castaño y su rostro angelical, con el cual soñaba noche a noche.

—Yo ya no sé qué pensar, Malfoy. Te he extrañado tanto y…

—Granger, somos adultos y creo que es hora de irnos sincerarnos. Me gustas más de lo que imaginé y durante estos tres años que han pasado no hubo ni un día sin pensar en ti.

—Draco…

Su mano otra vez acariciaba el rostro de él. Eso le encantaba. No pudo disimular su gozo al cerrar los ojos para sentir la suave mano de ella en su piel, luego se la tomó y le besó la palma.

—Esto va más allá de cualquier lógica.

—Lo sé. He confiado en ti, como en nadie… hasta te confié mi vida.

Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Ella posó su cabeza en el pecho de él para sentir cómo el corazón le latía con rapidez y cómo sus manos acariciaban el cabello.

—Creí que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida al darte ese veneno. Cuando nos retrasamos con el antídoto, de verdad que creí que te perdía ―esta vez le besó la frente y luego la apartó un poco, solo para mirarla a los ojos―. Fueron días horribles, Granger. Si no fuera por mi madre y la poción…

—¿Poción? ¿No fueron los medicamentos muggles que me salvaron?

—No, fue una poción que se elaboró acá en nuestro hospital la que finalmente te salvó.

—Gracias…. gracias por todo. Te has preocupado demasiado por mí.

—Lo seguiré haciendo, no pierdas cuidado.

—Lo sé…―sonrió con cariño―. Lo bueno es que tu padre se creyó que había muerto, ¿no?

—A un alto costo, Granger. Deja que me dé una ducha y te cuento todo, ¿sí?

—Sí, claro. No sé si todas las habitaciones del castillo tienen baño privado, pero esta sí lo tiene.

—La mayoría, sí. El castillo ha sufrido varios cambios desde que mi madre está aquí. Uno de esos cambios es en el sistema de alcantarillado, el de electricidad y la calefacción.

Draco dio un suave beso a Hermione en los labios regalándole una sonrisa la cual ella instintivamente retribuyó sonrojándose. Draco lo advirtió pero no le dijo nada. Amaba cada vez que las mejillas de ella tomaban ese color y su mirada descendía lentamente dejando ver el largo de sus pestañas. Era adorable y mejor se iba a bañar, porque si no, desaseado y todo se la devoraría sin piedad una vez más… la cama estaba muy cerca de ellos, siendo una tentación difícil de eludir.

—¿Ya revisaste todas tus cosas?

—Pues no, no todas.

—En este baúl, vienen algunas cosas mías ―dijo acercándose al baúl más grande. Lo abrió con su varita y adentro se encontraba una pequeña maleta―. Traje algunas cosas de mi propiedad que las pienso dejar acá en tu cuarto. No sé, se me ocurrió… «por si acaso»…

Hermione lo miró seductoramente, se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura.

—Ese «por si acaso» significa quedarte acá… ¿conmigo?

—Puede ser…

—Mmm me imagino que tal vez tengamos que seguir «trabajando», ¿no crees? ―realizó un movimiento de cejas, casi imperceptible pero lo suficiente para Draco.

—Granger… Granger, si sigues mirándome de esa manera, no voy a llegar a la ducha… ―agregó poniendo cara de angelito.

Hermione rió con ganas y lo soltó. Estaba realmente alegre de volver a verlo y de jugar a las insinuaciones sin el miedo de que Lucius los descubriera. Al fin podían ser libres de estar juntos… si lo quisieran…

—Anda ve a bañarte, luego hablamos.

—¡Ah! Tus amigos están abajo ―refirió mientras sacaba una toalla de la maleta, luego de haberla puesto sobre una silla.

—¿Harry y Ron están aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Luego te contaré los detalles.

—¡Quiero verlos!

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas bajar en este momento? Dame diez minutos y vamos juntos, ¿te parece?

—No, no pensaba dejarte solo. Te voy a esperar ―lo miraba mientras sacaba un pantalón y lo ponía sobre el respaldar de la silla. Al parecer esa maletita era más grande de lo que aparentaba, pues era mucha la ropa que allí dentro había―. ¿Te puedo hacer una consulta? ―Draco solo respondió murmurando un «ajá»―. Mira, ellos de seguro van a preguntar que cómo logré evadir a tu padre o no sé… tendrán preguntas. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo para hablar lo mismo, ¿no crees?

—Pienso que es mejor hablar con la verdad ―respondió mirándola de frente, mientras le daba a elegir entre dos camisas: una negra y otra… negra. Hermione creyó que le estaba «tomando el pelo» pero la diferencia era que una era de seda y la otra de popelín, igual de finas, siendo la primera más que la segunda. Hermione eligió la segunda apuntándola solamente.

—¿Quieres que le digamos que tú y yo… bueno...

—Estábamos trabajando, Granger. Cumpliendo con nuestro «duro» deber ―ahora era Draco quien reía mientras dejaba la camisa elegida por Hermione sobre el pantalón que descansaba encima de la silla.

—Vete luego a bañar, mira que tu «duro deber» está que se te arranca ―dijo apuntándole su parte íntima en donde tenía una evidente erección, producto de los besos y las caricias y de las frases con doble sentido. Draco se miró y corroboró que su «amigo de mil batallas» estaba más despierto que nunca y ya… ahora Hermione no se le escapaba, le tomó la mano y se arrojó con ella a la cama…

El baño tendría que esperar… Y de paso también los amigos de Granger…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hacía casi una hora que Draco había dicho que iría por Hermione y aún no aparecía ninguno de los dos.

Harry y Ronald se encontraban en la sala de espera que estaba a un costado del acceso al hospital, instalado en el nivel uno y el subterráneo del castillo, esperando cualquier información sobre el estado de Pansy Parkinson de quien, desde que la habían ingresado, no tenía información alguna.

—Este lugar es tal como lo ha descrito Malfoy ―dijo Ron quien estaba husmeando por las estanterías y algunos cuadros de las paredes.

—Sí, acá traen a todos lo que han recibido maldiciones o han sido heridos en batallas a causa de los mortífagos.

—Hacen un gran trabajo, de verdad que me sorprenden, tanto él como su madre. Sinceramente yo me creí el cuento de que Narcisa Malfoy había muerto.

—Bueno ahora todos se tendrán que creer el cuento que Hermione también murió.

—Pues ni mi madre, ni mi padre lo creen. Menos mis hermanos. Saben que les oculto algo. Nunca he sido bueno para mentir… se me nota en las orejas pues se me ponen rojas. Y cuando miento, comienzo a tartamudear.

—Es preferible que crean que ocultas algo a que sepan la verdad. Debes pensar en que si son apresados o atacados por algún mortífago, podrían involuntariamente decir que Hermione que está viva y tanto Draco como todo esto, incluyendo a su madre, estarían en peligro.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Quizá por eso paso más tiempo en Grimmauld Place que en La Madriguera.

—Creí que te quedabas en casa para estar con Astoria Greengrass.

—Bueno, pues no... no es por eso ―respondió como no dándole mucha importancia al comentario, pero ya sus orejas otra vez le ardían. Harry lo notó y se volteó para no reírse en la cara de su amigo.

Harry dio unos pasos hasta el gran ventanal para admirar cómo caía la lluvia que a esa hora ya había amainado un poco y solo quedaban unos algunos chubascos suaves y de paso para que Ron no notara la risa que le habían dado al verle las orejas rojas.

El castillo era enorme, quizá no tan grande como Hogwarts, pensó Harry, pero se veía imponente, digno de la realeza, pero a su vez algo descuidado. Se notaba que ahí faltaba mucha mano de obra, aunque quizá lo importante no era la mantención de este, sino su finalidad.

Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes externas del castillo, admirando cómo la planta trepadora se había extendido por casi toda el ala izquierda, dejando espacio solo a las ventanas de la torre. Mientras miraba los hermosos vitrales de colores, una ventana en especial le llamó la atención y era una que tenía una cortina a medio cerrar. Logró ver la figura de un hombre de túnica negra que estaba de pie y mirando hacia el exterior.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

Harry estaba seguro de lo que había visto y al parecer esa persona se había percatado de que lo habían reconocido, pues rápidamente se escabulló y corrió la cortina, escondiéndose tras ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Qué viste? ―Ron se había acercado y también mirado por la ventana, pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Luna Lovegood salió por la puerta de acceso a las habitaciones del hospital.

—¿Cómo sigue Parkinson? ―preguntó Harry de inmediato, acercándose a ella.

—Bueno, sufrió bastantes heridas debido a los crucios que recibió. Al parecer fueron más… ella solo recuerda dos. Eso, sin contar el daño por ―Luna tragó en seco, evitando que se notara el nudo formado en su garganta―… el daño causado por la violación.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sintieron unas ganas enormes de ir a buscar a los culpables para hacerlos pagar, pero sabían que debían ser cautelosos. No podían dar espacio a errores, menos en un tema tan delicado como lo que le había ocurrido a Pansy Parkinson. Eso sin considerar que medio ministerio apoyaba la causa mortífaga.

—Narcisa le ha dado un sedante para hacerla dormir. Sufrió un colapso hace unos minutos, quiso cortarse las venas. En fin… todo fue muy triste ―informó Luna con un hilo de voz.

—Pero debe haber una forma de eliminar tanto dolor, un obliviate… no sé… se me ocurre ―dijo Harry.

—Ese hechizo se utiliza cuando la paciente lo autoriza, pero en este caso no se puede hacer nada. Pansy no está bien. Hay mucho daño psicológico y no estando ella con todos sus sentidos intactos, no podemos actuar. Lo bueno es que se hizo una reconstrucción interna… ―Luna guardó silencio, no sabía si eso lo debía decir a dos hombres, menos si era algo tan íntimo―. Bueno, deben saber que se encuentra estable, dentro de su gravedad, pero sin riesgo vital. Los debo dejar, chicos. Hay mucho trabajo allá dentro. Si me disculpan, voy a ver qué más necesita la señora Malfoy… digo, Black… me dijo que no la llamara Malfoy.

Ron metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que Harry apuñaba su mano con ganas de descargarlas en lo primero que se le apareciera en el camino. Momento justo en que Draco y Hermione aparecían por la entrada principal.

Ron los miró sorprendido, pues tanto Draco como Hermione traían sus cabellos húmedos y al parecer… ¿sonreían? ¿Hermione y Draco Malfoy, riendo? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con esos dos?

Hermione por su lado se dio cuenta de la expresión de Ronald y su rostro cambió, poniéndose de inmediato seria.

Draco vio la maño empuñada de Harry, esperando a que la estrellara en su cara, se puso en alerta. De seguro «cara-rajada» había intuido que él y Hermione tenían algo y era evidente que no los apoyaría. Pero él se defendería. No iba a dejar que el enano, despeinado y cuatro ojos de Potter lo golpeara… y a todo esto, ¿por qué Potter seguía usando gafas para ver? ¿No que era tan poderoso? ¡Demonios, odiaba ser tan disperso! ― _Concéntrate Malfoy, concéntrate_.

Mientras sus pensamientos se iban para otro lado y sus manos se ponían a la defensiva, listo para repeler el supuesto golpe de Potter, este último bajó su puño y lo miró desconcertado, ¿qué diantres le ocurría a Malfoy?

—¿Algún problema? ―preguntó Harry a Draco y este, al darse cuenta de que las intenciones de Harry Potter no eran agredirlo, bajó sus puños y discretamente deslizó la mano por su cabello. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se apresuró a abrazar a Harry.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos ―primero abrazó a Harry y luego a Ronald quien la levantó del piso con una efusiva respuesta.

—Recuerdo señorita que usted se iba a casar conmigo… ―dijo riendo mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de ella.

—Eso ya quedó en el pasado, Weasley ―fue Draco quien en forma osada y y para sorpresa de todos, tomó de un abrazo a Hermione alejándola de Ronald.

—¡Oye, que es más amiga mía que de ti!

—¡Basta chicos! Soy amiga de todos ustedes… ―dijo tratando de sonar casual con la intención de que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de los evidentes celos de Draco―. ¿Cómo sigue Parkinson? ―preguntó cambiando de tema mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los raídos sofás de la sala. Draco se acercó a una cafetera y con su varita repartió un café a cada uno, mientras Harry les explicaba lo que había dicho Luna.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue Harry quien abordó el tema que tanto Draco como Hermione no querían tocar.

Draco, por su cuenta, se había sentado un poco más atrás de Hermione pero atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, no iba a dejar Weasley se le acercara.

 _—_ _Estoy siendo un perseguido… entre Granger y yo no hay nada formal y yo marcando terreno… ¡Idiota! Pero estoy seguro que Weasley de igual forma se habría aprovechado de la situación si ese matrimonio obligado se hubiese llevado a cabo… ¡Ja! Conozco a los de su clase y no desperdiciaría el momento de estar con una bella mujer como lo es Granger… Y ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué habrán terminado? De seguro el muy desgraciado le puso los cuernos. Debió ser aquella vez cuando nos graduamos recuerdo bien que…_

—¿Y tú qué hiciste, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry pero Draco que estaba quieto con el poco café que le quedaba en la taza y con la mirada perdida, pensando en qué sabe qué cosa, no respondió de inmediato. Es más, hacía unos diez minutos que no intervenía en la conversación.

—Draco… ―Hermione se giró para hablarle, momento en que él pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que hacía rato su mente se encontraba pensando en otras cosas y no estaba presente en la conversación―. Los chicos quieren saber cómo fue que logramos engañar a tu papá ―al decirle esto último, hizo un pequeño movimiento de cejas, para que Draco respondiera según lo acordado.

—¡Ah! Sí, bueno, usamos veneno modificado que hacen los muggles el cual provoca una especie de estado catatónico…

—Draco, ese tema ya lo vimos. Quedó claro que era con veneno de pez globo. Los chicos quieren saber cómo engañamos a tu padre con eso de que teníamos que pasar la noche juntos… ―la voz de Hermione se fue apagando mientras se hundía en el sofá. Draco por su lado abrió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa divertida y miró primero a Hermione y luego a Draco. Luego, imposible, rió de buena gana. Ron por su lado aún no caía en la cuenta, pero al ver el rostro rojo de Hermione y la cara blanca (más blanca que de lo común) de Malfoy, también ató cabos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No me digan que ustedes dos…! Que… que tú y Malfoy… ¡No Hermione, no me digas que te «sacrificaste por la patria»!

—¡Ronald Weasley! ―gritó Hermione roja de vergüenza.

—¿Sacrificio le llamas? ―preguntó Harry con cara de risa.

—Yo diría trabajo ―corrigió Hermione pero Draco, quien no había dicho aún nada, solo le preguntó serio:

—¿En realidad que fue como un trabajo, Hermione? ―hizo hincapié en el nombre de ella y Hermione creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo al ver la expresión de decepción de él.

—Draco yo no quise decir que…

—¡Ya basta, chicos! Todos somos adultos acá. Solo me río de la cara de culpabilidad que tienen ambos. A mí, me da igual con quien estés Hermione, solo espero que tú Malfoy no la hagas sufrir.

—Hermione no está sola ―intervino Ron.

—A ver, todos. Hay que dejar las cosas claras: bien lo dices Harry, somos adultos. Además entre Draco y yo no hay nada. Solo fue una forma de salir del problema, es todo… ¿no es cierto, Mal…? ¿Draco?

Pero Draco había salido de la sala. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Harry le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y ella de inmediato obedeció.

Tanto Ron como Harry guardaron silencio por un par de segundos luego de que Hermione saliera tras Draco.

—¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó Harry a Ron.

—Quiero mucho a Hermione y siempre espero lo mejor para ella. No sé si Malfoy lo sea, pero es ella quien decide, ¿no?

—¡Vaya! Pensé que te pondrías celoso.

—Hace mucho que veo a Hermione como mi segunda hermana. Además, amigo… tengo unos ojos verdes que me tienen embobado…

—Pues hace días que veo que esos «ojos verdes» quieren más que una simple tomadita de mano, ¡despabílate!

Ronald miró la hora en su reloj de mano y vio que era el momento exacto para hacer un acto de desaparición.

Harry por su lado esperaría un rato más con tal de poder ver a Pansy Parkinson. La situación de ella realmente lo tenía preocupado.


	19. Tras los pasos de Bella

Hermione salió al pasillo exterior del castillo en donde estaba Draco apoyado a una pared mirando cómo caía otro poco de agua a esa hora de la tarde, ya pronto oscurecería y parecía que la tormenta había cobrado fuerza. Se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo.

Draco solo siguió mirando al frente. Era fuerte, un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tomar y a dejar a cuanta mujer se le cruzara por el camino pero tratándose de Granger todo era distinto. Su mundo tambaleaba, sus sentimientos eran diferentes y su forma de actuar muchas veces lo sorprendía a él mismo. Jamás pensó que una mujer tan distinta a todas las que él había tenido, lograra despertar ese tipo de emociones en él.

Sinceramente a estas alturas debía dejar de cegarse a lo inevitable y reconocer de una vez por todas que Hermione Granger… la «insufrible sabelotodo», «ratona de biblioteca» o simplemente «sangre sucia», había puesto su mundo patas arriba; su tan estructurado universo había cambiado con tan solo un par de palabras, un roce y una conversación, aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Desde ese día, la concepción interna que tenía de la vida, del amor de pareja e incluso de la llamada «fidelidad» había cambiado para siempre en él. Ya no podía negar sus celos naturales, si alguien se acercaba a ella; que deseaba estar a solas con Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo; de pasar días enteros acostado a su lado, amándola, haciéndola sentir como sólo él sabía.

De verdad que no podía estar sin ella…

Le tomó la mano entre las de él y se la llevó a los labios depositando un suave beso en sus dedos. Hermione le acarició el rostro e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Te molestó lo que dije… de que cumplíamos nuestro trabajo? ―Draco asintió, pero desvió su vista. Hermione le volvió a tomar el rostro con sus dos manos y lo obligó a mirarla―. Pensé que eso era lo que querías que dijera. Además no sé qué hay realmente entre nosotros. Yo... yo también estoy confundida.

Draco le tomó las manos a Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Yo tengo todo claro, Granger ―Hermione se puso seria y nerviosa. Ya sabía que Draco no sentía lo mismo que ella. Pero iba a mostrar fortaleza. Ya una vez él la había apartado de su lado y de seguro esta vez sería igual―. Te amo. Sé que es pronto para decirlo, pero…

Hermione puso su dedo índice en los labios de él. No quería escuchar más. Ya sabía lo suficiente. Cruzó sus manos por el cuello de él para acercarse más. Estaba alegre, jamás pensó llegar a oír esas palabras de la voz de Draco Malfoy.

—Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti, lo sabes desde hace tres años.

Draco la miró a los ojos y ahora fue él quien acarició su rostro, le tomó la barbilla y acercó su boca a la de ella, era un beso interminable y profundo, en donde ambos reconocían el sentimiento que los unía… oculto por tanto tiempo y que solo ahora, en medio de la pasión y el deseo, la responsabilidad y el miedo, afloraba con más fuerza que nunca, invitándolos a estar juntos.

Pero ambos sabían que los tiempos eran difíciles. Que, si bien no existía una guerra declarada, existía una ofensiva de influencias y manipulaciones en donde ambos tendrían que luchar si querían que la paz retornara. Y que, de una vez por todas, la maldad y los deseos de poder fueran erradicados del mundo mágico y que el mundo muggle tampoco recibiera las consecuencias de aquellos que solo lo querían dominar.

 _No sé cuál será el destino de mi vida  
pero quisiera que a lo largo del camino estuvieras tú.  
Gracias por quererme aunque no lo digas.  
Tus ojos hablan con su luz.  
Mientras ti me sigas necesitando  
Mis oídos no escucharan más que tu voz.  
Todo lo que soy, todo te lo doy.  
Y ojalá me necesites tanto como yo._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Quién dijo abusar de la desaparición/aparición debilitaba el cuerpo? Para Melina había sido una herramienta totalmente eficaz a la hora de escapar de quienes suponía la querían apresar, a pesar de no haber sido una asidua practicante de esa habilidad mágica. Y su cuerpo seguía intacto… sin muestras de debilidad como algunos profesores decían cuando estaba en el colegio.

Realizando varias escalas y visualizando diversos puntos de destino, en distintos países europeos, había al fin arribado a Londres. Específicamente en Charing Cross, lugar en donde se ubicaba el Caldero Chorreante, bar exclusivo para brujas y magos.

Antes de empujar la puerta, un hombrecillo regordete y calvo ya la había abierto por ella, haciéndola pasar con una especie de burda reverencia.

La mujer entró y se registró con su nombre real: Melina Lestrange Black, no el nombre legal con que sus padres adoptivos la habían inscrito.

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, con la intención de que fuese escuchada, algunos hombres que estaban allí a esa hora, la miraron sorprendidos y con recelo, empezando a murmurar entre ellos.

—Si tienen algo que decirme los animales, pues que hablen de frente. Aprendan a ser hombres de verdad ―dijo desafiante girándose con sus manos en la cintura. Pero nadie se atrevió, se quedaron callados o comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa. Melina sonrió cínicamente y siguió escribiendo sus datos con una pluma en un pergamino de ingreso.

En ese momento un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, atlético de facciones atrayentes, pero que parecía no haberse afeitado en varios días, se acercó y apoyó un brazo en la barra, mirándola en forma provocadora, pero Melina sonrió y sin darle tiempo nada, le clavó la punta de la varita en vena yugular. El hombre se sorprendió de tal manera que de inmediato levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio en la sala. Melina giró su cabeza para mirar a los comensales pero nuevamente, hicieron como si nada estuviese pasando. De seguro atentos a huir en cualquier momento.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, antes que encuentren tu cabeza en la calle y tu cuerpo en el chiquero de los cerdos ―dijo la mujer hablándole de cerca.

—Solo quiero decirle que es un gusto tenerla por estos lados…. No… No sabíamos que la señora Lestrange tuviera familiares.

Melina sonrió y bajó su varita. El hombre de inmediato se llevó la mano al cuello en donde tenía un pequeño punto con sangre.

—Ella era mi madre. ¡Mi madre! ¿Escucharon todos? Yo soy Melina Lestrange y al que se le ocurra decir algo en contra de Bellatrix, sabrá cuánto dolor es capaz de causar esta varita ―los presentes comenzaron a darse vuelta y a hacer como que no la veían. Si la madre era peligrosa, la hija, con su belleza y fortaleza juvenil, lo debía ser mucho más―. ¡Dame luego la maldita llave del cuartucho! ―espetó a Tom, el dueño del bar, quien algo perplejo le entregó un par de llaves.

—Habitación trescientos tres, señorita Lestrange.

La mujer se puso en marcha, mientras uno de los botones le llevaba el equipaje, el que era solo un bolso de mano.

El hombre que le había hablado en la barra, la siguió cabizbajo hasta la base de la escalera y osadamente le tomó con fuerza la mano en donde llevaba la varita, invalidando con ello cualquier movimiento de defensa que Melina intentase realizar.

—No me subestime, señorita Lestrange, usted no tiene idea de quien…

—Sé quién eres, estúpido. Aprende a ocultar tus pensamientos. Te llamas Isaac White y eres mortífago.

-El ...

—No hace falta ser experta en legeremancia para ver tus intenciones. Suéltame ahora mismo, si no quieres que tu amo te castigue. Mañana me llevarás con Lucis Malfoy, él es tu amo, ¿no es así? ―White soltó la mano de la mujer sabiendo que Malfoy era vengativo y que si llegaba a saber que había fastidiado a su sobrina, posiblemente no viviera para contarlo.

—Él es uno de nuestros líderes ―reconoció.

—Bien, así se habla. Pero ¿sabes? Desde ya, anda pensando en que pronto solo tendrás un ama y esa seré yo.

—Cuente con este fiel vasallo, entonces, señorita Lestrange.

—Esa respuesta me agrada… Mañana quiero que me lleves donde Malfoy. Ven por mí al mediodía.

—Lo haré, señorita Lestrange. Será una sorpresa para el señor Malfoy cuando le diga que...

—No le digas nada. Será, como tú dices, una sorpresa, ¿entendido?

—Como diga, ama Lestrange. Espero ser recompensado por lo que hago, ¿no? ―dijo acercándose en forma insinuante a Melina, quien no se movió ni un centímetro mirándolo directamente a los ojos, momento en que el hombre supo que había errado al decir esas palabras.

—Claro que serás recompensado, White. De hecho, ya lo estás siendo… Sigues vivo. ¡Agradece que no te maté cuando te atreviste a hablarme!

Melina terminó de subir las escaleras dejando a White en el primer piso quien, lejos de sentirse intimidado por la mujer, se había deleitado viendo la figura femenina subir al segundo piso, aprovechando al máximo de apreciar su anatomía.

— _Todas son iguales. Al final igual terminará agradeciéndome ella a mí… y yo sí que me sé cobrar_ ―una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro para luego volver al lugar con el resto de los mortífagos que lo esperaban, pero no les pensaba entregar detalles. Esa brujita con ínfulas de gran hechicera, pronto caería en su red.

Melina, una vez en su cuarto y luego de asearse, se preocupó de colocar hechizos de seguridad y ocultamiento, antes de dormir. Estaba cansada y necesitaba con urgencia una cama en donde su cuerpo reposara. Aunque ese lugar no era un castillo de princesas, ni un hotel muggle de cinco estrellas, al fin y al cabo era un techo en donde podría dormir antes de iniciar la nueva vida que por tanto tiempo había ansiado.

Al otro día se levantó temprano y se vistió con ropa nueva acorde con su personalidad, dejando atrás definitivamente los vestidos de niña buena que Verena Widmer la obligaba a usar. En una tienda mágica, ubicada en un poblado cercano a Bruselas, había comprado —haciendo uso de algunos ahorros que tenía guardado— unos cuantos vestidos en color negro, algunas túnicas grises y una en especial le había gustado mucho, se trataba de una túnica con capucha en color rojo.

Aprovecharía esa mañana que estaba fría para poder lucirla cuando fuera al banco mágico. Estaba segura que siendo quien era y, si tenía buena suerte, era posible que algo de dinero hubiese allí para ella. En su interior sentía una voz que le decía que fuera hasta ese lugar.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del Caldero Chorreante pidió a Tom que le explicase cómo llegar al banco mágico. El hombre, de muy buena gana, la guió hasta el pequeño patio del lugar en donde estaba el muro que separaba el Londres mágico del muggle. También le explicó cómo llegar al Banco Gringotts, lo cual era lo más importante para ella.

Una vez traspasada la valla, se vio en el mundo al cual le habían negado pertenecer. Sonrió de verdad al ver a magos y brujas yendo en distintas direcciones, comprando chucherías, ingredientes para pociones, varitas, libros... en fin, estaba en su mundo. Al fin iba tras los pasos de su madre. Al fin iba a estar donde mismo estuvo la mujer que le dio la vida y quien nunca supo que su hija estaba viva.

Trató de no ir muy rápido para poder apreciar con lujo de detalle todo el lugar y poder apreciar la magnificencia del mundo mágico. Se detuvo en un escaparate en donde vendían escobas. Miró un modelo en color caoba con un sillín de cuero y respaldar pequeño, en cuyo anuncio decía: "Nube Mágica: la mejor escoba para la bruja ejecutiva del nuevo milenio"

— _Cuando seas grande, Melina_ ―se dijo ella misma, antes de voltearse con el propósito de proseguir su marcha, momento preciso en que chochó con un transeúnte que venía distraídamente leyendo un diario mágico.

—Perdone, señorita, no fue mi intención ―el hombre se intentó disculpar.

Melina le iba a replicar pero algo en la portada del diario le llamó la atención: «Hoy el Ministerio de Magia rendirá homenaje póstumo a la heroína muerta en extrañas condiciones, Hermione Granger».

—¿Me permite? ―preguntó al hombre haciendo alarde de su tono de dulzura. El mago, todo un caballero, le entregó el periódico.

—Si gusta, se le dejo.

—No, no se moleste. Solo quiero leer la noticia de la portada.

—Como quiera. Adelante.

Melina tomó el ejemplar y se alejó un par de pasos del hombre para leer lo que a simple vista era una noticia común, pero para ella no. Sabía quiénes eran los héroes de guerra, quiénes habían peleado en contra de su madre y quiénes habían sido sus enemigos, por lo que no se explicaba cómo alguien tan importante como Hermione Granger hubiese muerto tan joven y más encima en «extrañas circunstancias», ese era un tema del cual debía interiorizarse más, pues algo le decía que eso no así como lo explicaba el diario.

Luego de leer la noticia le devolvió al hombre el ejemplar de El Profeta.

—Disculpe, vengo recién llegando al país y no sabía que había muerto Hermione Granger.

—Sí, ocurrió hace un par de semanas. Las malas lenguas dicen que fueron los mismos de la Orden del Fénix quienes la asesinaron porque ella se había enamorado de un mortífago… incluso dicen que ese mortífago era el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ― _Interesante… creo que debo pronto conocer a ese hombre_ ―. Y ¿Usted qué cree? ―preguntó al hombre.

—Yo creo que fueron los aurores quienes la mataron porque se deben de haber enterado que ella había abrazado las artes oscuras. Bueno, en realidad no sé qué pensar… se dicen muchas cosas… Lo más extraño es que nadie vio su cuerpo porque al parecer lo cremaron antes de alguien lo pudiera ver.

—Bueno, todo es posible, incluso, que no esté muerta.

El hombre quedó boquiabierto mientras ella sonrió para luego despedirse rumbo al banco.

Lo que acababa de leer otorgaba espacio para realizar numerosas conjeturas. Si la gente comentaba era porque todo resultaba demasiado sospechoso. Además, la famosa heroína había sido raptada justo el día de su boda y solo unos días después su mejor amigo Harry Potter, dio a conocer su deceso, sin siquiera entregar mayores detalles, para ello los únicos testigos habrían sido Ginevra y Ronald Weasley.

Lo más extraño fue que tanto Potter como los Weasley admitieron que en un confuso incidente Granger habría sido víctima de una maldición asesina. Luego de lo cual y, siguiendo las órdenes estrictas de la heroína, su cuerpo habría sido incinerado antes de llevar a cabo cualquier otro trámite. No obstante, supuestamente el ministerio instruiría una investigación, cosa que hasta el momento no había sucedido.

Sí, eran muchas aristas de un caso que estaba lejos de cerrarse y ella debía investigar.

Melina era una mujer perspicaz y estaba segura que si Hermione Granger estaba muerta, no era por manos de La Orden y si el ministerio no había activado la investigación que prometió, era porque estaba involucrado _—_ _¡_ _Vaya que tengo tarea y puzzles qué resolver!_ _—_ se dijo cuando, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su destino.

Ese día era de suerte para Melina Lestrange. Su sentido de la intuición estaba bastante desarrollado, puesto que efectivamente su padre biológico había previsto que ella en alguna oportunidad iría en busca de la verdad y para eso dejó una bóveda con bastante oro en Gringotts. Existía una llave que era guardada con recelo por los duendes, quienes al ver a la mujer no tuvieron más que solo comprobar con magia la identidad de ella, que decía que era la única heredera de los Lestrange y había regresado a reclamar lo suyo: una considerable fortuna que el ministerio no había podido tocar.

* * *

 _ **Nunca pido que comenten, pero me agradaría conocerlas.**_

 _ **Un abrazo.**_

GingerLestrange (si pongo "ginger" eso me lo traduce a Jengibre... jajajaja()


	20. Tintagel

Ya era de noche y por lo presagiado durante toda la jornada, nada bueno podrían esperar. Ese día había empezado realmente desagradable: frío, lluvioso, con viento y algunos relámpagos en el horizonte que iluminaban el cielo marítimo. Las nubes cargadas de agua se quedaron en el poblado durante todo el día, dejando caer algunos chubascos aislados por varias horas y con una temperatura que calaba los huesos.

El mar que bañaba los acantilados y bahía, no hacía mucho por estar manso. Las olas arremetían con fiereza contra el arcaico muelle de madera haciendo temblar sus cimientos y otras, reventaban con tal fuerza contra la bahía que salpicaba raudales de agua a varios metros en la calle aledaña al embarcadero.

Era un contraste hermoso en medio del frío reinante: un mar bravío frente a un verde apacible e intenso del paraje circundante. Así es Tintagel, un pueblo de magos en donde estos conviven con muggles que lo visitan a diario, maravillados de sus incomparables atractivos turísticos e históricos.

Muchos aldeanos de Tintagel, sabían que algo no andaba bien. Algunos turistas que habían llegado en la mañana para subir al castillo ligado a la leyenda del Rey Arturo, habían optado por regresar al hotel ubicado en el centro del poblado puesto que dicho castillo estaba siendo amenazado por las enormes olas que posiblemente lograran cortar el puente que estaba cerca de la ensenada y único acceso al lugar.

Sí, el día había sido por demás extraño, en donde ya la oscuridad reinaba en el pueblo y continuaba igual con mal tiempo, lluvia a ratos y un temor generalizado entre los habitantes, pues decían que días así, en donde se conjugaban varios fenómenos atmosféricos, era presagio de calamidad.

Aquel día muchos habitantes fueron testigos de cómo las aves marítimas que habitaban la costa en las salientes rocosas de Tintagel, habían volado hacia el bosque y sectores altos del lugar, como buscando refugio. Esa migración también resultó fuera de lo común, pues hasta las gaviotas y los frailecillos atlánticos habían buscado refugio lejos del mar.

Era realmente una mezcla de varios sucesos que hacían temer a la población de que se encontraban frente a un peligro inminente. Por eso, una vez que los muggles turistas se encontraron seguros en el hotel, los magos más antiguos optaron por poner hechizos de protección. Sabían que los mortífagos estaban atacando diversos puntos de Inglaterra y ellos se habían salvado de milagro pero comprendían que la inmunidad no les duraría toda la vida.

La gente del pueblo vivía del turismo, de la venta de lanas naturales y de alimentos de sus propias cosechas y ganado. Sabían que compartir, generar lazos de amistad y ver a los muggles como iguales, ante los mortífagos era un pecado capital. Entendían entonces que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían a ese odio y al parecer los extraños sucesos del día confirmaban la teoría.

El alcalde del poblado, Erwan Ray, un hombre fortachón y pasado de sus cuarenta, con facciones agradables y dedicado a su vida de servidor público, en su afán de no crear alarma entre los pobladores, durante la reunión de esa noche dio a entender que si bien se habían tomado esas acciones para proteger a los muggles visitantes, él no podía dar aviso al Ministerio de Magia.

Su decisión generó más de un comentario entre los asistentes por lo que Erwan, usando su tono pausado de voz pero ejerciendo su liderazgo, les explicó que no podía generar un llamado de emergencia al cuerpo de aurores basándose solo en sus miedos, sospechas o intuiciones. Sin embargo, y sin haberlo socializado con los suyos, secretamente había enviado su patronus donde su gran amigo Arthur Weasley informándole acerca de sus aprehensiones, las que coincidían plenamente con las del resto de los habitantes en relación a lo extraño que había estado el día, lo cual y a juicio de las brujas más veteranas de Tintagel, no se auguraba nada bueno.

Esperaba que su amigo lo ayudara, mas no podía confiarse que ésta se transformara en un apoyo formal por parte de los Aurores del Ministerio, ya que como era sabido, este último no había resultado ser lo que todos esperaban luego de la guerra. Es más, muchos creían que la ideología que intentaba imponer Voldemort estaba aún presente y más viva que nunca entre los magos con poder político, así como en las familias mágicas más antiguas.

A lo anterior se sumaba la inexplicable muerte de la joven bruja y amiga del «Niño que Vivió», Hermione Granger. Para muchos magos y brujas de los pueblos mágicos alejados de Londres, este había sido un atentado llevado a cabo por el mismo Ministerio en contra de la muchacha, no creían que alguien con la experiencia que ella tenía, hubiese sido abatida por unos mortífagos estando incluso presente el mismísimo Harry Potter y el joven Weasley. Es más, muchos no creían que ella estuviese realmente muerta, pensaban que posiblemente todo fuera un ardid por parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para protegerla. Pero al final de cuentas, eran solo especulaciones, pues la versión oficial era que la joven había resultado ser otra mártir de los indeseables mortífagos.

Lo concreto era que nadie se fiaba del ministerio o en los aurores. Solo confiaban en quienes habían luchado contra Voldemort y su séquito, y esos eran la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sus profesores y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo al héroe que ansiaban conocer: Harry Potter.

Mientras muchos ya se habían retirado a sus casas y solo unos pocos quedaban en la sala de reuniones del ayuntamiento, acompañando al alcalde, y siendo casi las tres de la madrugada un rayo de luz verde pasó rosando sus cabezas y fue dar justo al cuadro de un paisaje marino que estaba en la pared del fondo destruyéndolo junto al muro en que estaba apoyado.

Todos entendieron que era hora de luchar. Cogiendo sus varitas salieron a la calle en donde tres hombres con rostros cubiertos por máscaras doradas y vestidos de negro, disparaban rayos a diestra y siniestra con sus respectivas varitas, realizando diversos hechizos, hiriendo y destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso, pues varios aldeanos habían salido a la calle a ver qué ocurría y tratar de defender a sus familias.

Eran hábiles en artes de guerra tanto que los rayos de defensa que les llegaban, a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, ninguno les acertaba o eran bloqueados sin mayor esfuerzo.

En medio del combate dos casas habían resultado incendiadas amenazando el fuego con propagarse a la iglesia y a una panadería, ambas colindantes.

Erwan vio cómo una maldición imperdonable daba de lleno en el pecho de su ayudante, un hombre anciano que, con el propósito de impedir que arremetieran contra la iglesia se interpuso en el camino recibiendo él una maldición por parte de uno de los mortífagos.

Muchos pobladores estaban en el suelo, heridos (retorciéndose de dolor) y otros inconscientes puesto que era casi imposible abatirlos. En un momento y cuando creyeron que sería el final de Tintagel, un rayo rojo venido de atrás de la iglesia logró derribar a dos de los hombres. Mientras intentaban ver quién había logrado darles, el hombre que estaba de pie, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, se giró hacia el origen de la luz para identificar al que los había derrumbado. Su expresión fue de total incredulidad al ver que frente a él tenía nada menos que a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix: los Weasley —Ronald, George y Percy—, acompañados de una muchacha pelirroja, que debía ser la menor de los hermanos y otro joven, que el mortífago logró reconocer de inmediato… _—_ _El traidor de Nott._

Ginny y Theo se desplazaron por la vereda apuntándoles con sus varitas, logrando quedar frente a ellos. En ese momento los mortífagos intentaron ponerse de pie pero Nott, con solo un pequeño e imperceptible movimiento de su varita, logró dejarlos nuevamente pegados al piso. Sin embargo, el mortífago que aún estaba en pie, lanzó una maldición a Theodore, la que fue de inmediato interceptada por la diestra acción de George Weasley, quien estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia.

En ese momento Ronald y Percy hicieron aparecer unas amarras para lograr maniatar a los dos que estaban en el suelo.

El mortífago que seguía de pie amenazó Ginny con su varita agarrada con firmeza.

—No te me acerques, mocosa ―Ginny avanzó sin miedo _—_ _._ Avada…

—¡ _Inmobilus_! ―ella fue más rápida y logró dejar sin movimiento al hombre. Theo sintió que se le helaba la sangre, pues todo fue muy rápido que llegó a pensar que Ginny realmente había recibido la maldición asesina.

—¡No me asustes, Weasley!

—No te preocupes Nott, en mis planes no está morir todavía.

—Eso espero… digo, que no te mueras aún… ―Ginny rió―. Tú me entiendes… ―dijo sonriendo. Ella asintió con un poco común rubor en sus mejillas.

Los tres mortífagos ya estaban abatidos en el suelo: dos amarrados y el tercero, sin poder llevar a cabo ningún movimiento desde los hombros hacia abajo. Theo realizó un hechizo convocador y las varitas de estos salieron volando hacia sus manos. Dos las atrapó con una y la tercera con la otra.

—Vaya, sí que eres bueno… me refiero con la varita… Tú me entiendes, ¿no? ―ahora fue Ginny quien se atragantó con las palabras. Theo sonrió.

Ron, junto a sus otros hermanos, se acercó para hablar con Erwan mientras Ginny y Theo verificaban que los mortífagos estuvieran inmóviles para poder llevarlos a Azkaban.

Al acercarse, Theo le quitó la capucha a uno de ellos y de inmediato lo conoció: Isaac White, el perro faldero de Lucius Malfoy.

—Así que te pasaste al bando de los buenos. No creo que tu padre esté muy feliz de esto, Nott ―dijo con ira a Theo. Ginny le tomó el brazo a Theo con la intención de que eso no lo afectara, pero Theo solo la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

—Esas palabras no me dañan, White. Sé en donde estoy y con quien debo estar. Eres tú el que se encuentra en peligro. Esta noche la pasarás en Azkaban.

—¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? ―respondió con una sonrisa mordaz en su rostro.

Sin más preámbulo, una neblina negra envolvió a los hombres y un olor nauseabundo inundó el lugar. No fueron más de cinco segundos pero lo suficiente como para que estos escaparan.

Ron, que estaba a unos metros de allí, logró ver lo que ocurría y junto a sus hermanos miraron incrédulos lo que acababa de suceder.

—No entiendo… ¿cómo…? ―Ginny miró nerviosa la escena. Los hombres acababan de desaparecer a pesar de haberlos vencido.

—Desparecieron ―dijo Nott, viendo que también las varitas de ellos ya no estaban en sus manos―. Y hasta con sus varitas. Esto es…

—Imposible. Hice el hechizo de detención que hacemos los aurores con eso impedimos el escape de los convictos ―Ron miró al cielo que humedeció su rostro, en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Creo, hermano, que tu hechizo no fue eficaz ―agregó Percy, el que con sus pies movía las cuerdas que estaban en el suelo como en un vano intento por convencerse que los hombres habían huido.

—O quizá sea que los mortífagos gocen de inmunidad. Como están las cosas es muy posible que cualquier intento de apresarlos será inútil, hasta que sepamos quién es el o los líderes ―todos asintieron lo dicho por George, quien se hallaba a un costado del cuerpo del hombre fallecido.

—¿Quiere decir, joven Weasley, que los mortífagos son parte del ministerio? ― preguntó Erwan Ray. George se encogió de hombros. Los otros, guardaron silencio. Erwan confirmó que sus sospechas no estaban lejos de la realidad.

—Hay que llevar a los heridos al hospital mágico ―añadió Ginny una vez que todos se habían convencido que los mortífagos ya no estaban.

—No, no confío en nadie, señorita Weasley. Podrían atentar contra el hospital San Mungo. Yo veré qué hago con los heridos. No dejaré que les pase nada más a mi gente.

—Sé de un lugar en donde los podremos llevar y es seguro. Anda, Weasley ―dijo Theo a Ronald, quien entendió que se estaba refiriendo al Castillo de Los Cristales del Silencio.


	21. Infraganti

Hermione se movió en la cama y unos brazos fuertes la apresaron antes que intentara levantarse. Draco se había quedado esa noche a su lado luego de cenar junto a su madre, Luna y Harry Potter; la acompañó hasta su habitación en donde, lejos de irse o decirle un «hasta mañana», se metió con ella en la habitación. Es que ya no podía contenerse las ganas de pasar horas enteras junto a ella. Si hubiese sabido que la «tan mojigata de Granger», detrás de esa ropa holgada tenía un cuerpo escultural, totalmente sensual y que a la hora de hacer amor, podría llegar a ser una diosa, simplemente hacía años que habría estado en su cama.

Pero luego recordaba que en sus años de escuela lo último que hubiese imaginado era tener algo con esa «sangre sucia». Incluso en más de una oportunidad que se la imaginó casada y con un montón de niños pelirrojos, como una especie de máquina procreadora. Y, sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, entre sus brazos… con un rostro angelical y perteneciéndole solo a él.

¡Maldita guerra! Maldita ideas estúpidas de su familia, maldito Voldemort y maldito su padre que le impedían ser feliz. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a redimir sus pecados y comenzar de nuevo. Si tan solo su padre lo hubiese dejado tranquilo, habría terminado de estudiar en la universidad muggle en donde estaba, su madre podría lucirse en sociedad como tanto le gustaba y él podría haber buscado a Granger una vez que comprobara que su padre no iría tras ellos.

Pero no. Todo tenía que ser a escondidas. Amarse a escondidas de él. ¿Qué pretendía Lucius Malfoy casándose con Granger? ¿Estaría tan ciego que el ministro lo tenía como un títere?

Solo esperaba que su padre no sospechara nada, de igual forma las heridas causadas por el hechizo de defensa que le dio Ronald Weasley lo habían mantenido en cama casi el mismo tiempo que Hermione. Por lo tanto, había sido poco el tiempo que este había tenido para entablar una conversación y sabía que tenía muchas interrogantes en relación a lo ocurrido con el cuerpo de Hermione luego del enfrentamiento en la usina abandonada.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con la mano de él que estaba aprisionando su ombligo. Draco sonrió y le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo que tenía frente a él, dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes qué hora es, Hermione?

—Son las nueve. Suena lindo…

—¿Qué cosa? Que son las nueve y ¿aún estoy acostado?

—Suena lindo mi nombre dicho por ti, y no «Granger» como generalmente lo haces.

—No te puedo decir «Granger» si en la noche te he comido a besos por todos lados y te he hecho mía…

—¿Soy tuya?

—¡Uf! Enterita…

Le besó el cuello probando que ella cerrara los ojos por unos instantes al sentir el roce de sus labios con su piel. Draco se apegó más al cuerpo desnudo de ella sintiendo que sus hormonas otra vez se ponían de acuerdo haciendo nacer el deseo nuevamente. Hermione sintió que algo duro se había metido en medio de sus piernas. Rió: _—_ _No, así no_ _—_ Se giró en la cama, quedando frente a él.

—Parece que tú y yo, en medio de todo lo que ocurre, tenemos nuestro propio cuento de hadas.

—Debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estemos juntos, Hermione. Quién sabe qué nos espera. Por lo que sé, se vienen batallas y…

—Shhh… ―puso el dedo índice en los labios de él―. Lo se amor, y tienes razón. Lo peor es perder el tiempo… solo hay que aprovecharlo…

Besó los labios de Draco lo que bastó para que él la tomara de la cintura e hiciera que quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

—Esta oferta es muy atrayente, Draco Malfoy. ¿Pero no crees que hora de levantarnos?

—Yo ya estoy levantado… ―dijo mientras le indicaba que algo en su cuerpo había despertado temprano. Hermione lo tocó y efectivamente estaba duro, tal como a ella le gustaba.

Se deslizó con sensualidad hasta quedar en medio de sus piernas. Lo iba a hacer, una vez más… deseaba con ansias probarlo y sentirlo. Gozaba con escuchar los gemidos de placer de él, eso la incitaba y le provocaba demasiado, así que acercó su boca, mientras Draco solo cerró sus ojos esperando ese ansiado contacto con la suavidad de esa lengua que podía llegar a hacer maravillas. Pero…

—¡Draco Lucius, sé que estás ahí! Necesito que ambos bajen… hay problemas.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y con la boca abierta al escuchar a Narcisa al otro lado de la puerta.

—Contesten. No quiero usar un hechizo para abrir ―volvió a hablar Narcisa.

Draco se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, en tanto Hermione saltó de la cama envuelta en una sábana y roja de vergüenza.

—¡Pensé que no le habías dicho nada a tu mamá!

—No le he dicho nada, Hermione. Ella es bruja, recuerda.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se metió al baño. Draco se puso un pantalón que estaba sobre una silla y rápidamente se metió en él. Se alisó un poco el cabello y dio una mirada a la habitación: era un desastre. La ropa estaba regada por todas partes, pero no tenía tiempo para ordenar, pues su madre había vuelto a golpear la puerta.

Abrió y mientras se abrochaba la cremallera de su pantalón, Narcisa ingresó a la habitación mirando con sorpresa el escenario que tenía en frente. La tan ordenada habitación de Hermione parecía que había sido víctima de un tornado, la ropa estaba desparramada por el piso, una bandeja con comida (que de seguro el par se preparó en la madrugada) también estaba armoniosamente esparcida por sobre la mesa que se encontraba en un rincón la habitación y varias prendas íntimas estaban en lugares visibles: silla, mesa y velador.

Draco disimuladamente recogió el sostén rojo de Hermione que colgaba de la silla, pero Narcisa ya lo había visto. Solo rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación. A su hijo no se le pasaba lo mujeriego.

—Hubo un ataque directo a Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade y en el poblado de Tintagel. Allí hubo un muerto.

—¿En Cornualles? Ese pueblo es totalmente apacible. ¿Y en Las Tres Escobas? ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer los mortífagos querían darle un escarmiento a los pobladores de Tintagel por vivir a diario con muggles y en cuanto a los heridos de Hogsmeade fueron pocos, había en el bar varios magos que lucharon en la guerra en contra de Voldemort. Sin embargo eso no fue lo suficiente. Los heridos fueron llevados a San Mungo.

—¿Y los de Tintagel?

—Están aquí, son doce. Y por eso necesito ayuda. Con Luna y los dos medimagos no podré con todos. Necesito de ti y de Hermione.

Hermione en ese momento salió del baño con una bata. Había escuchado todo y se notaba preocupada.

—Yo no sé nada de medimagia, señora Black ―habló con un hilo de voz. De todas formas sentía vergüenza por estar frente a la madre de Draco quien se había dado cuenta qué estaba haciendo ella con su hijo en esa habitación.

—Será suficiente con que apoyes a Luna y tú, Draco me apoyas a mí en lo que haya que hacer. Ambos traigan sus varitas.

Hermione asintió y miró a Draco este igual señaló afirmativamente. Narcisa se giró y antes de salir por la puerta se volvió y miró a Hermione.

—Existe un buen conjuro para eso ―dijo a Hermione apuntándose ella misma el cuello. Hermione sintió que un fuego le quemaba el rostro, llevándose la mano a su propio cuello en donde tenía un moretón causado por la boca de Draco.

—¡Mamá, por favor! ―fue el mismo Draco quien le terminó de abrir la puerta para que de una vez su madre los dejara solos.

—Los espero abajo.

Hermione se cubrió la cara con las dos manos muerta de vergüenza mientras Narcisa ya había salido de la habitación. Draco cerró la puerta y miró a Hermione, riendo. Hermione igual rió y fue a abrazarlo.

—Mi madre no está enojada, Hermione. De seguro que esta situación le resultó cómica.

—Sí, claro… No sé con qué cara la voy a mirar ahora.

—Con la misma de siempre. Solo que tendrás que ponerte algo ahí ―apuntó el cuello y Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Afuera Narcisa soltó una carcajada, era divertido ver a su hijo con la chica Granger en plena acción. Debió haberlos interrumpido. Pobres…

Solo esperaba que su hijo fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de que no le fuera a causar daño a Hermione. Sabía que esa muchacha era de buenos sentimientos y totalmente diferente a las que Draco había frecuentado hasta ese momento.

Dio un suspiro para encaminarse hacia la torre del lado izquierdo. Debía hablar con alguien antes de dedicarse a los heridos, quienes estaban siendo atendidos en ese momento por dos medimagos y la estudiante Lovegood.


	22. Bienvenida Sobrina

Lucius Malfoy acaba de desayunar y se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, jugueteando con una varita que no era la suya. Una varita flexible y que emanaba un cierto aroma a vainilla. Hacía días que no podía dejarla de lado, incluso la olía constantemente. Era como si la varita lo incitara a tomarla, como si una voz saliera de allí y lo invitara. Sentía que era una especie de seducción, pero como fuera estaba claro que todo era producto de su imaginación o la rabia por haber tirado todo por la borda.

Si ese día que el par de ineptos le llevaron a Granger él hubiera actuado de inmediato, en vez de entregársela a Draco, sería momento en que se podría estar paseando por cualquier parte con su flamante esposa, esperando un cargo importante dentro del Ministerio u ostentando incluso algo mayor: ser el Primer Ministro.

Pero estaba claro, la mocosa estaba muerta y él no tenía nada en sus manos. Nada que pudiera utilizar para poder salir de una vez a la libertad. No estaba tras las rejas, pero vivir así no era vivir. El ministro le decía, a él, a Nott y a Zabini que pronto podrían lucirse por el ministerio, sin embargo, los días pasaban y ningún avance se notaba. Lo peor, los hijos de sus aliados estaban en el otro bando y si no le apretaba bien clavijas a Draco, este pronto terminaría yéndose de su lado. Además su fortuna no era de las muy prósperas, lo poco que le quedaba se le estaba yendo en mantener ese castillo. Ese era otro punto que el famoso ministro tenía que aclararle. Le había dicho que pronto podría liberar algún efectivo confiscado pero tampoco tenía respuestas. Debía actuar y actuar pronto.

Por lo pronto debía sostener una buena plática con su hijo. Quería que le dejara claro cómo Granger realmente se había envenenado. Aún no sabía si él efectivamente le había dado ese veneno o si ella lo había traído. Además quería esclarecer cómo Potter y su grupo de amiguitos, incluyendo a los traidores de Blaise y Theo habían dado con ellos.

Y hablando de su hijo, hacía ya casi tres días que no sabía nada de él. La noche anterior habían atacado Hogsmeade y el pueblito de Tintagel, y el rey de los flojos no se había hecho presente. Draco se estaba pasando de la raya, de seguro debía estar enredado en las sábanas de alguna chica de sociedad o embriagándose con algún amigote. El gordo de Goyle, que no se podía la panza para ser mortífago, le había enviado una lechuza hacía unos días, era obvio que se había ido de parranda con ese fracasado. Sus padres estaban pudriéndose en la cárcel y él se había malgastado lo poco y nada que le dejaron, en juegos, bares y prostitutas; y el muy caradura quería enrolarse con los mortífagos… Ellos no eran una obra de caridad y no estaba dispuesto a darle un puesto en sus filas solo por aplacarle el hambre. Y era evidente que Draco andaba dándoselas de buen samaritano con el ese seboso.

Meneó la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, ahora eran dos temas que tenía que hablar con su hijo: lo de Granger y lo de Goyle. Eso, sin mencionar que ya iba siendo hora que Draco encausara su vida y que por fin comenzara a trabajar con ellos. Era un hombre fuerte y un excelente mago, experto en habilidades mortífagas. Algo que debía agradecerle a la loca de Bellatrix y al demente de Voldemort, entre ambos habían sabido traspasar buenas técnicas de artes oscuras a Draco, y era momento que el bueno para nada de su hijo las pusiera en práctica. Tenía que hablar pronto con él, el tema era, ¿dónde demonios se había metido? O le ponía un rastreador o definitivamente Draco debía comenzar a avisar en donde se encontraba. Como fuera era su hijo, y de algún modo, él se preocupaba.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a su escritorio, esperaba que si lo interrumpían fuera por algo importante.

—Adelante.

—Señor, buenas tardes.

—White, ¿qué ocurre? —dijo volviendo su mirada a los pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio con cuentas y listados de cosas que se debían adquirir para la mansión.

—Le he traído a alguien.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién?

—A mí, tío Lucius ―una muchacha de poco más de veinte años, con un traje entallado en la cintura de color negro, luciendo una capa de terciopelo en rojo, de cabello rizado negro y piel blanca lo miraba. Lucius esbozó una sonrisa. Si era una prisionera, pues tenía alimento entonces para esa noche. Pero al escrutar el rostro de la muchacha y al recordar lo dicho «Tío», algo dentro de él se gatilló con mayor interés.

—¿«Tío» me has dicho? ―Lucius se levantó con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirando de pies a cabeza a la muchacha quien le dio su mano para saludarlo.

-Melina Lestrange Negro.

Lucius se detuvo en breve y su rostro se tensó de inmediato. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos… ¿Bellatrix había tenido una hija? Recordaba haber visto a su cuñada embarazada pero luego se supo que el niño que esperaba había nacido muerto. Rodolpus y Bellatrix estaban muertos para que le corroboraran todo, sin embargo, con un simple hechizo podría saber si el gen Lestrange o Black estaba en esa mujer.

—No sabía que Bellatrix hubiese sido madre ―Lucius, cual caballero le tomó la mano a Melina y le besó el dorso. Melina sonrió y miró a Isaac quien asintió sonriente.

—Si tienes dudas, puedes corroborar en Gringotts en donde acabo de saber que mi padre biológico me dejó una gran suma de dinero —Lucius asintió. Si los duendes del banco, siendo tan desconfiados, habían aceptado que ella era hija de Bellatrix, él debía entonces creerlo. Sin embargo, no estaba de más usar su varita para estar completamente convencido, pero para ello necesitaba tener a Draco a su lado, con él podría verificar si por las venas de esa joven corría sangre Black.

—White, lleva las pertenencias de la señorita Lestrange a la habitación de invitados.

—Como diga, señor ―realizando una especie de reverencia el hombre tomó el bolso de Melina.

—Más tarde quiero que me cuentes los detalles de lo ocurrido en Tintagel y dile a Clark que igual deseo hablar con ella por lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

—Sí, señor. Le avisaré a Clark ―el hombre se retiró de la biblioteca mientras Melina se quitó el abrigo y Lucius se lo recibió para luego colgarlo en el perchero.

—Dices que fuiste a Gringotts…

—Así es.

—Siempre supe que Rodolpus tenía dinero guardado, no sabía que lo había dejado a nombre de una heredera.

—Pues sí, lo dejó a nombre de su hija. Los duendes del banco, solo tuvieron que corroborar mi sangre… pura por cierto, y listo ―Melina se sentó en un sofá mirando a su alrededor, mientras que Lucius con su varita servía dos tragos.

—¿Vodka?

—No, gracias. Prefiero agua.

—Me lo imaginé. Tu madre no bebía a deshoras. Solo una copa _Chateau Lafite_ durante la cena. Bellatrix tenía gustos caros.

—Gracias ―Melina recibió el vaso con agua mineral pero no lo probó solo lo dejó en la mesa que tenía frente a ella. Lucius se acercó, tomó el vaso y lo probó, dando a entender que era solo agua, sin ningún veneno. Melina sonrió y recibió nuevamente el vaso que Lucius le devolvió. Bebió el agua y Malfoy le brindó una sonrisa mientras él probaba su vodka. La mujer era tan desconfiada y bella a la vez. Una Black, sin dudas.

—Y me imagino que te tenían alejada de todo el mundo, en especial de la guerra, ¿no? ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ―Malfoy tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Melina.

—No voy a entrar en detalles, Lucius... ¿o prefieres que te diga «tío»?

—Lucius está bien.

—Solo te diré que mi padre le dijo a mi madre que yo había nacido muerta y me entregó a un matrimonio de magos en otro país para mantenerme lejos de la guerra y de mi madre.

—¿Y ellos te dejaron venir a Inglaterra, ahora?

—Pues no. Los maté antes de venir.

Lucius levantó una ceja y dejó su trago en la mesa, mirando a la chica que acababa de confesar ser asesina como si nada. Perfecto. Una real mortífaga y con dinero, justo lo que él necesitaba.

—Lo dices sin mayor remordimiento.

—Malfoy, si bien no soy una mortífaga, ni peleé en las huestes del Voldemort, eso no quiere decir que no sea una simpatizante. Estoy acá para terminar la tarea que mi madre dejó inconclusa. Soy excelente bruja, no me subestimes y estoy dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea.

—Creo que nos entenderemos muy bien, Melina.

—Así será, tío. Cuenta con ello.


	23. Rastro

Ron daba vueltas en la sala del N°4 de Grimmauld Place. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. El día anterior, luego de ver a Hermione y de enterarse de su estado de salud así como el de Pansy Parkinson, había decidido regresar antes para poder conversar con Astoria y decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Pero había sido imposible. Cuando llegó se enteró de que la muchacha había salido rumbo a casa de sus padres, pues quería hablar con ellos. Pero de eso ya habían transcurrido más de quince horas.

No sabía si ir a esa casa o al ministerio. ¿Por qué había salido sin informarle antes? Esa pregunta le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, sin embargo entendía que debía estar agradecido que le dejara una nota diciendo en donde iba a estar. Al fin y al cabo entre ellos no existía nada y por más cruel que le resultara esto último, era la verdad.

Lo peor fue que en la noche, porque luego de esperarla y cuando estaba decidido ir tras ella, les llegó el aviso por parte de su padre, Arthur Weasley que debían movilizarse hasta Tintagel, por lo que él junto a Ginny, George, Percy y Theodore, se habían ofrecido para ir al poblado de la costa oeste, dejando a Harry y a Blaise atentos ante cualquier otro ataque. Luego se enteró de que estos dos habían tenido que trasladarse a Hogsmeade en donde también hubo otro ataque mortífago.

Había sido una ardua jornada, peleando contra tres mortífagos y rescatando heridos. En donde estuvo ocupado hasta cerca de las seis de mañana cuando por fin había terminado el informe al jefe de aurores de lo ocurrido en el poblado. Esperaba que con esto el Ministerio, por fin aceptara poner alarmas anti mortífagos en los pueblos, sin embargo, no se hacía mayores expectativas. Realmente no confiaba que su informe surtiera algún efecto. Así como tampoco soñaba con obtener respuestas en relación a la escapada realizada por los mortífagos. Estaba seguro que, a pesar de contar con testigos, su jefatura iba a decir que la huida de esos tres se debía única y exclusivamente a su ineptitud.

Es más, no sabía por qué Carl Bennett, Jefe de los Aurores, no los llamó apenas supo de lo que ocurría, sino que primero había optado por hacer una reunión con el Ministro y luego, al cabo de un rato, dio el aviso al resto de los Aurores. Pero lo extraño de todo era que en "El Profeta", el diario mágico, no había entregado ninguna información de lo ocurrido en ambos pueblos. Todo se estaba pareciendo a cuando Voldemort intentaba gobernar.

Cansado de esperar y de darse cuenta de que no iba a dormir sin solucionar ese problema optó por ir la casa de los Greengrass quienes vivían Knightsbridge, un sector exclusivo tanto para muggles como para magos. Estos últimos pasaban desapercibidos tras sus lujosas edificaciones.

La casa Greengrass era una elegante casona de tres pisos, pintada en color blanco y pastel, con un amplio ante jardín y pinos en sus orillas. Ron, en su calidad de auror tenía toda la autoridad para aparecerse en las propiedades de quienes alguna vez estuvieron en las filas de Voldemort y que luego entregaron información al ministerio acerca de otros mortífagos. Tal era el caso del señor Greengrass, quien diciendo que estuvo bajo la maldición imperius se había salvado de ir a la cárcel.

Al tocar el timbre de inmediato la puerta se abrió y una muchacha que él conocía bien, le abrió.

—Ronald Weasley, buenas tardes ―se trataba de Daphne Greengrass, la hermana mayor de Astoria. Hacía tiempo que no tenía información de ella. Muchos decían que se encontraba estudiando en el exterior, pero al juzgar por su presencia en casa, nunca había salido del país.

—Daphne, buenas tardes. Busco a Astoria, ¿está ella?

La muchacha lo invitó a pasar a la sala y luego lo miró triste.

—Ayer en la noche, cuando Astoria vino, habló con mi padre y le dijo lo que había ocurrido con su novio… con McLaggen, ya sabes... Mi padre estaba furioso no porque el tipo la hubiese agredido, sino porque ella no tuvo la confianza para decírselo.

—¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Arriba, en su cuarto. Mi padre no la dejó regresar a su departamento en Londres. Weasley, ella me habló de la nueva orden y que quiere regresar donde ustedes para apoyarlos. Pero mi padre le ha puesto un rastreador, con eso, ella ha dicho que no puede ponerlos en riesgo y revelar la ubicación de ustedes. Yo también lo llevo puesto.

—¿Un rastreador, dices? Pero ¿Cómo? Eso está totalmente prohibido.

—Lo sé. Tú, como auror es el único que puedes denunciarlo, pero Astoria no quiere que mi padre vaya a la cárcel. Además le dijo que hoy vendría su novio, el tal McLaggen a pedir su mano. Creo que mi padre quiere casarla cuanto antes, no entiendo cuál es su apuro.

—¿Y qué ha dicho ese mal nacido?

—Que está dispuesto a casarse cuanto antes. Hoy temprano le envió una lechuza a mi padre dándole su respuesta.

—¡Y tiene cara el muy desgraciado!

—Debes quitarle el hechizo a mi hermana cuanto antes. No se puede casar con un hombre como ese. La maltratará siempre. Astoria no se merece esto. Solo un auror puede deshacer ese hechizo. Hazlo tú, Weasley, por favor y de paso me lo quitas a mí también. Yo debo irme de esta casa.

—Un auror con la investidura para ello puede hacerlo, pero yo no tengo la autoridad… ―reconoció con tristeza.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es Harry, Harry Potter. Él es el único.

—¿Crees que él querrá hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Voy por él entonces, mientras tú hablas con mi hermana.

—No, Daphne, él no está en el ministerio ―Ron sabía que Harry en ese momento se encontraba en el Castillo de los Cristales de seguro constatando el estado de los heridos del ataque a Tintagel.

—Iré a ver a Astoria, luego voy por Harry, ¿sí?

—Debes apresurarte. Mi padre generalmente viene a almorzar a casa. Mi madre está enferma y él siempre está viniendo a mediodía.

—Entiendo.

—Ven, vamos al cuarto de Astoria. Yo quiero que ella esté bien, no quiero que le pase nada. Ambas somos mayores de edad pero mi padre nos mantiene acá en casa. Yo estaba viviendo en Irlanda pero me trajo de regreso diciendo que mi madre agonizaba, cosa que no era así y desde ese día me mantiene acá. Ya van dos semanas de ello. No sé a qué le teme, Weasley. Pero como sea yo estoy segura que él intuye algo. Mal que mal estuvo en lado de Voldemort, tal como los Parkinson. Y hace dos días sus cuerpos fueron…

—Lo sé. Creo que tu padre teme que le ocurra algo similar.

—Él entregó muchos nombres al ministerio.

—Por lo mismo, quizá sus miedos no sean infundados. Pero mantenerlas a ustedes como prisioneras y más encima con un rastreador, no justifica para nada sus temores.

—Lo sé. Bueno, ven, sígueme.

Ron golpeó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta ingresó. Parada frente a la ventana estaba Astoria mirando hacia el exterior. No se había dado cuenta de que él había llegado.

—Astoria ―dijo con voz baja mientras Daphne le hizo una señal con su rostro para que ingresara a la habitación. La muchacha cerró la puerta y se quedó afuera vigilando.

Astoria al escucharlo se giró y su rostro se iluminó. Ahí estaba él. Tal como lo había imaginado: que llegaba a buscarla y que se la llevaba lejos. Pero jamás pensó que su sueño se haría realidad. Ahí frente a ella estaba ese pelirrojo de ojos de mar que tanto había extrañado.

—¡Ronald!

Corrió a abrazarlo. Esas últimas semanas junto a él y al resto de la Orden del Fénix le habían enseñado que la amistad estaba por sobre todas las cosas y que valores como el amor, la lealtad y la verdad, primaban en los sentimientos, desplazando el poder del dinero, la posición económica y el linaje de la sangre. Con ellos, se sentía libre y en casa. Con Ron, se sentía importante y feliz.

Él la esperó con sus brazos abiertos que al apenas sentir su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos los cruzó por la espalda de ella para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, como tantas veces deseó.

—Astoria, te he venido a buscar.

—Te he esperado tanto, Ron ―respondió pegando su mejilla al pecho de él, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Ron sabía que ella había estado llorando y ahora nuevamente lo hacía, con su mano izquierda le tomó la barbilla de ella e hizo que lo mirara.

—Tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

—Ron, eres tan amable…

—¿Amable? No Astoria, digo lo que veo. Tú has sido amable conmigo al aceptar mi amistad.

—¿Eres mi amigo? ―preguntó osadamente sabiendo que ni él ni ella querían ser solo amigos. Ron sonrió y negó con su cabeza. No le respondió con palabras solo acercó su boca a la de ella fundiéndose en un beso, suave, tierno, eterno… en donde sus labios se rozaron por largos segundos y sus ojos se cerraron para rendirse a la alegría de poder juntar sus bocas como tantas veces lo habían imaginado y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso siguiente.

Astoria se separó unos centímetros y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ya no eres mi amigo, entonces?

—Nunca podría ser tu amigo, Astoria. Te quiero como no lo imaginas y no es cariño de amigo… ¿Lo sabes? ―ella asintió, mientras él la volvió a besar, esta vez con mayor confianza, profundizando y hurgando con vehemencia en la boca de aquella mujer que hoy pasaba a formar parte de su presente y esperaba que fuera su futuro.

 _De espaldas al mundo, de cara al amor, desafiando al peligro.  
Entre beso y beso, una hiedra de amor nos abraza hasta unirnos.  
Viviendo momentos que no puedo explicar,  
bellos momentos que ya son eternos como el verbo amar.  
Deseada ternura, deseada locura de juegos prohibidos;  
desatando placeres, descubriendo como eres a solas conmigo.  
Estrechamente enlazados y llenos de paz, _

_sintiendo por dentro la luz interior que solo tú me das.  
Mi buen amor del mundo yo me rio, por hacer tu cuerpo mío vale la pena vivir. _


	24. Mi Fe se Desvanece

Tres interminables días habían transcurrido desde el ataque al poblado de Tintagel, tres días en los que Hermione no sabía nada de Draco.

Aquella mañana cuando fueron interrumpidos por Narcisa para ayudar a los heridos, Hermione vio cómo Draco salía presuroso del Castillo de los Cristales en busca de insumos para el hospital. Narcisa luego le había explicado que Draco era quien se encargaba de comprar todos los materiales del hospital, así como los enseres y víveres para proveer el castillo. Para eso tenía que dirigirse al Paseo Coronation Walk en Edimburgo, un sector especialmente oculto de los muggles el cual era el centro comercial de los magos, tal como el Callejón Diagon lo era en Londres.

En ese momento se enteró que por más que existiera la magia, hay cosas en las cuales debe obligatoriamente intervenir la mano humana. Tenían que buscar formas de mantener el anonimato y una de esas era que Draco pasaba desapercibido en ese lugar.

La mantención del castillo era difícil, sobre todo porque Narcisa había podido rescatar solo algunas joyas de la casa incendiada con lo cual había logrado subsistir todo ese tiempo, pero luego de su fingida muerte, le fue imposible acceder a la fortuna Malfoy, (la poca que quedaba) puesto que el ministerio había echado mano casi a la mayoría de las empresas aunque ahora suponía que dada la amistad entre Lucius y el Primer Ministro de Magia, ésta ya habría retornado a manos de su marido.

La misión de Draco era lograr que su padre lo hiciera partícipe de ese dinero y poder entregarlo a la causa, eso sí, sin despertar sospechas.

Por su parte, Harry Potter, no ajeno a la realidad del castillo ni de las necesidades del hospital, había aportado con gran parte de su fortuna. Lo cual a Hermione también había interesado y quería realizar lo suyo. Veía cómo se esforzaban para mantener el castillo y realizar todo sin ser descubiertos. Para eso tenía que idear la forma de acceder a sus ahorros en el banco de Gringotts.

—Eso es imposible, hija ―dijo Narcisa aquella mañana mientras ambas estaban en la cocina, junto a ellas dos elfos domésticos, fieles vasallos a la casa Black se esmeraban en pelar algunos guisantes―. Te dan por muerta, no tienes cómo tocar ese dinero. Cuando alguien muere sin dejar herederos o un testamento, por lo general el Ministerio de Magia toma ese dinero y lo entrega a instituciones de caridad.

—¿Y eso se demora mucho? Digo, porque quizá aún sea tiempo de evitar que ocurra.

—Por lo general, se espera un tiempo prudente en donde pueden aparecer familiares, no sé si es un año… no estoy segura de eso―. Hermione sonrió. Aún había tiempo de rescatar su pequeña fortuna.

—En todo caso, no es mucho mi dinero, sin embargo no puedo permitir que el Ministerio me lo arrebate… claro, ellos no saben que estoy viva… Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar una solución. Veré si Harry o Draco me puedan orientar. Debe existir la forma de elaborar un documento en donde pueda legar el dinero que el ministerio me dio como recompensa por haber peleado en contra de Voldemort. Se lo legaría a Harry y este lo podría entregar sin problemas para el uso en el castillo.

—Dices, ¿falsificar un escrito? —Hermione asintió—. Los duendes son quienes ven esos documentos, será difícil engañarlos.

—La firma será original, lo hay que disimular es la fecha de elaboración.

—A eso me refiero. Los duendes son perspicaces y difíciles de engañar. Se darán cuenta de que quizá el documento sea reciente.

—Soy buena en encantamientos. Sé que puedo hacer algo. Espero ver a Draco o Harry para hablar con ellos. Sé que me apoyarán.

—Yo también te apoyo, pero me da miedo que por un error, Lucius descubra que estás viva y se vaya en contra de Draco.

—Lo sé, señora Black. Por eso debo analizar muy bien los pasos a seguir. No podemos caer en errores. Sé que Draco me apoyará.

—Hermione, de eso quería hablarte… —debía abordar ese tema con la chica, pues la apreciaba y lamentaría mucho que la pasara mal por su hijo. Lo conocía y sabía que él jamás tomaba en serio una relación.

Por su parte Hermione sabía a qué punto quería llegar Narcisa. Entendía que el tema de la sangre, a pesar de haber terminado la guerra, aún siguiera siendo importante para algunas familias. Sobre todo para ellos, fieles exponentes del linaje de la pureza sanguínea.

—Usted dirá…

—Se trata de Draco… debes tener cuidado con él… es mi hijo, y no debería hablar de esto, pero como mujer te digo que vayas despacio. No te enamores —Hermione la miró a los ojos y pudo ver verdad en ellos. Narcisa no hablaba de temas de pureza ni de linaje, hablaba de sentimientos y de dolor. En realidad aquella mujer era especial, le recordaba mucho a su madre, Jane Granger, un tipo de mujer que era capaz de transmitir todo solo con su mirada.

—No se preocupe Narcisa, ambos sabemos qué terreno estamos pisando.

—La delgada línea que divide el deseo y la pasión se rompe en cualquier momento cuando uno o los dos, la traspasan… entonces, más de alguno puede salir lastimado, porque ha nacido un sentimiento…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, específicamente en una habitación del sector del hospital, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson de pie frente a la ventana, miraba cómo la lluvia matinal había mojado el descuidado patio interior del castillo en donde lograba divisar algunas plantas en macetero. Debían ser medicinales pues alcanzaba a distinguir algunos rótulos, sin embargo eso poco y nada le importaba. En realidad, ya nada le importaba: ni su vida, ni su amigos, ni cómo la habían salvado. Debieron haberla dejado morir, pues tener esos horribles recuerdos era lo peor que le puede suceder a un ser humano. Eso debía ser como vivir en Azkaban y tener cerca a los Dementores. Se sentía así, destruida por dentro, sumida solo en los peores recuerdos de su existencia, esos que obscurecen la mente cerrando cualquier espacio a la luz de la felicidad.

Secó una traicionera lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla mientras recordaba el rostro de horror de sus padres al verla actuar delante de ellos, con tanta lujuria y deseo que deseaba desagarrarse la piel con sus propias uñas, con tal de borrarlo todo. En aquel momento era difícil explicar lo que sintió. Nunca había sido víctima de un hechizo imperius hasta ese momento, la sensación era desesperante entre lo que cerebro intentaba explicar y lo que su cuerpo quería experimentar… Su mente le decía que no hiciera nada, que rehusara a exponerse, pero su cuerpo respondía de otra forma. Su deseo sexual, ese que era físico y del cual no podía escapar, era el que la instaba a seguir adelante, a pedir más, a no sentir vergüenza, incluso a silenciar lo que su cerebro no paraba de decir: «Detente» pero esas palabras fueron nada, se diluyeron ante su avidez: su cuerpo había recibido todo el placer que pidió y dio todo el placer que esos dos hombres le exigieron.

Cuando logró zafarse del hechizo, la angustia, el dolor de haber sido un objeto, el arrepentimiento por haber luchado en vano contra el hechizo, la culpa por haber sido el objeto de placer de otros, la invadieron completamente. Sintió que su mundo caía, que era la peor alimaña. Despertaba a la realidad en medio de tres crucios que casi le costaron la vida. Debió morir en ese momento pues sentía que no merecía estar viva.

Al fin dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente. Lloraba desconsolada con su rostro entre las manos. ¿Y ahora qué motivos tenía para vivir? Ninguno. Su vida estaba vacía tanto como su alma. ¿Quién la querría así? Ultrajada con y sin voluntad. Usada. Tocada por otros que jamás imaginó. Nadie le perdonaría eso. Ni ella misma se daría ese permiso.

Estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no sintió cuando unos lentos pasos se acercaron a ella por la espalda. Harry no quiso hablar ni tocarla para no asustarla. Había ingresado sin llamar a la puerta pues pensó que estaría acostada o dormitando como en ocasiones anteriores. Él había sido su compañía durante esos días, incluso cuando recuperó la conciencia fue a él a quien vio primero y fue él quien le explicó sobre su estado. Su cuerpo estaba bien, sin rasgos de los crucios ni de violación, sin embargo las secuelas psicológicas eran difíciles de evaluar. Al menos, no aún. Comprendía que esos horrendos recuerdos le estaban destruyendo el corazón a la mujer que lloraba frente a él.

—Te traje algo de pudin pues me dijo la enfermera que no habías querido desayunar —dijo Harry una vez que ella reparó en su presencia y le brindó una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre —volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el jardín en donde situó su vista en una extraña y llamativa flor amarilla que crecía en el centro.

—De todas formas te lo dejaré aquí, para cuando sientas ganas de comer.

—Eres muy amable.

Harry dejó el plato que traía en sus manos en el velador y se sentó en la cama, mirando cómo aquella otrora altiva muchacha ahora fuera un espectro de sí misma. Allí con ese camisón largo, su hermoso cabello negro trenzado hacia un costado y sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar, lo hacían ver lo vulnerable que somos los seres humanos y que cuando la carcasa de orgullo y fortaleza se rompe nos deja expuestos a nuestros peores enemigos: nosotros mismos.

—¿Astoria y Dafne están contigo? —preguntó Pansy en un fallido intento por interesarse en otros temas.

—Sí. Bueno, Astoria está con Ronald y Dafne se ha ido de Londres —respondió esperando que aquella pequeña conversación la lograra sacar de su dolor. Pero Pansy se volvió nuevamente hacia la ventana mirando el patio, tan poco ordenado como su vida misma. De verdad que ya nada le importaba, ni sus amigas, ni nada. Era ella la que sobraba en el teorema. El infinito dolor se acabaría si ella no existiera.

—No quiero vivir, Potter —dijo girando hacia él. Harry se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella, tomándole las manos.

—Tienes que vivir. Hay mucho por qué luchar.

—Mataron a mis padres… me… me violaron... me...

—Shhh —Harry reaccionó rápidamente atrayéndola a su cuerpo y abrazándola. Ella solo respondió afirmando su rostro al pecho de él y cruzando sus brazos la espalda. El llanto era incontenible y totalmente audible. Lloraba como una niña, desconsolada. La camisa de Harry en pocos segundos estaba empapada y él solo le acariciaba la cabeza.

Un nudo imposible de disolver se gestó en la garganta del muchacho que jamás había sentido tan suyo el dolor de la pérdida de otra persona, como ahora.

 ** _Pisa fuerte, al caminar y brillarás cada día más,  
creo tanto en ti, siempre tendrás mi mano, mi amistad,  
tus sueños van camino de la luz,  
cruza el puente sobre aguas turbulentas no te dejes arrastrar. _**

**_Déjame que yo sea ese puente cuando decidas cruzar_**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco había estado los últimos tres días fuera del Castillo de los Cristales reuniendo los diversos requerimientos que le había hecho Narcisa y la joven Lovegood para abastecer el hospital, así como provisiones para el normal funcionamiento de éste.

Lo tenía todo en su habitación en la mansión mortífaga, en una caja con un hechizo reductor. Deseaba pronto poder salir y quedarse toda la noche con Hermione. La extrañaba de una manera que jamás imaginó, esperaba esa noche poder escabullirse. Su padre había estado muy aprehensivo con su actuar. Desde que había aparecido esa mujer, Melina, que Lucius no lo dejaba un instante.

Se había sorprendido con la noticia de que tenía una prima, hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, tan retorcida y vil como su tía. Lo peor de todo era que sentía como si todo se estuviese repitiendo: su padre, Bellatrix en versión mejorada y los mortífagos haciendo de las suyas, era como si horriblemente los sucesos de hace unos años estuviesen regresando. Si bien Melina era mucho más bella que su madre y mucho menos desquiciada, el aura de maldad que la envolvía, definitivamente saltaba a la vista al primer instante. No dejaba a sol ni a sombra a Lucius y estaba seguro que lo estaba asesorando, por no decir «manipulando» en todas sus decisiones. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre preocupado por los quehaceres de él, incluso se reía de sus andanzas nocturnas, pero ahora, faltaba poco para que le pusiera un rastreador. Eso le llamaba mucho la atención y temía que esa mujer estuviese sospechando de sus actos y traspasando esas dudas a su padre. Si Lucius se enteraba, todo estaba perdido.

Luego de darse una buena ducha y de revisar que todo el pedido de Narcisa estuviese conforme se lo habían solicitado, bajó a la sala. Esa noche quería estar con Hermione y nada se lo iba a impedir, para eso debía hablar con su padre. Ya sabía qué excusa inventarle.

Al llegar al lugar, vio que unos cuantos mortífagos estaban sentados a la orilla de la chimenea. Al verlo algunos lo saludaron y otros hicieron como que no lo veían. Con todo lo ocurrido, sabía que muchos dudaban de sus capacidades mortífagas, tachándolo de flojo e irresponsable. Eso estaba bien, si consideraba que si sabían la verdad, lo menos que podía esperar era la muerte.

Caminó por el pasillo contiguo hasta el despacho de su padre. Pero su marcha fue interrumpida pues justo afuera estaba sentada ella, Melina Lestrange, leyendo una revista muggle de modas. Vestía un traje negro apegado a su cuerpo, ciñendo su cintura y con un escote bastante pronunciado. Su maquillaje era recargado, sin embargo la hacían ver atrayente, llevaba el cabello suelto el cual caía por sus hombros. Al ver que Draco iba derecho a abrir la puerta se puso adelante e impidió el paso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, primo?

—No sabía que ahora te debo pedir a ti una cita para hablar con mi padre, prima.

—No se trata de eso. Es solo que en estos momentos se encuentra ocupado… con el Ministro —eso último se lo dijo en voz baja, mientras le guiñaba un ojo—. Luego tiene una reunión con el honorable señor Alfred Greengrass —para Draco eso sí era sorpresa. Hasta donde sabía las dos hijas de Alfred estaban seguras. Harry las había sacado de la casa de su padre, ¿qué se traería entre manos ahora Lucius?

—¿Y? Acostumbro a interrumpir sus reuniones, así que… —intentó avanzar, pero Melina se puso delante de la puerta nuevamente.

—Esta vez no, primo. Tu padre está negociando el regreso de su fortuna. El Ministro no se negará, dalo por hecho.

—Ambos son amigos, pero Shacklebolt no se arriesgará a un juicio público por regresar esos dineros.

—Creo que no tiene escapatoria. Al final de cuentas quien manda todo esto es tu padre. El Ministro no es más que un monigote. Tarde o temprano tu padre terminará teniendo ese poder, ¿no te parece?

—Y ahí vas a estar tú para apoyarlo ¿no? Pero ¿sabes? a mí no me engañas con el cuento de la niña abandonada por su madre y que ahora busca reivindicarse. ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¿Qué papel juega mi padre en todo esto?No soy tonto, Lestrange. A mí no me mientas —Melina avanzó un paso para quedar muy cerca de Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ni tú a mí, querido primito. No me trago eso de que la chica Granger se quiso suicidar. Tanto tu padre como yo creemos que tú la mataste. Sin embargo, es raro que su cuerpo no esté, ¿no?

—Fue cremado.

—Sí, claro y yo soy rubia. No, a mí no engañas. Algo hay… y no te esfuerces en cerrar tu mente, yo no me canso tratando de usar la legeremancia. Más bien, me apoyo en los hechos… Así que cuídate, si quieres gozar la fortuna de tu padre.

—No me amenaces, bruja de segunda —Draco le tomó la muñeca de Melina con bastante fuerza, sin embargo la bruja era rápida, tanto que ya tenía su varita clavada en el cuello de su primo.

—Te advierto, Draco Malfoy. A mí no me vas a engañar como a tu padre. Y lo que pienses de mi poco y nada me importa. Soy una Lestrange, así que vete con cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo yo, Melina. Soy un mortífago y tú no.


	25. En Jaque

De espalda a su prima y de cara a los vidrios empolvados del ventanal, Draco Malfoy aún estaba con toda su ira contenida en contra esa mujer recién llegada. ¿Quién se creía que era, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra como creyéndose la dueña de casa? Era en vano intentar buscar alguna respuesta lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues era evidente que tales atribuciones se las había otorgado el propio Lucius Malfoy.

Oprimió con fuerza su mano alrededor de su varita como buscando un objeto en el cual descargar su rabia, pues ya conocía las artimañas y el poder de seducción que tenía su padre para sumar mujeres a su lecho. Estaba seguro que no le importaría acostarse con la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange, al fin y al cabo ser tío político no era sinónimo de incesto, porque sangre Malfoy por las venas de Melina no corría y eso de seguro había sopesado su padre a la hora de pensar en tenerla como amante.

Draco inspiró fuerte. Esa idea era la que tenía en su cabeza y estaba seguro que no cabía otra posibilidad. También pensaba en su madre, ¿qué sentiría Narcisa por Lucius luego de haber vivido tantos años a su lado? De seguro mucha decepción pero nada más pues sabía que Narcisa Black era incapaz de experimentar odio a pesar de todo el daño causado.

¿Qué diría Lucius si se enterara de que ella estaba viva? De seguro querría completar su objetivo y esta vez no fallar. Esa era la diferencia entre ambos. ¿Cómo fue que dos personas tan disímiles llegaron a casarse? Su padre solo ansiaba el poder, así tuviera que pasar por encima de todos. En cambio su madre tenía otra visión de la vida, en donde el amor, la familia y los valores estaban por sobre todas las cosas, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Cualidad que había dejado al descubierto la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, en donde arriesgando todo le mintió al mismísimo Voldemort con tal de saber en qué situación se encontraba él. Sí, así era su madre: digna y elegante, pero siempre cubierta de un aura de bondad. Esperaba que tarde o temprano ella encontrara a un buen hombre que fuese merecedor de su corazón. Era joven y hermosa, no podía negarse ni cerrarse a la idea de formar una nueva familia, pero con todo lo sufrido, ¿querría ella arriesgarse a una nueva relación?

Dio otro suspiro fuerte, esta vez con la férrea intención de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, pues ya una cabellera color castaño y unos ojos avellana habían aparecido en ellos. Melina no se cansaba con la legeremancia, pero Lucius no. Y debía resguardar al máximo la situación de ambas y sobretodo de la ubicación del Castillo de los Cristales. En especial a los cristales, si alguien más sabía de la existencia de ellos, podrían ser utilizados para fines oscuros.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando ya sus pensamientos buscaban la mejor forma de recuperar la varita de Hermione, la puerta del despacho de Lucius se abrió.

—Estás aquí, pensé que tendría que invocarte con un hechizo. Anda entra, te estábamos esperando —dijo su padre.

Draco negó con su cabeza, regalando una dulce mirada de reproche a Melina por cuanto esta le había negado el acceso. La mujer solo respondió con una sonrisa sardónica mientras también se ponía de pie.

Melina, hermoso, venga a nosotros. Creo que debe estar presente.

—Como quieras, Lucius.

La mujer entró al despacho contoneando sus caderas en forma excesiva y totalmente provocadora, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido ni por Lucius ni por ninguno de los allí presentes.

Melina era en extremo sensual y Draco entendía que con ella debía tener cuidado. No lograba suponer cuáles eran sus planes, sin embargo, no era lejano pensar en que el poder o la venganza estaban dentro de sus prioridades. Dio un casi inaudible bufido mientras saludaba y tomaba asiento en uno de los sitiales frente al escritorio de su padre que en ese momento era utilizado por el Ministro de Magia.

Era evidente lo que allí ocurría, se dijo Draco, al final de cuentas, no era quién para meterse en la vida de su padre. Aunque esa mujer podría ser su hija: — _Podría, pero no lo es._ Pensó mientras con inquietante curiosidad advirtió que en el despacho, aparte del Ministro de Magia, también se encontraba Alfred Greengrass, quien se veía demacrado pudiendo asegurar que temblaba ante la sonrisa socarrona de Shacklebolt y la seguridad con que Lucius se desenvolvía por la habitación.

Bien conocía esas expresiones y por mismo estaba seguro que de nada bueno se trataba; y apostaba a que tenía relación con él. Si no, ¿por qué su padre lo habría llamado? Debía mostrarse sereno, cual mortífago, y ocultar una vez más quién era realmente. Ningún paso en falso podía dar, si no ya sabía qué podría ocurrir.

—Acá tenemos al futuro héroe de la familia Malfoy y Greengrass —quien habló fue Kingsley poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta quedar detrás del señor Greengrass a quien tan humillado y sumiso jamás se habría visto, temblando completamente hasta el último milímetro de su mandíbula y con sus ojos buscando un punto en la habitación en donde fijar su mirada.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Ministro? —preguntó Draco, tratando se resultar sereno y acomodándose en su sitial.

Kingsley sonrió mientras miraba en forma intermitente a Lucius y luego al señor Greengrass.

—A ver, hijo… —dijo Lucius, luego de acomodar la silla de Melina y de brindarle una pequeña y casi imperceptible caricia en el hombro—… desde hace unos días hemos estado analizando la forma de cómo recuperar la fortuna Malfoy que ha estado en poder del Ministerio —Draco asintió—. Así que, como una forma de agradecimiento, el Ministerio nos la devolverá siempre y cuando tú seas el albacea de todo hasta que yo esté en condiciones de recuperarla… por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿Y? No le veo la complicación. Firmo y ya.

—Pues no es tan fácil como tú crees, hijo. Realmente la fortuna ya está en mi poder. Sin embargo, si queremos dar una perfecta imagen a la comunidad sobre nuestra reivindicación, tú la recibirás al momento de contraer de matrimonio. Como muestra de madurez, responsabilidad y honorabilidad.

—Bueno entonces tienen para rato. Yo no tengo en mis planes casarme.

—Te casarás y pronto —a Draco le dio un hielo por el cuerpo y de inmediato miró Melina.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, bebé! No eres mi tipo —le dijo la muchacha con cara de hastío.

—¡A mí nadie me obliga a casar!

—No he dicho que sea un matrimonio «real». Haremos creer que lo es, joven Malfoy, usted seguirá tan soltero como hasta ahora —explicó el Ministro.

—Y se puede saber, ¿quién se va a prestar para esa comedia? —preguntó intentando esconder su ira.

—Será con una de las hijas del señor Greengrass.

Draco de inmediato cerró su mente. Bien sabía que Weasley tenía una relación con Astoria y que Daphne estaba en algún lugar lejano. ¿Qué pretendían con todo aquello? ¿Por qué precisamente con una Greengrass tenía que ser?

—Las hijas del señor Greengrass se encuentran en franca rebeldía, ¿no es así, Alfred? —preguntó cínicamente el ministro al hombre que sudaba frío por la situación, quien solo asintió sin articular palabra alguna—. Sabemos que la mayor de tus hijas está fuera del país, que fue sacada por Harry Potter, según tengo entendido. Sin embargo, creemos que la menor, Astoria, puede estar por ahí escondida. Hoy aprehendimos a su ex novio y dice no saber nada. Así que considerando el tiempo y de que no nos vamos a desgastar en una especie de casería, extenderemos una orden de captura hacia la joven Astoria Greengrass. Eso sí, si ella se entrega, daremos la libertad a su ex novio y a sus padres.

—A ver, no entiendo. ¿La van a amenazar para que se entregue? ¿Y en vez de recluirla, se tendrá que casar? ¿Y conmigo? No, ustedes sí que están… —se guardó las palabras porque si no, más de alguno iba a recibir la fuerza de uno de sus puños. Todos los allí presentes de seguro presentaban algún tipo de desequilibrio mental. Su padre, tenía el estado más avanzado de locura.

—Draco, si mal no recuerdo, no te costó mucho meter a ambas señoritas en tu cama hace un tiempo atrás —dijo Lucius.

Draco respiró profundo y miró de soslayo a Alfred Greengrass, esperando alguna reacción de parte de aquel hombre, pero este simplemente no hizo nada.

—No estamos hablando de mi intimidad. Estamos hablando del regreso de la famosa fortuna Malfoy a tus arcas, la cual ya está en tu poder… Entonces no entiendo el motivo por qué ahora te interesa tanto el qué dirán, eso jamás te ha importado. Sinceramente encuentro incongruente el armar todo un espectáculo con una boda inexistente, eso sin mencionar la extraña y poco creíble actitud del Ministerio que, en retribución por mi buena conducta y muestra de madurez, ¿nos premia regresando la fortuna?

—Así es, joven Malfoy, tal como lo has dicho. Eso dará el punto inicial para que la comunidad asuma que el Ministerio está preocupado en la unidad de todos y que entiende que todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades.

—Segundas oportunidades a las que podrán optar otras familias mortífagas, por lo que veo.

—Correcto señor Malfoy. ¡Vaya, Lucius, tu hijo es muy perspicaz! Más de lo que tú has sido.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo más nada, porque en el fondo Draco había dado en el punto exacto de todo el asunto.

—¿Y qué demonios tienen que ver los Greengrass en este asunto? Puedo decirle a cualquier chica… a una de las sirvientas incluso, que haga la representación, ¿no?

—El señor Greengrass no se ha portado muy bien últimamente, ¿no es así, Alfred? Se olvidó que alguna vez estuvo al lado de los mortífagos y no quiere correr el mismo destino de los Parkinson.

Draco se puso de pie. Imposible era ocultar su rabia. Si los señores Greengrass corrían ese mismo destino, era evidente que el castigo posible para Astoria o Daphne sería similar al que sufrió Pansy. No estaba dispuesto a ver a otra amiga de él en esas condiciones. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la maldad de esos hombres? Sabía que no tenía otro camino y que tanto Weasley como Hermione entenderían. Cerró su mente antes que alguien se diera cuenta, se detuvo firme y seguro, y tratando de parecer un Malfoy en todo sentido de la palabra, agregó, sin mirar a nadie en especial:

—Está bien. Organicen todo, yo me iré de parranda unos días. Total, pronto seré un hombre responsable, ¿no? —comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta ya que por su parte estaba todo zanjado, además que lo menos quería era seguir viendo esas caras. Ansiaba llegar de una vez a su rincón, con la única persona que sentía en casa.

El ministro, en consideración a que Draco había tomado la propuesta mejor de lo que se imaginó, también opinó que era hora de retirarse, así que tomó su capa y con tan solo mirar a Alfred Greengrass este entendió que debía seguirlo. En el ministerio era obvio que una guardia de aurores lo estaría esperando para ser conducido hasta Azkaban.

—Apenas llegue a mi despacho, enviaré a una nota a «El Profeta» para que se dé el aviso de la orden de captura en contra de la joven Greengrass por el delito de desfalco. Diremos que tiene plazo hasta el viernes al medio día para entregarse, sino todo el peso de la ley caerá sobre ella. La nota saldrá en el matutino de pasado mañana. Si tenemos suerte, quizá este fin de semana seas hombre casado, Draco Malfoy.

Draco escuchó atento esto último antes de abrir la puerta. Tenía claro qué hacer entonces, así que apresuró su marcha rumbo a su habitación. No sin antes agradecer para sí, la presencia de Melina, contrario a lo que hubiese imaginado unos minutos atrás, ahora le servía de mucho pues era el distractor perfecto para que Lucius Malfoy no anduviera inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos, ni preguntando cosas que le costaría responder.


	26. Inesperado Regreso

Luego de tomar sus pertenencias así como los enseres adquiridos y, de enviar una nota vía lechuza a una persona que sabía que le debía unos cuántos favores, Draco Malfoy desapareció de la vieja mansión. Quería llegar cuanto antes donde Hermione, pero para llegar allí y como una especie de despiste, acostumbraba ir primero al Londres mágico y luego se escabullía entre las construcciones del Callejón Diagon, para finalmente desaparecer con rumbo hacia el Castillo de los Cristales del Silencio.

Tenía hambre pero por sobre las ganas de comer, estaba el deseo de ver nuevamente a Hermione. Así que, como tenía libertad para ingresar al Castillo de Los Cristales con solo aparecerse, lo hizo directamente en la habitación que compartía con ella. Al llegar la vio dormida sobre una silla mecedora frente a la ventana. En su regazo reposaba una hoja de papel con algo escrito de su puño y letra.

Una especie de calor le subió por las piernas hasta situarse en su pecho. Ternura, eso sintió al verla así: recostada en la silla y durmiendo cansada. Debió haber tenido un día duro en el castillo. Sabía que las labores, a pesar de ser manejadas con magia, igual las dejaban cansadas, a eso había que sumar el quehacer del hospital pues era evidente el gran movimiento que allí había, considerando también los heridos de Tintagel que aún se encontraban internados.

Se acercó despacio y tomó la nota, al leerla notó que Hermione había memorizado la profecía y que de seguro la escribió para ir analizando palabra por palabra.

 _La hija del príncipe, amante oscura y fiel su madre, ocupará el lugar de la segunda para ser primera, recuperando la fuerza fallida de su amo. Temed Orden, magos y muggles. La apartada vuelve, con todas sus fortalezas: bella como un ángel, calculadora como una hiena y venenosa cual serpiente, llega a ocupar el lugar que le corresponde. Siendo su corazón dividido, su debilidad._

—Me imagino que ya la habías escuchado antes —preguntó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y desperezándose de su pequeña siesta. Draco dejó el papel en la mesa cercana y la tomó de la cintura.

—Sí, un par de veces —sonrió mirándola a los ojos. Ellos bellos ojos con que había estado soñando.

— _La apartada vuelve con todas sus fortalezas…_ ¿A quién se referirá?

—No sé si esté en lo correcto con lo que ahora me estoy imaginando… Además, si eso me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos días no tendría idea, sin embargo ahora… Ven te voy a contar algo.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y se dejó guiar. Él se acostó en la cama y ella a su lado, en el cuenco de sus brazos. Para él era importante que ella se enterara de la existencia de Melina, de lo raro de su llegada y de todas sus dudas. Pero en cuanto a lo tratado en la reunión con el ministro en relación a su supuesta boda con la menor de las Greengrass y quien ahora tenía una relación con Ronald Weasley, eso aún no se lo iba a decir. Sentía que aquello era demasiado cruel tratarlo en ese momento, sabiendo que lo esperaba con ansias y que él lo único que quería era volver estar en con ella, en el lugar que mejor se complementaban: su cama.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro día y a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando los pocos rayos solares habían logrado disolver las nubes, Hermione había salido al huerto del castillo acompañada de uno de los elfos llamado Wilwa, tan encorvado y arrugado, de ojos saltones y orejas largas como los que había visto antes y muy instruido en los menesteres del castillo.

Había estado toda la mañana ayudando a Narcisa en temas del hospital, luego que Draco se despidiera de ella temprano, indicando que en la noche quería tener una reunión con los de la Orden pues tenía algo importante que contarle a todos. Debía ser un tema secreto y delicado ya que ni a ella se lo quiso confidenciar. Era curiosa, mucho para su gusto, pero conocía bien a Draco y sabía que la decisión de él era hablar de ese asunto durante la reunión de la noche y no antes.

Luego de entregarle los insumos adquiridos en el Paseo Coronation Walk en Edimburgo a su madre, Draco había enviado una lechuza a Theodore Nott para que se encargara de reunirlos a todos en el Castillo de los Cristales a eso de las ocho de la noche. Mientras tanto él debía realizar algunos trámites. Dentro de ellos se encontraba la solicitud que Hermione le había hecho durante la noche: ver la forma de cómo legar su pequeña fortuna a Harry para que este a su vez la pudiera entregar para ayudar en la mantención del castillo o del hospital.

Esperaba que a Draco le fuera bien con sus contactos, mientras tanto ocuparía su mente y su tiempo en seguir ayudando en las labores domésticas que tanta falta le hacía a ese lugar. Sonrió de buena gana al ver que con su magia, el elfo comenzaba a sacar las patatas que estaban aún en la tierra, lo hacía de a una por una. Hermione no quiso interferir, no quería resultar altanera al pedirle que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo y que sacara varias a la vez, así que se acuclilló y comenzó a sacar las más grandes y a depositarlas en la canasta que el elfo había dejado en el piso.

Añoraba su varita, esperaba que en algún momento Draco le trajera la de ella o pudiera hacerse de otra. Esa mañana Narcisa se había enterado de la falta de su implemento de bruja y le había prometido también ver la forma de conseguirle una si Draco no lograba recuperar la de ella.

En ese momento sintió una fría gota caer en su frente e instintivamente sus ojos miraron el cielo cuyas nubes otra vez amenazaban y se disponían a dejar caer una nueva lluvia sobre el lugar, pero luego su mirada giró hacia aquella ventana de cortinas oscuras en una de las torres del castillo y vio nuevamente esa figura casi familiar que se movía detrás de la tela para luego ocultarse tras la misma. Esta vez no se quedaría con la duda, debía saber de quién se trataba.

—Wilva, ¿sabes quién es esa persona que vive en aquella torre? —preguntó no dando mucha importancia para no resultar ser indiscreta.

—Sí, ama Hermione. Wilva sabe quién vive allí, pero Wilva no está autorizado para decir el nombre de quien mora en la Torre Verde.

—¿Torre Verde? ¿Así se llama?

—Sí, esa es la Torre Verde, por la planta trepadora que tiene a sus pies y que la cubre completamente; y esta otra —apuntó a la torre contraria—… se llama Torre Florida, por las flores del suelo que están a este lado y que la adornan.

—Y supongo que torre trasera frente a la pileta se llama Torre Pileta.

—No, esa se llama Torre Trasera.

Hermione rió y echó otra patata en la canasta y se puso de pie. Limpió sus manos en el costado de su ropa. Ya lo tenía decidido, ella no se iba a quedar con la duda.

—Voy a hacer un par de cosas, Wilva. Más tarde te sigo ayudando, ¿sí?

—Como quiera señorita, Hermione. Wilva irá dentro de media hora por la acequia a ver si los espárragos silvestres que allí se dan, se pueden cosechar… le recomiendo no acompañarme porque va a llover, además siempre es peligroso adentrarse en el bosque… es engañoso, nunca vaya sola.

—Me gustaría acompañarte de todas formas. Créeme tengo experiencia en bosques prohibidos.

—La esperaré entonces en el vestíbulo dentro de media hora. Si no llega, tendré que irme, porque la tormenta se avecina, y la ama Black quiere que preparemos una sopa de espárragos para la joven de sala de alto cuidado del hospital — Hermione supuso de inmediato que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson.

—Muy bien, si no llego dentro de media hora, te vas sin mí y prometo no seguirte —Wilva asintió satisfecho.

Hermione se despidió del elfo y salió del huerto, acercándose a una canilla de agua que estaba adosada a una de las paredes de piedra del castillo y lavó sus manos. Luego se encaminó hasta esa torre. Debía saber quién estaba allá arriba. Esa figura era inconfundible pero hasta donde sabía ese hombre había muerto… a no ser que… y otra vez la profecía retumbaba en su mente, solo que ahora la iba recitando como una extraña letanía que no lograba comprender.

—La hija del príncipe, amante oscura y fiel su madre, ocupará el lugar de la segunda para ser primera, recuperando la…

Salió por un pasillo lateral hasta pasar por una puerta que daba a la recepción del castillo, ahí se desvió hasta la Torre Verde. Debía evitar que alguien la viera. Si tan sigilosamente tenían guardado ese secreto, por algo debía ser, pero ella odiaba verdades a medias. Si le habían contado la realidad de ese castillo y su origen, la finalidad de cada uno de los cristales y del hospital, ¿por qué no le habían dicho quién vivía en esa torre? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, era posible que esa persona que estaba en aquel lugar no quisiera darse a conocer o tal vez, estuviese cansado de estar escondido…

Ingresó a la torre en cuya primera planta solo había una sala pequeña vacía y una escalera de madera que subía interminablemente unos siete pisos. Comenzó a avanzar sintiendo cómo los tablones viejos y resecos rechinaban en sus pies. Al cabo de unos minutos y luego he haber usado los descansos para tomar aliento, prosiguió su marcha hasta encontrarse frente a una amplia puerta de también madera arcaica.

Golpeó pero nadie contestó.

—Profesor Snape, abra por favor. Soy Hermione Granger. Sé que es usted.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, que parecieron eternos, Hermione escuchó el crujir de la cerradura abriendo la puerta. Las bisagras oxidadas rechinaron cuando dejó ver que adentro se encontraba una habitación alumbrada con algunas velas, pese a que era de día, la luz solar poco y nada se colaba por la ventana debido a las gruesas y oscuras cortinas que se arrastraban hasta el piso.

En el fondo de la habitación y parado frente a la ventana, tal como ella lo había visto desde los pisos inferiores estaba él. Casi igual como lo recordaba desde el día de su muerte… o supuesta muerte, considerando que lo tenía a solo un par de metros. No la miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje que reposaba frente al castillo, el río y el bosque. En su mano tenía su varita, de seguro la había utilizado segundos atrás para abrir la puerta. Aunque con el poder que tenía ese hombre, era posible que con solo pensar en los conjuros éstos le resultaran iguales o mejor que con varita.

Vestía de negro, pero sin túnica: Una camisa de cuello alto y un chaleco de lana, su cabello liso y graso, de color negro en corte melena, más descuidado de lo que recordaba, pero rasurado. Quizá su piel cetrina ayudaba a esconder las nuevas arrugas que con los años hubiesen aparecido, pero por lo demás, era el mismo de siempre. La miró un par de segundos y luego giró hacia la ventana. Hermione pudo notar la curvatura de su nariz, tal como la veía cuando estaba en clases y con sus manos cruzadas hacia la espalda, parecía que ni respiraba por lo estático de su postura.

—Usted dirá. Me imagino que querrá saberlo todo. Como siempre queriendo sobre salir del resto de sus amigos, ¿no?

A pesar de la casi insolente forma de recibirla, el hecho de volver a escuchar esa voz, para Hermione, era motivo de alegría. Sin embargo, los tiempos, la vida, la situación cambiaba. Ella ya no era esa colegiala ingenua que se dejaba intimidad por el temido profesor de pociones. Él ya no era su profesor, ni ella su alumna, el escenario era distinto y al parecer Severus Snape aún no lo asimilaba.

—Debo decirle que me alegra verlo con vida —agregó la muchacha dando unos pasos en la habitación y tal como lo acababa de decidir, no estaba dispuesta a recibir menosprecios y palabras hirientes de ese hombre—. Los tiempos cambian, señor Snape. Es un gusto verlo con vida, sin embargo, no estamos en el colegio, yo no soy su alumna, ni usted mi profesor, así que si me va a hablar, le agradezco que sea en otro tono.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Las ínfulas del señor Potter también las tiene usted, parece que el tiempo para ustedes dos no ha corrido… siguen siendo los mismos vanidosos buenos para meterse en problemas de siempre.

—Es un don digno de imitar, ¿no cree?

Severus la miró sin comprender, ¿quién era esa mujer insolente que le respondía sin una pizca de miedo o respeto, dejándolo a él sin palabras?

—Sin embargo, señorita Granger, creo que usted y yo tenemos algo en común.

—¿Sí? ¿Usted cree?

—A ambos nos dan por muertos.

Hermione arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué tanto sabría Snape sobre su llegada al castillo? ¿Tendría él relación con su recuperación luego de haber ingerido el TTX?

—¿Qué sabe usted de lo que he tenido que pasar? —Snape no respondió a pesar de los segundos que Hermione le dio esperándolo—. Bueno, si está aquí silencioso y rodeado de todo esto —apuntó a las estanterías que contenían frascos y pociones y algunos paquetes extraños que podría suponer era algún tipo de plantas mágicas, agregó—: Además yo no vine a hablar de mí, ni a contarle mis penas. Vine a cerciorarme de que mis ojos no me habían engañado y de que efectivamente usted se muestra por esa ventana con la única intención de ser visto.

Severus la miró directamente a los ojos. Esa chica sí que tenía valor para enfrentarlo y para hablarle casi en el mismo tono pedante que él tantas veces utilizó. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Era acaso que la sabelotodo Granger ahora sabía legeremancia? ¿Cómo no la advirtió antes en su mente? O ¿Era tan predecible que su actuar lo había descubierto?

—No es lo que se imagina, además no tengo por qué dar explicaciones a una niña como usted. Yo no me he querido enterar de lo que le ocurrió, pero sí veo interés en usted por saber por qué estoy vivo y por qué no estoy siendo alimento de gusanos, ¿no es así?

— Yo no quisiera enterarme, si usted no quiere contarlo. Al fin y al cabo creo que no es a mí a quien deba dar explicaciones. No las necesito. Me basta con saber que está vivo, que el veneno y las heridas que esa serpiente le propinó no le causó la muerte y que por lo menos una persona de las que creímos muertas en la guerra, sigue viva.

Severus guardó silencio unos segundos y luego avanzó un par de pasos hacia Hermione, quien sintió una especie de hielo en su estómago y un temblor suave se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Pero era inteligente y sabía dominarse. Esos tiempos de intimidación habían quedado en el pasado.

—Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿qué pretende usted y Potter viniendo hasta acá? Me imagino que él le fue con el cuento apenas me vio.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry sabe que usted…

—Lo supo hace unos días. Su amigo ha aprendido a ser muy suspicaz sin su ayuda, señorita Granger.

—Siempre lo ha sido y también es una persona en la que puede confiar. Él no me ha dicho nada, fui yo quién lo vio a usted desde abajo.

—Y su curiosidad fue mayor… me imagino que ahora irá corriendo y se lo dirá a medio mundo —agregó Snape mirándola de frente, pero ella no realizó ninguna expresión.

En verdad que aquella mujer que tenía en frente no guardaba nada de niña. Hubiese deseado sonreír y decirle que era un agrado volver a hablarle, tanto a ella como a Potter, pero no se lo permitiría. Debía reconocer que el tiempo de encierro ya lo estaba cansando y que consideraba que ya era hora de tomar un poco de luz solar, de pasearse por el descuidado jardín del castillo, de ir a la orilla del río que estaba cerca y de poder caminar por el hermoso bosque que circundaba el lugar.

—¿Tiene té? —preguntó Hermione desviando la conversación con el objeto de calmar un poco la tensión. Snape solo le apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza hacia un rincón de la oscura habitación en donde se encontraba una vieja tetera que echaba vapor.

Hermione se acercó y comenzó a servirlo. Buscó las tazas y luego el azucarero. Mientras tras ella su antiguo profesor la miraba extrañado.

—Debería usar su varita, señorita Granger. Se ahorraría tiempo.

—No la tengo.

— Quizá eso tenga solución.

Hermione lo miró sin entender mientras llevaba dos tazas de té y las colocó sobre la mesa de mantel oscuro. Sabía que si Snape no la había echado de la habitación ni se había negado al té, era posible que sostuviera una buena charla con el que hasta entonces creyó muerto.

Analizar juntos la profecía, luego de saber sobre su recuperación, serían los temas principales…


	27. El Ardid de Draco

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Draco había llegado al Caldero Chorreante. No era extraño verlo allí, ya que era uno de sus lugares asiduos para no despertar sospechas. Pero hacía días que no iba y su ausencia podría sí prestarse para uno que otro comentario. Así que decidió llevar allí el encuentro con su amigo de años.

El día anterior y luego de la reunión en la mansión escondida de los mortífagos, había enviado una lechuza a su «amigote de parranda», como tan cariñosamente le decía Lucius Malfoy, refiriéndose a Gregory Goyle. Uno de los tipos aislados y poco atractivos —junto a Crabble— de la escuela que en aquellos años eran su pandilla y sus casi guardaespaldas.

Goyle ahora vivía en los bajos mundos mágicos, pues su padre aún seguía con los mortífagos y no había hecho nada por él cuando lo habían condenado a un año en Azkaban. Una vez que cumplió condena y salió en libertad, se juró que a ese lugar no regresaría y por lo mismo se dedicó a otras actividades, alejadas de las artes oscuras, aunque no muy cercanas a la legalidad. Camuflado tras del disfraz de un eficiente escriba del reconocido abogado de magos en conflicto con la justicia, Maurice Matthew Lewis, un mago norteamericano llegado a Londres poco después de la segunda guerra mágica y a quien por módicas sumas de dinero, hacía maravillas en los tribunales. Logrando sobreseimientos increíbles o penas ridículas en casos bastante complicados, utilizando para ello más de algún soborno a algún miembro del ministerio, favores que eran devueltos con otros favores. En fin, su círculo vicioso no tenía fronteras y por tanto muchos le guardaban bastante respeto.

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? —preguntó Draco al regordete quien aún no se acomodaba bien en su asiento. No respondió, sino que primero le dio un fuerte sorbo al trago que Draco había ordenado para él. Luego puso sobre la mesa una carpeta amarillenta la cual Draco de inmediato tomó.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Malfoy? Con lo que pretendes, te amarrarás de por vida.

—Estoy seguro y créeme cuando te digo que esto, lejos de amarrarme, me da la libertad que necesito.

—¡Estás de mente! —dijo sonriente mientras tomaba un puñado de pistachos y se los echaba a la boca. Draco lo miró sorprendido al ver cómo su amigo se comía los frutos con cáscara y todo.

— Me imagino que tu jefe guardará silencio.

—Lo hará. Ya hizo los contactos para activar todo en el mundo muggle cuando sea necesario.

—Está bien.

—¿Ella lo sabe? Me imagino que no, por algo los papeles son del tipo que solicitaste.

—Tinta invisible. Así es. Y no, no lo sabe y tú cierra el pico.

—Está bien, está bien… solo preguntaba. Falta que firmes tú y ella. Y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes…

—Entendido. No te olvides que aún queda pendiente el otro trabajo del que te hablé. Deben conseguir un escrito capaz de eludir a la magia de los duendes de Gringotts.

—Estamos trabajando en ello. Apenas tengamos resultados, te contactaré.

—No, yo te buscaré.

—Sí, claro es mejor así. No quiero tener problemas con los mortífagos. Te ayudo porque fuiste mi único amigo en Hogwarts

—¡No me digas! Sé bien que todo esto lo haces por dinero.

—Bueno, sí, también. Espero que mañana esté todo depositado en mi cuenta.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Te traje efectivo. Tu paga y la de tu jefe.

—Tanto mejor.

Draco, por debajo de la mesa le entregó una bolsa de cuero con un cuantos cientos de galeones de oro.

—Y ni se te vaya a ocurrir contarlos acá.

—No soy tan estúpido —Draco rió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco apareció en la habitación que compartía con Hermione en el castillo. Sin embargo ella no estaba allí. Se asomó por la ventana, como gesto involuntario, era imposible que anduviera por las afueras pues estaba oscuro y muy frío. Pero lejos de lo que creyó, la vio salir de la Torre Verde con la luz de una varita encendida… ¿Qué demonios? ¿De dónde venía? Y lo que era más raro, esa varita de ¿dónde la había sacado?

Sin pensar mucho más, su mirada se elevó hasta la última ventana de la torre, en donde vio luz en el último piso y la figura de su padrino. ¿Vendría de allí Hermione? ¿Qué tenía que andar haciendo por esos lados? ¿Se habría enterado del secreto mejor guardado del castillo? Ese sería un tema que tendría que conversar con ella una vez que terminara la reunión. Siempre y cuando ella quisiera hablar con él, ya que considerando el tema a tratar era posible que Hermione no entendiera y terminara alejándolo de su lado.

Se lo preguntaría luego de la reunión. Volvió a desaparecer para irse directo al salón del hospital en donde de seguro ya estaban los otros: Harry Potter, Ronald, Ginny y George Weasley, Luna, posiblemente Neville Longbottom (casi nunca estaba pues hacía clases en Hogwarts), Theo y Blaise. Aparte de Narcisa y Hermione. Lo más importante, esperaba que estuviera Astoria, porque en torno a ella se iba a tratar todo.

Cuando apareció en el salón, los citados ya estaban allí y mientras lo saludaban amablemente, Hermione ingresó al salón. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella le respondió cálidamente.

—Te he extraño.

—Más yo —respondió Draco besando suavemente los labios de ella, momento en que en salón se hizo un silencio, acompañado de un par de miradas cómplices entre los allí presentes y uno que otro codazo.

—Así que al final les quedó gustando… O sea no fue gran sacrificio tu rapto, ¿no Hermione? —preguntó Ginny, quien luego de haber hecho la pregunta se dio cuenta del sarcasmo involuntario con que la había realizado—. Este… Yo lo siento...

—A veces eres desatinada, ¿o es normal en ti? —le preguntó Theo. Ginny solo bajó su cabeza, bastante sonrojada.

Hermione rió, pero a Draco simplemente no le gustó lo dicho por la menor de los Weasley.

—Si nos quedó gustando el hecho de haber estado juntos, es un tema que solo a Granger y a mí nos compete.

—Draco, por favor. Ginny no quiso… —intentó hablar Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió.

—No vamos a comenzar una discusión por una desafortunada intervención de Ginny. Anda Malfoy di para qué nos has convocado.

Pero Draco pudo respirar unos segundos más (sus nervios lo estaban traicionando), pues su madre ingresó a la sala con unas cuantas bandejas con bollos y panecillos dulces, las cuales levitaba con bastante elegancia. Detrás de ella venía el elfo llamado Wilva, con una charola de plata con algunas tazas y también levitando a su lado una tetera con agua caliente. Todo lo cual dispusieron la pequeña mesa del centro. Luego el elfo se retiró sin hacer ningún sonido, ni articular palabra alguna.

—Y bien Malfoy, tú dirás —dijo Ron quien estaba sentado en un sofá de un cuerpo, con la mano de Astoria entre las de él, mientras que ella ese encontraba sentada a un costado, en uno de los descansos del diván.

Al frente, en un sofá de tres cuerpos, estaba George, Ginny en medio y Theo al lado de esta. De pie, al lado de la ventana, Blaise junto a Luna tomando un café, Harry en el otro extremo sentado en un sofá y Hermione que se había sentado en la orilla.

Narcisa tomó una silla y la acomodó al lado de Hermione, mientras Draco estaba de pie. Sabía que lo que iba de decir no caería muy bien al resto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, Pansy Parkinson dejaba una nota sobre la mesa cercana a su cama:

 _Harry, amigo:_

 _Siento que la marcha que iniciaste a mi lado hace unos días, cuando esta pesadilla se hizo presente en mi vida, hoy debe culminar._

 _No quiero arrastrarte conmigo en esta horrible realidad que hoy nubla mi mente. Te agradezco tu preocupación y compañía pero ya no soporto vivir con esto día tras día._

 _Las imágenes, los recuerdos, el dolor, la agonía, todo está presente a cada momento. Eso no es vivir y estar aquí, entre cuatro paredes, recordando y reviviendo lo ocurrido, me tienen en la cuerda floja, entre mantenerme en este equilibrio estúpido de lucidez o caer al abismo de la locura._

 _Me iré, no sin antes agradecer el apoyo de todos, la preocupación tuya por mi salud. Lo agradeceré eternamente. Sin ustedes habría muerto…_

 _He intentado desaparecer, pero creo que mis poderes han disminuido o directamente en este lugar no se puede. Buscaré la forma de llegar al mundo muggle, creo que allí en donde debo estar. Aún no sé si logre llegar, antes que esa cuerda se corte._

 _Hasta siempre Potter (así es mejor llamarte). Gracias por todo._

 _Parkinson._

Así escribió la muchacha que tenía una bolsa de género un par de pertenencias en una mano (algo de ropa que Luna y Narcisa le habían dejado, otras que Hermione le había hecho llegar y que ahora las atesoraba como lo más preciado del mundo). Ella, que tuvo tanto, ahora no tenía nada. Lo poco que le quedaba descansaba en un banco muggle y en su trabajo, que esperaba aún conservar, pero si no, debía buscar otro. Allá estaba su vida, con esa gente muggle que tanto odió años atrás y ahora a quienes extrañaba.

Sonrió, viendo aquello tan lejano, además ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba, Harry no se lo había dicho, pero ella no había preguntado. Sin embargo, no creía estar lejos de algún poblado. En fin, eso era lo menos importante en ese momento, pues su afán era salir luego de aquel lugar.

Aprovecharía que todos estaban reunidos y se iría. Era lo correcto. No había otro camino.

Con una triste sonrisa tomó la bolsa, colgándola en su hombro y salió de la habitación.

Era hora de irse.


	28. Vivir Sin Ti

—Y bien, Malfoy, estamos esperando —esta vez fue George Weasley quien apresuraba a Draco

—Sí, hijo, di lo que tengas que decir. Total, ya todos sabemos que cuando tienes esa cara, nada bueno se nos avecina —agregó Narcisa lo cual con esas palabras dio fuerzas a Draco para hablar.

Respiró profundo y apoyó ambas manos en el respaldar de una silla desocupada, miró primero a Hermione y luego a Astoria. Gesto que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que el tema iba por ese lado. Astoria tomó fuerte la mano de Ron el que cruzó su brazo por el hombro de ella.

—Astoria… —la muchacha lo miró casi en estado de horror— mañana el Ministerio generará una orden de captura en tu contra.

—¿En mi contra? —preguntó sin entender.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¡No pueden hacer eso! Harry, ¿tú lo sabías? —fue Ron quien preguntó bastante exaltado.

—Deja que Malfoy termine de hablar —el tono calmado de Harry daba a entender que él tenía conocimiento de esa orden de captura.

—Eso es solo una parte. El tema es bastante más complicado… debes ser fuerte Astoria… y también Hermione; Weasley, tú también —les dijo Draco mirando a cada uno.

—No entiendo, Malfoy. ¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a preguntar Ronald.

—El ministerio ha resuelto regresar la fortuna Malfoy a las arcas familiares, lo cual ya se hizo. Sin embargo, Kingsley no está de acuerdo con el proceder de tu padre, Astoria, y tanto él como tu madre en estos momentos están recluidos en Azkaban.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Astoria había cubierto su rostro con las manos, intentando ocultar el llanto.

—Tranquila, amor —Ronald intentó reconfortarla, a pesar de que aún no entendía bien a dónde quería llegar Malfoy.

— El ministerio ha dicho que, como una forma de dar una buena imagen de lo que ellos hacen… una especie de amnistía con los mortífagos… Devolverá la fortuna Malfoy (cosa que ya hizo pero debe respaldarse ante la comunidad mágica) y para ello… bueno… deberé casarme contigo, Astoria.

—¡¿Casarte?! —Hermione fue la que habló poniéndose de pie.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Eso es ridículo!

—Será un matrimonio falso, pero será la única forma que mi familia recobre la fortuna y tus padres… y el animal de Cormac, obtengan la libertad. De no hacerlo, tus padres estarán condenados… y tú también te irías a Azkaban. El Ministerio con esto marcará un hito en la reivindicación de la causa mortífaga. Se inicia con los Malfoy y luego vendrá el resto.

Hermione se puso de pie, sentía que se le retorcía el estómago de rabia y dolor. Pero ya había aprendido que en la guerra y en la vida había que hacer muchos sacrificios. Pero este era casi insostenible. Sintió la mano de Narcisa en su espalda dándole fuerzas mientras se acercaba a Draco. Él la miró triste y la recibió en sus brazos pues ella se había colgado de su cuello abrazándolo.

Por otro lado Astoria descansaba su rostro empapado por las lágrimas en el pecho de Ron.

Draco le tomó las manos a Hermione y ella en voz baja, solo para ellos le habló:

—Draco, ¿qué ocurrirá si tu padre les exige que consumen el matrimonio?

—De eso no hablamos, pero no ocurrirá.

—Draco, ya conoces a tu padre. Te lo va a exigir. Yo… yo no podría… —ahora era Hermione quien descansaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Draco solo la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Calma amor mío, eso no va a pasar.

—¿Y para cuándo han pensado hacer el supuesto matrimonio? —preguntó Ginny quien se había mantenido en silencio luego de su aciaga intervención del comienzo. Draco se giró mirando al resto, en tanto Hermione no pensaba soltarlo.

—Si Astoria se entrega mañana antes del mediodía —explicó Draco mirando a Harry, este solo asintió indicando que efectivamente ese era el horario estipulado—, la boda se podrá realizar cuanto antes. El sábado tal vez… no sé… pero será pronto.

—¡Eso es en tres días! ¡Oh, Draco! —ahora otra vez Hermione sentía que quería adherir a Draco a su cuerpo. Temblaba y lloraba. Nunca antes había amado de esa manera y no sabía por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos.

—Venga, creo que debemos dejarlos solos un rato —opinó George quien se puso de pie invitando al resto a salir de la sala.

—No, amigos. Este un tema que todos debemos asumir juntos —agregó Ronald—. Es hora de cortar las artimañas del ministro. Debemos buscar la forma de desenmascararlo ante la opinión pública. Ya no es suficiente un diario o un programa de radio. Debemos ser más inteligentes, y creo que hora de usar la fuerza.

—Weasley, no es necesario buscar un libro para decodificar tus palabras. Debo entender que estás hablando de una especie de… ¿golpe de Estado? —Blaise, que generalmente no hablaba mucho, había dado con lo que a todos en algún momento se les había pasado por la mente.

—Como lo hacen los muggles —agregó Harry, quien hacía rato había estado pensando en la forma de que la Orden no fuesen solo ellos, sino que activar a un grupo de elite, soldados dispuestos a ir en contra del ministerio.

—Somos muy pocos, Blaise, ¿quién querría unírsenos? —preguntó Draco.

—Muchos magos de Dinamarca… —informó Theo quien conocía a muchos en ese lugar.

—Yo sé que en Irlanda, en donde está mi hermana, hay muchos aurores que estarían de acuerdo en apoyarnos —aportó Astoria.

Harry se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, pensando en aquello. Sí, ese era el único camino que les quedaba. Pero debían ser cautelosos. Usar bien la cabeza y no dar un paso en falso.

—Potter, debes tener mucho cuidado a quiénes vas a reclutar —dijo Draco y Harry asintió.

—Por nuestra cuenta, podemos encontrar a unos cuántos más, ¿no es así Theo?

—Sí, Blaise y ya sé a dónde ir, ¿me acompañarías? —preguntó Theo mirando a Ginny, quien giró su vista hacia Harry, pero este aún estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos —No veo por qué tengas que pedirle permiso a él. ¿Vas o no?

—Sí, claro que sí. Yo te acompaño —respondió Ginny segura, dándose cuenta de que había sido un error mirar a Harry. Entre ellos ya no había nada.

—Draco, ven. Vamos a la habitación, debemos hablar —Hermione sabía de otra persona que se podía unir a la causa, sin embargo, no era prudente hablar aún de él.

—Nosotros nos vamos —Ron tomó de la mano a Astoria—. Aún no hemos decidido si Astoria se entrega o no.

—La decisión que tomen será la más correcta —les dijo Narcisa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _Buscar refugio en la nostalgia es como amarte a distancia, amor.  
Lo cierto es que no puedo vivir sin ti. _**

Ronald Weasley salió de su habitación a eso de las diez de la noche. Había dejado hacía casi una media hora a Astoria en su cuarto, porque había dicho que quería estar sola. No obstante, él no podía estar en sin ella.

Sabía que la casa de Grimauld Place solo estaba él y Astoria. Harry debía de seguir en el hospital porque terminada la reunión había dicho que quería ver a Pansy y tanto Theo como Zabini debían estar organizando lo que pronto se les venía. Comprendía que él le correspondía estar con ellos en ese momento, pero sabía que ahora su lugar era al lado de Astoria.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación, suponía que aún no se dormía porque la muchacha acostumbraba a apagar la luz después de las nueve y él desde su balcón aún veía luz. Además con todo lo ocurrido, dudaba que ella pudiera dormir.

Se había despedido de ella pero sentía que cada minuto que pasaba lejos de Astoria, era un siglo. Su amor —ya no podía definirlo como «gusto» o «querer»— iba más allá de todo lo que pudo imaginar antes. Era la mujer con quien había soñado toda la vida. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, vivir a su lado. La amaba. Amaba a esa rubia de ojos verde esmeralda que lo había conquistado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

La muchacha desde adentro le contestó con una voz nasal, como si estuviese resfriada.

Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en la cama con los ojos lacrimosos, de inmediato él entendió que estaba llorando por lo que Draco les había dicho durante la reunión.

—No me quiero casar, Ron. No quiero dejarte… pero mi madre y mi padre están en riesgo. No quiero pensar en lo que les pueden hacer —dijo poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Lo que tú decidas, amor mío, para mi estará bien. Malfoy se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que tú. Y tal como dijo él, será un matrimonio falso. Debes confiar.

—No quiero que nos separen.

—Estaremos más unidos que nunca, amor mío.

La besó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Era un beso que castigaba, lleno de emociones y que tenía la intención de explicar que, a pesar de otros quisieran definir por ellos, su amor estaba por sobretodo.

Astoria no opuso resistencia, y con total voluntad abrió su boca para recibirlo. Con firme insistencia Ron quería devorar los labios de ella con la lengua, hasta que logró la entrada que quería. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó de su garganta, cuando sintió que ella se entrega completamente a esas caricias, respondiendo a su beso, con deseo y pasión.

Ron levantó al fin la cabeza y ella lo miró a la cara, y leyó su determinación. Él tenía un rubor oscuro en las mejillas, y los ojos medio cerrados, brillantes. La pasión que Astoria vio reflejada en ellos no le hizo sentir miedo, sino un deseo tremendo de explorar qué había más allá.

Las manos de él acariciaron su espalda y la atrajeron contra su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla, era un beso de posesión. Buscaba una respuesta, la exigía, y Astoria intentó con desesperación ignorar esa sensación que se apoderaba despacio de ella, pero que de apoco minaba sus defensas. Su deseo, su pasión femenina la estaban traicionando y realmente, quería ser traicionada por esa pasión. Dejarse llevar, dejarse amar. Sentirse mujer con el hombre que amaba.

Ron deslizó su mano, le acarició el pecho por sobre la bata, mientras su boca se movía por la mejilla y el cuello, hasta detenerse en el cabello. Astoria lo empujó con las palmas de las manos tratando de luchar más que con él, sino que contra ella misma, pero Ronald la obligó a apoyarse en la pared, y ella sintió cómo su bata caía al piso, dejándola ante él, solo una camisola corta que no cubría mucho.

Los ojos de Ron la recorrieron, Astoria los sintió ardientes sobre su piel. En seguida, la mano de él ingresó desde su espalda hasta su pecho despertando sus sentidos con la caricia sedosa.

La excitación recorrió a Astoria, sintió cómo su pezón se endurecía contra la palma de la mano de él. Retorció el cuerpo, se arqueó, mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado al otro, sin cesar…

—¿Qué poder tienes sobre mí, Astoria? Estoy atrapado. Estás en mi sangre, como una droga y no puedo tener suficiente de ti. Nadie logrará separarnos... vivir sin ti es no vivir.

De la boca de Astoria se escapó un gemido suave, y su cabeza cayó contra el hombro de él, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Extendió los dedos sobre el pecho de Ronald, y encontró una fuerza desesperada de él para empujarla y llevarla a cama.

Ella se dejó quitar la ropa mientras admiraba cómo el hombre que amaba se acomodaba sobre ella, sin ropa, dejándose admirar.

Sintiéndolo dentro, gritó su nombre en medio de besos y caricias. Se pertenecieron, temerosos de que quizá no volvieran a estar juntos, por al final de cuentas, la decisión era de ella.


	29. Indeleble

Hermione caminaba despacio delante de él con la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera le había tomado la mano, pero él entendía; sabía que sufría y que llevaba una guerra interna entre el deber y sus sentimientos, por lo que en pocas horas iba a acontecer: si Astoria aceptaba, se casaría con él. Una farsa de matrimonio, pero tanto para Hermione como para Ronald tenía gusto a verdad y a tristeza, al ver a sus respectivas parejas con otros. Los entendía. ¡Vaya que sí los entendía! Quizá por la mente de ambos cruzó esa misma sensación que él experimentó cuando vio a Hermione vestida de blanco el día que fue raptada de su matrimonio. Llegó a creer que realmente amaba a Weasley. Suerte para él… libertad de amar para ella, que no fue así.

Sonrió. La mujer que caminaba delante de él, lo amaba a él, estaba seguro. Aunque no se lo dijera. Él lo intuía, en sus besos, en sus caricias, en la forma de mirarlo. Esa mirada que nunca nadie le brindó, la vio en los ojos acaramelados de ella.

Pero la tristeza de Hermione se mantendría por más tiempo y no se comparaba con lo que él sintió, pues en él supo en el momento que ella no tenía relación alguna con Weasley, pero la farsa de su propio matrimonio no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que llevarla a cuesta y lo que era peor, no sabía con qué sorpresa le podía salir su padre. Dudas que sabía que Hermione también tenía. Mas, lejos de lo que ella creyera, él tenía otros planes que aún no se los diría hasta que estuviera todo concretado. Sabía que si ella se enteraba, se negaría y no lo dejaría actuar. Esperaba que cuando se enterara, lo tomara en forma calmada. ¿Cuándo? No sabía, quizá fuera cuando él ya no estuviera o cuando esta guerra encubierta… guerra de poderes e influencias, por fin terminara.

Le miró la espalda, su cintura, sus caderas. Era perfecta. La mujer que siempre deseó. ¿Cómo fue que perdió tanto tiempo sin ella? Debió haber sido más fuerte y haberla buscado cuando supo todo lo que ella había pasado por la muerte de sus padres. Pero, ¿qué le podía ofrecer? Solo una vida de huidas, clandestina y a escondidas de Lucius. ¿Hasta cuándo su padre ostentaba el poder de arruinar todo lo que tocaba?

Hermione ingresó en silencio en la habitación que compartía con Draco. Durante el trayecto caminó un paso delante de él sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabía que si hablaba su voz no sonaría normal o simplemente de sus cuerdas vocales no se emitiría sonido. El nudo que llevaba era tan grande que temía hipar al momento de articular algún fonema y por lo demás, intentaba contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Pero por sobre todo sentía el peso de la mirada de Draco que iba detrás de ella. ¿En qué pensaba él? ¿Qué plan alternativo tendría? Conociéndolo sabía que algo más tenía entre manos, que algo se le habría ocurrido para evitar todo aquello. Esperaba que lo se lo dijera. Confiaba en él.

Avanzó hasta acercarse a la ventana, mientras Draco cerró la puerta. En ese preciso instante advirtió que una lechuza, cargando una carta, se encontraba ululando en la ventana. La pobre debía estar calada de frío pues afuera llovía y el viento helado soplaba con fuerza.

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana para que el ave ingresara. Draco le tomó la carta del pico y la abrió de inmediato. Debía de seguro tener algún tipo de hechizo que impermeabilizó el papel, pues este se encontraba complemente seco.

Mientras Hermione se encargaba de darle una galleta a la lechuza negra y luego de sacarla al pasillo para que esta se refugiara en alguna ventana a la espera de que el tiempo cambiara, Draco aprovechó para unir los documentos que tenía en su bolso con el que acababa de recibir. Lo hizo todo en forma rápida con tal que Hermione no se diera cuenta.

—No sabía que se pudieran recibir lechuzas en este lugar —dijo luego de cerrar la puerta. Carraspeó un poco, al cabo de unos segundos, dando el tiempo necesario para que Draco leyera el documento que tenía en sus manos.

—Sí, bueno… solo algunas… las nuestras —no iba a entrar en detalles, todos sabían lo mágico que era el correo de los magos, así que no le explicaría que esa era la lechuza con la cual mantenía correspondencia con Goyle. Guardó silencio un par de segundos más, revisando con detenimiento el último documento recibido. Hermione también optó por quedase callada, pero solo hasta que su curiosidad fue mayor.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? Digo, si se puede saber…

—Sí, sí, claro. Disculpa, es que estaba verificando los datos —la miró y le ofreció los documentos que tenía—. Es lo que me pediste. Una especie de testamento mágico anti duendes. La persona que lo hizo aseguró que pasará la prueba en Gringotts. Anda revisa.

Hermione tomó las hojas, que eran cuatro, la primera contenía el escrito en donde ella dejaba su pequeña fortuna a Harry Potter pero las otras…

—Draco, debe haber algún error, estas hojas están en… —cambiaba de posición las hojas mientras las miraba por ambos lados.

—En blanco. Así funciona el hechizo. En todas está el mismo escrito. Solo que nosotros no lo vemos, pero sí los duendes.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?

—Creo que tanto como tú. No hay mucho que perder… a lo más que lo rechacen… Ya sabemos el temperamento de los duendes. Ahora bien, el que lo presentará será Harry Potter, quien ante el mundo mágico tiene mucha credibilidad. Y te podría asegurar que entre los duendes también tiene bastante fama.

—¿Dónde firmo? —no había mucho qué pensar, ni tiempo para sentarse a analizar los pro y los contra. Firmar era el único camino. De resultar todo, muchas cosas en el Castillo de los Cristales podrían cambiar, sobretodo, se podrían comprar más insumos para el hospital. Apoyó los documentos en la mesa, mientras miraba en dónde debía poner su firma.

—Al pie de la primera página y en las dos siguientes al final, en el lado derecho —indicó Draco, deslizando su dedo índice en la parte debida.

Hermione buscó una pluma que tenía en el armario y luego firmó cada una de las hojas. Draco sonrió. Ahora solo faltaba que él firmara, pero eso lo haría más tarde, pues también necesitaba la firma de Narcisa. La cuarta firma sería de Goyle y todo estaría listo.

—Nunca había firmado algo en blanco —dijo Hermione entregándole el dossier de documentos a Draco. Este sonrió, se encogió de hombros (tratando de resultar lo más natural posible) y lo metió dentro de la carpeta para luego guardar todo en su bolso.

—Acabas de firmar tu acta de matrimonio, Granger… o tu sentencia de por vida — dijo riendo. Hermione igual rió pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo que iba a ocurrir, esa situación no la dejaba tranquila ni por un segundo.

—El que se casa eres tú, Draco —lo miró triste y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió rodeándola con sus brazos y besando su frente.

—Debo mantener a mi padre a raya. No debo levantar sospechas.

—Lo sé, pero debe existir otra forma. Draco, tengo miedo.

Él la tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Era evidente el miedo que ella sentía, esa mirada era de total tristeza acompañada de una leve hinchazón producto del llanto silencioso y de las lágrimas que le eran imposible contener.

—Tengo todo planificado, Hermione —debía darle algún calmante, algo que evitara que ella siguiera sufriendo, pero entendía que no podía decir la verdad—. Como otras veces debes confiar en mí… así como confiaste cuando te envenené… —ella sonrió—… o cuando tuviste que dormir conmigo… o hace un momento, cuando firmaste un papel en blanco. Te pido que confíes una vez más en mí. Si Astoria decide casarse, entre nosotros nos habrá nada, te lo prometo. Mi padre no podrá obligarnos.

—Draco, yo sé que lo hará. Tal y como lo hizo con nosotros.

—Si eso ocurre, ya veremos qué inventamos en el momento. Creo que me queda un poco de TTX —le guiñó un ojo y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ella aceptó el riesgo al beber ese veneno, pero ¿Astoria? Sonrió por las ocurrencias de Draco. En fin, su único camino nuevamente sería confiar nuevamente en él. Él le había demostrado cuánto le importaba y todo lo que se había expuesto al impedir que su padre abusara de ella cuando la llevó a esa vieja mansión.

Suspiró y sonrió débilmente, intentando demostrar que confiaba en él y que esperaba que todo saliera bien. Jamás imaginó que ese Draco Malfoy que tenía frente a ella era el mismo petulante y vanidoso que conoció en el colegio, el cual, siendo sincera, nunca le pasó desapercibido.

—Te has quedado callad, ¿en qué piensas?

—En ti. En que no sé en qué punto nuestros caminos se unieron y ahora el destino se empeña en separarnos.

Draco le tomó la mano e hizo que se sentara junto a él en la cama.

—Quien quiera separarnos no lo logrará, Hermione. Yo sé que eres fuerte. Sabemos en qué situación nos encontramos. El ministerio está dominado por mortífagos, muchos dicen que no lo son, pero sí, allí están… comenzando por el mismo Ministro de Magia, pero solo nosotros lo sabemos y como somos pocos, no nos creerían. Mantienen a Harry como Auror para dar una muestra de confianza a la comunidad, pero no perderán oportunidad para intentar borrarlo a él o a todos nosotros del mapa. Hermione, no nos queda otro camino que hacer sacrificios.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres realmente Draco Malfoy? —dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Pues no. Soy otro —respondió con su habitual tono de autosuficiencia—. Uno que se acercó a una chica… hace algunos años, quien se encontraba sola en una noche fría y que lloraba con su espalda descubierta… esa noche conocí quién soy y con quiero estar.

—Suena como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo.

—Nunca, Hermione. Sabemos que muchos intentarán separarnos, pero tú y yo estamos juntos. Destinados.

—¡Draco!

—Hermione, te amo —ella sonrió y guardó silencio. Otra vez Draco sintió que sus palabras sobraban, pues ella nunca le decía «yo también» o directamente «Te amo» Bajaba la mirada y luego sonreía.

Acarició su rostro y después la besó. Hermione al cerrar sus ojos y recibir el beso de él, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla humedeciendo la piel de Draco. Él se separó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo no podría vivir sin ti, Draco.

—Esto pasará, lo prometo.

La besó y ella se dejó besar, quería estar nuevamente con Hermione… amarla, hacerla suya. Mordió sus labios mientras ella lo acariciaba, aunque si bien le respondía, la sentía tensa.

—Amor, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Draco te vas a casar con otra mujer dentro de poco!

—No será un matrimonio real, entiéndelo.

—¿Y si a tu padre se le ocurre que sí sea real?

—Yo tengo todo planificado. Confía en mí.

—¡Vuelta a lo mismo! ¡Claro que confío en ti! En quien no confío es en Lucius —dijo bajando la cabeza. Draco sonrió, quería continuar con su tarea de estar con Hermione y hacerla olvidar por unos minutos lo que se avecinaba, cuando unos golpes en la puerta les alertó de que algo no andaba bien.

Hermione rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Harry, agitado y de pie frente a ella.

—Pansy se ha ido —dijo de inmediato apoyando una mano en el marco de la entrada.

—Hay que ir en su búsqueda. Aquí nadie puede desaparecer, ni siquiera en ese bosque que nos rodea. Ustedes quizá no lo sepan, pero ese bosque es un verdadero laberinto, tiene un hechizo muy antiguo desde la época de la reina María Estuardo… era para alejar a las tropas de Isabel… si está allí, nos será difícil encontrarla —Draco habló rápido mientras se colocaba su chaqueta para salir en búsqueda de Pansy.

—Yo sé quién puede ayudarnos. Me dijo que conocía bastante bien el bosque encantado y que en las noches acostumbraba a darse algunos paseos —añadió Hermione bajando un poco su cabeza. A ninguno de ellos les había reconocido que sabía que el profesor Severus Snape estaba con vida, menos que había hablado con él.

Draco respiró profundo antes de hablar él, también debía reconocer que ese secreto lo sabía solo él y Narcisa, y que debió habérselos dicho.

—Se trata de Snape, ¿no?

—Sí, Draco. Hoy me enteré…

—Yo lo supe, el primer día —agregó Harry. Draco los miró a ambos y enarcó una ceja. Esos dos eran muy entrometidos. Esperaba que con toda la práctica que tenían, fueran capaces de dar pronto con Pansy.

—Adelántense ustedes, yo iré donde mi padrino, soy el único de los tres que puede aparecerse libremente en este lugar —se dispuso a realizar el hechizo cuando vio algo que Hermione sacaba de entre sus ropas que le llamó atención—. ¿Y esa varita? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, lamentaba también no haberle dicho antes pero es que tenía otras cosas en mente más importantes que hablar con él. Entre su supuesto matrimonio y los documentos que había firmado, había obviado hablar de Snape y de la varita que le había facilitado.

—Me la dio Severus. Dijo que era de…

—¿Severus? ¿Así le llamas ahora? —sin querer a Draco se le había formado una pequeña línea entre las cejas, cosa que Harry no pasó desapercibida. ¿Realmente el Slytherin estaba celoso? ¡Eso era para enmarcarlo!—. Luego hablamos —dijo serio y desapareció de la habitación.

—¡Andando! —una voz un poco triste se le escuchó a Hermione quien tomó del brazo a su amigo para salir de allí.

—Así que… ¿Severus? —para Harry era imposible disimular una pequeña risa mordaz dibujada en sus labios.

—¡Ay, no fastidies Harry Potter!


	30. De Cazadora a Presa

Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, mientras disimuladamente abotonaba su blusa. Era la tercera vez en los últimos dos días que se lograba escapar de las garras de Lucius. El hombre la besaba, la tocaba al punto de excitarla, pero no era capaz de ir más allá. Sin embargo, ahora había terminado mal. Lo había empujado y este caído al piso…

—¡¿Qué pretendes mocosa atrevida?! Vienes y te apareces en mi casa, provocándome y seduciéndome… y ahora te portas como una joven a punto de entrar al convento —le había dicho mientras la sostenía fuertemente de un brazo. Ella había sonreído en inocencia fingida y con eso había suavizado la cólera de Malfoy.

—No se trata de eso. Soy mujer y deberías saber que hay días en los que no podemos... ya sabes…

—Toma una poción. La mayoría lo hace —respondió suavizando su mirada y zafando el agarre.

—Debo prepararla… lo siento, no lo he hecho.

Lucius se había arreglado el cabello y cerrado la cremallera de su pantalón en donde se veía un bulto bastante pronunciado. No pudo evitar mirarlo y tal vez desearlo, pero algo en su interior, y no sabía qué, le impedía tener sexo con ese hombre, aunque bien sabía (no era tonta) que todo el castillo daba por hecho que ella era la amante de Malfoy. Quizá más adelante, pero por ahora no se sentía capaz.

— _¡Estúpida! —_ sabía que no debía mostrar debilidad y que cualquier detalle podría tirar por la borda todos sus planes. Debía ser como Bellatrix, eso era lo que quería. Su madre había sido la amante de Voldemort y ella debía serlo de Malfoy, ¿qué la detenía?

—Tan cabizbaja que va, ama Lestrange —frente a ella se encontraba el mortífago llamado Isaac White, aquel que la había ayudado a dar con Malfoy. Verlo aseado, rasurado y con un sugerente perfume varonil hizo que sus pensamientos desaparecieran.

Lo miró a los ojos, casi ingenua, como si fuera una niña y hasta se sonrojó, detalle que Isaac no pasó por alto.

—¿Estabas con Malfoy? —preguntó osadamente el hombre, obviando la formalidad con que la trataba.

—Eso a ti qué te importa —respondió volviendo a su habitual tono déspota. ¿Qué se metía él en sus asuntos? ¿Acaso ella le preguntaba con quién pasaba sus noches? Sí, debía reconocerlo, más de una vez se imaginó esos músculos sobre ella.

Isaac solo sonrió negado con su cabeza. Le encantaba esa fierecilla que se había jurado domar.

—Estás con el maquillaje corrido, tu blusa fuera de tu pantalón, te sorprendí abotonándola… o te diste un buen revolcón con el viejo, o te lograste escabullir —se cruzó de brazos luego de hablar.

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

Le dio un empujón y avanzó hasta su cuarto, pero Isaac llegó casi al mismo tiempo ingresando con ella al dormitorio. El cual era digno de una princesa, considerando el estado en decadencia que estaba ese lugar, contar con una cama de kingsize con doseles y con un cobertor blanco de seda, era de verdad un lujo que pocos tenían. Bastante muggle para el gusto de Isaac quien cerró la puerta tras de sí utilizando su varita.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Melina cruzándose de brazos.

—Tratando que nadie nos interrumpa… ni nos oiga… —un insinuante movimiento en sus ojos, un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, le daban entender a Melina que esa noche sería larga. Meneó la cabeza y se acercó al hombre, pero este le tomó las manos y las pegó a la pared más cercana, juntando su pelvis con la de ella. Su nariz olió su cuello y luego subió hasta su boca.

—Hueles a Malfoy. Eres una perrita muy sucia.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo como si estuviese ofendida. Isaac no le creyó e hizo otro movimiento pélvico, tanto que Melina sintió que se humedecía. Sus ojos estaban rojos de deseo y su boca sedienta de sus besos, ansiaba ser devorada por el hombre que tenía frente.

—Ve a sacarte todo rasgo de ese estúpido. Yo te esperaré acá —ordenó soltando sus manos. Melina sintió que sus mejillas se encendían por la rabia. La estaba mandando a bañarse, ella no estaba sucia… aunque sí debía reconocer que los dedos de Malfoy debían estar aún marcados en su piel.

—Me meteré al baño, y cuando salga quiero que no estés en mi cuarto, si no, yo misma haré que venga Lucius y te encierre en un calabozo.

—A esta hora tu querido tío, ha de estar encerrado con la ninfómana de Cassidy. Así que, no me amenaces. Soy tanto o más mago que tú, así que…

Melina no dijo nada y dio media vuelta metiéndose al baño.

Isaac suspiró satisfecho, mientras buscaba en el cuarto algo qué beber. Encontró en un costado una repisa en donde Melina tenía algunas pociones, pero también un par de botellas de fino licor muggle y mágico. No había whisky de fuego, pero sí un par de botellas de ron añejado.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, se puso cómodo, se quitó los zapatos y su cacheta, desabotonó la camisa para esperar a esa mujer que hacía días era dueña de sus noches.

Isaac era un hombre soltero, que se había dedicado a la causa mortífaga más que nada porque no tenía un trabajo estable y porque su bajo nivel educativo poco y nada le permitían optar a trabajos mejores remunerados. Había estado algunos años en Hogwarts, pero luego de la muerte de sus padres sus ingresos se vieron realmente afectados por lo que muy joven tuvo que trabajar para poder subsistir. Hasta que se dio la oportunidad, víctima de la circunstancia, de su poco aprecio por la vida y la necesidad de desquitarse con la sociedad, que vio en las filas de los mortífagos la mejor forma de poder llenar ese vacío, tanto fue que no había dejado espacio para tener a alguien a su lado. Además se había jurado que los mortífagos no amaban y por eso el jamás tendría una pareja. Sus deseos los descargaba en cualquier mujerzuela que se le cruzara o en las capturas que hacían en esa casa… aunque tomar a la fuerza no era lo suyo y no disfrutaba.

Pero cuando vio a Melina, esa mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado, de ojos negros expresivos y de labios sensuales, sintió que algo se gatillaba en su interior: deseo… deseo como nunca antes lo había sentido. Y no tenía que usar algún artilugio mágico o intentar adentrarse en la mente de ella para darse cuenta que esa mujer estaba ávida de pasión. De seguro hacía tiempo no disfrutaba y él… él era la respuesta que ella necesitaba y ella lo que él necesitaba para desatar sus instintos.

Por su parte, Melina que ya se había duchado, se miró al espejo y con su varita secó su cabello para luego peinarlo como siempre. Una parte de ella esperaba que Isaac se hubiese ido, pero otra, esa que la hacía poner perfume en sus partes íntimas y morderse el labio de deseo, esperaba que todavía estuviese allí, esperándola.

Era una Lestrange y no esperaría más. Mientras más rápido viera que él se había ido, más rápido olvidaría la humillación de que un hombre la mandara a bañarse para quitarse el olor de otro. Cerró el lazo de su bata, tomó su varita y salió del cuarto de baño.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio a él sentado en uno de los sitiales oscuros de la habitación, con solo la luz de la lámpara encendida, una botella de ron casi a la mitad y con su torso desnudo. Al verla se puso de pie y caminó lenta y seductoramente hacia ella.

Melina carraspeó y se sintió en desventaja, pues el hombre había levantado su mano y la varita de ella había salido volando hasta las suyas.

—¿Me desarmas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que grite?

—No te desarmo. Yo también estoy sin varita —dijo poniendo ambas en la mesa del costado y acercándose peligrosamente a ella. En una mano llevaba la botella de ron, ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? ¿Por qué no la dejó en la mesa?

Con su mano libre tomó la cabeza de Melina, buscó con fuerza su boca y la besó con furia. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro su boca y ella solo respondió con su lengua en la de él. Isaac la apoyó en la pared y comenzó a besar su cuello sin soltar la botella que tenía en la mano.

El lazo de la bata cedió dejándola expuesta solo son un sostén negro y una pequeña braga que cubría lo justo.

Él comenzó descender por el camino de su busto, probando, succionado y mordiendo cada pecho de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras la escuchaba jadear y gemir.

Puso la botella en medio de las piernas de ella. Melina lo miró incrédula, ¿la iba a masturbar con eso? No dijo nada. Lo dejó hacer… quería experimentar… Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y sentía cómo la boca de él se adueñaba de uno de sus pezones, mientras que el frío cristal hacía contacto con su piel en forma íntima, pues había logrado mover hacia un lado la prenda femenina, y buscado el ingreso al cuerpo de ella.

Estaba húmeda… los besos, las caricias y los gemidos masculinos habían hecho de ella un río que facilitaba el ingreso del contenedor de licor en su cuerpo.

La sensación entre sus piernas creció hasta hacerla gemir de placer. Estaba al borde del abismo. Otra fricción más y caería... Estaba segura…

—Todavía no —dijo Isaac extrayendo la botella, dejándola en el piso para dar paso a que unos dedos fuertes la sustituyeran... Deslizó el dedo pulgar y frotó mientras la penetraba profundamente con otro dedo—. Quiero sentirte cuando explotes, cariño —clavó su mirada en los ojos que ardían de placer de su compañera—. Y quiero verte.

Con los dedos la embistió otra vez y con su otra mano acariciaba un pecho y suavemente pellizcaba el pezón. El placer era intenso, pero nada comparado con el brillo hipnotizador de los ojos de él, penetrando en los de ella.

—No sigas, me vas a hacer tener un orgasmo… —musitó con el corazón desbocado—. No, por favor…

—Eso es lo que quiero, preciosa. Que lo tengas, en mi mano, quiero palpar cuando grites que me deseas…

—No, juntos…

—Las damas primero —a pesar de que le sujetaba la muñeca, volvió a mover los dedos, una y otra vez. Movimiento acompasado y acompañados de su lengua que recorría el vientre. La sensación la atravesó y un orgasmo avasallador apoderó de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo éste se contraía por completo y cómo su interior sentía los dedos de él.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras llevó un dedo a su boca para silenciar el grito, pero no podía… el gemido de placer viajó por su garanta y lo dejó salir…

—¡Isaac! ¡Oh, sí, Isaac!

No quería mirarlo, solo sentirlo… Sus piernas estaban cansadas, cuando él salió del cuerpo de ella y cayó suavemente de rodillas. Cerró los ojos y se centró en el músculo duro y en la piel cálida pegada a ella. Lo besó, lo probó, lo acarició, hasta que fue el turno de Isaac de gritar. Pero no aún, quería estar nuevamente dentro de ella.

Y como si percibiera su urgencia, se irguió, lo tomó de la mano, él la alzó y le acomodó las piernas a cada lado de él, preparado y listo para el ingreso.

La embistió, entrando y saliendo al tiempo que la empujaba hacia un segundo orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando un clímax exquisito la recorrió con una oleada de nuevas sensaciones que la llevaban a volar en un abismo de placer.

Desde la lejanía, oyó el ronco gemido de él cuando la siguió hacia ese abismo. Después lentamente la soltó, con el corazón atronándole en el pecho.

Disfrutó de la sensación durante varios segundos, antes de recuperar el control, de apartarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos…


	31. Ayudadme

Un matrimonio de magos, ocultos en el gentío y camuflados como cualquier muggle avanzaba por la atestada sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Londres rumbo a la calle en busca de un taxi que los llevara al hotel. Heinz y Verena Widmer habían llegado al país en donde su hija debía estar, alertados por los Aurores el ministerio de su país, todo en secreto, pues en Orismung, existía el firme rumor de que en Inglaterra posiblemente hubiese magos oscuros infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Y eso ellos mismos se lo darían a conocer al Ministro de Magia, quien era el único enterado de esa visita.

—Mañana nos espera el Ministro. Juró que todo sería llevado con la mayor reserva —comentó Heinz.

—Yo no sé por qué has confiado en él, si tenemos la firme certeza de se encuentran mortífagos infiltrados en este ministerio.

—Confío en él porque sabemos que peleó en la guerra contra Voldemort. Es seguro, Verena. Ya verás.

—Yo solo espero que sigan creyendo que ella fue obligada, que no actuó por conciencia propia.

—Mantendremos nuestra versión. Ambos sabemos que ella está confundida y jamás actuó por conciencia propia. Es nuestra hija, Verena. La maldita Bellatrix no ha logrado contaminarla, siento que en ella aún existe humanidad. Le enseñamos lo mejor, no puede haber olvidado todo.

—Yo sé que ella está confundida y que la sangre Lestrange es más fuerte que la Black…. Que tiene más de su padre que esa maldita en sus venas. Estoy muy preocupada, quiero salvar a mi hija.

—Calma, amor. Confiemos en que todo saldrá bien. Sé que Shacklebolt es de fiar y me ha asegurado la mayor reserva.

La mujer asintió acomodándose el abrigo, mientras el taxi se había detenido frente a ellos para llevarlos al siguiente destino.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Melina se movió en la cama, creyó que había dormido un par de horas, pero solo habían sido unos minutos. A su lado y cobijándola, estaba Isaac con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Al advertir que ella había despertado, abrió los ojos y la miró sonriente. Para Melina era la primera que alguien la miraba de esa forma. Se sintió niña nuevamente, querida, amada… pero esa sensación duró menos que un suspiro. A su mente viajaron a millones de kilómetros por segundo la horrible escena que había dejado atrás cuando decidió terminar la tarea de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, nena?

—No me llames así… —quiso discutir, pero se rindió, al fin y al cabo que la llamara como quisiera, pues ella sabía quién era, lo que quería y lo que buscaba. De eso estaba segura. Y por lo demás, lo reconociera o no, la hacía sentir bien—. No ocurre nada, solo quería saber la hora, es todo.

—Han de ser como las once, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Ella lo miró sin entender ¿irse? ¿Dejándola sola esa noche después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? ¡Ni en sueños! Ya había saboreado la calidad de esa miel y le había gustado, no lo iba a dejar ir así como así. Además Isaac, mortífago y pobretón, o como fuera, eso no le importaba. Al fin alguien se interesaba en ella, sabiendo quién y cómo era.

—No. Te puedes quedar.

—¿Me ordenas quedarme o me lo pides? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza en un brazo quedando él de costado. Melina se giró y posicionándose frente a él. Dio un respiro y lo miró a los ojos y se animó a preguntar:

—¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche, Isaac?

—Pues no, señorita Lestrange. Si su tío se entera de que yo estoy en su cuarto…

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

—Dime una cosa, ¿qué hiciste para que el viejo Malfoy te aceptara?

—Soy su sobrina.

—No basta… Ni siquiera le cree al zángano de su hijo, ¿por qué a ti, sí?

Melina se acomodó en la cama poniendo su espalda contra el respaldo y cubrió sus pechos con la sábana. Era mejor que él la conociera tal cual era y la carga que llevaba porque por más que se diera autovalor, algo en su mente no la dejaba en paz. Odiaba tener conciencia de sus actos, desearía ser autómata y actuar por instrucción, pero era humana… bruja, pero humana de carne y hueso, con sentimientos que intentaba ocultar, pero algunos eran más fuertes de lo que ella misma creía. No obstante, esos no minarían su objetivo. Todo debía mantenerse como al principio: reivindicar el nombre de su madre y devolver la majestuosidad a la orden que tanto ella profesó y si para eso debía seguir al lado de Malfoy, lo haría.

—No soy buena, Isaac. Soy una Lestrange.

—Lo sé, pero no basta tener un apellido.

—Maté a mis padres.

—No, tú no mataste a Bellatrix ni a Rodolphus.

—No me refiero a mis padres biológicos. Hablo de quienes me criaron.

—Mmm eso sí es perverso… casi diabólico, ¿no? ¿Eres feliz con ello? ¿Era el único camino que te tenías o fue por simple placer?

—Demasiadas preguntas, Isaac.

—Era tu familia. La única que tenías, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¡Basta! No eres quién para juzgarme.

—No te juzgo, nena. Solo te he preguntado por qué, ¿qué sacabas con asesinarlos?

—Hice lo que debía hacer. Soy hija de Bellatrix, es todo. Jamás debieron confiar en mí.

—Eres hija de Bellatrix, Melina. Pero no eres ella —dijo acariciando suavemente con su dedo el rostro de ella, advirtiendo el estremecimiento que había causado en su cuerpo—. Ahora tiemblas y no me miras, ¿qué pasará más adelante? ¿Podrás seguir con esto sin que afloren tus verdaderos sentimientos?

—Yo no tengo sentimientos.

—Sí, sí que los tienes.

Isaac la rodeó con sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. No hablaría, no podía, no quería… Demasiado había dicho sin pronunciar palabras. No quería demostrar debilidad, no, era suficiente. Ella debía seguir adelante. Tragó en seco y sintió que el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más difícil de disolver. Isaac le acarició la cabellera y ella cerró los ojos aferrándose a él.

Ya mañana sería otro día y otra vez volvería a lo suyo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 ** _De mi boca a otras mis bocas nacen mil palabras,_**

 ** _sinceras pero atadas y en cada nudo una pena._**

 ** _Y aunque nado entre la nada aun lucho por la vida._**

 ** _Ayudadme._**

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta lo podía escuchar. ¿Qué error tan grande había sido aquél el de abandonar el hospital y aventurarse en un bosque desconocido, de noche y más encima, lloviendo? Si tan solo tuviera su varita, todo habría sido más fácil…

Caminaba a trastabilla, errática y asustada… encorvada, abrazándose a sí misma oprimiendo contra su pecho el pequeño bolso con las pocas pertenencias que en él traía, pero su mente cargada de lóbregos y tormentosos recuerdos. No quería parecer desagradecida con quienes tan bien se portaron: Harry, Luna, Narcisa, Hermione… pero ellas no sabían el horror que era el ver esos rostros una y otra vez… aquellos de sus atacantes. Los veía mientras dormía y la acompañaban en vigilia. No había más aroma en el ambiente en el hedor de esos cuerpos sudorosos y hambrientos de placer que se la comían viva con cada lamida o mordisco…

Era un eterno sufrimiento percibir sus risotadas y gemidos de sádico placer retumbando en su mente, y sus propios gritos lastimeros una vez que el efecto del hechizo imperius había desaparecido, esos que despedazaron su garganta cuando al fin pudo tener control total de su cuerpo.

Dio un fuerte grito, ahogado en el sonido natural del bosque oscuro y mojado por el cual corría sin rumbo, asustada, con destino a la nada, porque no veía, ni sabía a dónde se dirigía. En medio de la oscuridad, el eco del agua resbalando en la espesura y empapando su cuerpo, la hacían tener una carrera loca y al azar, cayendo y parándose una y otra vez, chocando con troncos y bañando su rostro y sus manos con fango.

Avanzó unos metros más pero el agotamiento y el frío la estaban entumiendo completamente. Logró vislumbrar entre la penumbra una especie de montículo en donde a su lado crecía un arbusto de hojas anchas. Se acercó y notó que tenía el tamaño suficiente para emplearla en una especie de paraguas. Cortó una hoja con la cual se cubrió, luego sentó de bajo la planta, a esperar a que la tormenta amainara, recuperarse y tratar de avanzar una vez que llegase la claridad. En ese momento escuchó voces, gritos y el sonido inconfundible de caballos al trote.

Se giró y enderezó, tratando de levantar su cabeza hasta que lograra mirar por el montículo de tierra. Casi cae de espalda al ver que frente a ella, a tan solo unos centímetros, se hallaba un hombre iluminando el lugar con una rústica tea. No lo conocía, pero la marca del reptil tatuado en su brazo le decía quién era y cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones.

Rendida a que fuera atrapada una vez más se quedó estática, casi sin respirar, cuando el hombre en un movimiento rápido, se acuclilló en frente e iluminó su rostro con la llama, mirando hacia un punto que no era ella. Tan extraña fue la situación que ella incluso giró su rostro buscando ese punto, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre no podía verla, aunque tal vez sí olerla… pero de lo embarrada y mojada que estaba, su aroma natural hacía rato se había perdido en el bosque, del cual ahora ella era parte.

Al cabo de un par de segundos y, dándose por vencido, el hombre recio, de aspecto pugilístico, se irguió y gritó al resto que iba con él:

—¡Aquí no hay nada! Yo no sé de dónde han sacado esa estúpida idea de que por estos lados pueden estar los de la Orden.

—¡Andando! Vayamos a comer algo, estoy que me comería un dragón rostizado… —respondió otro sobre su rocín, invitando a los otros tres jinetes a seguirlo.

—No te han visto a causa del hechizo protector que posee el Castillo de los Cristales.

—¡Aahhh! —un grito se escapó de la boca Pansy cuando Harry le tomé el brazo y le habló en voz baja, su intención no era alarmarla, pero al parecer ella estaba temblorosa por haber visto a esos que husmeaban. Aunque lo importante era que al fin la había encontrado luego de tanto andar. Debían agradecer al gran sentido de orientación de Severus Snape quien los había guiado por entre diferentes recovecos del «Bosque Encantado de María».

—¡Harry! —no pudo contenerse ni un segundo y lo abrazó. Harry la recibió y le acarició la cabellera mojada. Hizo una señal con su mano libre para que Hermione y Draco se acercaran, en tanto Snape realizó un conjuro que evitaba que el agua los mojara.

Hermione por su lado utilizó la nueva varita y secó a Pansy, para luego sacar de su bolso una manta con la cual la abrigó. Ella le regaló una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Es hora de regresar, debemos poner en sobre aviso al castillo que andan merodeando… —agregó Snape mirando por sobre el montículo en donde anteriormente había estado observando Pansy.

—Yo lamento que hayan tenido que venir hasta este lugar, no quise ocasionarles malestar.

—Lo importante es que te encontramos y que comprendemos lo que has hecho, no te culpes, ¿sí? —dijo Harry.

—Debemos irnos pronto. Los mortífagos podrían regresar. Si bien no nos pueden ver, es posible que noten que hay magia en los alrededores y eso nos pone en peligro a todos. Andando —ordenó el mago mayor.

—Gracias por todo, Severus —Hermione tocó su brazo, señal que Draco no pasó desapercibida.

—Hermione, él solo debe hacer lo que le corresponde. Si decidió mostrarse ante el resto, pues bien, entonces que coopere como todos nosotros. De nada sirve ser quién se es y estar escondido. Por lo demás, acá no das las órdenes, ¿entendido, padrino? —Hermione quedó boquiabierta al escuchar el tono por demás fatuo que Draco había utilizado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que el profesor solo hizo una pequeña mueca pero no dijo nada.

Draco fulminó a Snape con la mirada mientras que con la punta de su varita iluminó el camino y con su mano libre, tomó la de Hermione y caminó con ella, quien intentó hablar pero Draco, haciendo uso de una fuerza y mando que ella desconocía, la jaló y la alejó de Snape.

Harry miró extrañado la escena. Draco evidentemente estaba celoso, Hermione sorprendida y Snape tenía rostro de no entender nada, pues al parecer luego de muchos años, alguien lo había dejado sin palabras y perplejo.

—Podríamos desaparecer, ¿no cree, profesor? —preguntó Harry, conociendo ya la respuesta, pero lo había hecho a fin de dar un respiro en esa tensa y poco común situación.

—Imposible, señor Potter. Este es un bosque encantado. La Reina María Estuardo fue muy inteligente en pedir a sus ayudantes que este lugar tuviera cientos de pasadizos y laberintos extraños, mismos que se atraviesan al momento de utilizar la aparición. Por seguridad, es mejor caminar. Señorita Parkinson, ¿puede hacerlo?

—Sí, profesor… ¿profesor Snape? —solo en aquel instante Pansy se dio cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella, vivo y completamente sano, Severus Snape.

—Luego te cuento los detalles. Vamos es mejor irnos rápidamente.

Harry intentó ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero sintió el apretón de sus manos en las de él, estaban frías y temblorosas. La miró a los ojos y vio en ellos el dolor, la angustia del regreso. Debía entenderla, eso quería. Pero le era difícil imaginarse cuánto dolor había en el corazón de la muchacha que lo miraba desesperada.

—Harry, yo no puedo seguir como estoy… quiero irme lejos… no quiero saber más nada de todo lo que me ha sucedido.

Snape se dio cuenta de que ese era un momento íntimo de ella y Harry así que se alejó un par de metros, lo suficiente para estar atento en caso de que algún imprevisto ocurriera.

—Pansy, todos hemos vivido lo peor de la guerra… los padres de Hermione también fueron asesinados. Draco está de doble agente a punto de lo que obliguen a casarse con Astoria quien ama a Ronald, comprenderás la desesperación de ellos y también el dolor de Hermione al perder a Malfoy. Yo, perdí a mis padres siendo niño… la guerra, el dolor… a todos nos ha afectado. Con ello no quiero decir que lo tuyo no signifique nada, al contrario, lo que te ha ocurrido es un dolor inimaginable para todos, por eso estamos a tu lado y te hemos ayudado y lo seguiremos haciendo. Pero tú también debes darte la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar lo que venga. No estás sola, Pansy, ya nunca más estarás sola.

—¡Harry, me violaron! Tres hombres hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron y yo les respondí, porque no podía negarme… me torturaron y todo delante de mis padres, a quienes luego asesinaron. Yo quiero morir, no puedo seguir así… yo… Harry ayúdame, por favor… haz lo que debas hacer para sacarme de este infierno en vida. Hazlo, Harry conoces el conjuro, por favor.

—Pansy, lo que me pides es…

—Es el favor más grande que jamás le pediría a nadie. Solo en ti confío. Hazlo, por favor. Sácame de este mundo. Déjame dormir, cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más, por favor. Harry, por lo que más quieras, hazlo…

Harry miró de soslayo a Snape quien asintió sabiendo las intenciones del joven auror.

Ella sonrió al ver que Harry levantó su varita. Ansiaba ver el rayo verde, ese que la mandaría a yacer por siempre. Ya no quería vivir más, dormir, irse con sus padres, acariciar el bello rostro de su madre y cobijarse cual sombra de árbol, en los brazos de su padre.

—Obliviate.

Ella alcanzó a escuchar el conjuro y miró extrañada a Harry, pero este ya había hecho efecto en ella.


	32. Obligados (Amor, amar)

**_Yo no tengo alas para decirte mis heridas  
y en el cielo pasan nubes el pájaro de nieve.  
Amor, si tu dolor fuera mío y el mío tuyo,  
qué bonito sería... amor... amar  
No tengo ventana para asomar mi soledad  
y hasta los cristales del silencio lloran silencio_**

Luego de haber encontrado a Pansy, Hermione y Draco se fueron a la habitación que compartían en el Castillo de Los Cristales, sin esperar a que los otros llegaran. Él estaba evidentemente sulfurado. Jamás Hermione lo había visto así. ¿Lo conocía realmente? ¿Ese era el Draco del que ella se había enamorado? Sí, así era: territorial y posesivo; celoso con lo que pensaba le pertenecía. Pero ella no era de posesión de nadie, y no pensaba dejarse tratar de esa manera. Draco no tenía fundamentos para hacerlo. ¡Y celos nada menos que con el profesor Snape! Eso sí, era irrisorio, estúpido… ¡irracional!

Al salir del baño, luego de darse una ducha caliente, lo vio donde mismo lo había dejado: sentado en la cama y con rostro de desagrado.

—No entiendo cómo diste con mi padrino, supongo que él te buscó ¿no? —Draco realmente sentía que era preciso retomar el temita que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Nadie, ni su madre habían logrado sacar a Snape del claustro (voluntariamente impuesto), pero inexplicablemente Hermione en un santiamén lo había logrado. Demasiado sospechoso según su punto de vista.

—No, él no me buscó —respondió Hermione dejando sobre una silla la toalla de mano con que le estaba secando el cabello. Luego se acercó a Draco—. Como ya te lo dije, vi movimiento en aquella ventana de la torre y subí, es todo —agregó con sinceridad.

—Y te dio su varita —dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—No era «su varita», era solo una varita… Draco, ya basta. ¡Estás celoso!

—Fíjate que sí —reconoció poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Hermione.

—La celosa debería ser yo. Mañana te vas a casar ¿no?

—No me caso de verdad, sabes que todo será un montaje. No me voy a arriesgar a contraer matrimonio verdadero con Astoria. Tanto ella como yo tenemos nuestras parejas… porque me imagino que tú eres mi pareja.

—¡Vamos Draco! Hasta ahora estoy contigo y es porque… —guardó silencio. No se atrevía a decirle si lo amaba a no—… porque…

—Yo sé por qué estoy contigo y qué quiero a tu lado. Pero ya veo que tú no. Nos vemos luego, Hermione. Trata de descansar.

—Draco, no te…

Pero él ya se había ido, desapareció delante de ella.

Luego de aquello lloró como niña, hasta que se cansó y no pudo conciliar el sueño… no sabía por qué no era capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía por Draco, ¿cómo era posible que la guerra y la muerte de sus padres la hubiesen marcado tanto como para hacerla incapaz de reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos? Realmente estaba confundida. ¿Qué pasaría si lo de ellos nunca pudiese ser real o nunca pudieran estar juntos como una pareja normal?

Dio un fuerte suspiro mientras unía los lazos de su bata, pues una suave y gélida brisa, que sagazmente se filtró por la ventana provocó que su piel se erizara. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y afuera nevaba copiosamente. De los caudales de agua que caían en la noche, la temperatura había descendido tanto, que el líquido se transformó en copos de nieve tiñendo de blanco la verde floresta que circundaba el castillo. Todo era quietud, cual postal navideña, sin embargo, en su corazón latía la tristeza y la amargura, cada latido era un golpe de dolor al sentirse viva y no poder ser feliz. Algo, no sabía qué, le impedía expresar todo lo que sentía. ¿Amaba a Draco? ¿Qué sentía verdaderamente por él? ¿Temía equivocarse? Si tan solo con sus sentimientos fuese tan clara como lo era con temas tangibles como los conocimientos que manejaba. Tal vez él se cansara, tal vez él terminara enamorado de Astoria… una mujer bella y totalmente agradable… en cambio ella, llena de conflictos, dudas y celos. ¡Esos malditos celos que ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de expresar a viva voz, porque nadie la apoyaría!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana Draco bajó los escalones de la vieja mansión escondida. Había llegado tarde, luego de discutir con Hermione, pero al final, tomó aquella apresurada decisión como una estrategia: estar presente para el desayuno y analizar los pasos a seguir en su supuesta boda. En la mesa se encontraba Lucius en la cabecera, a un lado su prima Melina, elegante y bien vestida como siempre, a otro costado se hallaban los señores Greengrass, quienes, al parecer habían pasado la noche en el castillo, totalmente demacrados y evidenciaban un pavor extremo a Lucius.

—La familia reunida, ¡qué bien! —dijo Draco en forma sardónica buscando un sitio al lado de Melina, quien extrañamente se hallaba cabizbaja y algo taciturna —Buenos días—. Agregó saludando a los señores Greengrass quienes respondieron con un tímido movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Qué milagro que nos honras con tu presencia, hijo! Como te habrás dado cuenta, también decoran esta mesa, tus futuros suegros —realizó un movimiento con su mano izquierda señalando a los «invitados»—. Esta noche celebraremos tu unión con su hija menor… La joven Astoria ha enviado una lechuza diciendo que estará hoy disponible. Con eso salva a sus padres y de paso se evita evita la cárcel. Me imagino que el noviecito que ella tenía no ha de estar muy feliz, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico?

—Cormac McLaggen —respondió Alfred en casi un susurro. Draco dio una mirada furtiva a los señores Greengrass y pudo advertir que la mujer tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, en tanto el hombre mostraba el pómulo amoratado.

—No creo que a ese le importe mucho si Astoria se casa o no. Es un mal nacido —comentario que apenas lo había dicho, ya se había arrepentido. Él no tenía cómo saber acerca de la relación de Astoria con Cormac, a menos que hubiese tenido contacto con ella en algún momento, o haberse enterado de los comentarios de pasillo del ministerio. Suerte que Melina no lo advirtió y logró que Lucius no lo notara.

—¿Celoso, primo? —preguntó Melina por lo bajo, pero Draco la miró indiferente.

—No, nada eso. En realidad, debo preocuparme por complacer a mi futura esposa… ¿será esta noche, no? Pero no veo los preparativos para el gran evento…

—Sí, claro. Será esta noche ¿no? —respondió Lucius mientras un sirviente le llenaba su taza con té.

—No te preocupes, tu padre me ha encargado de todo a mí —informó Melina. Draco la miró e hizo una especie de mueca. Era de suponer que Lucius encargaría a su mano derecha esos menesteres. Debía informar a Hermione, ratificar que ese día se llevaría a cabo el supuesto matrimonio. Sabía que eso le dolería pero más grave sería que no le confirmara nada.

—-Señor Malfoy —la voz del Mortífago Isaac sorprendió a los presente. El joven ingresó al comedor, cosa que jamás hacía, pero al parecer algo sucedía. Melina al verlo agachó la cabeza, gesto que Draco no pasó desapercibido, pues el hombre primero la miró a ella y luego a Lucius—, ha llegado el ministro y dice que es urgente.

—Que me espere, estoy desayunando —respondió Malfoy intentando llevar una tostada a su boca.

—Malfoy, es urgente —Shacklebolt acababa de entrar al comedor, se advertía enfado en su mirada, cosa que Lucius no pasó por alto y se puso de pie inmediato. Draco presintió que algo andaba mal. Jamás el ministro llegaba tan temprano—. Vamos al despacho.

—White, conduce a los señores Greengrass a sus aposentos y dile Clark que los vigile, luego tú regresas a vigilar mi despacho.

—Como diga señor Malfoy —el mortífago asintió, miró por última vez a Melina para luego salir con los señores Greengrass, quienes no habían probado el desayuno y los condujo a sus habitaciones.

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido? —preguntó Melina más para sí que Draco.

—Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Mi padre te cuenta todo.

—No todo. Además presiento que algo no anda bien…

—Nada anda bien, Melina —corrigió Draco.

—Me imagino que te refieres a tu matrimonio. Bueno, como te dije hace un rato, Lucius me ha encargado organizar todo para la noche.

—Está apurado, ¿no?

—Imagino que ha de estar necesitando el dinero. Además dijo que quería recuperar la mansión Malfoy. Tal vez por eso el Ministro haya venido tan temprano.

—La mansión nunca la ha perdido, usa este lugar como escondite, nada más. No, creo que ha de ser por otra cosa. Pero, a ver, ¿qué tiene que ver la antigua mansión con todo lo que ocurre?

—No sé, hace unos días dijo que quería irse para allá… o algo así.

—Imagino entonces que con el acuerdo de esta noche noche, el ministro va a dejar pase libre a los mortífagos. Así podrán lucirse delante de toda la comunidad mágica, como si acá nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Es posible.

—Te noto extraña, Melina, ¿qué te traes entre manos? —preguntó Draco, porque realmente le sorprendía la conducta de su prima. Jamás había hablado más de un par de palabras con él, sin atacarlo. En cambio ahora estaba bastante sociable y hasta podría decir, amigable. No era normal y no iba a caer en algún jueguito sucio de ella.

—Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—A mí, no me engañas.

—Señorita Lestrange, su tío quiere verla en el despacho —nuevamente Isaac era quien interrumpía.

Melina asintió en silencio, luego puso la servilleta en la mesa y salió. Draco algo intuyó desde la mirada entre ella y el mortífago White, hasta que la escuchó hablar tan calmadamente. Por lo general, ella siempre buscaba la forma de no dirigirle palabra alguna, pero ahora había sido todo lo contrario.

Melina llegó hasta la puerta del despacho de su tío, pero ante de entrar Isaac le tomó el brazo.

—Algo no anda bien. Ten cuidado —ella asintió y luego golpeó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Aun así, la abrió e ingresó.

Adentro se encontraba el Ministro sentado en un sofá haciendo una especie de juego con sus dedos y Malfoy de espalda hacia la venta. Ambos en silencio. Shacklebolt se puso de pie y tomó su capa.

—Bien los dejo para que hablen.

Malfoy giró y se despidió mediante solo un movimiento de cabeza. El ministro desapareció.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la joven acercándose unos pasos.

Malfoy hizo una extraña mueca con su boca y también avanzó hacia ella. Melina se detuvo al ver que la mirada del hombre estaba cargada de odio. Lucius tomó su varita y en un movimiento cerró la puerta de golpe.

Merlina se puso en alerta e intentó sacar su varita, pero el hombre fue mucho más rápido.

—Imperio.

Melina cayó de rodillas con sus manos en los costados, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Algo no bueno, pues él jamás había actuado de esa manera con ella.

—Dijiste que mataste a los Widmer antes de venirte a Londres, ¿no? —preguntó mirándola directamente mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

—Sí, eso hice —respondió segura.

—¿Sí? —Lucius se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola un par de segundos a los ojos—. ¡Eres una maldita perra mentirosa! —increpó en tanto una fuerte bofetada fue a dar en el rostro de la muchacha, provocando el desplome de esta en el sucio y raído tapete.

Melina se tocó el rostro y sintió que le ardía, luego un sabor metálico invadió sus papilas… con el golpe se había mordido el labio y este sangraba.

—¡Nunca los mataste, maldita estúpida! ¿Por qué mentir? ¡Ellos están acá! ¡Te buscan!

Melina no creyó lo estaba escuchando. Eso era imposible pues ella estaba segura que los había aniquilado. Había utilizado la maldición asesina tal como la había leído en los libros. ¡Los vio inertes a ambos!

—Para matar hay que desearlo de verdad… Ellos fueron tus padres adoptivos, te cuidaron, te educaron y te mantuvieron a salvo durante la guerra. Dudo mucho que los hayas odiado tanto como para asesinarlos. ¡Por eso nunca no te creí! Y lo que hoy me informa el Ministro, lo confirma todo. ¡No eres digna de ser hija de Bellatrix Lestrange!

—¡Lo soy! ¡Soy hija de Bella! Hice la maldición en forma correcta… lo hice…

—¡Inepta! Tal vez realizaste el conjuro, pero no lo deseaste de verdad. ¡Eran tus padres, no los ibas a matar de un día para otro! El odio se acumula gota a gota… crece con cada acción… lo que sentiste en ese momento fue la emoción del momento, ¡no se trató de un sentimiento! —Lucius le gritó en la cara, sintiendo cómo la saliva de él era salpicada en su rostro, pero no podía moverse, seguía bajo el hechizo —Verena y Widmer alegan que estabas desorientada, que solo querías impresionar… en ningún momento dijeron que usaste la maldición asesina… Te ven como su hija… y tú… tú… ¡Mentiste! ¡Me mentiste!

—No, Lucius, te juro que sí hice la maldición. Yo... yo no sé lo que ocurrió —Melina miró el rostro enajenado de Lucius y temió lo peor. Si bien en un momento llegó a sentir algo de alivio al saber a sus padres adoptivos vivos, ahora lo maldecía. Lucius no le perdonaría ese error. Debía buscar la forma de resarcirlo, pero en ese momento su mente solo quería pedir auxilio… Isaac estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero no era capaz de escuchar los gritos, de seguro Lucius había aplicado un _Muffliato_ a la puerta… si él supiera lo que estaba viviendo ella, de seguro la ayudaría.

Melina intentó ponerse de pie, pero Lucios nuevamente blandió su varita. Las rodillas de ella seguían adheridas a la alfombra.

—Lucius, por favor… déjame probarte que te soy una fiel servidora… que estoy de tu lado… yo sé cómo… Tu hijo… Draco, él te está traicionando. Déjame desenmascararlo… yo… yo sé que puedo.

—¿Draco? ¿Draco engañándome? ¡Ja! ¡No seas ilusa! Draco es un bueno para nada…

—¡Porque lo menosprecias, él ha sabido utilizar muy bien eso! Lucius, te juro que te voy demostrar mis sospechas…

Lucius la miró un par de segundos y algo en él se activó… de rodillas, indefensa, pidiendo clemencia… realmente lo excitaba… Total, nadie oiría nada… y eso era lo que hacía días estaba esperando. Se colocó delante de ella y la miró lascivo, mientras humedecía sus labios… la tenía en la posición que él siempre deseó.

—Está bien, tendrás tiempo para demostrar que mi hijo no es quien dice ser, pero si no logras convencerme de lo contrario, yo mismo te entregaré a los aurores suizos.

—Sí, Lucius, lo juro. Yo…

—Y ahora… —añadió acortando los centímetros hacia Melina, quedando la cabeza de ella casi en medio de las piernas de él—. Desliza la cremallera de mi pantalón —Ordenó. Melina creyó desmayar en ese mismo momento. Su corazón hacía rato le estaba dando avisos de que algo nada de bueno iba a ocurrir… No, eso no podía ser cierto, el muy desgraciado se quería aprovechar de la situación, si tan solo pudiera cerrar su mente o alcanzar su varita o desaparecer… —No puedes hacer ningún hechizo, si eso es lo intentas, pequeña putita….

—No, Lucius. Así no, por favor…

—Hazlo —ordenó por segunda vez, pero ahora su varita la apuntaba directamente.

—No… te lo ruego, no.

—Imperio.

Melina alcanzó a escuchar la maldición cuando una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla…


	33. Enlace

Pansy Parkinson acababa de levantarse. Había tenido un sueño singular y confuso. Solo colores y algunos gritos llegaban a su mente. Nada claro tenía… lo último que recordaba era que unos hombres la habían asaltado en Londres, pero luego, su mente estaba en blanco. ¿En dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué lugar era aquel? La ornamentación parecía ser de un hospital antiguo. Un ventanal enjuto y alto, se hallaba a los pies de la cama. El vitral estaba trizado en un costado y una cortina delgada dejaba pasar la luz del día.

La puerta se abrió y vio que Harry Potter entró al cuarto cargando una bandeja con algo para desayunar. Pansy, lejos de sorprenderse por ver a alguien del mundo mágico, era como si de alguna forma lo esperara. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué en la presencia de Potter se sentía segura?

—Buenos días. Ya veo que estás mejor —saludó Harry dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa adosada a los pies de la cama y acercándose a ella—. Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas.

—No muchas, solo una… —dijo ella mirándolo de frente—. ¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Con esa pregunta tengo para bastante tiempo—respondió Harry sabiendo que muchas cosas de la realidad tendría que maquillar. Le diría gran parte de la verdad porque no quería que algo resultase poco creíble. Obviando, evidentemente, el motivo por el cual le había aplicado el hechizo desmemorizante.

—Por lo visto, no tengo prisa. Cuéntame.

Harry respiró profundo y esbozó una sonrisa. Vio en el rostro de ella, sosiego. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pues el verla así, y no desesperada y colapsada como la noche anterior, era razón suficiente para no sentirse culpable y darse cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto.

Luego de los hechos ocurridos en el bosque y, producto del cansancio, Pansy se desmayó. Entre él y Severus Snape la trasladaron al castillo en donde Luna, que se había quedado una vez más, se hizo cargo.

Entre todos acordaron qué decirle. No tenían otro camino, la finalidad era que Pansy Parkinson no recordara ni se enterara de la pesadilla por la que había pasado y que desde ahora era libre de regresar al mundo muggle.

—Bueno, fuiste apresada por los mortífagos —ella asintió, pues desde un principio supuso que se trataba de ellos quienes la agredieron aquella vez—... al menos, eso fue lo que dedujimos… Te rescatamos junto a Hermione quien también fue raptada por ellos justo el día de su boda.

—Lo siento —dijo compadeciéndose de Granger. Debió haber sido muy triste que le arruinaran un día memorable como debía ser el del matrimonio.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga… ella no se quería casar, ya sabes… «órdenes ministeriales», pero esa es otra historia que tal vez ella algún día te la cuente —Pansy asintió, mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera cercana y Harry lo había hecho en la cama, quedando frente a ella—. El tema es que el día en que la rescatamos a ella, coincidió con el día en que te habían apresado… Draco aprovechó la confusión y también te sacó de la mansión…

—¿Draco está con ustedes? ¿De qué mansión me hablas? ¿De la mansión Malfoy?

—No, me refiero al lugar en donde apresan a quienes no han sido leales a la logia mortífaga… Es un lugar escondido…

—¡Mis padres! —exclamó Pansy. Ellos no habían sido leales a los mortífagos, es más, delataron a unos cuantos con tal de evitar la cárcel. Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza casi adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

—Lo siento… ellos… a ellos no logramos salvar.

—¡Dios mío!

Pansy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, se apoyó en el marco de piedras y lloró en silencio. Hacía meses que no los veía y no había tenido ni tiempo para decirle cuánto los extrañaba y amaba. Pero ella era fuerte, eso le habían enseñado. La guerra no podía disminuir sus fuerzas, si había que combatir lo haría. Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse en el anonimato o ser parte del bando contrario. Ella debía encausar su vida, así fuera para vengar la muerte de sus padres.

—Ahora puedes regresar a Londres. Sé que allá tenías trabajo, amigos… —Harry se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro. Lejos de pensar que ella lo rechazaría, Pansy le tomó la mano y sonrió en medio de sus cristalizados ojos, producto de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—¿Regresar? No, Harry. Allá, no estaría segura. Tal vez, mi lugar sea otro. Dime una cosa, ¿hay planes de rebelarse en contra de ellos? —preguntó serena. Harry la miró esperanzado. Tal vez ella no se iría y tendría más tiempo de conocerla. Realmente la compañía de Pansy había venido a representar las ganas de él por luchar, por sentirse vivo e importante para alguien. Ginny ya no estaba en sus planes. Ginny, era pasado… Tal vez Pansy resultase ser una buena amiga.

—Los hay, claro que sí —reconoció con franqueza.

—Quiero unirme. Puedo ser útil —respondió ilusionada. Harry sonrió—. No soy buena en hechizos… ustedes lo saben, pero puedo apoyar en lo que sea. Esto es un hospital ¿no? Sé muy bien hacer fichas, llevar el orden… el trabajo administrativo lo podría tomar… seré útil.

—Pansy, Pansy… eres bienvenida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione acababa de regresar de las afueras del castillo, había salido junto a Wilva a cosechar algunos espárragos que ya estaban listos para el consumo. Regresó un poco mojada porque una inesperada llovizna bastante fuerte los había sorprendido.

En el vestíbulo se hallaba Severus Snape leyendo una carpeta con antecedentes que Narcisa le había entregado.

—Señorita Granger, veo que salió temprano —observó Snape dejando el dossier sobre un mueble contiguo

—Sí, dormí poco anoche, así que opté por ir a la acequia en donde crecen los espárragos —respondió colgando el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada para luego acercarse a la chimenea y poner sus manos al calor—. Fui con Wilva… había que cosecharlos hoy, ya mañana viene agua en el canal y como están a punto, se podrían pasar de tiempo. Serán para la cena de hoy… ¿cómo sigue Pansy?

—El joven Potter se encuentra con ella. Por lo que dijo la señorita Lovegood durante la mañana, está muy bien.

Hermione asintió pero no seguiría hablado. Regresaría a su habitación. No quería tener contacto con el profesor, no porque le molestara su presencia, si no para evitar problemas con Draco. No obstante, era un asunto que debía abordar con él. Ella no podía limitar sus amistades solo para darle en el gusto a los caprichos machistas de él.

—Voy a mi habitación —agregó, pero antes de retirarse por el pasillo, una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana. Severus que estaba a un par de pasos, abrió.

—Es para usted, señorita Granger —Hermione detuvo sus pasos y se devolvió a recibir la misiva que Severus le extendía. La abrió de inmediato, pues reconoció la pulcra y estilizada letra del sobre. Lo que leyó, la dejó perpleja: Draco le confirmaba que se casaba esa misma tarde con Astoria Greengrass. Si bien ambos sabían que la supuesta ceremonia se llevaría a cabo ese día, el hecho de recibir la confirmación, la destruía por dentro. No podía concebir la idea de que él se casara con otra.

—¿Malas noticias? —Hermione asintió en silencio, dobló el papel y se apresuró a salir rumbo a su habitación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Melina se hallaba en su habitación. Había estado encerrada desde cerca del mediodía y ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde. No quería pensar, no quería recordar lo que había pasado en el asqueroso despacho de Malfoy. Se sentía sucia, degradada y usada. No había puesto resistencia porque al final un _imperio_ la constreñía a acceder en todo… pero el muy desgraciado le había dicho que él siempre jugaba de esa manera, pero que realmente la quería y que confiaba en ella, siempre y cuando le demostrara lealtad…

¡Cuánta repugnancia sentía! ¡Cuánto odio le tenía! Pero ella era una Lestrange, eso no la amedrentaría… además, ya llegaría el tiempo del desquite. Lo sabía, lo intuía…

A pesar de lo malo del día y de las náuseas que le provocaba recordar lo ocurrido, solo una cosa la calmaba y era que sus padres adoptivos estaban vivos, ella no los había asesinado. ¿Tan mala era como bruja que no había logrado hacer una maldición asesina? No, ella era buena en las artes mágicas, pero tal vez realmente sí los amaba y ese amor había obrado en ella aquel fatídico día en que abandonó su casa.

Se bañaría… debía quitar el hedor de su cuerpo. No lo había hecho porque había quedado paralizada, en un estado de muerte en vida… creyendo que había sido todo un mal sueño. Pero no, se olía y sentía que Lucius había invadido su cuerpo y que ella le había accedido, bajo un hechizo, a todas sus porquerías…

Cuando salió del despacho, Isaac advirtió que algo le había ocurrido, pero ella no quiso darle detalles y se retiró a su cuarto. Tarde o temprano él se enteraría, ¿le importaría? ¿La odiaría? ¡Qué demonios le importaba! ¡Ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por ese mortífago de mala muerte!

¡Diablos! ¿A quién engañaba? Como una estúpida llegó a creer, en medio de su suplicio, que Isaac abriría la puerta y la rescataría, que le daría un buen Avada a Lucius y juntos iniciarían una nueva vida. Pero eso nunca ocurrió y los minutos transcurrían y Lucius con ella en el piso… en el sofá... ella dándole placer y siendo un objeto de él. Tal vez, el hecho de creer en que Isaac fuese una especie de «salvador», le hizo más llevadero ese calvario…

Pero había que dejar todo atrás. Era hora de trabajar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No desfallecería y actuaría como si nada hubiese ocurrido, era fuerte, lo sabía. Pero también muy vengativa y toda la familia Malfoy pagaría.

Sacó de su armario una prenda vestir, en tanto una lechuza del exterior llamó su atención. Sonrió, al fin buenas noticias. La dejó entrar en la habitación.

—Buena chica.

Melina tocó con su varita la cabeza del ave y supo de inmediato adónde había ido. Todo esfuerzo tenía recompensas… Sonrió, ya tenía un arma que nadie esperaba…

Luego de darse una larga ducha y borrar todo vestigio de lo vivido durante la mañana, salió a inspeccionar los últimos detalles de la ceremonia que se llevaría cabo dentro de poco. Ella era la encargada y no iba a quedar mal con los pocos invitados.

Bajó al vestíbulo y ya estaba dispuesta una mesa con un mantel blanco y las sillas para los comensales: los padres de la novia, que debían estar todavía en sus habitaciones, Draco, ella misma, el ministro y un par de mortífagos vigilantes. Más los oficiales civiles que llevarían a cabo el matrimonio, y nadie más. No había mucho qué lucir tampoco, pero sabía que las criadas de la cocina se habían esmerado en preparar un sabroso _strogonoff_ de ternera que ella había ordenado, más un brindis con algo de champagne y listo. Lo tenía todo planeado, lo que a Lucius le importaba era el documento que acreditaba la unión, falsa por supuesto, de su hijo con Astoria… y ella Melina, ayudaría, sin importar cuanta repulsión u odio sintiera por Lucius.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco daba vueltas y vueltas en su habitación no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Astoria para decirle que estuviera calmada, que él tenía todo planeado y que le aseguraba que la boda no era real. Esperaba que todo se diera como él lo tenía calculado. Goyle no le iba a fallar y esos papeles que le había enviado, debían ya estar legalizados.

Sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con Cassidy, quien sonriente y libidinosa como siempre, lo invitó a bajar pues lo estaban esperando.

Echó un vistazo su atuendo, sin mayor ostentación, y salió de su cuarto. En ese preciso momento, Astoria Greengrass también salió del suyo y lo vio. Se notaba que había llorado, sus ojos estaban hinchados. Y lo abrazó, mientras Cassidy la miró con celos, avanzando delante de ellos.

—-Draco dime que esto es una farsa —dijo ella con voz ronca al oído de él.

—Lo es, tranquila. Confía en mí.

—Yo… yo no te amo.

—Lo sé.

—¿No te molesta? —Draco sonrió.

—No, Astoria. Al contrario… me hace feliz que no me ames, porque tampoco te amo.

—Joven Malfoy, señorita Greengrass, los esperan —era Cassidy quien hablaba desde el borde de la escalera al ver que la pareja se retrasaba.

Draco entrelazó una mano con la de Astoria para transferirle un poco de calma.

—Vamos, es hora.

Astoria aceptó, pero su corazón estaba destruido. A cada paso que daba, sentía que se alejaba más de Ronald. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se sentiría tan triste como ella? ¿Por qué antes no lo trató? ¿Por qué fue tan ciega y no vio que él era el hombre de su vida? ¡Lo amaba! Lo amaba como jamás imaginó, y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo. Lo extrañaba tanto…

Abajo ya se encontraban los padres de Astoria, con rostro de temor, sentados en la primera fila. Al ver a los novios llegar, solo sonrieron tímidamente. Draco se detuvo en seco al ver que el ministro de fe que estaba delante de ellos, no era a quien él esperaba.

—¿Y bien, hijo, listo para tu boda? —preguntó Lucius llegando desde un costado, con rostro de supremacía, secundado por Melina, quien lucía radiante y más maquillada que de costumbre.

—Para tu show querrás decir —respondió Draco.

—Hijo mío, como sabes, conmigo nadie juega. Si dudo, analizo y rectifico. Este día te vas a casar legalmente con la señorita Greengrass… futura señora Malfoy.

Astoria dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Draco y este miró con desconfianza a Lucius, ¿cómo le iba a decir a Astoria que por más que su padre quisiera casarlo legalmente, jamás podría?


	34. Si Amarte es Pecado

La temperatura de la habitación era agradable, a pesar de que afuera la nieve no cesaba de caer. Stirling se había convertido en un manto blanco en donde el frío amenazaba la jornada. Era como si los dioses se regocijaran en su ambrosía gélida convirtiendo la verde foresta en un cúmulo níveo que lo hacía fulgurar cual gigante presea. El vetusto castillo lucía sus torres nevadas, haciendo de él una hermosa postal que auguraba una cruenta estación.

Pero ahí, en la habitación de los Cristales del Silencio, todo era sosiego. Y, como cada mañana, Narcisa Black se acercó a verificar que se mantuvieran intactos, pero más que una vigilancia de centinela, el estar allí la calmaba y la dejaba pensar tranquilamente; orar para pedir apoyo de quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba escuchándola. Sí, el castillo necesitaba mucha ayuda económica, mano de obra... y toda aquella que llegara, era bienvenida. Esperaba que a Harry Potter le fuera bien con los duendes de Gringotts. Draco había asegurado que el documento firmado por Hermione pasaría la prueba como legal ante los custodios de la pequeña fortuna Granger. Con ese dinero podría comprar materia prima para pociones y medicamentos muggles, pues con ambas medicinas funcionaba el hospital. Pero todo era oneroso, todo se traducía al final de cuentas a dinero... y este, se acababa. Harry había hecho su aporte, con lo cual adquirieron alimentos y semillas para el huerto. Rogaba para que el molino pronto entrara en funcionamiento, pues Severus había dicho que con un par de ajustes y algo de magia lo echaría andar. Eso sería de gran ayuda para obtener harina, considerando que Wilwa había plantado trigo en un gran sitio adecuado con magia élfica y protegido con una cúpula especial que impedía que las inclemencias del tiempo interfirieran en el sembradío.

Mientras sus claros ojos se perdían en la brillantez del cristal transparente —el de la quietud — un par de golpecitos en la puerta, la alertaron de que ya no estaba sola.

—Adelante —respondió cortando el hilo invisible que la hacía perderse en la calidez de los cristales y divagar plácidamente en sus pensamientos.

En se momento Severus Snape, con su andar erguido y elegante, entró en la sala. Volvía a vestir su acostumbrada ropa oscura y larga capa a ras de piso. Peinado engominado y afeitado. Un hombre que, tras su cetrino y adusto rostro, era en quien más confiaba, aparte de su hijo.

—Cissy, supuse que estarías en este lugar —dijo en señal de saludo, volteando su mirada, irremediablemente, hacia los cristales. Narcisa conocía el tono escueto y poco sociable de él, pero ya se había habituado y no le molestaba.

—Por lo general, en las vengo en las mañanas.

—Estos cristales son lo único que nos separan del mundo real. Si no fuera por ellos... —dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

—Estaríamos todos muertos, Severus... Lucius no descansaría hasta vernos a todos bajo tierra —añadió con una mueca. Sabía de qué era capaz el hombre que alguna vez fue su esposo y por eso agradecía la existencia de los cristales que protegían el castillo y al pequeño grupo de rebeldes.

—Sí, así es. Pero dime, ¿él se ha creído el cuento de la muerte de la señorita Granger?

—Draco asegura que sí, pero duda en la forma en que ella murió. Apuesta porque fue mi hijo quien le dio el «veneno».

—Suspicaz el hombre... como todo mortífago —indicó mirando directamente al cristal rosa, en tanto Narcisa guardó silencio un par de segundos, se cruzó de brazos y luego respondió, tratando de sonar molesta.

—¡No me digas! ¡Eres un apóstata, Severus! No veo por qué aún le guardas respeto —dijo acercándose a él.

—Al enemigo se le debe conocer, pero por sobre todo, Narcisa, respetar. Jamás hay que mirarlo como algo insignificante pues eso mina tus defensas —respondió quitando la mirada a los cristales para fijarse en la mujer que tenía frente a él. Esos cristales eran perfectos para calmar sus nervios. Con ella, siempre se sentía como un niño amedrentado.

—Nunca he tomado este tema como insignificante. Y lamento si te incomodé con mi comentario. Realmente esos hombres han hecho mucho daño... Lucius, el Ministro...

—Lucius es un animal.

—Sí que lo es —coincidió ella con una sonrisa.

—Y dime, ¿la señorita Granger ya está recuperada de la boda de Draco? Al parecer ella tenía algo con tu hijo.

—¿Ellos? Pues sí, estaban juntos... en una relación me refiero, pero Hermione no ha querido hablar del tema. Estas últimas semanas, se ha dedicado a trabajar con Wilva en la recolección de alimentos para pasar el invierno, ya sabes. En fin, creo que ocupa todo el tiempo para olvidarse de lo que ocurre. No quiero ni pensar qué va a decir o cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que Draco está casado legalmente con Astoria. Eso fue un golpe bajo. El muy desgraciado de Lucius cambió todo en último momento.

—Y si Draco ha venido al castillo, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada a la señorita Granger de su actual estado?

—Creo que no ha querido decírselo porque, a pesar de lo complicado del panorama, él le resta importancia... no sé qué está ideando, ya lo conoces. Vino hace un par de semanas pero solo por unos minutos. Dice que no puede arrancarse tan seguido como antes, pues la tal Melina Lestrange le sigue los pasos.

—Melina Lestrange... extraño, ¿no? Bella siendo madre, no me lo habría imaginado.

—Ni tú, ni yo, ni Rudolphus, por eso nunca ella supo que su hija había nacido viva. Detrás de todo esto hay algo oscuro, estoy segura.

—Pues yo no. Creo que el mundo mágico encierra muchas sorpresas. Tal como El Señor Tenebroso, que se hacía secundar por Bella, Lucius lo hace con Melina. Están solo emulando lo que ocurrió hace años —opinó Severus, con mucha animadversión en sus palabras.

—No sé qué tanto poder tenga esa mujer. Ahora los mortífagos hacen y deshacen... El Ministro ha firmado un armisticio con ellos, diciendo que era hora de los perdones, de olvidar y de empezar de nuevo. No ha racaneado ni un instante en artimañas para comenzar con su época de terror. En estos momentos están legislando por hacer pruebas específicas de sangre en Hogwarts y han despedido a muchos empleados del ministerio. No se les está aniquilando a vista de todos, como antes, pero cada día las luchas son más encarnizadas. La gente de Tintagel vive armada. No se confía de nadie. Su alcalde teme porque los ataques se intensifiquen... Lo peor es que ellos viven del turismo muggle —explicó Narcisa caminando alrededor de mesón de los cristales.

—Todo regresa... es como en aquellos años. Y esta vez, no hay un elegido que pueda luchar —agregó Snape, acercándose al mueble en donde se hallaba la profecía.

—No, porque estamos todos. Los jóvenes Nott y Zabini han trabajado bien. Y la chica Weasley mantiene contacto con Daphne Greengrass que está en Irlanda. El derrocamiento se acerca —dijo Narcisa deteniéndose al lado de dicho mueble, mirando a Severus.

—Una nueva batalla.

—Y la profecía, Severus. No hay que olvidarla.

—La profecía...

Severus miró con inquietud la puerta envidriada, resonando en su mente cada palabra de aquel augurio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en La Madriguera junto a su familia. Como tantas veces había ido a almorzar con ellos, pero en sus pensamientos solo estaba la imagen de Astoria. Deseaba verla una vez más. Desde que Lucius Malfoy se paseaba libremente por el ministerio codeándose con medio mundo y haciendo alarde de su amistad con el ministro, había mudado su paradero a la antigua mansión Malfoy, en donde, a pesar de lo vigilada que estaba, había logrado escabullirse para poder hablar con ella. Sabía que Draco había puesto de su parte, disipando algunos obstáculos y logrando crear espacios propicios para que él la pudiera ver. Aun así, el dolor que llevaba en el pecho, al saber que ella estaba casada con Draco no lo dejaba en paz. Tanto, que ni siquiera fue capaz de contarle a Hermione que la boda fue real. Todos habían optado por guardar silencio, era preferible que ella siguiera creyendo que ese matrimonio legalmente no era real. No obstante, era inverosímil que la actitud de Draco fuera de como si nada. No le daba importancia a ese enlace, es más, a ratos parecía no importarle. Con los Malfoy nunca se sabía, tal vez Draco tuviera algo planeado. Pero como fuera, Ronald sabía que entre él y Astoria nunca había ocurrido nada, que la había respetado. Ella se lo había dicho, y confiaba en su palabra pues la amaba.

Mientras todos compartían el almuerzo, él jugueteaba con el tenedor sin lograr llevarse a la boca con un poco de ensalada. Ginny lo miró un par de veces entendiendo qué le pasaba, pero no sabía si podía o no hablar.

—¡Oh hijo! No has probado bocado. ¿Aún tienes pena por Hermione? ¡Si tan solo pudieran dar con los responsables de su muerte! —dijo Molly meneando la cabeza. Arthur le tomó el brazo y le dio algunas palmaditas en el hombro. Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que se habían enterado de la trágica muerte de la muchacha, y muchas dudas giraban en torno a ese suceso. Tanto así, que Arthur no estaba convencido del todo, sabía que sus hijos algo ocultaban y lamentaba que no le tuvieran la suficiente confianza para decirle qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Es por ella que estás así hijo, hijo? —preguntó Arthur.

La boca de Ron se abrió para responder, pero ningún sonido emanó. George que estaba cerca, carraspeó tomando la servilleta rayana y se limpió los labios para hablar, haciendo un gesto a Percy para que lo siguiera.

—Creo que en la tienda necesitaré ayuda.

—Sí, cuenta con ello. Apenas me desocupe de mis labores iré al Callejón Diagon, ¿estará Angelina hoy contigo? —preguntó Percy.

—No, aún no puede salir de su casa porque su madre... —quiso George responder, pero su padre interrumpió.

—¡Basta! ¡No intenten cubrir con un dedo la realidad!

—¿Y cuál realidad es esa, Arthur? —preguntó Molly.

—Que... que bueno...

—Padres, no ocurre nada. Estoy bien. Simplemente debo salir. Nos veremos más tarde.

Ron se puso de pie y salió rumbo al jardín. Necesitaba desaparecer e ir donde ella, pero Ginny lo siguió. Tampoco quería terminar escuchando las dudas de su padre y el interrogatorio que acostumbraba a venir.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, espera! —exclamó Ginny tomando del brazo a su hermano—. ¿Vas otra vez donde ella?

—Tengo que verla.

—Nos pones en riesgo. ¡A todos! Debes controlarte. Draco ni siquiera ha buscado a Hermione porque sabe el riesgo que ello implica.

—¡Tal vez no la ame tanto! —respondió desafiante y sin pensar.

—No digas eso. No la busca para no dar un paso en falso. Todo se vendría abajo si lo sorprendieran. Tú no pongas en peligro la misión, ni nos dejes en evidencia. ¿Qué pasaría si la tal «Melania» se enterara de todo esto? —preguntó Ginny con sus brazos en jarra. Ron quiso reírse pues le recordó a su madre.

—Melina —corrigió.

—¡Esa bruja del demonio! Si ella se entera... ¡O peor, Lucius Malfoy! Oh, Ron, por favor, no vayas.

—Debo ir, Ginny. ¡La amo! Esta situación de verla a escondidas es la única forma que me calma... Pero sí, tienes razón, es muy riesgoso... ya lo había pensado, no creas que no... Esta será la última vez que hable con ella, lo prometo. Por lo mismo hoy debo verla, le diré que nos separemos por un tiempo hasta que todo se solucione.

—Ten calma, hermano. Ya pronto podremos librarnos de los mortífagos.

—Como vamos, no creo. La firma de ese armisticio ha echado por la borda todas las esperanzas del pueblo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Sabes que no estamos solos.

—Por lo menos, esa es una buena noticia.


	35. De Quien Menos Esperaba

En la sala del primer piso del castillo, anterior al hospital, se encontraba Pansy Parkinson inspeccionando algunas fichas médicas, adicionando datos con un _vuela pluma_ que Ginny le había traído de la tienda de sus hermanos y preparando algunos archivos. Ese trabajo se le daba bien. Había mucho que poner en orden, sobretodo dejar actualizados los antecedentes de todos los pacientes que allí se atendían. Aquella labor le venía de maravillas, un aliciente para olvidarse de las pesadillas y los malos sueños que acudían a su encuentro mientras intentaba descansar.

La última noche había sido fatal, tuvo un sueño doloroso y difícil de explicar… una pesadilla horrible se repetía una y otra vez… Imágenes de dolor, rostros sin definir y un grito que salía de su boca era el que la terminaba despertando. Eran en esos momentos que hubiese deseado tener a alguien a su lado que la confortara, pero lejos de aquello, tenía una habitación vacía y fría en donde solo se lograba cobijar poniendo más leña a la chimenea. ¡Tontería! Se decía ella misma, ¿por qué el rostro de Potter se venía a su mente en aquellos momentos? Movió una mano, como quién espanta un mosquito, creyendo que tal vez con ese movimiento lograse amilanar también sus pensamientos, aquellos que la hacían sonrojar y sonreír estando sola.

—¿Pensando en alguien especial? —Hermione hacía un par de segundos había llegado, pero Pansy, en medio de sus pensamientos, no había reparado en su presencia. Estaba de pie frente a ella y un tanto empapada, así que dejó su abrigo en el perchero poniendo sobre el mueble una bolsa con algunas bayas que había recolectado del sembradío de Wilva.

Pansy la miró sonriente y, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, le dijo:

—¡Oh, no! No se trata de eso, es que…

—Tranquila, Parkinson. Si piensas en Harry, pues te diré que está libre… y sí, tú le gustas y le importas mucho —dijo guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose a la chimenea que ardía con fuerza, para abrigarse un poco.

—¡Granger, no digas bobadas! Iré adentro a ver si Lovegood necesita algo —agregó en un tono para nada irritado y sintiendo que su corazón se le salía del pecho de tanta alegría, al escuchar lo que Hermione le acababa de contar. Tomó una carpeta y chasqueó sus dedos para que el _vuela pluma_ la siguiera junto con la libreta de anotaciones que levitaban sobre su hombro.

Al abrir la puerta de acceso al hospital, se encontró de frente con Severus Snape, quien venía de dar un par de pociones a unos pacientes. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió su rumbo alto torpe, pues había trastabillado con un mueble cercano.

Al profesor le resultó extraña la actitud de la joven, ya que por lo general siempre buscaba algún tema de conversación o le volvía a preguntar si estaba bien, al parecer aún no se convencía de que él estaba vivo. Pero ese día, era la excepción, la joven iba en las nubes.

—Veo que la señorita Parkinson está de muy buen ánimo hoy —observó Severus colocando sobre un armario el resto de las pociones que le habían sobrado de las dosis entregadas hacía un momento.

Hermione lo miró de soslayo mientras mantenía extendidas sus manos cerca de la flama para darse calor.

Luego el profesor cerró con parsimonia el armario, no sin antes verificar que los frascos estuviesen ubicados en los sitios correspondientes, para acercarse después a los sofás ubicados cerca del fuego. Tomó un pergamino que estaba sobre una mesa y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, quería hablar sobre la profecía, hacía días que ansiaba abordar el tema con él. Estaba segura que junto a Snape podría encontrar alguna respuesta.

—Profesor Snape…. —él la miró e hizo un arqueo de cejas—. Digo, Severus, ¿qué sabes de la profecía?

—Lo mismo que tú, Hermione. La he escuchado un par de veces, incluso llegué a creer que no tenía validez.

—¿«Llegaste a creer»? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no piensas igual?

—Pues no —respondió dejando el pergamino donde mismo para girarse hacia Hermione—. Desde que apareció esa joven… Lestrange… todo tiene sentido.

—Lo supuse.

—Veo que no pierdes tiempo… ¿Has indagado por tu cuenta?

—Pues no mucho. Solo dime si existe alguna probabilidad de que tú y Bella tuvieran algo... Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, siempre hay espacio para el amor… el deseo… o como quieras llamarlo.

—Así que ahora tienes tiempo para hablar de tus sentimientos con Hermione. ¡Bravo! Qué avanzada va vuestra relación, ¿no? —Draco había llegado hacía unos minutos y al no encontrar a su madre en sus aposentos pensó que podía estar en el hospital. Sin embargo, había solo escuchado las últimas palabras dichas por el profesor las que encendieron su cólera. Verlos allí, sentados uno al lado del otro, rodeados de un escenario casi novelesco, hacían que sus celos aparecieran una vez más, aunque bien sabía que no solo de celos se trataba… era una tema de lógica… ¿cómo era posible que un hombre mayor quisiera seducir una muchacha joven? ¡Si más encima había sido su alumna! Pero, ¿qué diantres pensaba Snape? Era evidente que el encierro al que había estado sometido lo hacían pensar en estupideces. ¡Mejor que se buscara una mujer su edad! ¡Pero que ni pensara en su madre! Y por cierto, que se olvidara también de Granger.

Hermione, por su lado, al verlo su rostro se llenó de felicidad y se puso de pie de inmediato acercándose a él, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la extraña escena que él estaba realizando. Pero Draco le tomó las manos y las apartó, pues su mirada seguía fija en el hombre que había jurado cuidarlo: su padrino.

—¿No te das cuenta de que podrías ser su padre? ¡Hasta su abuelo! —espetó sulfurado.

—¿De qué hablas, Draco? —preguntó Hermione sin entender.

—¡Tú te callas, Hermione Granger! He estado recluido todo este tiempo, buscando el mejor momento para venir a verte, y sucede que cuando logro salir, te encuentro coqueteando con Snape.

—¡Draco no sigas!

—Señor Malfoy —Snape se había puesto de pie y con el tono más afable que encontró se dirigió hacia su ahijado—. Si se detuviese a analizar un poco la situación, vería que entre la señorita Granger y yo solo había una amena charla.

—Sí, claro, ya veo… Primero fue con mi madre, ¿no? Y como no le resultó, ahora buscas a Hermione.

Hermione miró a Draco, ¿a qué se refería con eso último? ¿Acaso entre Snape y Narcisa hubo algo? Pero ese no era el punto… ¡Draco era un celópata! ¡Un tonto inseguro! ¿Qué se había imaginado? ¡Si estaba casado!

—Usted está equivocado, joven Malfoy.

—Draco, por favor. ¡Ya basta de tus malditos celos! No vienes en un mes y ahora apareces haciendo esta escenita. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

—Luego hablamos, Granger. Este tema lo tengo que ver con mi padrino ahora mismo. Vete, déjanos solos.

—Draco, no hay nada qué hablar. Mejor usted hable con la señorita Granger, explíquele de qué va su matrimonio… que tan ficticio es… ese tema sí que es importante, ahora si me permite. Tengo cosas más interesantes qué hacer, en lugar de inmiscuirme en una pelea de pareja.

Severus tomó el pergamino y salió por la mampara hacia el exterior en dirección a su torre. Hermione estaba de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido esperando escuchar a Draco. No obstante, él jamás esperó que Snape dijera lo último. De seguro las pláticas con su madre se habían acrecentado. Ahora ya no sabía en quién confiar. ¡Maldito bocón! ¿Por qué había actuado así? Sí, claro, tal vez el tema de su matrimonio era importante, pero ¿por qué tenía que meterse él en sus asuntos? Era evidente que lo había utilizado como defensa para desviar su atención.

—Tu matrimonio no es ficticio, ¿es eso? ¿A eso se refería Snape? ¿Por eso no te atrevías a venir? ¿Es eso? ¿Tu padre te ha pedido que lo consumaras y «pasó varita» por Astoria? ¡Anda! ¡Por un demonio, Draco, dime la verdad! —Hermione zarandeó los brazos de Draco, esperando una respuesta. Él dio un fuerte respiro y volvió a tomar las manos de ella, pero esta vez las estrechó con las suyas.

—No, no se trata de eso. Entre Astoria y yo no ha ocurrido nada. ¡Nada Hermione! A mi padre lo único que le interesa ahora, es que puede lucirse por el ministerio, hacer fiestas y reuniones libremente en la mansión Malfoy. No se preocupa por mí, ni por lo que yo haga.

—¿Y a qué se refería Snape, entonces? ¿Acaso tu matrimonio es legal? No pudiste convencer a tu padre y ahora resulta que eres un hombre casado.

—No, no es… es imposible eso... yo...

—Draco, debiste haber confiado en mí y decirme la verdad.

Hermione, con un nudo en la garganta, zafó sus manos de entre las de él, tomó el abrigo del perchero y también abandonó la estancia por donde mismo lo había hecho Snape, pero ella se dirigiría al bosque, sabía de un lugar en donde había ido a calmar sus penas y ahora ese sería el sitio a donde iría nuevamente.


	36. Piel de Ángel

**_Un amor como el mío no se puede acabar, ni estando lejos te olvido,  
y no se puede quemar porque está hecho de fuego._**

 ** _Ni perder ni ganar porque este amor no es un juego._**

* * *

Sintió el malestar común que experimentaba cada vez que aparecía en algún espacio. Misma hora y mismo lugar acordado el día anterior. El olor a tierra mojada hacía que aquel sitio fuese especial. Se trataba de unas caballerizas bastante apartadas de la mansión Malfoy, las que dada la situación en que la familia estuvo sumergida, los animales habían sido llevados a otros establos, vendidos o entregados para uso de los mortífagos en la mansión escondida.

Ron sabía que allí no había vigilancia y que Draco había realizado un hechizo especial en cierto punto del lugar para que allí se pudiera él aparecer y verse con Astoria. El riesgo era enorme y debía decírselo a ella, no podía seguir poniendo en peligro a todos, pero ¿sería capaz? Era un tremendo sacrificio que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a llevar completamente a cabo. Nunca se había enamorado y amar a alguien, así como lo sentía con Astoria, dolía… dolía amar de verdad… dolía lo imposible que era todo… y lo peor era que ella no estaba libre, tenía esposo y él se había convertido en su amante… El amante real, el que ama sin pensar en nada más y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Sabía que no era un juego lo que estaban viviendo y que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero había mucho qué perder.

—Amor, llegaste. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

Astoria estaba en un costado del galpón apoyada en un madero que tenía el soporte de la ventana. Se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro. Ron la miró y le sonrió tristemente, cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave tacto. Acarició sus manos y las besó.

—Te extrañé —le dijo.

—Y yo a ti. Te tardaste, ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, nada. Tranquila. Estaba en casa y mi madre se empeñó en que debíamos comer algo, es todo.

—Pero te noto diferente.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ven déjame abrazarte.

Astoria sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos, reposando su rostro en el pecho de él. Ron, le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Esos ojos verdes lo tenían embrujado desde el primer día en que los vio. Era hermosa, una muchacha bella que él amaba de verdad.

—Te amo, Astoria.

—Y yo a ti, Ron.

La besó. Tenía que hacerlo. Ansiaba sentirla cerca una vez más. Jamás pensó que el amor llegaría de esa forma, tan doloroso y tan difícil. Sus manos le acariciaban la espalda mientras las de ellas se perdían en el crecido cabello pelirrojo de él. Sentían que el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos y que solo ellos vivían en él.

—Amor, debemos hablar.

—Lo sé, Ronald. Sé qué me quieres decir. Pero la respuesta es no. No puedo vivir sin verte, sin estar contigo.

—Astoria, estás casada… y yo… yo te amo, pero…

—Sabes que con Draco no hay nada. Él es un gran hombre, me respeta y él también sufre porque ama a Granger.

—Lo sé, pero no se trata de él, se trata de que somos amantes… ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¿Quieres serlo? ¿Quieres eso?

—Tomo lo que hay, Ron. Y si ser amantes es lo que nos corresponde, lo tomo. No lo pensaré dos veces.

—Y si alguien nos sorprende, todo se vendría abajo.

—Es el riesgo que corremos. Pero recuerda que contamos con el apoyo de Draco, él siempre nos dará todas las ventajas para poder vernos. Además, ahora, menos que nunca te puedo dejar de ver.

—¿Ahora? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Ron, amor, estoy esperando un hijo de ti…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenía la varita entre sus dedos mientras jugueteaba con un hilo de agua que había logrado entibiar haciendo pequeños arabescos en el aire. Con magia hizo una especie de domo invisible, cálido, para evitar que el frío la invadiera.

El calor era suave, suficiente para hacer del rio un lugar que llamaba a saborearlo. Al fondo se lograba ver las torres del castillo y un suave aroma a pasto recién cortado hizo que sus fosas nasales se inundaran de ese exquisito aroma que se confundía con el olor típico del bosque.

Se quitó el abrigo húmedo y la secó con la varita, luego metió las manos al agua. ¡Oh, la magia! Bendita magia que lograba que todo fuese como un sueño, dejando atrás el dolor de la realidad.

Draco estaba casado y más encima mostrando su real personalidad: un celópata ciego que veía fantasmas por doquier. Poco más de un mes sin verlo y aparecía así de la nada, solo para despertarla a un calvario del cual desearía huir.

¡Con razón que no había ido al Castillo de los Cristales, si todo ese tiempo estuvo de luna de miel con Astoria! Pobre Ron, ¿qué diría cuando se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Mientras seguía jugueteando con su varita, triste, pero sin llorar, un aroma a menta y pino la alertó, pues había cambiado de repente. Dejó de hacer el movimiento y se puso de pie, porque acompañado a esos olores, una suave melodía comenzó a oír. Blandió su varita y giró buscando el origen, pero nada. Sabía que ese bosque estaba encantado y, según lo dicho por Snape, buscaba por sí solo la forma de defenderse, tal vez hubiese visto en ella una posible amenaza. Sabía que ese lugar estaba en el límite de los encantamientos de ocultamiento que tenía la edificación y por tanto el riesgo de ser absorbida por la magia externa era bastante grande. Sin embargo, la música era hermosa, como si querubines celestiales tocaran el son solo para ella.

Volteó nuevamente y miró el riachuelo que ahora corría calmo.

Vamos, Hermione. Venga conmigo.

La voz femenina se escuchó con deleite. No sabía quién había hablado, pero estaba al otro lado, debía ir… algo bueno la esperaba en ese lugar. Sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y al cabo de unos segundos, los zapatos estaban en el suelo y ella descalza, metió los pies al río. No estaba gélido, al contrario, la tibieza del agua la invitaba a caminar… un paso… otro…

Era un placer infinitamente seductor sentir las piedras y el musgo rosándola, una caricia que la adormilaba e invitaba a caminar lentamente. No era hondo… el agua solo le llegaba a un poco más arriba de los tobillos…

Seguía caminando…

La música se hacía más fuerte y la voz angelical de la mujer la instaban a continuar.

—¡Hermione, sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Pestañeó y abrió los ojos. Todo el rato había estado con los ojos cerrados y el agua le llegaba a la barbilla. De pronto, un remolino que no sabía de dónde había aparecido, la jaló al fondo, en un orificio que se había hecho producto de la corriente. Intentó bracear, salir a flote, pero era imposible, el agua entraba a raudales por su boca y nariz, no estaba recibiendo oxígeno y no tenía fuerzas para desaparecer, no tenía fuerzas para nada…

Con rapidez, un brazo conocido y fuerte la arrastró a la superficie. Tosía y le costaba moverse. Draco logró caminar con ella hasta la orilla, tomándola luego en brazos, momento en que ella se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder. Hubiese sido una linda postal ellos dos bañándose en el río y disfrutando de un hermoso día, pero lejos de aquello, iba entumecida, casi hipertérmica, en los brazos del amor de su vida, hoy casado con otra…

—No, no… de… deja… me por…

—¡Silencio Granger! Casi te matas, ¿qué demonios pretendías? ¿Suicidarte por amor? ¡Oh vamos!

—No… no… —quería decirle que no se trataba de eso, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Draco la sentó en el paso y con su varita logró secarla mientras que ella hipaba y tosía. Luego hizo una pequeña fogata con algunas ramas que había logrado secar con magia.

—Tengo mucho frío —al fin pudo hablar una vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a alcanzar la temperatura normal.

—Suerte que este domo que hiciste impide que el frío penetre, pero el río está casi congelado, ¿por qué te metiste?

—No, yo no… —Hermione miró al frente, dándose cuenta de que el río tenía una fina capa blanca en la superficie, señal de que se estaba congelando y ella lo había visto cristalino e incluso tibio cuando se metió en él.

—Este bosque está encantado, Granger, lo sabes. Hará cualquier cosa por resguardarse.

—Lo sé, creí que… bueno… no importa.

—¿No importa? ¡Granger, por poco y te ahogas!

—Lo siento.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás bien —dijo Draco acercándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos, mientras que el fuego comenzaba abrigar el ambiente. Hermione vio que Draco estaba solo con su pantalón y su torso desnudo. Ella debía ser un desastre… su cabello revuelto y su maquillaje ―el poco que utilizaba―, resbalando por su rostro—. Me asustaste.

—De verdad que lo lamento.

—Eres bellísima, Granger. A pesar de tener los labios morados.

—¡Malvado! —sonrió.

—Ven acércate al fuego, para que te abrigues bien.

Con su varita terminó de secar ropas de ambos y luego se sentó al lado de ella.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado de esa forma de lo que mi padre hizo, en relación a mi matrimonio. Pero Granger, debes seguir confiando en mí… ese matrimonio, no es legal. En su momento te enterarás de todo.

—¡Estoy harta de tantas intrigas, Draco! ¡Di de una vez por todas, qué es lo que ocurre!

—No puedo. Pero ten paciencia, ¿sí? Estamos en guerra, Hermione. Trata de comprenderme. No puedo hablar más.

—¿Confiar? ¿Me pides que lo haga una vez más?

—Siempre te pediré lo mismo.

—Draco…

—Te amo, Hermione. Nunca dudes de eso.

Ella lo miró con ternura y le acarició el rostro, viéndose reflejada en los grises ojos de él. Draco sonrió y no dijo nada, solo buscó su boca con vehemencia, hurgando e invadiéndola. Hermione lo recibió con deseo, se aferró a él. Sentirlo, era lo único que necesitaba. Respondió a sus caricias y besos. Quería tocarlo, amarlo… amarlo como tantas noches lo deseó desde el día en que se fue disgustado de la habitación de ambos.

Draco besó su cuello, mordisqueando y acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Explorando sus hombros, soltando los pocos botones que tenía la blusa y volteándola en la hierba que ya no estaba húmeda… hizo a un lado el sujetador que le estorbaba, besando y saboreando sus pechos. Hermione reaccionó de inmediato a esas caricias arqueando la espalda, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Él besó su ombligo, haciendo a un lado lo que sobraba y dejándose caer suavemente sobre la mujer que amaba. — _Sí, tócame… sigue_ — suspiró invadida por el deseo.

Draco debió oír sus pensamientos porque terminó por quitarle la blusa, haciendo que la piel de ambos se erizara. Ella lo vio sonreír mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones. Luego buscó otra vez un pecho de ella y sintió que Hermione apretaba un puñado de pasto entre sus dedos…

—Estás sensible amor mío… Me gusta —ella se apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Draco, te he extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti. Te amo tanto… y te deseo… te deseo… y mira cuánto…

Draco le tomó la mano y la condujo hasta su entrepierna, donde ella pudo sentir el bulto que había bajo el bóxer. Estaba duro… ardiente… Hermione sintió un escalofrío de impaciencia y deseo. Sabía que él la ansiaba tanto como ella a él. Podía advertir su propia humedad, que no tenía relación alguna con haber estado en el río… estaba preparada para él, lista para recibirlo. Draco solo quería sentirla una vez más. Buscó el borde de su propia prenda íntima y la deslizó sin tapujos delante de ella. Hermione sintió el calor de su piel al posicionarse en medio de sus piernas, mientras una mano había tocado su braga, acariciando su bosque húmedo y listo para ser explorado.

—Hermione…

Dijo al estar sobre ella, en medio de besos y jadeos. A sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Draco comprendió de inmediato la necesidad y entró en ella con delicadeza, lento… acompasado… dejando que ella nuevamente se ajustara a él.

Quería contenerse, debía hacerlo pero la deseaba tanto que tenía que controlarse para no acabar demasiado rápido, pero entre sus brazos, no podía olvidar esa sensación de sentirse en casa con ella, en el lugar que siempre le correspondió. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente: — _Gracias por confiar nuevamente en mí_ — pensó mientras la besaba con ternura, esperando que ella pudiera entender el mensaje de su mirada. Las caricias y los besos en su cuello le dieron a entender que así era. Entonces comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido: su cuerpo hermoso era un verdadero tormento de soportar por mucho más tiempo. Ya quería explotar…

—Hermione, si te sigues moviendo así, voy a acabar pronto…

—No importa, luego lo hacemos de nuevo.

Draco dio un gemido ronco, para darse un poco más de fuerza y el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos, derritiéndose el uno en brazos del otro…

* * *

 ** _Somos de esos amores prohibidos a menores, por ser como son.  
A escondidas, piel de ángel, tengo que amarte, como un cobarde._**


	37. Epifanía

—Creo que he sido un poco egoísta con mi madre —farfulló Draco delineando suavemente los labios de Hermione con su dedo pulgar.

—¿Un poco? ¡Draco, te has comportado como un crío celoso! Ella es una mujer joven, tiene todo el derecho a rehacer su vida. Primero fue con ella y ahora conmigo… Que te quede claro y, te lo repito una vez más, el profesor Snape es simplemente un buen amigo. Ahora lo conozco en otra faceta, no es mi profesor y por mismo tratamos de entablar una amistad sana. No entiendo por qué tú te pones celoso.

—Ya te dije, me molesta que sea él.

—Porque osó fijarse en tu madre… Amor, Narcisa tiene todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer su vida.

—Pero no con él —sentenció Draco mirándola algo serio. Ella lo observó sonriente y notó un cierto dejo de rabia en su rostro y deslizó su dedo por medio de las cejas de él. Amaba cuando se formaba esa arruga, pues era evidente que estaba celoso, esta vez era por su madre.

Se hallaban aún a la orilla de río con la fogata encendida y con una temperatura bastante agradable, al interior del domo invisible que los protegía del frío real. Afuera nevaba copiosamente. Era día de navidad y como si se tratase de una película de época, los pinos del bosque se veían brillantes, cual si fuesen iluminados árboles navideños dispuestos para una postal.

—No entiendo cómo te puedes poner celoso. Él es un gran hombre, lo sabes —continuó hablando ella tratando de no sonar tan intensa y porque no quería entrar en una discusión con él. Entendía que podía ponerse celoso con ella, pero con Narcisa, ¡eso sí era una estupidez!

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario, es solo que… —intentó responder pero debía ser minucioso para escoger las palabras precisas. No quería sonar como un niño malcriado. Aunque a esas alturas era evidente que eso era lo que Hermione pensaba.

—Es tu padrino, lo sé —agregó ella—, pero cuando él aceptó serlo, tu madre no era más que la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Ahora ella no está con tu padre y es mejor así, Draco. Él no la merecía y si Snape y tu madre se quieren, ¿por qué tendrías que ser tú quien los separe? Además, amor, no estamos en el siglo pasado. Si su primera relación fracasó, ¿por qué motivo tendría que estar rindiendo pleitesía a quien nunca la amó?

—No lo sé, Hermione. Tal vez nunca he imaginado a mi madre con otro hombre. Sí, quizá sea eso… no lo tengo claro…

—¿La querrías ver siempre sola? —Draco la miró triste. No, claro no querría eso. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ver feliz a su madre—. Eso no es lo que ella quiere, ¿no es así? Ella y Snape, si tuvieron algo… y si ahora están separados, pues entonces ambos han de estar sufriendo.

Draco la miró unos segundos y asintió. Recordó cómo él se sentía cuando estuvo separado de Hermione esos tres años antes de recuperarla justo el día de su matrimonio.

—Está ahora sola porque a mí no me gustaba Snape para ella, se lo dije una vez. Hice mal, lo reconozco… por eso nunca más los vi juntos o hablando a solas —confesó mientras arrojaba una piedrecilla al río.

—Y, ¿te hizo caso? Es decir, ¿se alejó de él? —preguntó Hermione suspicaz.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Hermione rió sonoramente, buscando su sostén que estaba a un costado, para luego intentar colocárselo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Draco giró y tomó el brassier abrochándolo él. Luego besó el hombro de ella. Hermione no respondió pero lo miró divertida—. Esa risa es porque me han visto la cara, ¿no?

—Yo creo que tu madre y Severus han de dormir muy abrigaditos estos días de invierno —Draco rió y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro a Hermione—. Amor, tú madre es bastante mayorcita, no le vayas a estar haciendo otra escena.

—No, no haré nada de eso. Solo tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea que Snape tiene sentimientos… cosa que nunca imaginé.

—Deja que ella decida su vida y con quiera estar. Y si le gusta Snape, ya sabes, en gustos no hay nada escrito. Y sí, Snape tiene sentimientos.

—¿Y eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ay, Draco, la gente muestra una cara pero en realidad tiene otra. Snape es un gran hombre y creo que Narcisa será feliz con él.

—Pero mi padre…. No sé.

—Tu padre ya es historia, no lo veas como el hombre para tu madre. Además él ya ha hecho bastante daño, ¿no? No entiendo cómo puedes pensar en él —Hermione se puso de pie algo enfadada para terminar de vestirse.

—No, no me entiendes —Draco le tomó la mano, mientras él también se puso de pie—. Lo que quiero decir es cómo mi padre pudo desperdiciar un amor tan verdadero como el de mi madre. Jamás sería tan estúpido como para pretender que Lucius esté con ella.

—Tal vez tu padre nunca haya amado.

—Es lo más lógico.

—Ven andando, Malfoy. Tengo hambre y ya nos han de estar buscando —Hermione le dio una camisa a Draco para que también comenzara a vestirse.

—Diremos que estábamos tratando temas muy profundos —respondió haciendo su típico e insinuante movimiento de cejas. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Muy, muy profundos.

—Y duro… ¡Y lo digo por el piso! Para la próxima usamos un colchón, ¿entendido?

—O tú arriba y yo abajo —respondió vivaz, guiñando un ojo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Narcisa se encontraba en su habitación sentada al lado de la ventana y leyendo un libro de pociones que Severus le había prestado hacía unos días. Advirtió que él se había asomado a los vidrios de su torre mirando hacia el bosque, luego de unos segundos cerró la cortina en forma rápida. Eso la sorprendió porque generalmente él acostumbraba a saludarla o hacer algún gesto. Algo le ocurría, tal vez más tarde fuera a verlo para saber qué pasaba. Dio un fuerte suspiro y se echó atrás en la silla. Sintió un poco de frío en las piernas y atrajo con su varita una manta de lana que se hallaba sobre la cama y las puso sobre sí.

Dejó encima de la mesa la varita y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Estaba cansada y le dolía un poco la espalda. El trabajo de los últimos días había sido arduo y, sin contar con que esa noche era Navidad. Esperaba que Wilva tuviera todo listo para la cena. Era una sorpresa para el resto. Nadie había hablado de celebrar esa fecha, mas ella entendía que no había motivos, pero la unión familiar, esa que ahora tenía, era la que había que proteger y como fuera, ayudaría a que se mantuvieran unidos por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Volvió a inspirar con fuerza y, sin querer, otra vez sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana y en la torre que desde allí podía ver.

Nada.

Su inquilino preferido tenía las cortinas oscuras cubriendo el vitral y no se veía luz alguna. Tal vez estuviese descansando o hablando con alguien… o pensando en ella…

¡Qué tonta! Por un momento, hacía varios meses atrás, llegó a creer que lo de lo de ellos podría convertirse en algo serio, pero no fue así. Fue solo su imaginación y algo de deseo por parte suya, solo una idea tonta que llegó a cruzar por su mente con solo un par de palabras y caricias de él. Tan tonta había sido, que hasta Draco había dado por hecho que eso no significaba nada.

— _Diáfanas luces cubren el cielo esta noche, Narcisa —le había dicho esa vez Severus mientras ambos se encontraban en uno de los balcones del castillo compartiendo el dulzor de la horchata en aquella noche de verano._

— _Es hermoso ver un cielo estrellado. Deberías salir más a menudo de tu habitación, Severus. Te pierdes de este hermoso paisaje._

— _Salgo de continuo, Cissy. Mmm, esta horchata está exquisita —agregó alzando levemente la copa._

— _Un regalo de Erwan. Un turista español le regaló varias cajas —respondió sincera._

— _Veo que ese alcalde te cae muy bien._

— _Es un hombre agradable._

 _Notó que las cejas de él se curvaban, cual si estuviese disgustado. Conocía ese gesto, típico de cuando escuchaba algo que no le caía bien. Pero había intentado disimular, mirando al cielo._

— _Salud Narcisa, has sido una excelente anfitriona._

— _Salud —respondió ella, pero en el momento en que habían juntado sus copas, Draco había llegado al lugar, haciéndose notar con un sonoro carraspeo._

— _Hijo… —dijo ella sonriente pero de inmediato notó una mueca en el rostro de Draco_

— _Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien… —había dicho cruzándose de brazos._

 _Lo que ocurrió después no lo quería recordar… pero sin embargo, ahí estaba patente en su memoria el rostro desencajado de Draco, como si ella estuviese cometiendo adulterio o algún otro pecado mortal. Intentó defenderse, de decir que no era lo que él se estaba imaginando. Pero su hijo solo hablaba de que Snape no le tenía respeto y que ella, a pesar de no estar con Lucius, debía cuidarse y hacerse respetar._

 _Fue un día para el olvido… Se sintió mal, incluso sucia… sucia por algo que no había cometido…_

 _Enojada con ella misma por haberse dejado manipular por su hijo, ya que durante los días siguientes optó por alejarse del profesor y encerrarse en su cuarto, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Hasta que una noche, un poco antes de que Hermione fuese llevada por Draco al Castillo de los Cristales, se dio el valor necesario y subió a la torre de Snape. Debía hablar con él. Explicarle y tratar de decirle que Draco era solo un joven celoso de su madre y que en ningún momento guardaba resentimiento en contra de él. Aunque verdaderamente lo que quería era verlo y terminar esa conversación que habían dejado incompleta._

 _Cada peldaño que subía hacia la habitación de él era una especie de cacofonía horrible que retumbaba en sus oídos. El sonido de la lluvia que arreciaba el lugar y el rechinar de la añeja madera, lograba que su corazón brincara de nervios. No sabía cómo lo iba a enfrentar, ni qué palabras debía utilizar, pero ahí estaba a punto de golpear la puerta y de verlo._

 _Lo había extrañado, incluso soñado con él. ¡Tonta! A su edad y pensando en esas niñerías. Snape era un hombre solo, siempre lo había conocido así. Nunca supo de novias o alguien que alguien fuese dueña de su corazón y ella ahí, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, cual si se tratase de una adolescente._

 _No logró rozar con sus nudillos contra la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de repente y se vio envuelta por unos fuertes brazos y una boca que había apresado a la suya…_

Dijo un respingo, pues la varita había caído al piso.

Narcisa se puso de pie, cubriendo sus hombros con la manta que había tomado de la cama y dio otro suspiro, deslizando su mano por el cuello hasta el pecho.

Aquella tarde… aquella inolvidable tarde…

Mujer, sí así se había sentido, luego de tanto años…

Sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, ahora solo se divisaba una tenue luz. Él estaba allí, como siempre, como cada noche…


	38. Casi en el Barranco

A eso de medianoche, Draco apareció en su habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Desde que contrajo matrimonio con Astoria, se mudaron a ese lugar, pues Lucius Malfoy se lucía en sociedad sin mayor problema, ayudado por el ministro. Así que había retomado muchas actividades de las que solía hacer hasta antes de la caída de Voldemort. Una de esas era vivir en _Malfoy Manior_ y tener una vida social activa. Evidentemente que con sus compinches mortífagos. Todo ahora solapado por el Ministro, que poco y nada le importaba el clamor del pueblo y de que muchos estaban en contra del nuevo orden que poco a poco se imponía en la sociedad mágica.

Astoria al verlo se apresuró a acercarse y lo abrazó con cariño.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó de inmediato pues notó el nerviosismo de ella.

—Es Melina. Ha venido dos veces a buscarte. Le he dicho que fuiste al Caldero Chorreante con Goyle, pero no sé si me creyó. Draco, ella sospecha, lo presiento —respondió buscando la cama para sentarse nuevamente. Se notaba cansada y algo ojerosa y decaída.

Draco se acercó a ella sentándose a un lado. Le tomó la mano para que estuviese tranquila.

—No te preocupes. No hay nada qué temer. Todo saldrá bien —ella sonrió, asintiendo pero Draco sabía que algo más ocurría.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué otra cosa sucede?

Astoria lo miró a los ojos. Debía hablar con la verdad. Nunca se habían ocultado nada y sabía que podía confiar en él. Si antes, en su adolescencia, había soñado con él como esposo, incluso jugando a ser mayores en más de una oportunidad en el cuarto de él, ahora sabía que Draco era en quien podía confiar. Debía decirle la verdad. Un hijo no se podía ocultar, más si ella lo amaba tanto.

—Sí, hay algo que te debo decir —respondió sincera mirándolo de frente.

—Dime, puedes confiar en mí.

—Estoy embarazada.

Draco la miró sonriente y asintió. Agradecía la confianza que ella había tenido con él y por tanto debía ahora también preocuparse por el bienestar de ella y del niño.

—¿Weasley lo sabe? —preguntó sabiendo perfectamente quién era el padre.

—Sí, ya lo sabe. Está feliz, pero también preocupado.

—¿A alguien más se lo has contado?

—No, a nadie más.

—Guardaremos el secreto, ¿te parece? —ella asintió—. No quiero imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si mi padre se entera que ese niño no es mío.

—Lo sé y por eso tengo miedo.

—Descansa, Astoria. Deja eso de mi cuenta. Nadie te hará daño a ti, ni al bebé.

Ella se acostó en la cama y Draco, como siempre, buscó el sofá que estaba cerca. No era cómodo, pero sí lo suficiente para descansar su cuerpo. Tenía sueño y sabía que así cualquier sitio le servía.

En la mañana Draco se levantó temprano y se dio una ducha, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no importunar a Astoria. No obstante, mientras terminaba de vestirse la muchacha había despertado y salido corriendo hacia el baño.

Draco la siguió y se percató de inmediato que se hallaba vomitando de rodillas frente al retrete. Se apiadó y la ayudó, tomándole el cabello, ella sonrió. Le recordaba a aquellos días de juerga en las mazmorras de Slytherin cuando terminaba borracha junto a Pansy y los chicos —Draco y Theo— que las ayudaban cogiendo las respectivas coletas para evitar que se ensuciaran

—No pierdes la costumbre —le dijo en medio de sus náuseas y lágrimas.

—Tory, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de aquellos días.

—No es bueno raspar el caldero...

—No lo haré. No estoy dispuesto a recibir un puñetazo de Weasley.

—Eso, sin mencionar lo que te haría Granger. ¡Ay, esto es horrible! —dijo otra vez casi metiendo la cabeza en el excusado. Draco la miró con desagrado y giró la cabeza —lo siento.

—Tranquila. Luego Weasley se tendrá que hacer cargo.

Astoria lo miró casi sonriente, poniéndose de pie para lavarse los dientes.

—Quédate en la cama. Yo le diré a Cassidy que te suba el desayuno. Bajaré para no despertar sospechas.

—Sí, ve. No quiero que la zorra de Lestrange venga nuevamente. Esa tipa me da mala espina y también algo de miedo, es como ver a loca de Bellatrix viva.

—Ese es su fin, parecerse a su madre, pero no es más que una zorra, no le temas.

Astoria asintió, momento en que otra náusea se hacía presente

Draco la miró con tristeza y compasión, para luego salir del cuarto pero alguien lo esperaba en el borde de la escalera. Su prima, de brazos cruzados estaba allí haciéndole guardia.

—Dejaste a tu esposa sola en Noche Buena —dijo acercándose unos pasos hacia Draco.

—Me fui de parranda, ¿algún problema? —respondió deteniéndose y mirándola en forma desafiante.

—No, pero veo que ella aún sigue enfadada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Astoria no tiene problemas con que yo salga.

—No viene contigo al desayuno.

—Está un poco indispuesta. Ahora si me permites… —Draco intentó seguir su camino pero Melina se interpuso.

—Draco, yo sé a dónde vas cuando te pierdes… Y sé que ocultas algo —dijo muy segura, incluso mirando de soslayo hacia la habitación, refiriéndose a Astoria. Draco la miró indiferente y prosiguió su camino.

—Estás paranoica, Lestrange.

—Ya veremos qué tanto, primo.

Draco no quiso seguir oyéndola y bajó a desayunar sin mirar atrás. Melina sonrió y se encaminó de regreso hacia su cuarto. No obstante, para no levantar sospechas, esperó a que Draco ingresara al comedor e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación que compartía él con su mujer.

Golpeó un par de veces y abrió la puerta que no tenía seguro y pudo ingresar sin mayor problema. Adentro vio la cama desordenada y unos cuantos cojines en el sofá y algunas cobijas dobladas en un costado. De repente un sonido gutural en el baño llamó su atención.

—¿A qué te has devuel…? —pero la náusea sonora de Astoria dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Melina. Ya sabía qué le ocurría. Sin decir nada, salió por donde mismo había llegado, totalmente satisfecha de lo que acababa de averiguar.

Astoria salió del baño limpiándose la boca con una toalla de papel, pero ahí no había nadie. Dio un suspiro y trató de creer que había sido solo su imaginación…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Melina se dirigió al comedor, en donde ya estaba desayunando Lucius, junto a sus invitados matinales: Edmond Nott y Reidar Zabini. De seguro que para planear el próximo asalto o para analizar nuevas formas de sometimiento a los hijos de muggles. Todo avalado por el Ministro. En un costado y silencioso se encontraba Draco mientras leía con fingido interés, un ejemplar del diario mágico.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Melina en voz alta, mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a Lucius. Este se sorprendió y le respondió besando su mano. En una esquina se encontraba Isaac White a quien Melina, coqueta y sin tapujo, le guiñó un ojo. Este respondió asintiendo—. Acabo de mandar una nota a El Profeta, estimado Lucius.

Draco la miró y entrecerró sus ojos, ¿qué tramaba esa harpía? Lucius por su lado, apartó la servilleta y la miró con atención, al igual que los dos invitados.

—¡Ay, primito! Sí, que te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh? —agregó la muchacha recibiendo por parte de un sirviente el agua caliente para su té.

—¿De qué hablas, hija?

—Sí, de qué hablas. No te entiendo —preguntó Draco bastante intrigado. De esa mujer podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

—De tu esposa, así que está embarazada.

Draco sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza. ¿En qué momento esa mujer se había enterado de aquello? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo? ¿Reconocerlo?

—¡Vaya Draco, esa sí que es buena noticia! —agregó Malfoy momento en que los otros dos asentían como bobos—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Pero, ¿de qué mierda hablas? —Draco requería tiempo para ordenar sus ideas, pero ya intuía que el camino que tenía era uno solo: reconocer que su esposa estaba embarazada.

—Acabo de hablar con Astoria y me lo confirmó.

—¿Qué? per…

—No digas nada, hijo. Esto es una excelente noticia.

Draco no dio crédito a lo escuchaba. Astoria debía decirle por qué había confiado ese secreto a Melina. Se puso de pie y salió en forma rauda. Pero Melina lo siguió, debía terminar lo que había empezado y dejarle bien claro a su primo quién era ella, lo que sabía y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Espera Draco! ¿A dónde vas?

—A ver mi esposa, ¿algún problema con eso?

—No te vayas en contra de ella… Yo te saqué mentiras por verdad. Astoria no me ha dicho nada —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eres un demonio.

—No más que tú, primo. Ten cuidado. Sé a dónde vas cada vez que te pierdes. No me trago eso que te vas de parranda, tal vez Lucius se lo crea o la misma Astoria, pero yo no. Lo que no sé es a quién vas a ver, pero lo descubriré.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. No intentes ver bajo el agua, porque no hay nada.

—¿Nada? Acaso no hay nada en… ¿Stirling?

¿De dónde había sacado esa información la harpía de Lestrange? Era evidente que sabía demasiado y él estaba en la cuerda floja. «Cierra la mente, Draco. Ella no debe enterarse».

—No sé de qué hablas —intentó sonar seguro.

—Sí que lo sabes y yo, lo averiguaré.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Minutos más tarde, Melina pidió a Lucius hablar en privado, antes que comenzara su reunión con Nott y Zabini. Este accedió pues sabía que tenía relación con Draco. Melina no se llevaba bien con él y entendía que lo dicho por la muchacha hacía un tiempo atrás en relación a descubrirlo, había sido un embuste más con tal de no descubrirse ante el desacierto de haber dejado con vida a sus padres, quienes finalmente habían regresado a Suiza con las manos vacías.

—Lo sé Lucius, sé que te dije que iba a descubrir a tu hijo pero…

—Hasta ahora no has cumplido tu promesa.

—Draco va a Stirling, siempre… cada vez que se pierde de casa. No sé a qué, pero estoy seguro que tiene relación con esa chica Granger.

—¿La sangre sucia? Lo último que supe de ella, era que estaba bien muerta —agregó mientras se servía una copa de whisky de fuego. Le ofreció a Melina, pero esta no quiso

—Tal vez esté muerta y tal vez, no. Eso nunca quedó claro.

—Draco es un flojo, un bueno para nada, no es tan inteligente como para urdir una mentira de ese tipo, haciendo pasar por muerta ante mis ojos a esa chica. Dudo que sea así.

—Tal vez lo subestimas, Lucius. Y por eso tu hijo ha sabido manejar muy bien las piezas —él se encogió de hombros como no dando importancia a lo que Melina decía—. Y Stirling… ¿Recuerdas ese lugar? ¿Lo podrías asociar con algo? ¿Qué tendría que hacer él allí?

—No sé. Stirling está en Escocia, no sé nada más —el tono de Lucius era cansino. Ya estaba hartándose de escuchar la misma perorata de su sobrina, solo que esta vez el nombre del poblado de Stirling salía a la palestra y tal vez no fuese tan ilógico pensar en que allí pudiese existir algo… tal vez el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix o quizá otra cosa…

—Trata de recordar. Tal vez algo hayas pasado por alto. Por lo pronto, yo seguiré vigilando. Le pediré a Clarke y a un par de mortífagos más que me acompañen, ¿lo autorizas?

—Sí, claro, haz todo lo que creas que sea necesario.

—Voy de inmediato.

—Si te quieres congelar, es cosa tuya…

Melina sonrió y tomó su caperuza que acababa de dejar sobre el sofá para intentar salir, pero antes que abriera la puerta Lucius dio un golpe en la mesa con el vaso, desparramando el líquido por todas partes.

—¡El castillo de María Estuardo!

—¿El castillo de quién? —preguntó Melina acercándose a Lucius y dejando nuevamente su abrigo sobre el sofá.

—Una fortaleza que Narcisa heredó… recuerdo que una vez leí unos documentos viejos que hablaban de que se hallaba en Stirling… nunca abordé el tema con ella, porque realmente no nos interesaba... Y ahora que lo nombras… sí, podría ser… tal vez…

—Tal vez Draco sí sepa de ese lugar y lo esté usando como una especie de guarida secreta. Tal vez esté allí con ella.

—Encuentra a esa sangre sucia, Melina. Demuestra que tus dudas son ciertas y Draco pagará muy caro si logro comprobar que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo.

—Así será —respondió la muchacha con rostro triunfante.

—Tú tendrás tu recompensa, lo prometo.

—Gracias, no esperaba menos.

—¡Ah! Y muy buen acierto lo de mandar el comunicado de prensa a El Profeta.

—Te dije que podías confiar en mí.

—Eso intento, solo haz bien lo que debas hacer.

—Así será.


	39. En el Bosque de María

Hermione se levantó temprano pues quería ver cómo andaba el proyecto del molino. Tal vez ese día comenzara a funcionar y deseaba estar presente, pues había asumido casi la totalidad de las responsabilidades del castillo. A lo que también se añadía que Harry había logrado engañar, embaucar y confundir a los duendes de Gringotts, pasando a su nombre la pequeña fortuna Granger, la cual ahora se encontraba en las arcas del castillo. Con ello ese día, Severus iría al Paseo _Coronation Walk_ en Edimburgo a comprar algunos enceres. Por su lado Luna se dirigiría al Callejón Diagon en Londres por otras cosas. En tanto, Draco, no podía asumir esa labor pues había dicho que procuraría no salir nuevamente de la mansión pues temía levantar sospechas.

Luego de ducharse y de ponerse ropa abrigada, bajó a la cocina a tomar un buen té y comer algo. Allí ya se encontraba Narcisa junto a Pansy Parkinson, poniendo mantequilla a algunos panecillos recién horneados por Wilva.

Las mujeres sonreían en una especie de complicidad, lo que Hermione llamó la atención.

—Buenos días, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó sentándose en un costado.

—Cuéntale —Narcisa fue quien le dijo a Pansy que hablara.

—Lo que ocurre Granger es que… —respondió entre titubeante y sonrojada.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Harry anoche… anoche vino a verme y dio a entender que yo le gustaba

—¿Y…? ¿Qué más? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Eso.

—¿Nada más?

—¡Vamos Granger no seas aguafiestas! Por algo se empieza.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí, claro tienes razón… ¡Pero anda Parkinson! Toma tú la iniciativa. Agárralo de los pelos, atríncalo con la pared y te lanzas...

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Narcisa casi escandalizada, pero sonriente.

—¡Ups, lo siento! —agregó Hermione guiñando un ojo a Pansy.

—Creo que a tu hijo le ocurrió algo así, Narcisa.

—Ah no, con Draco no fue así —dijo Hermione intentando disimular el rojo de su cara.

—Sí, claro. ¡Te violaste al pobre Draco! —añadió Pansy y Hermione le dio una mirada asesina.

—¡Ay muchachas, suenan como si fueran unas devoradoras!

Y mientras reían una lechuza golpeteó la ventana con una de sus patas, Hermione se puso de pie, le dio una galleta que estaba cerca al ave y recibió el ejemplar matutino de El Profeta, para luego volver a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

Dio un sorbo más a su té, mientras instintivamente su vista se clavó en la portada. No dijo nada, solo que el té se había convertido en aceite de palmacristi, y el mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas. No escuchó lo que Pansy decía o lo que Narcisa hablaba al tomar el ejemplar del diario. Solo sabía que debía irse. Ese lugar no le pertenecía, menos ahora que Draco la había engañado… como siempre lo había hecho.

—¡Granger, regresa! —gritó Pansy al ver que su amiga salía corriendo de la cocina.

— Déjala. Yo iré a hablar con ella —indicó Narcisa dejando sobre la mesa El Profeta en cuya portada decía: «Un nuevo integrante para los Malfoy: Draco, el hijo del magnate, será padre».

Pansy bufó echándose atrás en la silla, arrojando hacia un lado el periódico, momento en el que ingresaban al comedor Ginny y Ron Weasley, ambos venían muy contentos y hablando sobre unos juguetes que habían llegado a la tienda de George.

—¿Y esa cara de funeral? —preguntó Ginny sentándose a un lado y atacando un trozo de pan con mantequilla que había dejado Hermione hacía unos segundos.

—Es Granger —respondió Pansy.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —preguntó Ronald también tomando asiento.

—Esto —Pansy le entregó el diario a Ron—. Lo siento, Weasley. Creo que Draco y Astoria sí son un matrimonio.

Ron tomó el diario y leyó sonriente, hasta parecía orgulloso.

—¡Vaya! No creí que tan luego se enteraría la prensa.

—¿De qué hablas? No pareces sorprendido.

—No, por supuesto que no lo estoy. Ayer Astoria me lo dijo. Supongo que Draco se lo contó a su padre por algún motivo y este a su vez no dudó en hacerlo público.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que Astoria tenga un hijo? —preguntó Pansy perpleja en tanto Ginny seguía comiendo.

—No, ¿por qué me iba a molestar? Está casada, por eso esperamos que pronto se solucione todo esto.

—A ver, no estoy entendiendo. Weasley, ese niño… ¿es tuyo? ¿No es de Draco?

—¡Aja! —afirmó Weasley.

—¡Pues entonces ve donde Granger y sácala del error! Está se hace harakiri por Draco.

—¡Agg! Voy. ¡Siempre tan impulsiva! —Ron se puso de pie y salió rápidamente a buscar a su amiga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había tomado la precaución de llevar un abrigo junto a algunas galletas y chocolates que tenía en su habitación, metiéndolos dentro de los bolsillos. Sabía que el bosque era peligroso, pero no debía ser más que el Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Además cuando caminaba por los alrededores, una extraña música y una voz que no entendía la hacían sentir como en casa, como invitándola a la calma, por eso no temía. No debía temer.

Mentalmente se había hecho un mapa las pocas veces que había salido junto a Wilva por los alrededores, pero sabía que adentrarse podría ser peligroso. Pero quedarse en el castillo lo era mucho más. ¿Con qué mentira vendría Draco otra vez? ¿Querría que siguiera confiando en él? Dijo que se iba a casar en forma ficticia con Astoria, pero helo ahí casado legalmente y viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy; le dijo que no consumaría su matrimonio y allí estaba, con un hijo en camino. ¿Qué más vendría ahora? Ella no iba a ser su amante. Había aceptado que él se «casara» porque Astoria estaba en peligro y porque le había asegurado que no era real, pero hasta ahí. El plan no incluía consumar el matrimonio, ni mucho menos un hijo. Ya eran muchas mentiras que no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando.

Caminó hasta llegar al lugar en donde había encontrado a Pansy Parkinson. Lo reconocía porque era el único sector en donde crecían esas plantas de hojas grandes. El día estaba claro. Solo unas pocas nubes cubrían el cielo, pero el frío era intenso. La escarcha y la nieve acumulada en las copas de los árboles hacían que el hielo mojara y calara hasta los huesos. Se acomodó la capucha y caminó hasta el borde en donde de inmediato notó que allí había una especie de escudo protector, pues a pocos metros se encontraba un ciervo pastando y ni siquiera se espantó con su presencia.

—¡Ey! —gritó, pero el animal no se inmutó.

Ese debía ser el borde que protegía al Castillo de los Cristales del Silencio. Sabía que si lo cruzaba estaría a su destino. Pero si quería regresar al mundo muggle, olvidarse de Draco y de esa estúpida guerra de influencias y de los mortífagos, ese era el único camino que podría seguir.

Sabía que su decisión no era la mejor, pero ya estaba cansada. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que pudiera ser feliz? Por culpa de la magia había muerto mucha gente inocente, por los deseos de poder unos pocos… incluyendo a sus padres. Todo eso había forjado en ella una especie de blindaje transformándola en una mujer firme en sus convicciones pero difícil de llegar a expresar su amor. O eso era lo que ella creía hasta hacía poco… Con Draco todo era distinto. Sabía lo que sentía por él, pero no quería sufrir más. Tal vez por eso no había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba. —¡ _Oh, maldita estúpida! ¡Debiste decírselo desde un principio, pedirle que se casara contigo y listo! Aquella vez en la torre de astronomía, debiste devolverte y huir con él._

Mientras pensaba y sin darse cuenta, ya había cruzado el bastidor invisible haciéndose presente para el animal que allí comía. Este se alertó y salió corriendo, despavorido.

Hermione sonrió. Había dado un paso que no pensó hacer. Giró para regresar y retomar el camino hacia el Castillo. Había entendido que su lugar era allí, con la gente que la quería y por la cual debía luchar. Quiso regresar por sobre sus pasos, pero la imagen que tenía ahora detrás de ella, era otra. Un río caudaloso la separaba de lo que ella había visto como una leve loma llena de plantas. ¿En dónde quedó todo? ¿En qué lugar se hallaba ahora?

Sintió que su corazón se aceleró, cuando escuchó el sonido del trote de algunos rocines que se acercaban. Corrió a ocultarse tras un árbol. Se agazapó con algunas ramas y ahí logró ver: una bruja de cabello largo y oscuro. Bella, joven, ¿a quién le recordaba? Acompañada de un hombre, un mortífago. Lo reconoció de inmediato, pues se trataba del mismo que la había raptado de su matrimonio y llevado a la vieja mansión.

—¿Dijiste que Clarke salió antes? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, con Ben. Vamos Melina, hemos dado varias vueltas por este sector desde hace horas, primero en escoba y ahora en caballos, ¿qué viene luego? ¿Camellos?

—Una vuelta más y nos vamos, White. No sé por qué siento que aquí hay algo.

—Como quieras, pero esta noche me pagarás todo lo que me debes.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni lo sueñes.

Hermione vio cómo esos dos se alejaban a rápido galope. Dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a mirar el río. Debía de haber un lugar por dónde regresar. Lo buscaría. Había sido mala idea huir de esa forma. Debía enfrentar a Draco y lo que viniera. Total, de amor no se iba a morir. Y si Draco quería ser padre, que lo fuera… que si quería estar casado, que lo estuviera. Al fin y al cabo, entre ellos no había nada formal. Estar en la cama y mentir diciendo que la amaba, eso dejaba claro qué tan importante era ella en la vida de él: simplemente, nada.

Quiso dar un par de pasos más, cuando una brisa fuerte sopló por sobre su cabeza. Al girar, vio frente a ella a dos mortífagos: una mujer baja —que ya había visto antes— y un tipo corpulento barbudo que la miraba con asco y odio.


	40. Sangre de tu Sangre

Ginny caminaba junto a Theo y Luna, siguiendo a Snape que iba delante, guiándolos. En otro sector lo hacía Narcisa junto a Pansy y Ronald. Todos buscaban a Hermione que se había internado en el bosque producto de un mal entendido. Nadie había tenido oportunidad de avisar a Draco de lo ocurrido, pero más que eso era porque ninguno creyó que fuese necesario. Era cosa de encontrar a Hermione y de decirle que ese hijo que Astoria esperaba era de Ronald y que Draco estaba al tanto.

Pero los minutos transcurrían y no había rastros de Hermione. Lo peor era que si lograba traspasar la valla protectora, estaría a merced de los merodeadores mortífagos que hacía tiempo tenían circulaban por esos sectores.

—¡Por acá! —Snape se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz lejana de Narcisa. Hizo un gesto a Pansy y Ronald y todos se dirigieron hacia el sector en donde se había escuchado el grito de ella.

Corrieron unos cien metros y allí estaba Narcisa con su varita apuntando a diversos lados para ver si lograba atraer otra pista.

—¿Un chocolate? —preguntó Severus sin entender.

—Son de Draco —informó Narcisa—. Los conozco, porque sé que esa es la marca que le gusta. Le debió dar a Hermione algunos.

—¿Por qué siento que ya he estado en este lugar? —preguntó Pansy mirando a su alrededor, mientras una extraña angustia la comenzaba a invadir. Todos se quedaron callados. Tal vez había sido un error que ella fuese a ese lugar—. Es como si…

—A todos nos pasan cosas extrañas, señorita Parkinson. Este bosque está encantado —agregó Snape con la intención de que la muchacha no siguiera indagando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La bruja pequeña y de mal gesto, Clarke, apuntó a Hermione con su varita, quien no tenía ni siquiera poder para desaparecer pues el hombre había hecho un hechizo apenas la vio. Así sin poder defenderse y desarmada, solo alzó sus manos para que vieran que estaba indefensa.

—Llegué a creer que tus cenizas estaban en el vertedero, pero ya veo que estás vivita y coleando… Buen engaño para el amo Malfoy, ¿no?

Hermione no dijo nada, no hablaría para no delatarse pero al parecer la mujer ya la había reconocido.

—Yo te vi muerta. El joven Malfoy ha sido muy buen actor durante todo este tiempo —continuó hablando la mujer.

—No… no sé de qué hablas.

—¡Mientes, inmunda sangre sucia! ¡Crucio! —Clarke, sin pensarlo mayormente descargó su ira y odio sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, que sintió como si un rayo la atravesara desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Cayó de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor y gritando desesperada.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Por favor no sigas!

—Crucio —otro maleficio más. Hermione pensaba que iba a morir de dolor, esta vez vio cómo sus manos ardían, como quemadas con fuego. El dolor era insoportable. Deseaba perder el conocimiento y tal vez morir en el momento.

—Tú eres Hermione Granger, la mujer con que el amo Malfoy pensaba casarse… ¡Ja! El muy descarado de su hijo de seguro te mantuvo escondida en este sitio solo para él… —aseguró la mujer con odio, salpicando saliva mientras gritaba exacerbada.

—No es así. No… por favor…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó la mujer y una hoja de un árbol cercano se adhirió como con pegamento a la boca de Hermione, esta, con sus manos heridas y ensangrentadas intentó quitársela, pero el hombre movió su varita, logrando que ambas manos de Hermione quedasen pegadas al gélido suelo

El hombre miró a la muchacha sediento de placer, acuclillándose a un lado mientras que con su varita abrió el abrigo y luego rasgó la blusa que la muchacha traía, dejando al descubierto un sostén blanco con un pequeño encaje en las orillas.

—Una bella zorra —dijo Ben en forma lasciva y relamiéndose.

—¡Una asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Maldita! ¡Crucio!

Hermione gimió sin poder articular palabra alguna, su corazón latía despacio, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Se entregaría, no había otro camino. Moriría, el dolor ya la había superado.

—Ben… ¿te gusta? —preguntó Clarke.

—Sí, está bien buena.

—Adelante, es toda tuya… úsala. Y luego le borramos la memoria… total lo que le espera con el amo, no se compara con lo que nosotros le haremos. Diviértete, no es más que una mugrosa muerta de hambre.

El hombre sonrió maléficamente y separó las piernas de Hermione, luego bajó la cremallera del pantalón de la muchacha, mientras ella intentaba escapar pero era imposible, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Me encanta cuando se resisten… —agregó el hombre, en tanto metió su mano sucia y áspera, entre las prendas de Hermione apretando fuertemente un seno de ella, logrando que ella diera un fuerte gemido de dolor, en medio de sus lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¡Anda, apúrate! —lo apresuró Clarke.

—Me gusta el preámbulo, me pongo más duro.

—Si no te apuras, la que se pondrá dura seré yo, y te mataré.

—Está bien, está bien.

El hombre soltó su cinturón, dispuesto a bajarse los pantalones. Clarke miró lujuriosamente la escena, como si con ello se autocomplaciera, incluso mordió su labio inferior y dio un suave gemido, cual si fuese ella quien estuviese a punto de tener sexo.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno.

—¡Asquerosa alimaña, saca tus manos de ella ahora mismo!

Era Theodore Nott quien se había adelantado del resto quienes ya tenían rodeados a los dos. Ben sonrió pensando que el joven estaba solo pero no era así, tarde se dio cuenta, cuando un rayo aturdidor de la varita de una pelirroja le dio justo en el pecho arrojándolo unos cuantos metros más allá sobre unas piedras.

Clarke comenzó a blandir su varita, sin saber a quién atacar, o de quién defenderse, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Ben, viendo que estaban rodeados por miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Nott, uno de los apóstatas amigos de Malfoy, y tres muchachas: la pelirroja Weasley y la hija de Lovegood, Luna, la que hacía rato también estaban buscando pues no había ido a la universidad mágica y muchos comentaban que se había hecho parte de la Orden del Fénix. También estaba allí la muchacha que sus compañeros habían dejado moribunda, Parkinson. Ya veía que el joven Draco Malfoy debía dar muchas explicaciones a Lucius.

Ben se puso tontamente de pie subiendo el cierre de su pantalón, pero Ginny movió nuevamente su varita y este quedó enredado en sus calzoncillos mugrosos y en el pantalón, pues la muchacha se los bajó hasta los tobillos. Dejando al descubierto todo su trasero peludo. El hombre quiso hacerse de su varita, pero esta ya había sido tomada por Pansy en un rápido movimiento.

—Avad... —quiso maldecir Clarke, pero Luna ya la había desarmado.

-¡Expeliarmus!

Clarke, al verse reducida y sin posibilidades, tomó del brazo al hombre que yacía trasero al aire y desaparecieron dejando atrás sus escobas y sin varitas.

Ambos aparecieron un par de kilómetros más allá, enojados y echando improperios por doquier. Habían sido reducidos y abatidos por unos cuantos jóvenes. ¡Ellos eran mortífagos! Y aun así no pudieron ganar… ¡Todo por la calentura de Ben y los deseos sádicos de ella! ¡Se lo pagarían, eso no se iba a quedar así!

—Súbete los pantalones, mira que ver tu culo lanudo y fragante, no es nada de agradable —dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Recién soñabas con verlo —agregó Ben tomándose sus partes íntimas y mostrándoselas a la mujer.

—Guarda bien tu tripa en donde no la vea, o te la corto.

—Yo pensaba que era a mí a quien querías ver en acción —añadió Ben subiéndose los pantalones y cerrando su cinturón.

—¿A ti? ¡Quería ver a la muchacha sufriendo, no a ti gozando, maldito hediondo!

—¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Y sus escobas? —ninguno de los dos se había percatado que estaban a tan solo unos pasos de Melina e Isaac, los que al verlos corrieron en sus caballos donde ellos.

—Madame Lestrange… es que nosotros —intentó hablar el hombre, pero Clarke interrumpió.

—Encontramos a la sangre sucia de Granger a la orilla del río. Está viva, pero con los de la Orden, ellos nos atacaron, eran como veinte —dijo la mujer mirando con recelo a Ben quien asintió de inmediato. No estaban dispuestos a reconocer que habían perdido ante unos cuantos jovencitos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba viva! —el brillo en los ojos de Melina no se hizo esperar. Irradiaba alegría, intuía el triunfo. ¡Deseaba ver la cara de Lucius cuando le contara! Y lo que era mejor, saber el castigo a que Draco sería sometido, eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—No pudimos hacer nada porque nos rodearon y… nos desarmaron… —reconoció Ben.

—Y porque perdieron el tiempo intentando violarla, pero al parecer les salió el tiro por la culata, par de idiotas —Melina bajó de su corcel, ayudada en un caballeroso gesto de Isaac. Pero apenas al poner un pie en el piso, el caballo regresó a su forma original de escoba.

—Andando. Es hora de que Lucius se entere de lo ocurrido —ordenó.

—Ama Lestrange, el amo Malfoy nos matará —se atrevió a decir Clarke. No quería ni pensar qué les esperaba con Lucius. El error había sido demasiado grande.

—No, porque primero lo haré yo. ¡Avada…

—Melina, espera—Isaac le tomó un brazo para evitar que termina con el hechizo—. Ellos son la única prueba que tienes para demostrarle a Malfoy que la chica Granger está viva. Él verá sus recuerdos y comprobará que tú le has hablado con la verdad.

Melina miró a White unos segundos y asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Andando, inútiles.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Narcisa y Severus salieron de su escondite, saltando a través del biombo transparente que separaba el resto del bosque con el radio que protegía al Castillo de los Cristales. Al hacerlo vieron que el bosque que los cubría se había transformado en caudaloso río.

—Buen hechizo —opinó Snape en tanto los muchachos ya se acercaban trayendo a Hermione con ellos.

—Digno de María Primera —dijo una voz femenina, pero que no pertenecía a ninguna de las mujeres allí presentes. En ese instante advirtieron que una figura femenina, de cabello largo platinado y vestida de blanco, se acercaba por la orilla del río a donde ellos se encontraban. Narcisa al verla hizo de inmediato una reverencia, que el resto imitó—. Váyanse pronto, lleven a la chica que está mal herida y cuiden el castillo —dijo apuntando a Hermione que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Theo—. Y tú —habló apuntando a Snape, quien se sorprendió de que se dirigiera a él—, la hija del príncipe ha regresado. Temed de ella… pero solo tú puedes ayudarla porque es sangre de tu sangre.

Dicho esto, la mujer se metió al río y desapareció.


	41. Desleal

Lucius guardó silencio, inspiró profundo y miró al techo, tratando de disimular su rabia. Sintió la garganta seca y carraspeó. Luego dio una furtiva mirada a Melina que estaba de pie frente al escritorio, a cuyo lado se encontraba Clarke de rodillas con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. El otro mortífago maloliente, llamado Ben, también se hallaba arrodillado y era quien había reconocido todo lo sucedido en el bosque cercano a Stirling. Isaac White estaba en la puerta, vigilando y atento a que nadie interrumpiera.

Luego de mirarlos a todos, Lucius volteó hacia la ventana, sabiendo que su espalda estaba segura con Melina. Debía pensar, analizar detenidamente los pasos a seguir y, ante todo, no titubear. Si había sido capaz de sacar del camino a Narcisa, no vacilaría en hacerlo también con Draco. Aunque dudaba que terminara con la vida de su hijo, lo quería, aunque fuera desleal o flojo y, como hombre, podría entender el deseo que éste sintió por la sangre sucia, mas no era excusa para engañarlo de esa forma, a pesar que desde hacía tiempo, él lo tenía en tela de juicio y lo que acababa de saber, venía a corroborar esas dudas y dejar en claro que su hijo le había mentido, pero ¿con qué fin? Sabía que Draco no era simpatizante de Potter y los de la Orden… que era un mortífago, claro, no tan activo como el resto, incluso bastante perezoso, pero de ahí a jugar en contra de él… no, eso era inconcebible.

Es más, Draco siempre estuvo a su lado sobre todo durante los meses posteriores a la muerte de Narcisa, entonces, ¿qué se traía entre manos?

Dio un fuerte suspiro al caer en la cuenta. Sí, se trataba de la chica Granger —regresaba a la primera hipótesis— De seguro Draco la quería para él, y fue tanto ese deseo que optó por mentirle. Cosa que él no iba a permitir, pero tampoco le diría a Draco que ya sabía la verdad. Con Lucius Malfoy no se jugaba, ni menos su hijo. Ya sabía qué debía hacer.

Giró rápidamente y apuntó con su varita a Clarke.

—¡Avada kedabra! —profirió furibundo, pero el rayo lo dirigió a Ben, el hombre que se encontraba justo al lado de Clarke, desplomándose mortalmente al piso. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo hecho por Malfoy. Si pensaron que él podría ser capaz de asesinarlos, ahí tenían la respuesta. El mortífago en ningún momento vaciló, y por lo mismo no querían saber quién vendría después —¡Y tú, bruja, serás la siguiente si vuelves a equivocarte! —al dirigirse a Clarke la saliva saltó de su boca con rabia y odio. La mujer entendía que no tendría otra oportunidad y que, desde ahora, no podía equivocarse.

—Sí, sí mi señor. Lo entiendo. No volveré…

—¡Silencio! —Clarke quedó muda de inmediato, con su corazón latiendo a mil—. Melina, White… no digan nada de esto a nadie, y eso también va ti Clarke —la mujer asintió—. Organicen nuevamente una arremetida a Tintagel, procuren que los mortífagos se reúnan mañana en la noche en el pueblo. Tengo planes muy especiales... ¡Ah! Y que Draco se entere… ya veremos si tiene o no conexiones con los de la Orden… pero ninguna palabra de que sabemos de la existencia de la chica Granger, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —replicaron Isaac y Clarke.

Melina, no muy convencida de la decisión de Lucius, arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él, esquivando el cuerpo de Ben, mirándolo con repulsión.

—¿Estás seguro que no le quieres decir a tu hijo?

—Seguro.

—Lucius, esta es la oportunidad para desenmascararlo… ¡él tenía a la chica Granger escondida! ¡Te engañó!

—Lo sé, pero ya lo he decidido.

—Pe…

—Draco pagará caro su atrevimiento, que no te quepa la menor duda, Melina. No voy a aceptar traidores entre mis filas —ella sonrió satisfecha y asintió. Luego miró a Isaac, realizando un movimiento con la cabeza. El hombre entendió que debía hacerse cargo del cuerpo del mortífago muerto.

—Llévalo a la usina abandonada y crémalo —ordenó Lucius.

—Lo que usted diga, señor —respondió el hombre levitando el cuerpo de su ex compañero con la varita. No obstante, le era difícil disimular su odio hacia Malfoy, intuía que él había estado con Melina, que la había tocado y que ella no se lo había dicho, tal vez incluso, la había obligado. Ese maldito tarde o temprano se las pagaría…

—Y tú Clarke, ni un error más —advirtió a la bruja.

—Sí, señor.

—Ahora ve y alerta a todos que mañana iremos a Tintagel… Quiero verle la cara al estúpido de Erwan Ray.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Melina.

—El alcalde del pueblo y no preguntes, no es un tema que te interese.

—Es que no me interesa —agregó Melina con franqueza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

— _Pero, ¿cómo dieron con nosotros? Es decir, ¿cómo se acercaron tanto al castillo?_

 _—No lo sé. Durante estos días, hemos salido y entrado varias veces, los mortífagos son astutos, vigilan por todos lados._

 _—Vamos Severus, que muy inteligentes no son… Ya viste, cómo hoy uno de esos «astutos mortífagos», como tú dices, se paseó a culo peludo y desnudo delante de todos_.

Hermione que estaba con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar sonreír. De seguro estaban todos mirándola, pero hablando entre sí. De verdad que no quería abrir los ojos, para no enfrentarlos, pero era evidente de que estaba consiente. Y debía afrontar el error cometido. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que Draco estaba casado y que tarde o temprano terminaría consumando su matrimonio con Astoria. Por lo demás, esperaba dilatar al máximo ese momento, pero no contó con que los hilarantes comentarios de Narcisa la harían quedar en evidencia.

Abrió los ojos y vio que a su lado estaba Narcisa y Ron. Un poco más atrás, Snape con un frasco en la mano, de seguro un poción verdosa que ella no pensaba beber. Y la miraba entre enojado y dubitativo. Estaba claro que le tenía preparada una reprimenda por la acción poco madura que había llevado a cabo y que puso en riesgo a sus amigos y comprometido la seguridad del Castillo de los Cristales.

—Veo que estás mejor —comentó Ronald.

—Sí, los crucios me dejaron inconsciente… pero ya no me duele —respondió segura.

—Severus hizo algunos conjuros. La mujer que te castigó, no tenía mucha experticia y por lo tanto, jugó al dolor y no la secuela… No obstante, también pudiera ser que su intención no era causar tanto daño, a objeto de poder ver… bueno ya sabes…

—Sí, me di cuenta que la mujer era algo… sádica… —dijo Hermione intentando sentarse, pero una mano amiga lo impidió. Era Ron que la miraba sonriente y tranquilo, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente, acomodando un cojín más en su espalda.

—Ya sabes por qué hui… mejor dicho, por qué quise hacerlo, pero me arrepentí. Cuando quise regresar ya me había perdido —confesó a Ron con algo de vergüenza pues sabía que había errado.

Narcisa miró a Severus y este entendió que la hipótesis de ella era cierta. Ese bosque jugaba con la gente y la desorientaba.

—Señorita, Granger, esta pócima es revitalizadora. Se la tendrá que beber una vez al día, durante tres días —dijo Severus entregando a Hermione el frasco en que ella había reparado al principio. Dicho esto hizo una especie de reverencia y salió de la habitación seguido por Narcisa. Hermione entregó el frasco a Ron, quien a su vez lo dejó en la mesita de noche.

A Hermione le sorprendió que la tratara con tanta formalidad, pero entendía que de algún modo Draco tenía relación en ese repentino cambio. Pero era mejor no pensar ni ahondar en el asunto. Ya estaba cansada y el tema de los celos de Draco ya habían pasado a un segundo plano… considerando que ahora sería padre… ¡maldito embustero!

—Te fuiste solo porque leíste un titular de El Profeta… —agregó Ron advirtiendo cómo Hermione se había quedado mirando la puerta cerrada por Narcisa y con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. Estaba claro que a su mente había regresado la rabia y el motivo principal por el que había escapado.

—Leí lo suficiente, Ron. Siento tanto lo que está pasando, porque sé que esto también te afecta.

—¿Afectarme? —Ron la miró divertido apuntándose él mismo en el pecho—. ¡Hermione, estoy feliz! —añadió sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? ¡Astoria está embarazada…!

—Sí, por eso estoy feliz. Será el primer nieto de Molly y Arthur Weasley —añadió orgulloso esperando ver el rostro de sorpresa de Hermione.

Pero ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero quedó en «O», sin poder decir nada.

—En… entonces…

—Huiste pensando que Malfoy se había metido con Astoria. ¡Vamos Hermione, deberías ya confiar en el hurón! Ellos están casados, pero no legalmente… Draco y ella lo saben… ¡Todos lo sabemos! Pero Lucius, no. El hijo que viene en camino es mío. Yo soy el padre. Y ahora deja de pensar estupideces y de actuar como niña mimada y celosa.

Hermione se quedó callada. No porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque no tenía palabras. Sí, ya era hora de confiar en Draco. Él se lo había pedido infinidades de veces antes de firmar aquellos papeles en blanco. Si confió en él con el asunto del TTX, ¿por qué entonces dudaba ahora, si fue capaz de poner en las manos de él hasta su propia vida?

Lo impetuosa y desconfiada debía dejarlo a la Hermione del pasado, esa que se escandalizaba por todo y que dudaba de medio mundo. Draco le había dado pruebas de su amor, sin esconder quien era, mostrándose tal cual. Era ella la que se negaba a aceptar lo que su corazón hacía rato le estaba diciendo: amaba a Draco y el miedo de perderlo era demasiado grande. Tal vez por eso, los celos, la duda y la impulsividad habían hecho presa fácil de ella, llevándola a tomar decisiones apresuradas y erráticas, de las cuales luego se arrepentía.

Estaba a tiempo. Era hora de confiar, de aceptar que amaba a Draco, que en medio de una guerra, todo podía suceder y que, solo el amor… el verdadero amor, podría sobrevivir.

—Sé que actué mal… me di cuenta en el momento… por eso pretendí regresar y enfrentar todo, pero cuando quise hacerlo… —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Lo sé, te perdiste. Ese bosque es extraño… ¿sabes que vimos un fantasma cuando te rescatamos? —añadió Ron emocionado. Realmente la imagen de aquella mujer a todos había dejado impresionados.

—¿Un fantasma? —preguntó interesada. Tal vez esa era la respuesta a la melodía que le pareció escuchar mientras caminaba por el bosque.

—Sí, una mujer y le habló a Snape de alguien… le dijo algo así como que la hija de un príncipe estaba de regreso y que era sangre de no sé quién… En fin, no entendí mucho.

—¡Debo hablar con Snape! —exclamó interesada. ¡Eso tenía relación con la profecía y era de vital importancia abordar el tema con el profesor!—. Yo creo saber de qué se trata y a quién se refiere.

—¿Quién? ¿El fantasma?

—No, quiero decir que creo saber a quién se refería el fantasma —Hermione intentó levantarse nuevamente pero un mareo lo impidió.

—No estás bien del todo, Hermione. Yo iré por Snape, pero no te levantes. Descansa, ¿sí? —ella asintió.

—¿Draco sabe de esto? Es decir, ¿de lo que hice? —preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuese negativa. Era ella quien se lo debía contar y pedirle disculpas por su arrebato.

—Que yo sepa, no —respondió Ron poniéndose de pie—. Su madre ha dicho que prefiere no comunicarse con él para no levantar sospechas y creo que Malfoy ha tomado la misma decisión. Están tras nuestros pasos, Hermione.

—Lo sé. Y es mejor que Draco se mantenga al margen. Si su padre llega a enterarse de que ha trabajado para nuestro bando…

—Mejor ni pensarlo.


	42. Tres por Uno

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Eres asqueroso! —Theodore Nott miró con repulsión a Blaise que movía su dedo índice y pulgar cual si estuviese haciendo bolitas…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Blaise con fingida inocencia, mirándose las manos como si no estuviese haciendo nada.

—¡Estás jugando con un moco!

—¿Con un qué? ¡Ay, pero qué cerdos son los dos! —Ginny venía a unos pasos de ellos y escuchó la interesante y constructiva conversación que esos dos tenían. Se abrió paso entre ellos, sin mirarlos, y caminó con su varita en ristre.

Estaban vigilando las afueras del poblado de Tintagel, pues Draco, arriesgándose, les había advertido de que posiblemente los mortífagos atacarían nuevamente el pueblo. Así que todos los de La Orden se habían replegado tanto dentro como fuera de Tintagel.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarme así? ¡No soy ningún cerdo y no juego con mocos! —dijo Blaise intentando disculparse, pero Ginny siguió con nariz al cielo delante de ellos.

—¡Vaya! El otro día te vi haciendo eso, yo pensé que estabas acostumbrado. Hay gente que incluso se come los mocos… —ahora era Luna quien seguía Ginny y le habló a Blaise. Este creyó morirse de vergüenza al ver que la rubia de ojitos hermosos se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero lo miraba sonriente como si eso fuese algo cotidiano y no repugnante.

—Es… Es Theo el que dice estas… estas cochinadas… —dijo casi tartamudeando, luego se giró hacia su amigo quien estaba riéndose de lo lindo—. ¡Ojalá y te den hemorroides, Nott!

Luna caminó unos pasos y Blaise intentó seguirla, pero antes, en un movimiento rápido, se acercó a Nott y le pasó la mano por la cara…

—Para que se te peguen los mocos.

—¡Asqueroso! —Theo se limpió la cara a sabiendas que su amigo no le había pegado nada, pero de solo imaginárselo…

—¡Guarden silencio los payasos! Andando, vamos al pueblo. Creí ver algo en el cielo —Ron acababa de llegar en compañía de Hermione, la que, vestida de capucha había logrado convencer a Narcisa y a Severus de salir del castillo. Realmente necesitaba algo de acción. No podía seguir como presidiaria, porque no lo era… mas así se estaba sintiendo luego de su últimas andanzas.

—Y ahora das órdenes, Weasley. ¡No juegues! —agregó Theo mirando con desdeño a Ron.

—Los que juegan son ustedes, apresúrense. Aquí el único que da órdenes es Harry —aclaró Ron, caminando unos pasos delante de los dos…

—¡Que te rasque el culo el macaco de turno, Weasley! De seguro quisieras serlo tú, ¿no? —agregó Blaise. Ron iba a responder, pero fue Hermione quien habló.

—Chicos, no es momento. No estamos en el colegio. Ya maduren, ¿sí?

—¡Ja! ¡Aquí tenemos a la madura del año! La que huye sin escuchar… —Ginny que había regresado sobre sus pasos, fue a quien se escuchó. Pero una vez que lo había hecho, se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, metiendo (otra vez), la pata—. Yo… yo lo siento, no fue mi intención…

Todos se dieron cuenta de que lo dicho por Ginny había calado hondo en Hermione. No tanto por las palabras mismas, si no por el hecho de que Hermione ya se había disculpado y todos entendían que en un arranque de celos, sumado a todo lo vivido por ella, era totalmente justificable. Eso, sumado a que ella se había arrepentido de lo hecho, pero ya era tarde, el bosque había jugado su carta…

Los tres muchachos y Luna entendieron que era momento que las dos amigas hablaran y aclararan la situación. Ginny se había equivocado y no era la única era vez que hacía una intervención un tanto desacertada y Hermione merecía una explicación.

—A ver Ginny, no es la primera vez que me siento…«atacada» por ti. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Hermione una vez que los otros cuatro se habían alejado unos metros.

—Nada, Hermi… en realidad, ni yo misma lo entiendo. He tenido una forma muy poco acertada de actuar… lo siento.

—No basta, Ginny. Pides disculpas y luego haces lo mismo, ¿qué te ocurre conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No es contigo, Hermione. Creo que desde que mi relación con Harry terminó, siento que algo me falta.

—Fuiste tú la que terminó con él —agregó Hermione algo molesta porque entendió que Ginny quería culpar a Harry de su actual situación y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

—Sí, así fue —reconoció triste.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aún lo amas? —preguntó confusa. Eso no era lo que ella creía—. Yo pensé que entre tú y Nott…

—¡No! Bueno, yo no amo a Harry… pero tampoco soporto verlo tan cerca de Parkinson… —Hermione sonrió y se acercó a su amiga.

—¿Has leído el cuento de «El Perro del hortelano»? —su amiga negó—. Es un cuento antiguo, de un escritor español… Lope de Vega, es un perro que cuida el huerto de su amo, él no es vegetariano, por lo tanto no come verduras, pero no deja que otros animales coman.

—Dices, que no como, pero que tampoco ¿dejo comer? ¿A Harry?

—Así, es. Tal vez sea algo que está fuera de tu alcance, es decir, que si tú no tienes pareja, que nadie más la tenga.

—¿Estoy loca?

—No, no lo creo… bueno, tal vez un poco —dijo riendo—. Las personalidades son todas distintas, y todos respondemos de diferente manera.

—Debiste haber sido sanadora de mentes, se te da bien.

—Entre los muggles se le llama Psicología. Sí, tal vez… Quizá si en algún momento retomo la universidad me vaya por ese lado… la idea de ser abogada se me ha ido al precipicio…

—Eres una excelente amiga.

—¡Ey! ¡Ataque en el poblado! —se escuchó la voz clara de George Weasley y ambos muchachas marcharon por el sendero, siguiendo al resto.

El acceso era por el lado este, así que corrieron por un pequeño camino empedrado de unos cien metros, iluminado con algunos faroles que desembocaba a un costado de la iglesia, en donde se escondieron tras una estatua de San Patricio de unos dos metros de altura que saludaba al cielo con una hoja de trébol.

—Pero, ¿qué vieron? —preguntó Hermione a Ron quien estaba parapetado tras una muralla junto a Luna y Blaise.

Theo y Ginny estaban tras Hermione, todos con sus varitas en ristre.

—Ni idea, esto está muy quieto —respondió Ron casi en un murmullo, dándose cuenta de que al otro lado de la calle estaba George haciendo un par de señales para que se mantuvieran en cubierta.

—¡Ey! Mira allí —dijo Blaise apuntando al cielo.

Se trataba de una niebla negra y espesa que sobrevolaba el lugar. Todos sabían que eran mortífagos intentando llegar al suelo. Así que se mostraron y comenzaron a lanzar sus rayos, pero estos chocaban contra un pared invisible, una especie de coraza o escudo, que hacía imposible que los hechizos tocaran a los magos oscuros, los que al fin habían llegado al suelo.

Se trataba del mismísimo Lucius Malfoy junto a dos brujas y otro mortífago. Hermione al verlo, se mantuvo escondida, no quería mostrarse. Tal vez, con el poder que Malfoy poseía, era muy posible que detectara su presencia. A estas alturas era evidente que sabía que ella estaba viva. Lo peor de todo era que aún no había hablado con Draco y no sabía cómo estaba él. Si su padre sospechaba o no y qué tan enrabiado estaba Lucius…

En ese momento, la gente del pueblo, al ver que las varitas de los miembros de La Orden no eran suficientes, salieron desde sus escondites y también comenzaron a disparar, pero igualmente fue en vano.

—Nunca dejen sus casas solas… —dijo un mortífago que apareció caminando junto a otros cuatro. Venían de una callejuela contigua a un sector residencial. Con horror pudieron ver que traían a tres niños de no más de diez años, caminando con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez dormidos… o hechizados. El fuego cesó, para evitar hacer daño a los pequeños.

—Cuando ustedes bajan sus defensas, nosotros tomamos la ventaja —señaló Melina, sacándose la capucha roja y mostrándose bella ante todos. Hermosa y maléfica. Una mujer idéntica a Bellatrix, pero lozana y cuidada. Joven, atractiva y que muchos quedaron embobados al verla. Pero sabían que solo era espejismo, que debía ser tan retorcida y vil como cualquier mortífago—. Estos niños serán una excelente prueba de que la sangre mestiza no es digna de la magia. Los llevaremos para hacerles algunas pruebas —agregó tocando a los niños con su varita, momento en que dos mujeres llegaron corriendo por la misma calle. Se trataba de las madres de esos niños que desesperadas y dispuestas a todo. Lucharían por sus niños. Sin embargo, el alcalde de la ciudad se interpuso y les pidió calma. Él hablaría con Malfoy.

Se adelantó unos pasos, secundado por miembros de la Orden.

—Erwan Ray, el perdedor número uno de Hogwarts —dijo Lucius al verlo.

—Te has quedado en el pasado, Malfoy. Ya me olvidé de los partidos de Quidditch.

—Y de que te quité a tu novia.

—Narcisa, nunca fue mi novia. Y si lo hubiese sido, aún estaría con vida.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Jamás se habría casado con un perdedor como tú, Ray.

El alcalde lo miró una vez más, atento a cualquier movimiento. Sabía que Malfoy no iba a hablar del pasado, que otro era el motivo de aparecerse en persona en el poblado, la pregunta era qué, tal vez los niños eran el señuelo. Todos lo entendían de la misma forma y sabían que no podían bajar las defensas. Ya lo habían hecho al replegarse en las afueras, dejando desprotegida una parte del barrio residencial.

—Lucius Malfoy, entrega a esos niños —pidió Ewan—. Di a qué has venido de una vez. No hagas sufrir a las madres, ni amedrentes a estos niños.

—¿Querrías hacer un trato? —preguntó Lucius y todos entendieron que allí estaba el trasfondo de todo. Lucius jamás daría una puntada sin hilo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te dejo los tres niños a cambio de la chica Granger.

Al decir eso, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa. Ginny, que estaba a su lado, le tomó el brazo para tranquilizarla.

—¡Ella está muerta! —replicó el alcalde. Aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía si era cierto o no, los rumores corrían rápido… tal vez era otra residente del castillo.

—Sabemos que no es así. No la sigan ocultando —agregó Lucius mirando no solo a Ray, sino que al resto de los pobladores y miembros de la Orden. Pero nadie dijo nada. Hubo un silencio expectante y perturbador para todos.

—Lucius, mata a los niños… aquí delante de todos, para que vean lo fuerte que eres. Nadie juega contigo —le dijo Melina, en un tono bastante fuerte, con la intención de que la escucharan.

—Lo haré —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡No! —gritaron todos.

—La chica Granger, ahora —repitió Lucius.

Hermione sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y que comenzaba a temblar. Aun así, respiró profundo. Se irguió y se hizo visible para todos pues ya sabía qué tenía que hacer…


	43. Algo Pendiente

Hermione apareció en la mansión Malfoy, pero esta vez no había sido raptada, sino que fue por propia voluntad. No llevaba ataduras y nadie la sostenía. Fue su decisión, nadie la obligó pero tampoco nadie lo impidió… era lo que debía hacer para salvar la vida de esos tres niños.

Y ahí estaba. En la original mansión Malfoy, aquella en la que durante la guerra contra Voldemort, había sido sometida por Bellatrix Lestrange. En un movimiento involuntario llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo en donde versaba el mal recuerdo que aquella bruja le había dejado. Dio un respiro de resignación a mirar de cerca a Melina. Sí, era una mujer realmente bella, pero con un aura perversa que envolvía todo. Si la madre era malévola, no podía esperar menos de la hija.

La mujer la miró con asco, como si estuviese frente a la cosa más grotesca del mundo e hizo un gesto con la mano, como espantando un hedor. Hermione la miró con ganas de reírse en su cara. Era casi satírico el rol que la mujer pretendía conquistar. Tal vez quería ser como su madre, verse y actuar como ella. Pero Hermione sabía que Bellatrix no habría dudado ni un instante en poner en ridículo a Lucius Malfoy, asesinando a los niños sin mayor consideración delante de todos y de aditamento a ella misma y a unos cuantos miembros de La Orden. No, estaba claro que esta «Bellatrix» era una mala copia (en cuanto a su actuar) porque físicamente era agradable, si no fuera por su prontuario, podría hasta llamarla «persona».

—Si te gustan las mujeres, puedo hablar con Cassidy —le dijo Melina al advertir que Hermione la había estado mirando por algunos segundos. Pero Hermione la miró con desprecio y volteó la cabeza.

—Los niños están con sus madres y tú deberás cumplir con tu palabra —dijo Lucius girando hacia ella.

—Mi palabra era venirme con ustedes y aquí estoy —respondió segura.

—Y completar lo que dejaste pendiente.

Hermione asintió aunque no teniendo claridad a qué se refería Malfoy. No sabía si hablaba de ser su esclava o ser asesinada. No obstante, esperaba que algo ocurriera y la sacara de ese embrollo. Tal vez Draco tuviera alguna otra solución… Solo esperaba que Malfoy no se enterara de todo. Temía por la seguridad de Draco.

—Te casarás conmigo —afirmó Lucius para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? Pe… ¡Ese no era el trato! —prefería morir antes que ser la mujer de ese maniático.

—Ese ha sido el trato desde un principio. Esta misma noche se hará todo —ninguno sabría definir el rostro de Malfoy: entre eufórico y deseoso, enojado, decepcionado y… ¿feliz? Una mezcla extraña para alguien que acaba de raptar a su novia, amenazado a un pueblo entero y comprobado que su hijo lo traicionaba, porque ¿quién más que Draco para avisar a las huestes enemigas de la arremetida a Tintagel? El plan del principio, de hacer pagar a su hijo, había mutado. Ya no solo se conformaría con amedrentarlo con la chica Granger, sino que lo haría partícipe: un fiel testigo de lo que él hacía a quienes jugaban a traicionar—. Melina, informa a Kingsley para venga de inmediato —la mujer asintió—. También envía un mensaje al bueno para nada de Goyle para que contacte al juez.

En ese instante, Draco que estaba en el piso superior y que se había mantenido al margen para evitar ser llevado a un ataque mortífago, sintió las voces y decidió salir. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo escuchó a Hermione. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y con miedo. Pero enfrentaría lo que vendría. Ya estaba adivinando cuáles eran las pretensiones de su padre y, ciertamente, no se le ocurría nada para evitar que Lucius sometiera a Hermione. Esperaba pensar en algo y pronto. No podía quedar en evidencia… además, ¿qué mierda hacía Hermione en Tintagel? ¡Se suponía que debía permanecer en el castillo!

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó casi en un grito mientras bajaba la escalera, en tanto Melina había salido hacia la biblioteca, dejando a Clarke y a Isaac junto a Lucius y Hermione.

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti, hijo. ¿Qué hace ella viva? Supuestamente se había suicidado, ¿no? —preguntó con sorna.

—Ni idea —respondió descaradamente bajando el último escalón y acercándose hacia su padre. Hermione inclinó la cabeza porque sentía que le ardía la cara. Draco inspiró fuerte y siguió en su papel de mortífago indolente y holgazán.

—¿Seguro que no sabes nada? —preguntó Lucius suspicaz, poniéndose detrás de Hermione y tomándola sorpresivamente por el cuello.

Ella dio un respingo al sentir la fría y fuerte mano del hombre, mientras veía como la otra mano de él, ascendía desde el ombligo, deteniéndose en su pecho, acariciándola. Draco apretó los dientes de rabia, pero se contendría. No obstante, sentía que una vena le saltaba en la sien. Calma, se dijo, tenía que controlarse. Vio que Hermione lo miró negando furtivamente con la cabeza para que él no hiciera nada.

—Está bien padre. Te diré la verdad… —dijo en un vano afán por evitar que Lucius la siguiera tocando, el hombre asió del cabello a la muchacha para atraerla a su cuerpo mientras la otra mano se había aferrado más al pecho de ella.

Hermione seguía meneando la cabeza para que Draco no se dejara llevar por la rabia ni los celos. Él entendió, pero el suplicio era mayor. Debía controlarse, si no, terminaría asesinando a su propio padre. Respiró profundo y continuó hablando.

—Aquel día, cuando la llevamos a la usina, los de La Orden nos emboscaron.

—Eso lo sé —recordó Lucius.

—Bueno, tú recibiste una maldición y perdiste el conocimiento —Lucius asintió—. En ese momento, ella recobró la conciencia. No estaba muerta… no sé qué hizo para parecerlo, pero seguía con vida. Yo me preocupé de llevarte a la otra mansión… el resto es historia —dijo tratando de sonar veraz, dejando a un lado la rabia que sentía.

—Pero no me dijiste la verdad.

—¿Para qué? De todas formas no la tendrías contigo.

Lucius no estaba conforme, porque supuso que algo más había, pero entendía que los de la Orden eran sagaces y tal vez Draco no supo cómo enfrentarlos. Soltó el cuello de Hermione y la empujó hacia Clarke.

—Que se bañe. Y dile a Cassidy que la deje decente. La futura señora Malfoy no debe lucir como una vil muggle.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miró de soslayo a Draco, quien, tratando de resultar convincente, actuó con indiferencia. La mujer, con rostro triunfante, agarró a Hermione del brazo y la llevó con ella para que la prepararan.

—¿Decente? ¿Decente para qué, padre? —preguntó mirando subrepticiamente a Hermione que salía por uno de los pasillos.

—Esta noche esa chica será mi mujer —respondió Lucius mirando con burla a Draco. Sabía que eso no le caería nada de bien esa noticio a su hijo, menos lo que le tenía preparado…

—¿Es en serio? ¡No puedes! Es decir… no tienes por qué hacerlo. Ya la Comunidad Mágica te acepta… tienes tu dinero de regreso, ¿para qué la quieres a ella, pudiendo tener a otras mujeres?

—¿No puedo? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que puedo! Además, todo será legal. Me casaré con ella y la haré mi mujer. Y tú, querido hijo, serás testigo. ¿Crees que soy estúpido y que me he tragado todo, que me creo que no has sido tú quién la mantuvo escondida? Además sé que fuiste tú quien dio aviso a los La Orden de nuestra visita a Tintagel.

—No, no he sido yo —respondió seguro, mirándolo al rostro—. Ya te dije, aquella vez, ella huyó con los suyos desde la fundición y por lo de Tintagel, dile a tus mortífagos que mantengan su bocota cerrada. Yo mismo me enteré de todo en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora es un secreto las arremetidas que tienen? ¡Ay padre, no intentes culparme por lo poco eficientes que son algunos empleados!

—Tienes respuesta para todo, ¿no hijo?

—Granger, no me interesa, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Estoy casado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Como si eso te importara… Sé que no estás enamorado, Draco. No te hagas.

—Seré padre, ¿qué mejor prueba de mi matrimonio?

—¡Y una mierda! ¡La mantuviste escondida en ese maldito castillo que era de tu madre…! —Draco sintió un hielo en el estómago, ¿qué tanto sabía Lucius del Castillo de los Cristales? ¿Qué tanto sabía de todo?—. ¡No intentes marearme con tanta monserga! Pero verás, que ni tú ni nadie se ríe de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco iba a replicar, momento en que una figura translúcida apareció en medio del salón. Draco lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba del patronus de Gregory Goyle: una hiena gorda y bastante fea.

—A esta hora es imposible llevar un juez a su casa, señor Malfoy. Mañana temprano irá uno. Que tenga buenas noches.

Dicho esto, la figura se desvaneció.

—¡Maldito imbécil! Pero no me quedaré con las ganas. Adelantaré la noche de bodas…

Lucius bufó de rabia y Draco rió por lo bajo, pero su sonrisa quedó hecha trizas cuando su padre hizo un movimiento rápido de desarme, quitándole la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Pero, ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No podrás salir de casa, acabo de hacer un hechizo que lo impedirá, así como tampoco podrás utilizar la varita. Deberás probar cuán fiel eres a la causa, si no, yo mismo te entregaré al ministerio.

—No puedes hacer eso, soy tu hijo. Además tu poder mágico, no es tan fuerte como para inhibir mi magia.

—Lo era, hijo. Ahora tengo ciertas atribuciones que solo algunos elegidos tienen… Soy la mano derecha del ministro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

Cassidy se había esmerado en vestir a Hermione con ropa íntima bastante sensual, de encaje rojo y un diminuto bikini. Sobre esto, un vestido color beige, corto y con un escote bastante pronunciado, también la había maquillado. Hermione se dejó vestir y embellecer, ya no había mucho qué hacer, confiaba en que Draco tuviera algún plan, si no, estaba perdida.

—Bien, ya es hora —dijo la muchacha mirando a Hermione y sintiéndose satisfecha de su obra.

—¿Qué me ocurrirá? —preguntó Hermione algo incómoda con la ropa y con los zapatos de tacón, atuendos que no figuraban en su guardarropa.

—Imagino que serás llevada al salón… Lucius tendrá sexo contigo, delante de un par de mortífagos… luego ellos lo harán también contigo. Así es… tal vez hasta tengas que estar con los tres a la vez. Pero descuida, el imperius es bastante efectivo, incluso hasta te obliga a sentir placer… te gustará —Hermione la miró incrédula, ¿cómo podía hablar así tan suelta y sin mayor tapujo? Bueno, era obvio que la muchacha estaba acostumbrada y por eso que le explicaba con tanta naturalidad, además ella le había preguntado...

—¡Estás loca!

—¡Ja! Sí, tal vez…. Pero no todas las sirvientas somos iguales. A mí me gusta el sexo tanto con hombres, como con mujeres… me da lo mismo —dijo mirando lascivamente a Hermione.

—Soy hétero, Cassidy, no me mires con esa cara.

—No te voy a violar, si eso es lo que crees. Además no soy tu enemiga, yo solo hago lo que me piden. También estoy cautiva en este lugar.

—Lo lamento —la chica la miró y asintió.

—Vamos, es la hora. Solo relájate. El sexo forzado también es bueno… es rico, disfrútalo.

—¿También eres masoquista?

—Algo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación que la sirvienta tenía en la planta inferior, justo al lado de las mazmorras. A diferencia de la Cassidy tenía en la vieja mansión, este solo era un cuartucho con el espacio suficiente para una persona. Hermione supuso que también se trataba de una celda, pero un tanto más adaptada para la mujer. El lugar que tenía junto a las otras criadas en la vieja mansión era de elite en comparación con lo lúgubre y poco espaciosa de ésta.

—Sé lo que piensas Hermione. Como ves, también soy prisionera…

—¿Eres bruja, Cassidy?

—Lo era. El ministerio me puso un hechizo para servir a los Malfoy, sin magia. … como una elfa… pero aún conservo mi voluntad.

—Lo siento mucho.

—He querido huir, pero no tengo a dónde, así que por lo menos aquí tengo comida, sexo cuando quiera, ropa, en fin… no es malo… bueno, no tan malo.

Hermione no siguió indagando. Entendía que la mujer hablaba desde la perspectiva de un hechizo y de la necesidad. Si la realidad fuese otra, su pensamiento sería diferente. No era quién para juzgar, pero si de ella dependiese, la ayudaría. Mas ahora, estaba para que la ayudaran a ella…

Caminó por pasillo iluminado solo una tenue luz que daban las teas adosadas a la muralla, pero al virar en una esquina, un rayo le pasó rozando el brazo dando justo en el pecho de Cassidy, un casi inaudible «desmaius» se escuchó y pudo ver frente a ella a Narcisa Malfoy.


	44. Testigo Ocular

Draco no se podía convencer, pues se hallaba completamente desarmado e inhibido. Llevaba cerca de media hora encerrado en esa habitación con espejo de pared a pared en donde en alguna oportunidad llevó a Hermione para que viera lo que hacían con algunas jovencitas que eran raptadas por ahí… sometidas y ultrajadas, las que muchas veces terminaban inconscientes, sin memoria, como sirvientas o esclavas sexuales. Sabía qué iba a ocurrir con ella ahora, pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada. Estaba de brazos atados a la espera de lo que su padre hubiese fraguado. No tenía que ser vidente para imaginar lo que venía… y, lo peor de todo, no percibía una salida. Tal vez, luego tendría que pedir a Potter que hiciera con Hermione lo mismo que había hecho a Pansy Parkinson. No obstante, él recordaría todo... ¿cómo podría borrar ese dolor en Hermione el cual para su padre significaba una especie de placer sádico? ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¿Por qué demonios no lo atacó cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué esperó tanto?

La puerta del salón que tenía en frente se abrió y vio a Hermione siendo arrastrada por el mortífago grandulón llamado Isaac.

Lucius venía detrás junto a la mortífaga cara de gallina llamada White y otro mortífago que era quien solía acudir a esas citas pervertidas de su padre.

—Ahora verás, hijo, que conmigo no se juega. Quisiste engañarme y terminaste descubierto. Ya verás que nada queda impune y tendrás tu recompensa —dijo Lucius triunfante mirándolo.

—¡No te atrevas! —espetó Draco, pero sabía que no sería escuchado. Con horror vio como su padre dirigió a él un hechizo provocando que sus manos quedaran adheridas al cristal y sus ojos fijos en Hermione. No podía pestañear, ni moverlos a voluntad, pero no le dolía. Entendía que Lucius acababa de hacer un conjuro muy elaborado y que pretendía que fuese testigo ocular de lo que haría con Hermione. Una forma muy cruel de castigarlo. A esta altura entendía que su padre sabía que él estaba enamorado de Hermione y que por eso la había mantenido con vida. Pero, ¿qué padre goza con ese tipo de dolor? Uno, que simplemente es una alimaña del infierno.

Lucius acercó la varita a Hermione haciendo el hechizo dominador de voluntades: Imperius. Luego se fue a una butaca, ubicada un par de escalones más arriba de los sillones del centro de la sala y se sirvió un trago, a fin de ser un mero espectador del espectáculo que se aprontaba a presenciar. Luego volteó y miró con placer cómo Isaac, que no solía participar de esas sesiones, había comenzado a desvestir a Hermione mientras besaba su cuello y metía una mano por la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que ella diera un fuerte grito.

Draco estaba desesperado, quería romper el vidrio, huir, matar… pero no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos para no ver el desagradable espectáculo.

Luego un segundo mortífago se acercó… y entre ambos la tocaban y manoseaban. Ella gemía, trataba de esquivarlos, pero finalmente se rindió y comenzó también a entregarles placer.

Draco sintió que su rostro se empapaba por lágrimas de rabia, tristeza y desesperación cuando ambos la poseían en su presencia y su padre se deleitaba como si estuviese viendo una película pornográfica. Una dolorosa y angustiante náusea hizo presa su cuerpo, cuando ambos hombres había terminado la labor sobre ella. Momento en que el hechizo de Lucius finalizó y pudo soltarse del vidrio.

Giró hacia un costado y vomitó… le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza y lloraba… volteó enrabiado, pasándose la manga de la camisa por la boca y vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal… no tenía marcas de crucios, solo parecía que se hallaba en un estado de trance. Lucius se puso de pie y con su varita le arrojó una manta que tenía cerca.

—Llévala nuevamente con Cassidy —ordenó Malfoy a Clarke—. Que la laven y que la lleven de inmediato a mis aposentos.

—Como diga señor —la bruja tomó del brazo a Hermione y ella, algo mareada y confusa, tomó con su mano la manta para cruzarla en su pecho. Sin mirar a ningún lado, y con la cabeza gacha, se dejó llevar por la mujer.

Lucius miró satisfecho a Draco levantando la copa y luego, en un acto de total triunfo, se tomó todo el trago que en ella quedaba.

—¡Maldito pervertido!

—Y soy tu padre y tú eres mi testigo, hijo. Mañana firmarás mi acta de matrimonio.

—¿Ya lo das por hecho?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba muy oscuro y la niebla impedía que viera lo que había su alrededor. Al principio había divisado una lucecillas en la lejanía, pero conforme sus pasos se ralentizaban por el cansancio, las fue perdiendo de vista. Sentía un poco de frío pero el abrigo que llevaba la ayudaba bastante. Buscó refugio bajo un árbol frondoso y se sentó.

—Lumus —dijo moviendo la varita una vez que se sintió segura. Narcisa se la había devuelto, poco antes de huir de la mansión y ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos por lo tanto podría abrir el pequeño bolso que ella le había entregado y ver qué traía en su interior.

Adentro había una cajita que contenía solo una tarjeta con un nombre y una dirección, entendía que debía dirigirse a ese lugar, tal vez Narcisa le tenía una sorpresa reservada. Además de aquello había otra cosa en el bolso, envuelto en una tela suave. Al abrirlo se sorprendió y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba: frente a ella tenía el cristal azul del Castillo de los Cristales, aquel que guiaba en la oscuridad. Por eso supo en qué momento detenerse y qué camino tomar en medio del yermo por donde había escapado. Lo malo era que el castillo podía verse vulnerado, pero debía obedecer las órdenes de Narcisa, ella sabía qué estaba haciendo:

 _—No te detengas. Corre… aléjate. Aquí me encargaré yo. Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien. Pero por lo que más quieras, no regreses. La guerra está a punto de terminar, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo. Draco te ama y si yo tengo el poder de impedir que tú sufras y que él te vea morir, lo haré. Vete, dentro de este bolso hay una dirección. Allí te esperan. No regreses. Draco te buscará cuando sea el momento._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco ingresó casi arrastrándose al dormitorio que compartía con Astoria. Ella, al verlo se asustó al verlo tan decaído y corrió a ayudarlo

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurrió con Hermione? —preguntó de inmediato.

Pero Draco no respondió, otra vez necesitaba vaciar su estómago. El hechizo que su padre le había aplicado tenía doble secuela: el horror de ver a Hermione siendo violada sin darse cuenta ni poner resistencia y la respuesta física de su propio cuerpo al ser sometido a un hechizo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió del baño con una toalla en la mano. Se había lavado los dientes y bebido bastante agua.

—Mi padre es una bestia… —dijo arrojando a un lado la toalla.

—La… ¿violó? —preguntó temerosa.

—Él no. Ordenó a otros dos que lo hicieran.

—Lo lamento tanto —Astoria abrazó a Draco con cariño y él solo respondió poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Es hora de acabar con todo esto. No es posible que sigan pisoteando a la gente de esta manera. Debe haber una forma de acabar con ellos de una vez.

—Buscaré mi varita y nos iremos —dijo él mirándola de frente y decidido—. Como sea, no te dejo aquí, pero antes debo rescatar a Hermione… y… —un grito desesperado escuchó en su cabeza: _¡Aléjate Lucius Malfoy, no me toques!_ —era la voz de Hermione. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿El hechizo seguía?

—Draco, qué te pasa —preguntó Astoria pero él no respondió. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía dolor y desesperación, ¿qué era todo aquello?

 _—¡Por favor, no, no lo hagas!_

 _—Ahora es mi turno y tendrás lo que te mereces._

 _—No te lo suplico…_

 _—¡Imperius!_

Draco escuchó con horror cómo su padre poseía a Hermione, era como si todos los gritos, gemidos y sonidos de la habitación de Lucius fueran recepcionadas por su cerebro cual artefacto radial.

—¡No, maldito!

—Draco, calma, dime qué te ocurre.

—El hijo de puta de mi padre… su hechizo, continua… ¡Lo escucho todo! ¡Hermione! Debo a ayudarla.

En un acto desesperado corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero estaba cerrada por fuera. Se dirigió entonces a la ventana, pero era inútil. Tal como en la habitación anterior, no tenía escapatoria.

—Draco, trata de tranquilizarte —Astoria tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas, suponía cómo estaba sufriendo Draco por Hermione y ella no sabía qué hacer… aunque tal vez aquel hechizo de su madre, si bien no iba en ayuda de Hermione, podría, al menos aplacar el dolor de Draco—. Sé de un hechizo que puede ayudarte.

—No, hay conjuro que me pueda ayudar.

—Este sí, me lo enseñó mi madre. Lo realizaba cuando mi padre la trataba mal y ella evitaba que nosotros sufriéramos. Ven siéntate —pero Draco seguía dando vueltas en la habitación desesperado—. Por favor, hazme caso. Siéntate.

Draco dio un fuerte respiro y se rindió. ¿Qué más iba perder? No podía hacer nada por Hermione.

Astoria colocó una mano en su corazón y la otra en el pecho Draco para luego comenzar tararear una canción:

 _—La paz está en ti, en mí… la paz está en todos… el mundo pide paz… y la paz tú la das_ … —luego volvió a repetir lo mismo.

Los gritos y los gemidos de Hermione se fueron quedando callados y Draco puedo verla a ella sentada bajo un árbol. Tranquila, leyendo un papel y con un cristal en sus manos

— _… la paz está en ti…_

De lejos se escuchaba la voz de Astoria cantando y a Hermione sonriendo:

—Estoy bien, amor. Te amo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo tomando la mano de Hermione cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Astoria tendida en el suelo. El hechizo de su padre había desaparecido. Y él recuperado las fuerzas. No obstante, Astoria se había desmayado por el esfuerzo realizado.

—Tory… Tory, despierta —la muchacha lentamente abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que una embarazada no responde de la misma forma que una mujer sin un hijo en el vientre.

—Gracias, resultó. Me siento libre del hechizo de mi padre.

—¡Qué bien! Ayúdame a parar por favor —Draco la tomó del brazo para poder sostenerla, pero ella sintió una fuerte punzada en el vientre.

—¡Ay! —con horror Draco vio que ella tenía su vestido manchado con sangre.

—Tranquila, Tory. Todo estará bien —ella no entendió qué significaba esas palabras hasta que sintió algo tibio en sus piernas y su mano machada.

—¡No, mi hijo! ¡Draco, por favor!

—Estarás bien. Te lo prometo.


	45. Todas las Piezas del Puzzle

Luna se encontraba en la sala de pacientes ubicada al interior del Castillo de Los Cristales, atendiendo a uno de los heridos en el nuevo ataque al poblado de Tintagel. Pero en esta oportunidad, providencialmente, solo habían sido dos personas las que resultaron heridas, a diferencia de la arremetida anterior. Por lo que les dejaba claro que la intención de los mortífagos era solo recapturar a Hermione. Todos temían por la seguridad de Draco ya que si Lucius se había enterado de que Hermione estaba con vida, el único sospechoso de aquello sería él. Sin embargo, sabían que Draco era inteligente y audaz, que no se dejaría amilanar y que, estando cerca de ella podría ayudarla. Esperaban todos que ambos lograran escapar.

—¿Cómo estás, Luna? ¿Te puedo ayudar? —Blaise Zabini había ingresado al lugar restringido sin ser escuchado por las otras enfermeras ni por Luna, quien al verlo, lejos de enfadarse por su atrevimiento, sonrió agradecida. Para ella una mano de ayuda nunca estaba de más. Sin embargo, ya su trabajo concluía, al menos por ese día. De todas formas le agradecería.

—Blaise, hola. Gracias, estoy bien, pero ya terminando mi labor por hoy —dijo deslizando el dorso de su mano por la frente, como secando un sudor inexistente.

El moreno pudo advertir que ella estaba exhausta. Quizá cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir. Pero todos de una u otra forma se sacrificaban por la causa, aunque estaba claro que el cuerpo necesitaba descanso si se quería cumplir cabalmente con los compromisos. Asintió, no le diría nada. Sabía que la chica era testaruda y lo que menos quería era entrar en alguna tonta discusión por algo tan pequeño.

—¿Preocupada por Granger? —ella movió levemente la cabeza en forma afirmativa—. Debes estar tranquila. Está con Draco, no la dejará sola. Estoy seguro que verá pronto la forma de cómo escapar.

—Lo sé, pero aun así siento que algo no anda bien.

—¿Algo? Es decir, Lunita, ¡todo anda mal! —ella dio un respiro fuerte acomodando la almohada del hombre al que le acababa de revisar la herida. Luego miró con aparente conformidad a Blaise para luego dirigirse al escritorio que estaba en un costado de la puerta de entrada al box.

—A lo que me refiero, es a esta situación, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a esperar para actuar? Dice mi padre que anoche, mientras era el ataque a Tintagel, muchos magos fueron apresados en Londres… en el callejón Diagon.

—Lo sabemos, pero pronto tendremos todo listo. Ya no hay mucho que esperar. Theo y Ginny, ya han acordado con Daphne Greengrass, quien ha contactado a personeros claves del grupo de Aurores en Irlanda y Dinamarca, además Longbottom que…

—¿Sabes, Blaise? No creo que se necesite un ejército para acabar con esta forma de gobernar. Bastaría con solo con apresar al ministro, a Lucius Malfoy, y los mortífagos que los siguen. Estoy segura que mucha gente, tanto en el ministerio como en los diferentes pueblos, solo quieren que retorne la paz. Para nadie es secreto esta que forma la mandar que tiene el ministro dista mucho de los verdaderos sueños de la comunidad mágica.

—Lo hemos pensado y esa es la opción que barajamos, aunque sabemos que los mortífagos están bastante organizados y que gozan de inmunidad… además mientras no sepamos en donde queda su cuartel general… —Blaise guardó silencio, él sabía en donde se ubicaba ese maldito cuartel, pero tanto él, como Draco y Theo tenían un hechizo que les impedía hablar o dar a conocer de cualquier forma la ubicación de ese lugar.

—No te mortifiques. Ya pronto los podrán apresar a todos, estoy segura de eso.

—No es tan fácil… ellos nunca están solos, son magos experimentados, con mañas… y nosotros necesitamos refuerzos.

—Los tendremos. No dudes en la ayuda que llegará del lugar menos pensado, estoy segura de eso.

En ese instante una persona se movió en una de las camas y dio un ligero quejido de dolor. Luna dejó de lado la pluma que había tomado para llenar unas formas y se acercó rápidamente. Blaise la miró con ternura, a pesar del evidente agotamiento, ella siempre hacía un espacio para atender a alguien más. Esa muchacha cada día le gustaba más.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto Harry se hallaba leyendo una lechuza con el sello de Hogwarts, que había recibido hacía pocos momentos, cuando Pansy ingresó cargando una canasta con algunos alimentos que había traído de la bodega a fin de dejar todo listo en la cocina para que se prepara temprano el desayuno.

—¿Has sabido algo de Granger? ¿Draco envió otra lechuza? —preguntó dejando la canasta sobre una banca.

—No, no es de Malfoy y no creo que él nos vuelva a contactar. Ha de suponer que el correo lechuceril fue quien delató nuestra ubicación…. O casi…

Pansy asintió y se acercó a la estufa para verificar que la tetera estuviera con agua. Preparando de inmediato un té para él mientras seguía leyendo.

—Si molesto… —dijo poniendo la taza a un lado de Harry quien seguía leyendo la carta. O tal vez releyendo y tratando de reparar en algún detalle que se le hubiese escapado.

—No, no… lo siento… es que leo y leo… y no me convenzo de lo que Neville me dice.

—¿Se puede saber? —preguntó interesada, aunque suponía que si eran planes específicos o alguna táctica, no la harían partícipe. Ella no era miembro de La Orden, pero todos sabían que ella los apoyaba, que nunca había abrazado las artes oscuras y que había sido una víctima más del ministro y su séquito de mortífagos.

—Sí, claro —respondió Harry dejando de lado la misiva y cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. Pansy se sentó frente a él—. Bueno, no somos los únicos que nos estamos organizando. El colegio Hogwarts, tal como nos lo había dicho en una lechuza anterior, ha creado alianzas estratégicas con Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. No obstante, los colegios americanos de Ilvermorny y Castelobruxo, ya se han aliado y están listos para apoyarnos en el momento preciso. E incluso desde Uganda, el colegio Uaggadou, ha ofrecido su ayuda. Tienen un equipo de cadetes aurores en el último año, listo para venir a apoyarnos… Y, como verás, todo se ha hecho en el más estricto secreto.

—Eso significa que podremos ganar esta guerra, ¿no?

—Sí, tendremos más opciones de ganarla al contar con más aliados… Siempre supe que no estábamos solo en esta causa.

—Harry estoy segura que son muy pocos los que están de acuerdo con todo lo que está ocurriendo. Pero de verdad que creo que bastaría con apresar a los cabecillas y no armar una batalla tan grande como la que ocurrió en Hogwarts unos años atrás.

Ella guardó silencio, viendo cómo Harry saboreaba el dulzor del té. Tal vez no la había escuchado o lo que había dicho era demasiado tonto y él no lo consideraría. Pero Harry la miró y sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Creo que bastará con organizarnos con lo que tenemos y acabar con los cabecillas, pero el Ministerio está dominado por ellos, y querámoslo o no, habrá que lidiar.

—Es cierto. Solo espero que no hayan bajas. Yo no sabría qué hacer si uno de ustedes…

—Tranquila —dijo tomándole una mano. Ella se sorprendió pero gratamente—. Nos hemos demorado en actuar, pero ha sido para bien.

—Espero que así sea. ¿Irás a dormir? Debes estar cansado.

—Lo estoy, pero no dormiré… dentro de un rato tendremos la última reunión y actuaremos pronto. Espero que para cuando suenen las campanas de año nuevo, todos los mortífagos estén tras las rejas.

—Año nuevo es dentro de dos días, Harry.

—Sí, es una fecha estratégica. Todos estarán pendientes de sus fiestas, algunos funcionarios con permisos, vacaciones… y los mortífagos, que por muy mortífagos que sean, también bajarán sus defensas. No saben que estamos organizados, creen que la Orden de Fénix se basa en no más de diez rebeldes…

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Solo nosotros, es decir, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Snape… Ni Draco está enterado… menos Hermione… ya sabes por «negación creíble» —dijo dibujando un par de comillas en el aire—, por si eran capturados no dijeran nada en relación a nuestros planes… o se los sacaran sin su consentimiento.

Pansy dio un suspiro, estaba nerviosa pero confiaba en sus planes. Sin embargo, era necesario aprovechar ese momento de silencio y que ambos estaban solos para poder abordar el tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, que impedía su sueño y concentración. Algo que a diario le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Y él era el único que podía ayudarla.

—Harry, yo sé que algo ocurrió conmigo.

Él la miró desconcertado, ¿qué había descubierto? ¿Habría hablado con alguien o el hechizo lo conjuró mal?

—Sé que hay algo que no encaja en mi vida…

—¿Sí?, como qué.

—Tengo sueños confusos… de angustia y desesperación. Me veo siendo atacada… pero no recuerdo qué tipo de ataque, solo sé que son dos hombres mientras alguien llora... Tal vez viví algo que es mejor no recordar… —Harry bajó la vista y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que no le soltó la mano e hizo que la mirara nuevamente—. Harry, soy bruja, y sé que esos son indicadores de un Obliviate… pero, no digas nada. Si fue lo que pasó, no quiero saberlo, tal vez sea mejor tenerlo así, cubierto. Creo que aún no me hallo en condiciones de aceptar lo que ocurrió.

Harry trató de no hacer ningún gesto, nada que delatara su actuar, pero sabía que la muchacha que tenía en frente era muy inteligente y que había intuido que algo no andaba bien. Pero sabía que no tenía otro camino. La realidad era muy dolorosa para que ella pudiera enfrentarla. Como muchas en su lugar, tal vez habría terminado sumida en la más profunda depresión, incluso en la locura o acabando con su vida. Aunque tampoco podía subestimarla. Tal vez ella era mucho más fuerte y podría sacar las fuerzas desde lo más hondo de su corazón y seguir adelante. Pero en aquel momento en que la vio desesperada, huyendo de todos, no vio otra solución más viable que borrar aquello que tanto la atormentaba, incluso que tenía al borde del colapso.

—Me dijiste que mis padres murieron en manos del ministro y de Malfoy —Harry asintió—… y de que ellos me hicieron unos crucios, ¿no?

—Pansy, si quieres recordar episodios tristes yo… —quiso ponerse de pie, como una vana estrategia en impedir el tema que ella se empeñaba en abordar.

—Obliviate —Harry se echó atrás en la silla al escuchar esa palabra y Pansy notó que él se había tensado. Sabía que no estaba en lo incorrecto y que él tenía directa relación con ese presentimiento—. No quiero que lo reviertas, porque sabemos que no hay un hechizo eficaz para eso… depende de cada uno… según lo que he leído —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano hacia el cielo—. Y comprenderás que yo no soy de ese tipo de brujas… En fin Harry, el recuerdo me está matando… las imágenes, el dolor… pero aun así temo a la verdad.

—Pansy…

—No te aflijas. Sé que lo hicieron por algo muy grave que me ocurrió pero no quiero saber o tal vez, sí… no sé… Creerás que estoy loca.

—No digas eso, Pansy. Lo importante es que estás con nosotros, que realizas un excelente trabajo en el hospital… y que eres parte importante y vital de todo el engranaje… Todos somos piezas de este puzzle, todos somos útiles y que la unión hace la fuerza.

—Sabes que no es así… que Luna y Narcisa trabajarían igual de bien sin mi presencia.

—No te menosprecies. Has ordenado todo, llevas un registro prolijo, fichas, archivos, si hasta Snape está feliz con todo el rotulado de las pociones y de las medicinas muggles… —ella sonrió—. Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto, es necesario que todos descansemos… yo me quedaré un rato más aquí y luego regresaré a Grimauld place por los últimos detalles. Este día ha sido agotador para todos. Solo espero que Hermione esté bien con Draco.

—¿Saben algo de Narcisa? —quien preguntó fue Snape que había ingresado a la cocina, casi corriendo. Venía desde afuera del castillo, casi congelado, la capa negra lucía húmeda y con copos de nieve.

—No, profesor, pensé que estaba con usted —dijo Harry.

—No, dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Creí que estaba en su habitación, pero no. No está en el castillo.

Pansy se puso de pie y miró por la ventana y vio que afuera estaba muy oscuro y pensó que si alguien andaba en el bosque se perdería, aunque Narcisa conocía todo, ella no podría perderse.

—Quizá debamos salir al bosque de María una vez más —opinó Pansy.

Harry se apresuró en ponerse el abrigo que había dejado sobre una silla cercana cuando el «plaff» de aparición sonó en la cocina. Severus se apresuró en dar un paso atrás porque Narcisa por poco y no aparece sobre sus brazos.

—¡Al fin! ¡Uf! ¡Sí que me costó llegar! El bosque es traicionero en medio de la tormenta —Snape la miró sin entender y ella lo miró seria.

—Tuve que ceder un cristal, Severus. Pero el castillo sigue resguardado —él entendió y le acomodó una silla, en tanto Pansy le servía una taza de té.


	46. Milicia

Hermione había logrado aparecer en la dirección que Narcisa le había dado. Pero no entendía muy bien por qué la había enviado a ese lugar, se trataba de un barrio muggle, bastante exclusivo, de casas lujosas y amplias, en el lado norte de Londres y mucho espacio entre una y otra, con grandes parques y zonas verdes.

Ella conocía de ese lugar pues de niña solía acompañar a su padre que iba con un par de amigos a jugar golf a los campos que allí se encontraban. A su madre nunca le gustaron esas amistades de George Granger, porque decía que lo hacían vivir una realidad que no le pertenecía, con sueños de grandeza y cosas materiales inalcanzables. Pero ella sabía que su padre disfrutaba el deporte y que por su carácter sociable ellos siempre lo invitaban a participar.

Por eso conocía la zona y sabía que también se caracterizaba por ser un lugar que aglutinaba a escritores, arquitectos, actores y bailarines, especialmente durante el Siglo XIX. Aquel aire bohemio con los años se había perdido, aunque todavía muchas de las mansiones correspondían a artistas del cine inglés y a futbolistas, de esos que ganan grandes sumas de dinero, maravillados por la belleza de sus prados así como por su cercanía a los campos y sedes deportivas.

Pensó que tal vez había errado en la aparición, pero ahí estaba frente a una casa de esas hermosos jardines, de tres pisos similar a un antiguo palacete, con una entrada majestuosa, césped bien cuidado, con árboles grandes en la entrada pero un portón de fierro y con acceso controlado. Se acercó al botón blanco ubicado al lado de un micrófono y lo presionó. Se escuchó un pitido y luego la voz de una mujer:

—Diga —era un tono cansino y parecía malhumorado. La entendía, nadie llega a esas horas llamando a una casa, menos una de alta alcurnia por lo que veía.

—Buenas noches, sé que es muy tarde y lamento molestar. Pero esta es una emergencia. Busca al señor Dylan… Dylan Mackenzie —respondió algo titubeante, el frío ya la estaba entumeciendo.

—¿Quién lo necesita?

—Hermione Granger, de parte de Narcisa Mal… Narcisa Black.

Hermione pensó que se había equivocado, tal vez sí debió haber dicho Malfoy, pero se corrigió y dijo Black. Tal vez nadie la conocía con ese nombre. Hubo un silencio y nadie hizo otra pregunta, pensó que tal vez la habían ignorado, pero en ese momento la portezuela de la reja, adosada a un costado del gran portón, se abrió, indicándole que podía ingresar.

Las luces tenues del camino que llevaba a la casa se iluminaron por completo y pudo ver a un par de figuras humanas que se acercaban. Sintió una clavada en el corazón, por un momento creyó ver a sus padres y una angustia se apoderó de ella porque sabía que eso era imposible pues ellos habían sido asesinados poco después de la batalla de Hogwarts, crimen que hasta ese momento estaba sin resolver. No obstante, a estas alturas sabía que para indagar no tenía mucho que hurgar, el ministro y sus secuaces estaban detrás de todo.

Unos cuantos pasos y frente a ella estaba un hombre cincuentón con apariencia militar junto a un joven que posiblemente fuera su hijo o algún familiar, bastante delgado pero casi del tamaño del hombre mayor. El parecido era enorme: atléticos, de piel oscura y sonrisa blanca y tranquila.

—Señora Malfoy, un placer conocerla —saludó el hombre mayor alargando la mano derecha para darle el recibimiento. Hermione meneó la cabeza en señal de negación pero de todas formas le dio la mano.

—Debe haber un error. Soy Hermione Granger. Narcisa Black… o Malfoy… fue la que me envió a esta dirección —dijo Hermione algo contrariada, pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, dando a entender que posiblemente esa sería la respuesta que les daría.

—Luego entenderá todo —dijo el hombre mayor—. Venga, vayamos adentro para que se abrigue y coma algo.

—Gracias por recibirme en…

—¿Recibirte? ¡Estás en tu casa! —añadió el muchacho sonriente.

—Mi nombre es Albert Mackenzie, y este es mi hijo Dylan. Para nosotros será un honor poder ayudarla.

—Soy amigo de Draco… pero vayamos adentro y te cuento todo —dijo Dylan poniendo una mano en el brazo a Hermione para guiarla al interior de la casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Gracias por todo —dijo Draco a un medimago que había llegado a atender a Astoria.

Luego que ella se sintiera mal y comenzara con la hemorragia, él logró salir al pasillo, pues se había liberado del hechizo de su padre. De seguro el muy maldito dormía y Hermione seguía bajo el imperius por lo cual no podía hacer nada para escapar.

No obstante, tendría primero que ver la forma de ayudar a Astoria y luego rescataría Hermione. A fuera encontró a Melina que estaba bebiendo en la sala y dando vueltas como loca. Sí que se parecía a su tía Bellatrix, con el cabello desordenado pegándose con la varita en la mano y murmurando palabras como: desgraciado, maldito, estúpido, malnacido… pobre de quien estaba hablando, porque de seguro su prima no le perdonaría la falta al pobre infeliz. Ciertamente parecía fuera de sí. A Draco le sorprendió, debería estar eufórica al fin de cuentas ella llevaba la delantera y él había sido descubierto. No obstante, al verlo y escucharle decir que Astoria estaba con síntomas de aborto, no dudó en usar la red flu e ir por un medimago a San Mungo.

Draco no entendía bien el actuar de Melina, tal vez el hecho de tratarse de un bebé había ablandado el corazón de su prima, pero realmente lo que pasara por la desquiciada cabeza de ella poco o nada le importaba, al fin y al cabo en esa mujer no podía confiar. Aun así le agradecía su proceder aunque bien entendía que tarde o temprano ella le cobraría el favor.

Al cerrar la puerta, una vez que el hombre se retiró, se dirigió a la cama y le tomó la mano a Astoria quien se veía algo pálida, pero fuera de peligro

—Draco… gracias —él sonrió.

—Estás bien… tú y el bebé, eso lo importante. Y ya escuchaste al médico, el hechizo que hiciste consumió tus energías, fue como si hubieses movido un ropero con tu propia fuerza física —ella asintió triste, recodando lo dicho por el medimago—. Así que ahora solo debes descansar, tomar esa poción cada ocho horas y en tres días podrás levantarte, por ahora reposo parcial. ¡Ah! Y nada de hechizos, pero ahora debo dejarte. Mi padre ha de estar durmiendo y es el momento preciso para recuperar lo que me pertenece.

—Tu varita… Draco, ten cuidado. Además no has dormido, estás cansado.

—Descansaré cuando pueda. Tú y el bebé están mejor, y eso me tranquiliza. Quédate aquí, no trates de moverte. Iré por mis cosas y luego por Hermione. Regresaré por ti, pero antes…

Se acuclilló en el suelo y buscó bajo la cama, tanteando el lugar en que había dejado oculta la cajita que guardaba todavía algunos secretos, aquella que mantenía en la otra mansión oculta bajo un tablón del piso. De ella extrajo un frasco y una jeringa, llenando esta última con el líquido del frasco y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego ejerció un poco de fuerza y la caja cedió el doble fondo. De allí tomó un navaja suiza multiuso, la no pensó nunca en usar, pero a falta de varita, no tenía otra opción, por ahora…

—¿Qué es eso que guardaste en tu bolsillo?

—Es un veneno, muy potente.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Astoria imaginó que Draco se suicidaría o que mataría a alguien con ello y se inquietó.

—No tengo varita y necesitaré algo para defenderme… espero no usarlo, pero de ser necesario, no tendré otra opción.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora atenta a cualquier cosa, ¿sí? —ella asintió—. Regreso pronto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Maldito estúpido! —gritó Melina largando por la cabeza de Isaac un florero. El hombre se hizo a un lado y este se quebró contra la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Melina—. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de participar en la cochinada de Malfoy?

—Melina… Melina, cálmate —intentó apaciguarla poniendo ambas manos extendidas a fin de evitar el azote en su cuerpo de otro objeto de la habitación —. Entiende, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Dijiste que no participabas! ¡Me lo dijiste la otra noche! —lo miró enojada y decepcionada. No entendía por qué en los últimos días lo que ese hombre hiciera le importaba y no era que la soledad le hiciera crear maripositas en el estómago, si no que pensó que él podría significar una especie de apoyo en medio de tanta soledad—. _¡Oh, vamos Melina! ¡Te has enamorado del estúpido de Isaac!_

—No de continuo… pero sí, he estado presente y no es algo que me enorgullezca.

—¿Y qué se siente violar… someter? —preguntó acercándose a Isaac en forma peligrosa. Él retrocedió un par de pasos. No le tenía miedo, el temor era que al hacer frente a un hechizo de ella, fuera precisamente ella la dañada. Se había dado cuenta de que él era más experto en esas artes y que ella, por más que luciera su apellido en forma orgullosa, muchos hechizos con técnica le costaban. Tal vez no era lo suficientemente mortífaga después de todo—. ¡Eres asqueroso igual que el viejo de Malfoy!

—No me digas que ahora sientes celos.

—¡Ja! ¡No sueñes! Sucede que creí que tú no era un desquiciado depravado. Pero ya veo que no.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué ahora te importa tanto? Todos los que estamos aquí hemos hecho cosas que no nos orgullecen como persona, pero asumimos que somos mortífagos, que abrazamos las artes oscuras y que por tanto es lo que debemos hacer. Si hay que matar, torturar o… o violar, lo hacemos… tanto por el orgullo de la causa, tanto para mantenernos vivos. ¡Tú también has hecho cosas que ni pensabas! No entiendo por qué me montas esta escena si entre nosotros no hay nada.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te digo todo esto? No es porque te amo, ni porque me siento como niñita de quince… Si te digo todo esto es porque creí que tú no eras como los otros… porque odio a los asquerosos que violan a las mujeres o que maltratan niños.

—¡Epa! Que no eras tú la que le dijiste a Malfoy que matara a esos niños del pueblo de Tintagel.

—Estaba todo pauteado y ensayado con Malfoy. No fue algo que me salió del corazón, como muchos creen…

—¡Estás loca! Tan loca como tu madre

—No, no digas eso, mi madre..,

—¡Tu madre era una loca, Melina! No veo por qué la sigues venerando o por qué estás al lado de Malfoy…

—Malfoy me violó —confesó e Isaac se tragó las palabras que iba a decir y la miró perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Usó un imperius… pero recuerdo todo… así que te puedes imaginar… —Isaac se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No te importa.

—¡Claro que sí!

—No, te importa, porque ¿sabes?, aquí están todos podridos… una cosa es querer el poder y la otra es la depravación. Y yo creí que tú…

—¿Y quién habla? ¿Aquella que mató a sus padres? Melina, realmente no te entiendo.

—No… no los maté. Quise hacerlo, pero tal vez mi hechizo no fue tan fuerte como debió serlo. Ellos están vivos.

—La intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

—Vete Isaac. Necesito estar sola.

—¿Te arrepentiste de estar aquí? Sabes que el viejo no te soltará.

—Ya no me necesita, tiene a la chica Granger con él.

—Y, ¿qué quieres? ¿Desertar? ¿Irte porque tu mortífago se metió con otra?

—¡No se metió con otra! ¡Eso fue un viola...

—¡No lo repitas! ¡Entiende, no tuve opción! Además la chica no sufrió.

—Gran consuelo.


	47. Contraataque

—¿Dices que te perdiste porque le diste un cristal a la señorita Granger? —preguntó Severus que esperaba a Narcisa acostado en su lado de la cama. Ella giró y lo miró tranquila, sonrió levemente mientras dejaba el cepillo de cabello sobre el bureau.

—Así es y por eso debo regresar a la mansión Malfoy… Dentro de unas horas —confesó triste pero también preocupada y él entendió que así debía ser, de todas formas tenía que preguntar.

—¿El señuelo no seguirá actuando?

—No creo que por mucho. Pueden notar que la chica no está bajo un imperius que solo actúa.

—¿Segura que el repelente que le pusiste funcionará bien, es decir, que pudo repeler el imperius de Malfoy?

—Sí, es potente. Es una antigua técnica que me enseñó mi abuela, la utilicé mucho durante la guerra en mí misma para evitar que Voldemort me manipulara.

—Esa chica que dejaste en la Mansión, ¿por qué lo hace? No entiendo muy bien la lógica de querer ocupar el lugar de la señorita Granger.

—Es ninfómana —Severus abrió los ojos como si esa palabra estuviera fuera de su vocabulario.

—Ya sabes, adicta al sexo.

—Lo sé, Cissy. Solo que me sorprende los motivos que tuvo para ofrecer su ayuda.

Narcisa se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Le tomó la mano a Severus y él respondió con una sonrisa.

—La chica solo quiere libertad y sabe que si nos ayuda y ganamos, podría ser libre nuevamente y recuperar su magia. Por eso dormiré solo un par de horas y me iré temprano… debemos hacer el recambio —Narcisa lo miró intrigada, advirtiendo que los pensamientos de él volaban hacia otro sitio—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Severus?

—Pensaba en la hipótesis de la señorita Granger —Narcisa asintió—. Ya sabes, en relación a Melina… ¿la viste? —preguntó con algo de inquietud. Desde que había sostenido aquella conversación con Hermione, luego que fuese atacada por mortífagos en el Bosque de María, la hipótesis de que la muchacha que estaba aliada con Malfoy podría ser su hija, le daba vueltas en la cabeza, porque desde que supo que Bellatrix esperaba un hijo y que todo se manejó en secreto, sintió que cabía la posibilidad de que ese niño que venía al mundo pudiera ser de él. Pero como ella nunca se manifestó y lo que era peor, en aquellos años se enteró que el bebé nació sin vida, creyó que ese sentimiento oculto también había fenecido. Sin embargo con los sucesos de los últimos días, la profecía y lo que el fantasma de María les había dicho, todo cobraba vida nuevamente y la duda lo volvía a embargar.

—No, no la vi. Supongo que estaba ocupada en otras cosas. Yo solo me limité a buscar a Hermione. Dime qué ocurre, ¿crees que esa chica es tu hija?

—Lo he pensado desde hace mucho.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con mi hermana entonces? Yo nunca me di cuenta —Severus meneó la cabeza como dando entender algo ambiguo.

—Sí y no.

—Si hay un sí primero, es por sí tuvieron algo.

—No fue algo planificado… simplemente se dio.

—¿Te enamoraste de Bellatrix?

—¡No! Sabes que antes de ti, solo hubo una mujer de la cual me enamoré…

—Lily.

—Así es. Con Bella fue otra cosa… en julio de 1978 Voldemort me envió junto a tu hermana a una misión en Grecia para contactar a algunos mortífagos que, a su vez tenían nexos con cierta logia vampírica. Tras varios intentos fallidos, optamos por regresar, pero el tiempo nos jugó en contra. Nos encontrábamos en un sitio que limitaba nuestra magia por haber muchos seres oscuros merodeando, hombres lobos y vampiros, así que en medio de la tormenta de nieve, nos quedamos una casona vieja y abandonada…

—No me digas… el resto me lo imagino—. Severus sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de Narcisa.

—No deberías sentir nada a estas alturas Cissy, fue solo una vez y luego de muchos wiskis de fuego… yo no digo nada en relación al alcalde de Tintagel…

—Erwan es solo un buen amigo... Y no me cambies de tema, Severus Snape —él sonrió y continuó:

—…luego de aquello dejé de ver a Bella por algún tiempo, después me enteré que estaba embaraza, más tarde que había perdido a su hijo.

—Pero no lo había perdido la chica Melina dijo que había sido adoptada, así se presentó ante Lucius y este verificó el lazo sanguíneo.

—Así es. Hay dos posibilidades, Cissy. Una, que Rodolpus Lestrange, después de todo no fuera tan retorcido y optara por la vida de la niña diciéndole a Bella que había muerto para evitarle a la pequeña un futuro con la loca de su madre. O que, si bien ocurrió todo lo anterior, ni Bella ni Rodolpus supieran que la niña era mi hija.

—Es posible. Pero, ¿qué dice tu corazón? Sabes que existen hechizos para probar paternidad, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero solo si ella lo quiere.

—Ella se siente orgullosa de su apellido.

—No creo que se trate del apellido, Cissy… creo que idolatra a Bella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco ingresó con sigilo a la biblioteca de la mansión que a esa hora de la madrugada no estaba custodiada. De seguro que su padre había guardado allí la varita de Hermione, sabía de la existencia de una caja fuerte, solo esperaba que no hubiese cambiado la clave o puesto algún hechizo tal como lo había hecho en la mansión oculta de los mortífagos.

—Si es tan predecible, es muy seguro que la haya dejado en aquel lugar secreto que descubrí cuando todavía estudiaba.

Se acercó al escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón utilizando la multiherramienta muggle que tenía en el bolsillo, metió su mano y palpó una llave antigua adherida al segundo cajón, que obedecía a una frase que él ya conocía… Recordaba con nitidez cómo una noche se había colado a esa biblioteca en busca de un libro sobre hechizos antiguos y escuchó que su padre se acercaba. Como a Lucius no le gustaba que él estuviese despierto hasta altas hora de la noche, logró camuflarse entre las cortinas oscuras. Allí fue que vio a su padre sacar la llave y luego escucharlo decir la frase para abrir la caja fuerte mágica. No tenía idea que eso existiera en casa y estuvo atento a las noches siguientes que su padre no estuviera cerca para ver qué había allí. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que se trataba de dinero muggle, tarjetas de crédito, algunos tragos y uno que otra ficha de casino. Su padre, tan mago que era, guardaba en secreto algunos gustos muggles que ante un sangre pura como él, sería sacrilegio. Desde ahí, cada vez que podía se colaba a ese lugar y tomaba algo de dinero, el cual invertía en cosas personales o en ahorros. Al fin y al cabo, todos los malos momentos vividos al lado de ese hombre que seguía a un desquiciado como Voldemort, debían ser recompensados de una u otra forma, así que no existía cargo alguno de conciencia.

Luego tener la preciada llave entre sus manos, se acercó a la pintura del abuelo Abraxas Malfoy que se hallaba al lado de una estantería de libros. Al hacerlo, un ala de estos se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante, emitiendo un fuerte sonido. Había olvidado ese detalle del escondite.

Se apresuró a ver la caja fuerte, muy al estilo muggle que su padre allí tenía pero que se abría con una llave mágica y un par de palabras especiales. La insertó en la cerradura y dijo:

—Cobíjate en la gloria con sacrificio y dolor.

— _Palabras bastante dignas… para tiempos mejores_ —se dijo antes de continuar.

La caja se abrió y allí dentro reposaban dos varitas, la de él y la de Hermione. Metió la mano para sacarlas. Pero al retirarlas comenzó a sonar campanilla, la cual estaba seguro que se transformaría en una fuerte alarma. Pero ya estaba libre del hechizo de su padre y tenía consigo la varita, así que apenas dio un pitido este fue desactivado. Con eso tendría al menos un par de horas antes que se levantara su padre y se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Desapareció y fue directo a su habitación, con fe en que nadie había escuchado.

Astoria dormitaba semisentada en la cama, al sentir el sonido de la puerta, dio de un respingo sobresaltada.

—¡Demonios! Draco, casi me matas del susto —dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Lo lamento. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te debes ir ahora mismo.

—Pe… pero ¿cómo? ¡Draco yo no puedo andar por ahí!

—Te irás en escoba.

—¿En escoba?

Draco se acercó a la ventana del cuarto y la apuntó con su varita.

—Finite —dijo y esta se abrió pero tenía barrotes, así que no tenía otra opción que hacer otro hechizo—. ¡Bombarda! —los fierros cayeron al suelo, pero para evitar que emitieran un estruendo al hacer contacto con el suelo, tuvo que realizar un tercer hechizo—: Wingardium leviosa.

—Eso fue sí que fue rápido —opinó Astoria poniéndose un abrigo. Draco asintió y nuevamente volvió a apuntar hacia la venta.

—Accio escoba —a los segundos llegó a sus manos una Nimbus que tenía guardada para casos de emergencia, en uno de los establos.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Tú no puedes desaparecer por estar embarazada, eso es un riesgo. Así que súbete a mi escoba y vete a Grimmauld Place… allí estará Theo y Ginny, y otros miembros de la orden.

—Muy bien.

—Bien, ahora vete, pero antes… —se acercó a su escritorio, tomó una pluma y escribió una dirección, ya no tenía el hechizo de su padre y podía revelar la ubicación del cuartel general de los mortífagos—. Ten, entrega esto a cualquier miembro de la orden, es la ubicación de la mansión escondida.

—Draco, esto es tan peligroso… si te sorprenden.

—No te preocupes por mí. Sabré cuidarme. Aprovecha de irte ahora que hay poco movimiento en casa. Te haré un hechizo de ocultamiento, además la escoba está hechizada para llevarte a casa de Potter. Es segura.

—Entendido —dijo Astoria regalándole una sonrisa, luego se montó en la escoba, Draco hizo los encantamientos respectivos y ella salió rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación.


	48. Es Solo el Principio

Draco se dio una ducha para despertar y se cambió de ropa. No quiso salir del cuarto a la espera de escuchar algún movimiento en casa a fin de no levantar sospechas. A eso de las siete de la mañana oyó el rechinar de unas bisagras y a alguien caminar por el pasillo, puso el oído en la puerta y pudo advertir que dos mujeres hablaban, no logró entender de qué trataba la conversación porque solo eran murmullos. Al cabo de unos segundos oyó la voz de su padre llamándolo.

—¡Draco, es hora de levantarte, el día comienza muy temprano en esta casa! Ven, que quiero que desayunemos juntos en familia.

La voz socarrona y cargada de odio de Lucius se escuchó en la sala. Draco solo negó con la cabeza y unas ganas enormes de hacerlo pagar por todo el daño causado lo invadieron. Pero ya habría tiempo, sería cauto en los pasos a dar y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Lucius no siguiera esparciendo odio y dolor.

Guardó las varitas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón cubriéndolas con el saco y bajaría. Esperaba rescatar a pronto Hermione e irse lejos de ese lugar.

Salió, respiró profundo. Era ahora o nunca. Estaba solo, y debía afrontar lo que fuera. Su padre había tocado lo más preciado para él… intentó matar a su madre y ahora había violado a Hermione… su dolor era tremendo. Tanto, que le había dado el tiempo para arreglarse, vestirse bien y relajarse, dentro de lo posible. Sabía que ya nada perdía. Hermione había sido dañada de una manera que no sabía si tenía algún de reparación, ni él sabría cómo enfrentarlo. Estaría con ella, siempre y cuando saliera vivo de lo que le deparaba. Nunca la dejaría sola, porque ella era todo para él. La amaba.

Abrió la puerta y de frente se encontró con Hermione que se veía tranquila, erguida, (postura muy similar a la que adoptaba su madre cuando tenía asuntos delicados que tratar) maquillada y arreglada con ropas que le sonaban familiar… el muy desgraciado la había vestido como si fuera Narcisa.

—¡Hermione! —dijo sorprendido intentando tomarla de la cintura pero ella puso una mano en su pecho y lo empujó hacia adentro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—¡Shhh! Tranquilo, estoy bien.

—Yo, yo lamento tanto, te juro que…

—Silencio…

—Tengo todo preparado… tú… tú... aguarda, ¿sí? Quédate aquí… déjame hablar con mi padre y luego le diré a Harry Potter que…

—¡Draco Lucius! Quédate callado: yo estoy bien. Y tú no hagas nada. Luego entenderás. Tu padre te espera en el primer piso y no hagas nada. No quiero que hables.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Nada. Haz lo que digo. Mantente al margen, pronto saldremos de todo esto, ¿sí?

—Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No estás mal por lo que te ocurrió?

—Confía en mí.

Dicho esto Hermione se arregló la ropa y salió hacia la planta bajo. Draco estaba desconcertado, no era cómo la imaginó ver al día siguiente de haber sufrido todo ese suplicio. Estaba tranquila, decidida y sin rastros de dolor en su rostro. O él era muy débil o Hermione era más fuerte que cualquier persona que haya conocido.

— _¡Espera, espera! ¿Me llamó «Draco Lucius»?_ —se preguntó mientras bajaba los escalones pero no tenía más tiempo para analizar las miles de dudas que asomaban en su mente. ¿Qué había ocurrido que él no se había enterado? Algo no le encajaba…

Al llegar a la sala vio a su padre esperándolo tomando a Hermione de la cintura. Sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, si no azotaba el puño contra el rostro de ese hombre. Apretó los nudillos, pero se contuvo. Guardaría calma, ya tendría tiempo para actuar.

—Bueno días, hijo. Hoy, celebraremos mi matrimonio —dijo levantando una copa que tenía en la mano derecha en señal de brindis—. Espero que seas mi padrino. Tu prima lo será de Hermione —dio un gran sorbo al licor para luego dejar la copa en una mesa.

En ese instante Melina ingresó al salón secundada por el mortífago Isaac. Luego vio que la vieja cara de gallina junto a otros dos más llegaba por un costado, los tres con sus varitas punta al suelo. No lo amenazaban, pero sabía que ese gesto subliminalmente era de amedrentamiento.

—Dentro de un rato vendrá un juez a formalizar mi unión con esta bella sangre sucia —dijo mirando sonriente y con una mueca de asco al decir las últimas palabras.

—Ya la tuviste… has logrado lo que querías, ¿para qué casarte ahora? No entiendo esta fijación que tienes con Granger.

—Ni yo la tuya, hijo. Desde un principio supe que sentías algo por ella cuando dejaste que se envenenara.

Ahora la sonrisa de autosuficiencia era de Draco. Su padre aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido aquella vez y tal vez era hora de enrostrárselo para demostrar que él no era tan listo como se jactaba y creía.

—¿Te crees que sabes tanto, padre? Y no te das cuenta de que cuando tú vas, yo ya vengo de regreso —Lucius lo miró sin comprender soltando a Hermione y aprestándose a responder—. ¡Yo la envenené! ¡Yo le di el veneno para que se lo tomara! Era mejor verla muerta que en tus brazos —Lucius lo miró sorprendido—. Y el sexo que tuve con ella cuando la raptaste de su boda, no fue forzado. ¡Grábate eso en tu minúsculo cerebro! ¡Nos amamos desde Hogwarts!

—¡Mientes! —gritó salpicando de saliva al alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo de la rabia que tenía.

—No, no miento. Y fui yo quien dio aviso a los de La Orden para que la rescataran en la usina abandonada. Yo estuve con ella mientras se recuperaba… en tanto tú… haciendo orgías con el asqueroso del ministro. ¡Con razón que Voldemort los miraba como cucarachas! ¡Nunca tuvieron intenciones de apoyarlo! Solo querían poder para tener a las mujeres que desearan, para someter, para violar… ¡Viejos psicópatas! Supongo que ya habrán gastado las pociones para potenciarse… y si no, los muggles tienen una pastilla celeste que les podría servir…

—Tú no entiendes hijo, no sabes lo que hablas.

—Draco, por favor —dijo Hermione en tono suplicante.

—Hermione, dentro de poco no recordarás nada de esto… te lo prometo.

—No sigas… te lo ruego —la voz que Draco escuchó era más grave y pausada, sin el siseo típico de Hermione al pronunciar la letra «ese». En ese momento un mechón blanco apareció en el cabello de Hermione y Draco entendió… ella no era Hermione…

—Señor, miembros de La Orden han tomado la antigua mansión. Los mortífagos han sido reducidos —informó un mortífago que entró a la sala casi corriendo.

Draco sonrió, los de la orden habían recibido su mensaje y por lo tanto Astoria estaba bien.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! Todos están bajo un hechizo, no pueden revelar la…

— Yo lo hice, padre.

—¡Draco por favor, ya cállate! —dijo la voz femenina y Lucius se dio cuenta de que la mujer que estaba a su lado no era Hermione Granger—. ¿Te sorprende verme viva, esposo mío?

Narcisa se alejó de él unos pasos acercándose a Draco.

—Pero, madre… tú… anoche…

—No, no era yo —y Draco enarcó una ceja, ¿de qué se había perdido? He ahí la parte del puzzle que le faltaba—. Hay alguien que ama las sesiones de sexo… ¿o no Lucius? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que estuviste nuevamente con la chica Cassidy? Bendita poción multijugos…

Lucius miró al segundo piso totalmente irritado, desde donde la sirvienta le hizo un saludo moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha para luego arrojarle un beso y guiñar un ojo, satisfecha.

—¡Malditas perras! —quiso ir tras Cassidy, pero la chica ya se había escabullido hacia las habitaciones de la mansión. Ya tendría tiempo para enseñarle quién mandaba allí—. ¡Y tú! ¡Tú estás muerta! Yo mismo te maté.

—No me mataste, Lucius. Tal como digo Draco, siempre vas uno cuantos pasos atrás.

—¡Y tampoco tuviste a Hermione y jamás te podrás casar con ella…!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya lo veremos. ¡Atrápenlos! —Lucius ordenó a sus mortífagos que procedieran, pero Melina que estaba allí cerca se puso en medio apuntando con su varita a los cuatro.

—¡No lo harás Lucius Malfoy! —dijo con varita en ristre.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¡¿Pero qué pretendes, mocosa?!

En ese momento Draco sacó su varita y Narcisa la de ella, pero Clarke sin mayor aviso, lanzó una maldición asesina, no obstante Draco logró esquivarla.

—¡No los mates, estúpida! —Lucius sacó su varita desde un costado de su saco.

Draco, Narcisa y Melina tuvieron que replegarse hacia atrás, pues los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero Isaac que estaba detrás de una columna, le sonrió a Melina y esta creyó que la ayudaría pero él la desarmó.

—Deberías aprender a sostener mejor tu varita —dijo el hombre sosteniendo la varita de Melina y esta sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, llegó a creer que él estaría con ella, que la apoyaría, pero no… era un mortífago ante todo.

—No, tú no… Isaac… —él logró tomarla de la mano y clavar la punta de la varita en el cuello. Lucius se sintió feliz de que uno de sus secuaces estuviese de su lado.

Draco y Narcisa se detuvieron, sabían que Lucius podría matar a Melina.

—¡Expelliarmus! —las varitas de Draco y Narcisa volaron a las manos de Lucius.

—Bueno, con todo esto puedo ver que anduviste por donde no debías, hijo… recuperaste tu varita, te deshiciste del hechizo… ¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran mago! —dijo Lucius en medio de su rabia—. Y tú, Melina, así que al final de cuentas no eras tan Lestrange como decías, resultaste igual de desleal como mi hijo.

—¡Eres un animal desquiciado Lucius Malfoy! —le gritó Narcisa y este la apuntó con su varita.

—Aquí mismo los mataré. Los dos no entendieron jamás el poder que esto significaba… ambos con sus ganas de limpiar el nombre y de iniciar una nueva vida… ¡Aquí está todo, en esta casa! ¡Esta es la realidad Malfoy! ¡El poder sobre los demás!

—Lucius, no te sigas manchando las manos. En estos momentos el ministerio ya debe haber caído… magos y brujas de muchas partes del mundo y aurores han acudido en nuestra ayuda —él meneó la cabeza en señal de no creer—. Es cierto, esto se acaba… se acaba hoy. No más mortífagos haciendo de las suyas con el pueblo que lo único que quiere es paz.

—Padre, entrégate y recibe un juicio justo

—¿Juicio justo? ¡Ja! No quiero pasar mi vida en una celda…

Melina que todavía seguía tomada por Isaac, sintió que él soltaba un poco la varita y que le había tomado la mano. Ahora entendía todo, el mortífago había creado un distractor para darles una chance de ganar. Mientras Lucius hablaba, le había devuelto su varita a ella.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —dijo Melina y los mortífagos al lado de Clarke cayeron como rocas al piso.

La bruja chica que tenía cara de gallina, se había arrastrado hacia una columna, logrando esconderse. Pero Lucius aún no había soltado su varita y la dirigió hacia Melina, pero ella también lo apuntaba dispuesta a defenderse.

—Hermosa, bella… pero estúpida… ¡Avada Kedravra! —dijo sin mayor preámbulo sorprendiendo a todos.

—¡Nooo! —gritó Isaac desesperado y se interpuso recibiendo él, la maldición.

Draco aprovechó el momento para arrebatar las varitas que su padre en forma casi descuidada había metido en el bolsillo externo de su saco, pero Clarke apareció por detrás.

—Amo Malfoy, lo tengo —dijo entre dientes a Lucius—. ¡Usted no se mueva! —gritó a Narcisa. Pero Draco sacó disimuladamente de sus ropas una jeringa la cual en forma rápida y certera clavó en el estómago de la bruja vaciando todo el líquido en ella. Luego recuperó su varita y apuntó a su padre.

—¡No! ¿Qué me has hecho maldito? —la bruja quedó sin movimiento soltando su varita y cayendo de espalda retorciéndose de dolor.

—Tranquila, en pocos segundos te dormirás —le dijo Draco en tanto Lucius seguía apuntando con su varita. Estaba solo.

—Ríndete, por favor padre…

—¡Nunca! —dijo seguro intentando desaparecer para huir, pero le fue imposible. Luego quiso lanzar otro hechizo hacia Narcisa y Draco, pero tampoco pudo. Miró de soslayo a Melina que lloraba con el cuerpo del mortífago Isaac sobre su regazo. Negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que todos al final de cuentas lo abandonaban.

Narcisa aprovechó el momento para hacer aparecer unos lienzos que ataron a Lucius, el que al verse totalmente disminuido soltó la varita. Entendía que el ministerio había caído y que los aurores les habían quitado el hechizo de inmunidad con que los mortífagos gozaban.

—Y no pienses tanto, Lucius. Lo de impedirte la desaparición es obra mía. Sigo siendo la señora de la casa y puedo generar ese tipo de escudos —le dijo sonriendo satisfecha—. Además debes saber que tu hijo no está casado con la señorita Greengrass —Lucius la miró sin entender.

—No, padre. Mi esposa es Hermione Granger, quien en estos momentos, se encuentra en la mansión que el abuelo Abraxas me heredó y que tú rechazaste porque estaba en un barrio muggle, ¿recuerdas?

—Como tantas cosas que no te enteras, jamás la vendí —agregó Narcisa.


	49. Imagina las Posibilidades

Harry Potter se hallaba subido en una pequeña tarima en el Ministerio de Magia, miró a un costado y Pansy le asintió para darle fuerzas. Al fondo unos cuantos aurores guiaban a algunos mortífagos apresados con rumbo a Azkaban.

Harry se puso la varita en el cuello para hacer aumentar el sonido de su voz a fin de que todos lo escucharan:

— _Doy gracias a todos, porque hoy fue un día especial. Hemos logrado apresar a los instigadores de este movimiento que nos tuvo a todos en vilo… en medio de una guerra encubierta… Esta vez no hubo una batalla final tan sangrienta como la vivida en Hogwarts algunos años atrás y no ha cobrado víctimas pues se planificó a partir de la toma del cuartel secreto de los mortífagos. Para eso damos nuestro total agradecimiento a los colegios americanos de magia y hechicería quienes, dirigidos por el auror Ronald Weasley, lograron ingresar por sorpresa y abatir a los mortífagos que allí se encontraban y liberar a las personas que vivían esclavizadas._

 _En cuanto a nuestra arremetida aquí en el ministerio, fue pacífica y bastante asertiva. Logramos, junto a los aurores de Irlanda y Dinamarca, echar abajo la oficina del Ministro y lograr apresarlo que, dada la fecha, no estaba completamente custodiada._

 _En este momento los pueblos cercanos a Tintagel, Cornualles y Hogsmeade están siendo visitados por aurores del ministerio de Magia Sueco y Español quienes procederán a apresar a los mortífagos que hayan estado incluidos en este gobierno corrupto._

 _Los miembros del Wizengamot recluidos en Azkaban por cargos inexistentes, retornarán a sus funciones dentro de los próximos días. Mientras tanto, el gobierno interino se hallará conformado por los miembros de La Orden del Fénix y por quien les habla, hasta que los magos de más alto rango, definan quién sucederá al Primer Ministro de Magia._

Mientras Harry hablaba, Ron que había llegado junto a sus hermanos al Ministerio, luego de haber apresado a los mortífagos en la mansión del cuartel general de estos, decidió que debía ir por Astoria y llevarla definitivamente a La Madriguera. Daphne se encontraba con ella en ese momento en Grimauld Place.

—¿A dónde vas, hermano? —le preguntó George.

—Voy por Astoria.

Ginny se acercó a él y le puso la mano en hombro sonriente. Estaba algo cansada pero totalmente satisfecha.

—Hoy has actuado como todo un héroe, hermano, mis padres, Astoria, tu hijo que viene en camino, todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Imagino que luego regresarás a apoyar a Potter —agregó Percy y Ron asintió—. Pero antes de irte, mira allá… adivina a quién le falta un par de dientes delanteros…

Todos giraron la mirada y vieron a Cormac McLaggen que llevaba una mano puesta en boca pues sangraba.

—El muy estúpido se las dio de mortífago y Bill, luego de desarmarlo, le dio un par de puñetazos en nombre tuyo y de Astoria —agregó George sonriente. Ron miró feliz, le habría gustado haber sido él quien se los diera, pero ya se daba por pagado.

En ese momento Theo le dio la mano y luego Blaise. Ambos acababan de verificar que sus padres habían sido sorprendidos intentando escapar pero reducidos por aurores.

—Por ahora, prefiero que estén ustedes muchachos, tú Nott y tú Zabini. Han hecho un trabajo excelente en organizar todo. Yo debo preocuparme por Astoria, su embarazo ha presentado complicaciones. Además quiere pasar unos días con sus padres y su hermana. Debo acompañarla.

—Ve hermano. Aquí todo estará bien —dijo George—, con estos idiotas y el idiota de Malfoy ayudaremos a Harry, y hablando del hurón, ¿en dónde se metió?

—¡Aquí vengo! —dijo Draco que subía la escalera junto a Narcisa y Snape, ambos tomados de la mano. Los chicos repararon en ese detalle pero la mirada del profesor les indicó que si no querían limpiar los inodoros del ministerio con un cepillo dental, mejor que se guardaban sus apreciaciones.

—¿Y Hermione? —le preguntó Ron de inmediato.

—Larga historia, pero ella está bien.

Narcisa tomó el brazo a Snape y lo llevo a un costado para confirmarle su decisión.

—Voy por los Cristales.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Dejaré solo el cristal negro en el Castillo. Durante un tiempo el cristal transparente, el rosa y sobretodo el marrón, se quedaran aquí en el ministerio. Se necesita de quietud, paz y determinación para retomar nuestras vidas. Dejaré también el blanco que representa a María Reina en el Castillo junto al negro. El cristal azul pronto regresará y también lo dejaremos en el ministerio hasta que el orden se restablezca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—¿Qué se siente que te hayan nombrado Primer Ministro Interino? —preguntó Pansy a Harry aquel día en la noche. Se hallaba en su habitación mirando a la hermosa flor amarilla que tantas veces le había llamado la atención y que sobresalía del resto porque siempre lucía bella. Si hasta la había investigado y preguntado al profesor Snape qué función cumplía. En efecto, era una flor medicinal mágica, tanto que muchos quedaban maravillados con su belleza, mecanismo especial de defensa que ella tenía, pues la persona accidentada prefería morir de dolor a cortarla. Era una flor cuyos pétalos se ponían sobre las heridas y estas sanaban. Snape la tenía allí, pues cada cierto tiempo, apenas caía una hoja de la planta, él la tomaba y preparaba una poción llamada: poción de Matritila Curativa, la que había resultado muy útil durante los ataques a Tintagel.

Harry la miró y sonrió, sabía que observaba la flor amarilla de la planta baja, que por su belleza parecía iluminar el jardín a esa hora de la noche.

—Es por la luna llena, por eso que resalta —dijo ella viendo que Harry también miraba la flor. Luego él se volvió y le tomó las manos.

—Me siento igual… con la misma responsabilidad de todos los años —respondió al fin contestando la pregunta de ella. Pansy le acarició el rostro y Harry tomó su mano entre las de él.

—Tú crees que… bueno… no sé… tienes un buen trabajo aquí, es decir podrías utilizar la red flu, tal como lo hace Luna y podrías venir todos los días…

—¿A qué te refieres? —sonrió al sentir ahora las manos de él su cadera.

—A que me gustaría que te fueras de este lugar.

—¿Irme? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —Harry no lo dijo, pero ella sabía a qué se refería.

—Harry Potter, ¿me pides que viva contigo? —él sonrió y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—Es lo único que quiero —buscó su boca y la besó fuertemente acariciando la espalda y ella colgándose del cuello de él, no obstante un miedo que no sabía de dónde provenía se apoderó de ella y lo solt.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Harry, lo que me pasó…

—Ya pasó. No pienses en ello.

—No lo hago, solo que tal vez, más adelante, cuando me sienta mejor, te pida que me cuentes todo.

—Lo haré, siempre y cuando yo esté seguro que estas bien.

—Gracias —Harry se había vuelto para salir de la habitación pero cambió de opinión y giró nuevamente para besarla. Lo hizo sin la menor intención de provocar nada, tratando de que solo fuera un beso de buenas noches… pero fue en los labios… los amigos no se besan así… a estas alturas estaba claro que ella no era su amiga.

La besó fuerte, y cuando sintió que los labios de ella, bajo los suyos duró más de lo debido, comprendió que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.

Para Pansy que sentía miedo de que ese momento llegara, le fue tan fácil besarlo, tan fácil cerrar los ojos y olvidar el dolor, pero un par de segundos después puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó suavemente para cortar el beso.

—Lo siento Pansy…

—Yo entiendo…

—Si quieres que me vaya, me iré.

Pero ella no quería dormir sola, ya no más. No quería llorar por un pasado que no recordaba… y sabía que Harry estaba haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos para separarse de ella., pues su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario.

Harry miró a la puerta y sabía que si la traspasaba ya no tendría otra opción de estar con ella. No se iría. No quería hacerlo.

No dijo nada y en lugar de irse, volvió a unir su boca con la de ella en un beso fiero y desesperado que la dejó sin aliento. Un beso que dolía por su intensidad… su piel dura, su lengua, sus brazos rodeándola y atrapándola contra su cuerpo…

Cuando logró deslizar por sus hombros la bata que ella llevaba, Pansy agarró la camisa de Harry y la abrió para poder estrechar su cuerpo contra la piel desnuda del hombre que deseaba, sintiendo la dura erección bajo los pantalones, y el metal de la cremallera clavándole en su pelvis.

—Desde que te vi… desde ese momento —Harry hablaba entre beso y beso, con cada palabra intentaba borrar cualquier atisbo de amores pasados y ocupar él un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de aquella mujer—… que no he podido dejar de pensar en esto…

Estaba totalmente excitado y sus dedos temblorosos. Pansy bajó la cremallera de su pantalón. Quería esperar un momento, pero Harry la tomó en brazos y ella enredó las piernas en la cintura de él. Mordió sus hombros mientras penetraba, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Él la guiaba en un ritmo delicioso, empujando una y otra vez hasta Pansy se acostumbró al compás.

Dio un par de pasos y ambos se tumbaron en la cama, siguiendo el ritmo de sus cuerpos. Con un grito de placer Pansy se dejó llevar por la pasión, mientras Harry sentía que al fin había encontrado la mujer de su vida.


	50. Perdón, Redención y Expiación

_Me acostumbre a tus besos y a tu piel color de miel_

 _A la espiga de tu cuerpo, a tu risa y a tu ser_

 _Mi voz se quiebra cuando te llamo y tu nombre se vuelve hiedra_

 _Que me abraza y entre sus ramas ella esconde mi tristeza_

 _Algo de mí, algo de mí, algo de mí se va muriendo_

 _Quiero vivir, quiero vivir, saber por qué te vas amor_

* * *

Hermione se hallaba en la sala de la hermosa casa que, según le habían dicho era de los Malfoy… y de ella… Los Mackenzie, un padre viudo y su hijo habían sido los cuidadores de aquel lugar hasta que recibieron la carta de Narcisa informándoles que llegaría la esposa de Draco a vivir allí. Hermione no creyó cuando le dijeron que aquello le pertenecía, que ella era la esposa de Draco y que él vendría a buscarla apenas pudiera.

Albert había sido un ex militar y científico de la marina inglesa, por lo que ahora Hermione entendía de dónde Draco había conseguido aquella vez el TTX, eran muggles que acogieron a Draco cuando huían de Malfoy. Luego cuando lograron tranquilidad por un tiempo, Narcisa hizo los trámites para ponerlos de albacea de la mansión hasta que la persecución terminara o que Malfoy fuese puesto en prisión.

En fin, era una gran tema que solo competía a los Malfoy. A ella no. Además, se sentía inútil sin saber qué estaba pasando en el mundo mágico. Por Dylan se había enterado que algunos aurores de otras nacionalidades se hallaban prestando apoyo a los miembros de La Orden. Realmente quería estar allí, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que esperar? ¿Qué habría pasado con Cassidy? ¿Con Narcisa? ¿Lucius se habría enterado de todo?

¡Qué rabia estar tan lejos y no poder aportar en algo! Pero tal vez había sido mejor así, ¿qué habría pasado si Lucius hubiera consumado sus planes? ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese momento? ¿Destruida, así como cuando encontraron a Pansy? De solo imaginar el suplicio al que esa chica había sido sometida, le daban ganas de tomar su varita y hacer justicia por su cuenta.

Esperaba que todo pronto acabara, no obstante, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Si Draco no aparecía en las próximas veinticuatro horas o no daba luces de que estaba bien, regresaría. Iría a Grimmauld Place, no podía quedarse así como damisela esperando a que llegase su caballero. Primero porque no creía en los cuentos de hadas y segundo, ella no estaba hecha para esperar.

Miró por la ventana hacia la entrada de la casa. Se hallaba todo en paz, nadie podría imaginar que existía un mundo alterno, vedado para la gente común en donde la magia, seres diferentes a los humanos y peligros no imaginados, eran el común denominador de todos los días. Ese mundo era de ella. Tantas veces que renegó de él, que culpó por la muerte de gente querida y que le arrebató a su familia. Pero ese mismo mundo había sido quien le había dado los momentos más felices: Hogwarts, sus amigos y a Draco. Aquel chico que en la última noche de colegio estuvo con ella en la torre de astronomía, con el que habló y con quien supo que su camino en busca del amor había acabado. Él era el principio y el final de todo. No sabía por qué no abría sus sentimientos, eso era algo que le costaba tanto. En cambio él siempre fue veraz, presto a decir lo que sentía, a cuidarla, a dar todo por ella, a exponerse con su padre. Ella sabía que también habría hecho lo mismo por él, el problema era que él no lo sabía. Ni quiera le había dicho que lo amaba, que estaba enamorada de él y no estaba dispuesta a vivir lejos de él.

Rogaba para que el plan de Narcisa hubiese sido el correcto para que Draco no sufriera la ira de su padre al verse descubierto. ¡Demonios! ¡Cuánto añoraba estar con ellos! La espera le estaba carcomiendo el alma y así no podía seguir. Debía ver la forma de comunicarse, pero ¿cómo? Todo era tan complicado…

Un sonido conocido la alertó, indicando que ya no estaba sola… unas chispas en la chimenea la hicieron girar y con total alegría vio que Draco acababa de llegar.

—Amor.

—¡Draco! ¡Al fin! —dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

Draco la recibió feliz y la besó de inmediato. Era una alegría enorme volver a tenerla entre sus brazos sabiendo que su padre no la había tocado, que había estado a salvo y que todo se lo debía a Narcisa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Draco, dime que tu madre está bien… ¿qué ocurrió con tu padre?

Él tomó su mano y la condujo a un sofá. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

—Todo está bien. El plan de mi madre resultó como ella quería. Mi padre mordió el anzuelo y creyó estar contigo… pero Cassidy se dio el gusto… ya sabes cómo es ella —Hermione sonrió—. Claro que cuando Lucius lo supo la quiso asesinar, pero la chica es hábil y escapó.

—Pero tú, ¿cómo pudiste?

—Todo acabó Hermione. Mi padre, el ministro, Edmond Nott y Reidar Zabini están es Azkaban, junto a otros cuantos mortífagos. Luego te cuento los detalles. Lo importante es que tú estás bien, que mi padre no te tocó y que todo se lo debemos a mi madre.

—Tu madre es una mujer excepcional, Draco. ¿Sabes? Tengo uno de los cristales del castillo, el cual que me ayudó a sortear todos los hechizos de la mansión y poder ponerme a salvo y llega a este lugar.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

—Y tu padre, ¿se enteró que ella está viva?

—¡Ja! Le hubieses visto la cara cuando ella estuvo ante él… cuando le dijimos que quien había estado con él era Cassidy y cuando le dije que no se podía casar contigo porque…

—Porque… ¿estamos casados? —Draco asintió pero la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver que ella no se veía feliz—. Y eso, ¿cuándo ocurrió?

—Cuando firmaste los papeles en blanco.

Hermione se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Draco esperaba que ella hubiese tenido otra reacción, pero no.

—Cuando los firmé dijiste que confiara en ti, que eran para ceder mis fondos bancarios a Harry, en ningún momento me dijiste que se trataba de un acta de matrimonio.

—Lo siento. El acta estaba en medio. Hermione, yo sabía que mi padre estaba obsesionado contigo, que te deseaba y que sería capaz de todo. Por eso quise asegurarme casándome contigo. Sabía que si te lo decía no lo harías, que no te casarías conmigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que yo no me habría casado contigo?

—Porque para casarse hay que amar. Y yo sé que tú me quieres… pero no me amas —Hermione quiso decir algo pero no encontró palabras—. Yo te he amado desde aquella vez en que nos encontramos la última noche en Hogwarts. Te seguí después… vi cuando ibas a la universidad, lo que comprabas… por eso supe tus gustos, tu talla de ropa y perfume favorito —ella sonrió—. Pero no era suficiente… y sabía que no tenía chance de acercarme a ti. Sobre todo si mi padre estaba de por medio. Cuando él te apresó vi que podía volver a estar contigo… a que me quisieras… y, cuando tuve la oportunidad, no lo dudé, ni lo pensé mucho, lamento si no tuve la suficiente fe en ti, pero en ese momento, supe que no había tiempo que perder y actué de la mejor forma que hallé. Pero no te preocupes, tal como lo hicimos lo podemos dejar sin efecto. Maurice Matthew, el abogado para quien trabaja Goyle, puede hacer los trámites de nulidad tan pronto se lo pidamos.

Hermione asintió y eso fue como una flecha entrando en su cuerpo para quitarle la vida. Siempre imaginó que cuando ella se enterara de la verdad, sonreiría y lo besaría de felicidad por saber que estarían juntos por siempre y que eran marido y mujer, pero también sabía que eso era una quimera, que ella no lo amaba y que de seguro al saber que estaban casados, lo odiaría por siempre.

—Quiero regresar al Castillo de los Cristales —agregó Hermione al cabo de unos segundos sin hacer comentario alguno a lo dicho por él.

—Sí, he conectado….

—Andando —Hermione se volteó para meterse en la chimenea e irse pronto de allí.

—Espera. Ten, esto es tuyo —Draco le tomó el brazo y le entregó la varita

—Oh, mi varita… Gracias.

—Vamos.

—Draco, lamento si mi reacción no fue la que esperabas pero debes entenderme. Esto me sorprende… ¡me halaga! Pero no me lo esperaba.

—Tranquila, amor. Yo entiendo. Creo que estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía… a tener todo lo quiero, pero contigo ha sido diferente. Hablaré hoy mismo con Goyle…

—No, no hagas nada. Solo, dame tiempo

Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, lo tomó de la mano y se metió con él en la chimenea.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Mujer, tú naciste para querer has luchado por volver_

 _a tu tierra y con tu gente._

 _Has vuelto, Melina alza tus manos hacia dios_

 _que el escuche tu voz._

 _Has vuelto, Melina, tus ojos reflejan el dolor_

 _y tu alma el amor._

 _La huella de tu canto echó raíces, Melina._

 _y vuelven a reír tus ojos grises, Melina._

* * *

Sintió que había llegado a destino cuando sus pies tocaron tierra. Había sido un viaje corto, al menos eso le pareció, pero creyó que todos su órganos internos habían sido cambiados de lugar. Con razón el traslador no era un medio de transporte tan común.

Apenas puso los pies en tierra el frío caló sus huesos de inmediato el poblado de Orismung en Suiza no cambiaba. En invierno el frío era casi insoportable. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la caperuza y tomó con fuerza el bolso de mano que traía. Estaba libre y sin cargos penales pero sin el amor de su vida. Un mortífago que se sacrificó por ella en el último momento, el que la amó a su manera y que fue capaz de todo por mantenerse con vida. Sabía que lo extrañaría por mucho tiempo, que sería difícil que alguien ocupara su lugar, pero entendía que una persona como ella debía aprender de sus errores y pagar por todo el daño causado.

Detrás de ella, un hombre de capa negra y hombros anchos la secundaba: su padre, a quien nunca había conocido y que ahora le ofrecía la posibilidad de enmendar sus errores, de aprender y de comenzar de nuevo. Ella no era Melina Lestrange, era Melina Snape Black y era momento de iniciar su expiación. Aprendería a ser bruja, a servir... pues había visto lo peor de los seres humanos en manos del psicópata maltratador y abusador de Malfoy, idolatró a una mujer que era una maldita desquiciada que mató y torturó a tantos y que ella, en su cegado afán por saberse digna heredera Lestrange, creyó que estaba en lo correcto y que ese era el mejor camino a seguir.

Meneó la cabeza para que los malos pensamientos y la culpa se calmaran por un momento pero recordó con pena y algo de conformidad, cuando no se quería separar del cuerpo de Isaac, cuando los aurores habían invado la mansión Malfoy para llevarse a Lucius y a los otros que allí estaban.

Draco había dicho que la dejaran un rato para que se pudiera despedir, pero ella no escuchaba, solo su llanto cubría sus oídos y sus manos no querían dejar de tocar el cuerpo de aquel hombre que era en quien podía confiar y sentirse segura. Pero no imaginó nunca que en ese momento llegaría una persona… un hombre desconocido de piel cetrina y mirada adusta, que le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que llorara, que se desahogara y que él sabía lo que significaba perder al amor de su vida.

Estuvo con ella una… dos horas… no lo recordaba, solo cuando sintió que estaba árida por tantas lágrimas derramadas, pudo mirarlo a los ojos y escucharlo. Entender que no estaba sola y que siempre vivió en una mentira. Cuando ambos se tomaron de las manos e hicieron el hechizo que correspondía, se dieron cuenta que había un lazo sanguíneo que los unía. Padre e hija se miraron y entendieron que uno sería el báculo del otro, que podría iniciar un nuevo camino y que el amor filial no se daba con solo una respuesta, sino que con la vida misma y que el camino sería largo, pero había vida y ganas de tomarlo… que si la redención para el padre se había dado años atrás, la redención de la hija también sería dada, pues estaba él, Severus Snape.

Para Snape también era muy fuerte el sentimiento que experimentaba en ese momento. Era padre de una hermosa mujer que había errado el camino, pero tal como él, pudo corregir la marcha y contar con alguien que lo ayudara. No sabía cómo ser padre, no existe un manual efectivo para ello, pero estaba seguro que había acertado al ofrecerle una mano, al hablarle en forma directa y en reconocer también sus errores.

Melina había actuado conforme a un precepto que muchos creían verdaderos, solo faltaba ver la realidad para entender que era una ideología retrógrada, malévola y por tanto inhibía la libertad de las personas, despreciando la diversidad y no dejando espacio al pensamiento propio de cada uno. Creyó estar sola en este mundo cuando en sus brazos Isaac dio el último suspiro, pero su padre había llegado al lugar tendiéndole una mano y diciéndole que sí tenía familia y que estaba seguro que Verena y Heinz Widmer la recibirían.

Debía dar la cara y pedir perdón, y ese perdón le salía del alma, porque estaba totalmente arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

—Ellos te esperan —dijo Severus y Melina asintió pero los nervios le estaban ganando la batalla.

—Tranquila, para hacer mal en forma consiente se debe tener carácter, pero actuar bien, debes tener el doble… Ve y enfrenta a tu familia —Melina asintió, tomó aire y caminó al lado de su padre, con quien luego se iría a Castillo de Los Cristales a aprender pociones. Seguiría sus pasos y podría ser útil al final de cuentas.

—Y no pienses en Isaac, no ahora. Su muerte no ha sido en vano, tú estás viva, que eso es lo que él quería. Ahora vive por ti y por él

—Lo haré.


	51. E P Í L O G O

El nuevo año acaba de comenzar y los fuegos artificiales explotaron por cerca de veinte minutos sobre el castillo de los Cristales del Silencio, el cual no mucho silencio tenía ese día, se hallaba iluminado completamente, con hermosas cascadas mágicas que tintineaban desde la torre más alta hasta las ventanas del primer piso. Además una música bastante estridente se escuchaba en el fondo, en honor al inicio del nuevo año. El tiempo los había acompañado ya que aquella noche no había nevado y el cielo estaba parcial, pero el frío hacía que las parejas que disfrutaban los fuegos estuvieran más cerca que nunca.

En un costado se hallaba Melina saboreando un rico pastel, algo aislada del resto, entendía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que pudiera encajar y hacer amistades, no obstante el hecho que le dieran una oportunidad y que no la rechazaran ya era un avance.

—Ten… Heinz me dijo que tu sueño era tenerla, así que… bueno es tu regalo de Navidad… atrasado eso sí —dijo Severus entregando a Melina un paquete que evidentemente se trataba de una escoba mágica. Ella dejó de lado el plato y tomó el regalo de su padre.

—Oh… ¡La Nube Mágica! —expresó feliz al abrir el envoltorio. Era un sueño que pensaba hacer realidad una vez que trabajara, pero su padre se había adelantado. Con ello podría recorrer el lugar, sería de vital ayuda.

—No estés pensando en salir en este bosque. Es peligroso —le advirtió Severus.

—Oh, bien. Volaré en otro sitio entonces.

—Puedes usarla en los dominios del castillo, pero no te adentres en el bosque —insistió él.

En ese momento Narcisa se acercó y tomó el brazo a Severus, sonriendo amablemente a Melina.

—Gracias por recibirme, Narcisa —dijo sincera la muchacha.

—Esperamos que aquí puedas ser feliz. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante para aprender —respondió Narcisa cuando cerca de ellos caminaban Hermione y Draco, lo hacían uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Ambos no se veían muy felices, pero Melina necesitaba hablar con ella, así que dejó sobre una mesa cercana el regalo de su padre y se acercó a Hermione.

—Disculpa, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Hermione la miró sorprendida y luego a Draco como diciendo que debía hablar con ella. Él entendió.

—Está bien —Hermione caminó hacia un costado del castillo junto a Melina. Cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente apartadas, Melina habló:

—Yo, solo quiero pedirte perdón por todo el mal rato que te causé. Si en el bosque te hubiese encontrado, no te habría cruciado como lo hizo Clarke y Ben —Hermione asintió—. Pero realmente no sé qué habría hecho, tal vez llevarte directo con Malfoy… no sé… yo… yo no estaba bien. Me equivoqué en muchas cosas.

—Todos nos erramos, Melina. Mira, yo le borré la memoria a mis padres poco antes de la guerra, pero cuando terminó, no tuve tiempo de compartir con ellos, pues los asesinaron. ¿Sabes cómo me ha remordido la conciencia? Tanto tiempo perdido sin disfrutar del amor de ellos… Todo… todos los que estamos aquí hemos hecho cosas que tal vez no nos sintamos orgullosos, pero así es la guerra —Melina sonrió

—Gracias. Espero algún día encajar bien.

—Lo harás. Eres fuerte como tu padre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un poco más allá se encontraba Ginny tomada de la mano con Theo mirando la nueve que había opacado el cielo luego de los fuegos artificiales.

—Iniciamos un año…. juntos, Weasley.

—Así es, Nott… ¿cómo te sientes? Es decir, con la confesión de tu padre… ¿Hermione lo sabe? —preguntó Ginny y Theo hizo una pequeña mueca de hastío, durante la tarde su padre había confesado que él y Reidar Zabini habían sido los asesinos de los padre de Hermione. Dio un fuerte respiro y respondió.

—Se lo dije en la mañana… ella en el fondo siempre supo que se trataba de una treta directa de Lucius. Por lo menos Pansy y Hermione podrán estar tranquilas que los asesinos de sus padres están tras las rejas. Y dime, ¿tú estás mejor con la noticia de que Potter y Pansy viven juntos?

—Sí, estoy feliz por él. Imagino que han de estar muy contentos… los dos… no vinieron a pasar la noche de año nuevo con nosotros.

—Llegarán dentro de un rato. Hay que darles espacio… ya sabes querrán estar solos.

—Eso me parece bien.

—¿Y tú, Gin? ¿Qué has pensado? Hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, pero no me has dicho que quieres seguir a mi lado.

—Theo, estamos bien como estamos. No lo eches a perder, ¿sí? —Theo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Ginny, luego la tomó de la mano e ingresó con ella al castillo en donde ya se escuchaban voces, de seguro el resto de Weasley, trayendo a Teddy con ellos, habían llegado así como Pansy junto a Harry.

Blaise y Luna también ingresaron. Él, esa noche definitivamente la invitaría a salir, ya eran demasiadas postergaciones y si no lo hacía pronto, alguien le podría salir en el camino.

—Ey, Luna, espera... —ella se volvió y lo miró alegre, como adivinando lo que él le iba a decir.

—Sí, Blaise… mañana, ¿te parece? —Blaise sonrió de buena gana y entró con su rubia de ojos expresivos al interior del Castillo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco se había alejado un poco del resto, se hallaba sentado en la pileta de agua rayana al portón que daba al invernadero de Wilva, había dejado de fumar, pero esa noche tenía unas ganas enormes de encender un cigarrillo y fumase la caja completa.

—Draco, al fin te encuentro.

—Te dejé hablar con Melina, no quise interrumpir —Hermione se sentó al lado de él y puso una mano sobre la suya. Él sonrió—. Ya le dije a Goyle que apenas pasen las festividades, comience con los trámites de nulidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué dijo?

—Que sí, que sería fácil y rápido.

—Draco…

—Hermione, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo y…

—Draco, no hagas nada. No me quiero separar de ti.

—¿Qué?

—¡Draco, yo te amo! No puedo vivir lejos de ti. Eres el amor de vida y te amo... Y quiero estar contigo siempre… a cada rato.

—¿Estás segura?

—Tan segura y confiada de ti, como cuando dejé que me mataras…

Draco se puso de pie y ella lo siguió luego rodeó con sus brazos, tanto para protegerla del frío como para sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al de él. Luego la besó cálidamente en los labios, al fin estarían juntos por siempre.

En ese momento un par de fuegos artificiales rezados que el elfo recién había podido encender, explotaron en el aire, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Eso es por nuestro amor, Hermione.

—Te amo Draco.

—Y yo a ti

 **F I N**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Muchas gracias por su lectura y comentarios. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado.**

 **Cariñosamente,**

 **Ginger.**


End file.
